Shinobi Chronicles: A New World
by YugiXtian
Summary: After gaining a new power and his sacrifice from the 4th Great Shinobi World War, Uzumaki Naruto is thrown into a dimension rift, which leads him to a new, complicated world. Can he start living a new peaceful life despite the power that he wields? A multi-Xover between Naruto and other anime.
1. Chapter 1 - The End!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

Shinobi Chronicles Chapter 1 - The End of Storm

Prologue: The 4th Great Shinobi World War's End

Starting from Naruto Manga Chapter 652: Naruto's Inner Conflict

During the climax of the 4th Great Shinobi War, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were able to successfully slice through the current Juubi Jinchuuriki, Uchiha Obito, after a very hard and exhausting battle. With the aide of Konoha 11, less Sakura who is working with Tsunade to heal the Shinobi Alliance and Neji who have sacrificed himself to protect Naruto from Juubi's attacks, the Susanoo Armor Clad-Full Bijuu Sage Mode pierces through Obito's flesh in the hopes of defeating the Juubi Jinchuuriki and stopping the Shinju's flower from blooming; halting the Infinite Tsukuyomi's activation. The slash from the Senjutsu and Kyuubi powered Susanoo sword inflicts great damage to Obito's body and that physical damage releases a large torrent of chakra from the Juubi that is currently sealed within him. The torrent of chakra divides into nine streams, each of the chakra streams tip are shaped as heads of the nine Bijuus and/or part of the Bijuus chakra that are currently within the Gedo Mazou which serves as the body of the Juubi.

Naruto and Kurama noticed the chakra streams so they channeled the chakras from the 7 Bijuus within him on his tails. Each tails matches the specific torrents of their chakra. The chakras collide and once connected, Naruto and Kurama starts to yank out the Bijuus out of Obito's body. Since Naruto don't have the chakra of the Hachibi and the Ichibi, Gaara and Killer Bee help out by pulling the Hachibi's and the Ichibi's chakra stream from Obito as they have connections with the 2 Bijuus. But with the power of the Rinnegan and the Gedo Mazou still within Obito, this chakra-tug-of-war is not working on their favor as Obito actually reverses the situation and starts pulling out Kurama and Gyuki's chakra away from Naruto and Killer Bee since Naruto's determination starts to falter after seeing Obito's memories due to the link created by their chakra-tag-of-war.

However, Uchiha Sasuke increases the power of his Cursed Seal-Enhanced Susanoo. He creates one of the Susanoo Chakra Arms and grabs the chakra stream for Naruto's favor and also help in pulling out the Bijuus out of Obito. The Konoha 11 also jumps in and joins the chakra-tug-of-war to help their batchmates in this fierce struggle. And then, due to Shikamaru's words, the entire Shinobi Alliance also ran towards their aide even if they don't have much idea how can they help in this titanic struggle of godly powers.

Minato Namikaze, the 4th Hokage resurrected as an Edo Tensei along with the other past generation Hokages by Orochimaru, saw these and makes him realize how great his son has become even without himself and Kushina by his side. Naruto didn't just able to use the power of the Kyuubi sealed within him and the Yin Kyuubi sealed within himself, the latter even without Naruto knowing, but also became the very strength and heart of the entire Shinobi Alliance fighting in the War. His son has surpassed him in every possible way that he can think of and he can even see his son's potential to surpass all the previous Hokage. That's why he do will everything that he can to assist his son's dreams no matter what the cost.

Minato, on his current Kyuubi Chakra Mode, uses Hiraishin to the nearest marked location towards the chakra-tag-of-war and uses the blinding speed buff provided by Kyuubi Chakra Mode towards the chakra streams. And then, by tapping further into Yin Kurama's chakra, he creates a durable, rope-like chakra that the Shinobi Alliance can use to assist Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Killer Bee and Konoha 11 in pulling out the Bijuus out of Obito. He then grabs the chakra streams with multiple Chakra Arms, while the Alliance uses the distributed Chakra Ropes for assistance in pulling out the Bijuus.

With the entire Alliance assisting Naruto, they were able to bring the tug-of-war into a stalemate. But this is still not enough, as Obito still has the power of the Shinju on his disposal. With Naruto and Kurama who are fighting for so long during the war with everything that they have, it is then the Yin Kurama within Minato realized that this will not be enough to successfully yank out the other Bijuus. Using the chakra stream as a medium, Yin Kurama communicates with Naruto and Naruto's Kurama, Killer Bee and Gyuki, Minato and also Gaara. Their consciousness is then sent within an empty space (the very same space where Naruto reasons out Obito. Noted that Obito and Naruto haven't talked yet on that space on this fanfic).

-Mindscape Discussion-

**"Naruto, Minato, Gyuuki's Jinchuuriki, and Kazekage brat,"** Yin Kurama said to gain the attention of those that he wants to communicate with. **"I believe it is time to end this prolonging child's play."**

"The other Kurama..." Naruto said while his own Kurama is smirking towards his darker half.

"Kyuubi..." Minato muttered to the Bijuu within him. Gaara on the other hand just look towards the dark version of the Kyuubi, but displays no fear on his face since he already understood who the Bijuus are.

"The Kyuubi is doubled, I can smell trouble! Yeah!" Killer Bee still rapping despite the Alliance's predicament. Gyuuki just sweatdropped after seeing the behavior of his host.

**"Are you sure about this, my other half?"** Naruto's Kurama said towards Yin Kurama.

**"This is the only way. We are dealing with the Juubi's Jinchuuriki here after all, someone with a power that almost rivals that of the Rikudo Sennin himself. Eventhough he don't have the full power of the Hachibi and ourselves, his power is more than enough to obliterate this Alliance of yours if he isn't playing around."** Yin Kurama replied.

"What are you intending to do then?" Gaara calmly asks.

**"I believe it is time has come for the two Kyuubis to become one again. That is our only hope against the Juubi Jinchuuriki**." The Yin Kurama said with resolute expression.

"You mean, you want to become complete again, Kyuubi?" Minato said with surprise. "I have divided the original Kyuubi's chakra in half, creating the two of you, the Yin and Yang Kyuubis, with Naruto as the Jinchuuriki of the Yang and myself for the Yin. But I planned to seal the Yin chakra within the Shiki Fujin for eternity along with me since an infant cannot contain the full power of the original Kyuubi. I intend to make the Yang Kyuubi's chakra to regenerate it's missing other half along with my son's growth so their chakra can meld properly unlike other Jinchuurikis..."

**"And that happens as you intend to, Yondaime**." Naruto's Kurama replied. **"As Naruto grows from a snot-nosed squid up into a 12-year old brat, I have regenerated the entire half of my chakra that you have sealed within the Shiku Fujin. That's why it is only during that time that Naruto can start tapping into my chakra subconsciously whenever he feels great anger and hatred. So you can say that I, myself, even as a Kyuubi created from Yang chakra, already have at least the same powers as that of the original Kyuubi sealed within your wife Kushina as my power also continues to gradually increase as well."**

**"And that goes the same for me as well."** Yin Kurama said. **"While being sealed within the Shiku Fujin, I have also regenerated half of my chakra that you have left within that son of yours. So I can say that I am on the same level of chakra as that of the other me. I thought it was all for naught. But surprisingly, your soul is released from the Shiku Fujin and revived as an Edo Tensei, thus reviving me as well."**

"Wow." Naruto muttered. "So it just means that there are now two full powered Kurama right now on our side?"

"That's right, son." Minato said impassively. "And that's what I worry about. Since the Yin and the Yang Kyuubi have both reached the power of the original Kyuubi on their own, the thought of them fusing together will create an all new, powerful Kyuubi far more powerful than the original Kyuubi sealed within Kushina that I believe could rival the power of the Juubi. We might be able to turn the tides of the war with that power, but will it be enough to defeat Obito and stop the Shinju's flower from blooming? If so, then how can Naruto possibly handle such level of power?"

**"There is something that I want to share to you all."** Naruto's Kurama spoke**. "You all know that the Juubi is divided by the Rikudo Sennin into 9 creatures called Bijuus. However, the question here is, does the chakras from the Juubi are divided equally to the 9 Bijuus?"**

"What do you mean Kyuubi? Are you kidding me? Yeah!" Killer Bee talking in rap style.

**"Talk normally Bee!"** The Eight-Tailed Ox, the Hachibi or called as Gyuuki, pokes his host. **"Let me explain that one. The truth is that the division of the chakra from the Juubi is not proportionate. The Rikudo Sennin actually intended to divide the Juubi's chakra into two beasts only; that creates the Kyuubi and me, the Hachibi, with 60% acquired by the Kyuubi and 40% by the Hachibi, with the Kyuubi acquiring most of the knowledge of the Rikudo Sennin. And that is the reason, I believe, why the Kyuubi's chakra is greater than mine; it is to protect the knowledge of the Sage of the Six Paths."**

**"However, the Hachibi is still powerful on its own right for the humans to comprehend. So the Rikudo Sennin further splits the Hachibi's chakra into half, making the Hachibi to get 20% of the power of the Juubi."** Yin Kurama continued. **"While the other 20% is divided into other 7 tailed beasts proportionately this time."**

"So that is the reason why when I access the Full Bijuu Mode for the first time against the Bijuus, I were easily able to dominate them with the help from Kurama's power..." Naruto nods. "Since during that time, my Kurama already has the 60% power of the Juubi. So if you will... uh... add my Kurama's and Dad's Kurama's power, then it is 60% + 60% of the Juubi's current 100%... then... Kurama's combined power will be more than 100%, stronger than that of the Juubi?"

"120% to be exact, Naruto." Gaara said towards his bestfriend who has trouble doing Math. "But what does this have to do with me, Bee and Hachibi?" The Kazekage redirected the question towards any of the Kurama.

**"You may not yet notice it, but Obito's Jinchuurki powers has 2 sources. First is the Juubi sealed within him. The 2nd is the Shinju that he has created as a Juubi Jinchuurki. Remember that the Juubi is originally the Shinju itself. Recreating the Shinju is the same as creating a duplicate Juubi."** Naruto's Kurama explained. **"Now that we have already grab ahold of the other other 7 Bijuus chakra, we must pull those chakra out with everything that we got to, at least, remove Obito's control and power over the Shinju. And for us to be able to successfully pull-out the other Bijuus chakra, we will need someone who is adept to Senjutsu, which is the weakness of the Juubi Jinchuuriki, and also with piece of chakra of each of those Bijuus."**

The Bijuus and the Jinchuurikis present in the situation turn towards Naruto, much to the Genin's surprise. He is the only one among them who has portions of each of the Bijuus chakra except the Ichibi and the Hachibi, and also the only one adept in Senjutsu. Everyone then realized, except Naruto of course, that Naruto needs Hachibi and Ichibi chakra so he can pull out the 2 other Bijuus mentioned along with the other 7 Bijuu chakras since Gaara and Killer Bee themselves are not capable of using Senjutsu like Naruto can.

"So technically, the Kazekage and Killer Bee needs to give their Bijuus entire chakra into Naruto so my son can pull out the Ichibi and Hachibi's chakra as well along with the other Bijuus from Obito." Minato concludes. "This is aside from the two Kyuubis who will about to combine their chakra to become the original Kyuubi once again. Can Naruto able to handle such level of power?"

**"It's all up to your son now, Yondaime. You believed on him even when he was an infant. Why doubt him now after everything that he does to protect yours and everyone's asses?"** The Yin Kyuubi replied.

Minato replies with a nod. Now more than ever, he just realized how his son has grown from a very fragile little baby into a full pledged Shinobi that makes the world and even the Bijuus trust him. Gaara understood what is needed to be done, same goes for Killer Bee.

**"So I guess this will be a goodbye then, Bee."** Gyuki said to his host.

"Yes. It's been fun, Hachibi, or should I say, Gyuki." Bee said with a rare serious tone, but still rapping. The Bijuu and the Jinchuurki gives their final fist bump gesture to each other.

"Just wait -dattebayo!" Naruto shouted towards the Bijuus and the Jinchuurikis in front of him. "I can't understand what's going on or what will happen, but are you really going to let go of Hac-chan like that Bee-ochan?"

**"Don't fret about it, Naruto. Bee and I have already talked about this the moment that we have met you. Both of us realized and understood that you are a person who can make a difference in this world. And I believe that is also what my fellow Bijuus saw within you, that's why they entrust their chakra to you. And for the sake of protecting the world, I'll be more than happy to give all my power to save the future. This is what the Rikudo Sennin has told us before he leave us wandering in this world."** Gyuki explained while Killer Bee just nods.

"Go, Naruto, -dattebayo boy!" Killer Bee said while cheering up the blonde Shinobi.

"Naruto, everyone is ready to do everything just to grab ahold of the future and keep moving forward." Gaara said while tapping his friend's shoulders. "That's why I am ready to give all my chakra to you to gain the tiny residual chakra from Shukaku that is left within me. Now, grab the future for everyone of us, for the Shinobi World."

Naruto is dumbstruck. It is now, more than ever, that he realized how blessed he is for having such wonderful comrades and friends. Changing his expression from being surprised to a resolute one, Naruto look towards his father.

"Dad, if Hachibi's power is extracted from Bee-ochan, he will die, right?"

"Don't worry, Naruto. When the Bijuu is extracted forcefully, that is then that the Jinchuuriki that hosts them died." Minato explained. "However, if you just unseal the Bijuu's seal on the Jinchuuriki using a proper Fuinjutsu unsealing process, you can release the Bijuu without endangering the Jinchuuriki's life. And just a reminder that your mom, Kushina, is a former Jinchuurki and also from Uzumaki clan. She knows all the possible seals that will be needed for sealing and unsealing the Bijuus, and she thought those seals to me as well. It is also given that being a Fuinjutsu Master is as easy as breathing from an Uzumaki like you, son."

"I see. Mom is also as amazing as you dad!" Naruto said in awe. "Then, my next question is, as far as can I remember, you can only seal one Bijuu within a single Jinchuuriki right? Since I already have Kurama within me, how can the other Kurama and Hac-chan be able to be sealed within me?"

**"Don't worry, we have already figured it out, Naruto**." Hachibi replied**. "Remember that we Bijuus are Chakra Monsters. We are called like that for a reason. That's why I will let the Kyuubi absorb my entire chakra within him. I will become a part of Kyuubi's chakra with that process. "**

"Are you really okay with that?" Naruto asks in a sad tone.

**"Even if my entire chakra is absorbed, it doesn't mean that I will die."** Gyuki replied in response to Naruto's question. **"I will just become a part of Kyuubi's, no, Kurama's power. We were once the same entity after all."**

Naruto though sad, accepts the Hachibi's proposal.

**"And we are, on the other hand, are always one entity even if we have 2 separate bodies. The seal containing the other me within you, kid, will recognize the two of us as the same Kyuubi of the same entity."** Yin Kurama explained.

"NINPOU: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" Minato uses a Summoning Technique, then several large scrolls appeared, floating within the space. He then draws out a storage scroll, and then reseals all those large scrolls within the storage scroll and walk towards Naruto. He then gives the storage scroll into his son with a fatherly smile.

"I haven't done much for you until now, Naruto. But consider this as a gift from me and your mother for you."

"What are these scrolls Dad?" Naruto wondered.

"They are the collections of Fuinjutsu and Special Jutsu of Uzumaki Clan from your Mom and my jutsus, as well as the compilation of other uncompleted jutsus I have'nt been able to complete. The scrolls are complete with formulas that you can learn and improve just like what you did to my Rasengan to your Rasenshuriken." Minato explained. "I know that this will not be enough to compensate for all the years that we are not by your side. After the war, regardless of the outcome, we revived Hokages will return to the afterlife. We may not have the luxury of time that we need to do this once we have finished what we need to do here, so I am taking this opportunity to give those scrolls for you to make you become a more powerful Shinobi, and also a great Hokage. Kushina will definitely be so proud of you, son."

"Thank you, Dad." Naruto said, tears running down his cheeks as he slid the storage scroll in one of his pockets. "Let's do this, everyone!"

Minato then creates another special seal on the ground, creating a large insignia that could fit everyone of them, including the Bijuus. Naruto's Kurama, Yin Kurama, and Gyuki gathers around the seal, and then positions themselves in a 3-way fist bump. Then on the middle of the space of the Bijuus, Naruto seats in a meditating position but with arms stretched. On his right hand, he fist bumps with Gaara, while on the left hand, he fist bumps with Killer bee. Minato is then creating multiple hand seals, creating a formula for a new seal to meet all the conditions needed for the two Kyuubi's infused with Hachibi's chakra to be sealed within Naruto while Killer Bee and Gaara is sharing their entire chakra to Naruto so he can get the residual chakra of the Ichibi and the remaining chakra of the Hachibi after the seal has been removed in Killer Bee.

Slowly, the Hachibi's physical form starts to disintegrate while being absorbed into the two Kyuubi's. Gaara and Killer Bee then starts to disappear on the mindscape after transfering their chakra towards Naruto. With the two Kyuubis acquiring the entire chakra from the Hachibi evenly, they fist bump with each other to meld their chakra and also meld their chakra towards Naruto. With one last hand seal, Minato look towads Naruto, with his son now entering Sage Mode.

"We'll leave everything to you now, Naruto. Surpass all the other Hokages and become the greatest Hero of the Shinobi World!" Minato pets the head of his son, the same way that he did during their first meeting on Invasion of Pain. "I believe in you, Naruto."

"Yeah. For the sake of those who have sacrificed far enough, for those who choose to continue to fight, and for those who wants to protect their future, I'll do this Dad. Thank you -dattebayo!" Naruto gives a wide grin, the same grin he has given before his mother disappeared within his mindscape after his battle with the Kyuubi to control the Bijuu's powers.

-Mindscape Discussion End-

Naruto, Minato, Gaara and Killer Bee quickly recovers the information from the discussion earlier. Gaara and Killer Bee then felt like their chakra has been depleted since they have provided their entire chakra to Naruto, making them fall to the ground.

"Tsunade-sama, Sakura, please catch the Kazekage and Killer Bee!" Minato shouted towards the medic nins. He too, is feeling that a huge amount of power left him. Tsunade and Sakura followed without hesitation to catch the falling former Jinchuurikis. Fighting the urge of his Edo Tensei body to collapse, Minato takes a glance towards Naruto who is still within the Kyuubi's Chakra Avatar equipped with Susanoo Armor beside Sasuke. He saw that Naruto have his eyes shut, his entire body glowing along with his Bijuu Mode chakra cloak. Sasuke even covers his eyes due to the brightness that Naruto emits.

"It has begun." Minato said.

The chakra stream of the Hachibi and the Ichibi are cut off during the chakra tug-of war since Killer Bee and Gaara are no longer available to pull out their chakra. However, with Naruto acquiring both the chakra from Hachibi and Ichibi from Killer Bee and Gaara respectively, Naruto uses the two remaining unused tails of Kurama's Chakra Avatar to grab the Hachibi and Ichibi chakra streams and also starts pulling it out of Obito's body. Minato, seeing that all the preparations are complete, and with all the remaining reserves left to him by the Yin Kurama starts to deplete, let's out one large yell.

"Everyone, pull back! Let Naruto handle this battle against Obito!" Minato said as his Edo Tensei form starts to fall out. Yin Kurama's chakra rope that is used by the Alliance to pull out the Bijuus also starts to disappear as well, as those chakra are also being absorbed towards Naruto's now glowing body. "Even you, Sasuke-kun, get away from Naruto! He'll handle everything from now on."

Without other choice, Sasuke, Konoha 11, the Kages and the entire Shinobi Alliance starts to pull away from the chakra-tug-of-war, much to Obito's wonder. But what the Juubi Jinchuuriki has been surprised for is that the force of the pull on chakra stream from Naruto's side doesn't weaken; it only starts getting stronger by every passing second. Naruto, along with his Full Tailed Beast form chakra avatar starts to glow in an amazing light, as if it is evolving to something far greater power. And this is definitely beyond Obito's calculations.

-Mindscape Discussion-

Within Naruto's mindscape, the two Kyuubis, or named as the Yin and Yang Kurama's, are still in fist-bump position with each of the tip of their nine tails touching each other, creating a circular dome-like field that contains the two giant foxes. Between the two Kyuubi's, Naruto is sitting on a meditating position in Sage Mode as the two Kyuubi's channels both their chakra into him, which are also powered with Hachibi's chakra with a mix of chakra from other Bijuus, from Ichibi to Nanabi. With these new found powers, the Yang Kurama spoke to Naruto.

**"Naruto, with the two of us sealed within you, even if me and the other me here are not yet fused as a single entity, you can now have access to the full power of our combined chakra. You now have the powers of the full powered original Kyuubi, which has now surpassed the power of the current Juubi Jinchuuriki. Along with the chakra increase, your own personal chakra have also increased exponentially since your chakra pathways condensed the chakra release within your Chakra Circulatory System due to another chakra entity sealed within you."** The Yin Kurama explained.

"Yeah. I can feel it." Naruto muttered, still with his eyes shut while meditating. "It feels like everything within me has leveled-up."

**"You're right brat."** The Yang Kurama replied.** "As I can sense, your own chakra level is now around the same level as that of Shodaime Hokage, who has been able to defeated Madara Uchiha even with me and my full power under his control. With me and the other me now have the same chakra level as of the original Kyuubi during that battle with Shodaime Hokage and Madara, and with you who has the same chakra level with us as well and can even powered by Senjutsu, we can now yank out the other Bijuus chakra successfully out of Obito!"**

"Wow. I have grown that powerful now? I'm awesome, aren't I?" Naruto said in a boastful tone.

**"But you are no longer near our level of power anymore."** Yang Kurama replied.

"Why is that -dattebayo?"

**"Remember that the Hachibi's chakra is already within us Kyuubis as well, along with the portions of chakra provided by the other Bijuus within you. I can actually say now that me and the other me have the chakra level near that of the current Juubi's, since both me and the other me have all the 9 chakras from other Bijuus and divided equally with each other."** Yang Kurama answered.

"That's awesome! So you mean I have two Kuramas with almost the same level of power as that of the Juubi sealed within me?" Naruto said excitedly, but still on his meditating position.

**"Actually, two Kyuubis with near Juubi level chakra, and you as their Jinchuuriki with Shodaime Hokage level chakra. Not to mention that me and the other me still haven't fuse to become the original Kyuubi. Now, let's kick some serious ass!"** Yin Kurama roared, but still in fist bump position with the Yang Kurama along with their tails.

-Mindscape Discussion End-

On the outside world, Naruto opens his eyes, Sage Mode still active thus displaying his Toad eyes, along with the slitted pupils due to the influence of the Kyuubi chakra. Feeling more powerful than ever before, Naruto channels chakra into his Kurama Chakra Avatar to give additional power and force for him to be able to pull out the 9 Bijuus chakras within Obito's body. As he increases the chakra output of his Full Bijuu Mode, it lets out a huge destructive shockwave, creating a powerful gust of wind that blows anything in its path, including the Shinobis within its radius.

"What... is this power?" Sasuke just thought while doing his best not to be blown away through the help of his Susanoo ribcage.

"This power... clearly surpasses that of my brother's level... can Naruto really handle this?" Tobirama muttered.

"To think that Naruto kid could grow this powerful..." Hiruzen Sarutobi, the 3rd Hokage, mentioned while strugling to hold his ground.

"Go, Naruto... Stop Obito and end this war!" Minato thought.

"Everyone!" Naruto shouted. "Kurama is still melding his chakra with his other half along with the other Bijuu's chakra. So I will need to draw out Kurama's chakra that I have distributed within you guys so I can pull out the Bijuus successfully out of that Obito bastard!"

The Shinobi Alliance approves, so eventhough they are struggling to stand up on their own, they started doing several hand seals as Naruto dictated through Ino's Shintenshin Jutsu.

"KAI!" Every Shinobi in the entire Alliance shouted right at the same time to release the Kyuubi's chakra distributed by Naruto to them. The chakra's released were quickly shot back towards Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode avatar, further stabilizing the power of the pull from Obito's Bijuus chakras.

On the other hand, Obito now realized that he is now the underdog on this chakra-tug-of-war against Naruto after feeling the knucklehead''s growth in strength and chakra. He have gone through every simulations within his brain quickly, thinking on ways how to get out of this situation and for the Bijuus chakra not to be yanked out of his body, but to no avail. Feeling the Bijuus chakra now starting to be ripped out of his body forcefully, Obito growls in pain.

"IKKE -TTEBAYO!" Naruto gives one powerful roar as he gives his all to pull out all the other Bijuu chakras. In that instance, all of the Bijuus chakras within Obito are yanked out successfully through Kurama's Chakra Avatar's tails.

"Impossible... the power of the Sage of the Six Paths... was defeated by a mere child..." Obito said, with his face deteriorating from the sudden removal of the Bijuus.

"He did it! That Naruto!" Kiba said, grinning happily after seeing his comrade defeating the Juubi Jinchuuriki. The rest of the Shinobi Alliance applauded as well after seeing their Hero defeating the most powerful opponent that they have faced.

"That dobe... he already is on a far different league on his own." Sasuke said with a smirk of defeat and respect.

However, instead of pulling out the Bijuus and becoming their own separate entities of chakras, the Bijuus chakras forms a large chakra sphere, slowly but directly being absorbed within Naruto's seal where the two Kyuubi's are sealed, much to Naruto's and the Alliances' surprise.

"That's impossible!" Orochimaru said.

"I didn't create such seal that can contain multiple Bijuus! That chakra will be too much for Naruto!" Minato said in surprise and fear on what might happen to his son.

The Bijuus chakras surrounds Naruto, completely enveloping his already large sized Bijuu Sage Mode into a globe of very thick chakra as these chakras were being absorbed within Naruto's seal. In that instance, Naruto's Bijuu Sage Mode disintegrates, and all that remains on the scene is Naruto's seemingly unconscious body, glowing due to highly concentrated chakra surrounding him, while the chakras of the 9 Bijuus continues to envelope him inside a gigantic chakra globe, much to the Alliance's worry.

-Mindscape Discussion-

Within Naruto's mindscape, Naruto quickly asked the two Kurama's who still have their fist bump against each other while melding their chakra.

"What's happening to my body, Kurama?" Naruto asked.

**"We are equipping your body with Bijuu Cells."** The Yang Kurama replied uninterestedly.

"Bijuu Cells?" Naruto replied.

**"Bijuu Cells allows you to acquire the properties as such of the Bijuus. These cells allows you to continue to grow stronger, depending on the training level that you will do, which will perfectly fit for you and your Kage Bunshins since you are the type who learns from body experience. The Bijuu Cells quickly adapts to changes and protects your original cells, giving you some level of invulnerability like that of Kazekage's Armor of Sand and 3rd Raikage's physical durability. And this Bijuu Cells perfectly matches your Uzumaki Clans potential to continue on growing stronger like that of your mother's and the Godaime Hokage's monstrous strength, since both of them are part of Uzumaki Clan."** Yin Kurama explained. **"With the Bijuu Cells thriving to grow stronger and stronger with unique ability and adaptability, along with Uzumaki Clans potential to continuously increase their physical aspects like strength, speed and such, you have such unlimited potential to become much stronger."** (Bijuu Cells works the same way as that of the Gourmet Cells from Toriko and Saiyan Cells from Dragon Ball Z.)

"Wow. But why would I need the Bijuu Cells anyway?"

**"Unlike Obito who sealed the Juubi within himself with the Gedo Mazou as a medium, you don't have a medium to contain the powerful chakras of all the Bijuus even if they have entrusted all their power to you. However, with the Bijuu Cells ability to adapt and the Uzumaki clan's strong life force, your body itself is enough to become the very medium of the combined chakras of the Bijuus."** Yang Kurama snorted.

"I see. So all these chakras surrounding my body will be sealed within me?"

**"No. The Bijuu chakras surrounding you will be absorbed by the two of us."** Yin Kurama replied while the Yang Kurama nods. **"Just like on how we absorb the Ichibi chakra from Gaara, Hachibi chakra from Bee, and portions of chakra from other Bijuus that they have provided to you before they were sealed within the Mazou, we two Kurama's will absorb all these chakras, sharing half of the chakras of each Bijuus as we meld our chakras. While we were absorbing the chakras on our own, and our physical features will undergo some changes trying to fuse with each other to become a single entity like what we have used to as the original Kyuubi."**

Naruto nods. He didn't quite get it, but all that he understood is that these two Kurama's will absorb all the Bijuus chakras yanked out of Obito and he will become the vessel of these combined chakras. "But now that Obito is defeated, and the Bijuus' chakras will be absorbed directly within us, all that is left is to seal Madara!"

**"I will not be so sure about that."** Yang Kurama said with a glare. **"That Uchiha Madara always has a back-up plan. I have so many experiences fighting him, and even if I can overpower him, those accursed eyes of his can always subjugate me. That's why we Bijuus have decided to seal all our chakra within you. As long as Uchiha Madara is on the battlefield, we cannot declare that we have come out of this war victorious."**

"Is he really that powerful? That bastard Madara?" Naruto is now shocked that even Kurama somewhat feared Madara.

**"Yes. And I bet, that Uchiha Obito brat you have defeated is just a tiny pawn for his plan. And even this Infinite Tsukuyomi thing is just a fraud. All that Uchiha Madara wants is supremacy over everything and power. That's why we will need all the power that we could get to defeat that Uchiha."** Yin Kurama replied.

Naruto felt a sweat forming and dripping down his forehead. Seeing the expression from these two Kuramas upon mentioning Madara's name makes him realize that this war is far from over.

**"Naruto, me and the other me will about to undergo a brief metamorphosis while we are melding our chakra with the other Bijuus chakra that we have released from the Juubi Jinchuuriki. However, you can still use our now Juubi level chakra while we are undergoing metamorphosis. And expect a much powerful transformation and power-up once our metamorphosis is done. Hold Madara with your current level of power. But if you can defeat him, then send him to oblivion."** Yang Kurama said while the Yin Kurama nods. **"We will never forgive you if he defeated you."**

"Yeah! Rest for now and do that metamor...mor... thing that you need Kurama." Naruto replied. "Leave this to me. I'll kick Madara's ass -dattebayo!"

-Mindscape Discussion End-

Naruto's attention returns on the physical world, and felt a huge amount of power slowly flooding his body. He is still currently in the middle of the gigantic but very thick chakra globe that composes of all the Bijuus chakra, complete from Ichibi to Kyuubi, that came out from Obito's body. Due to the large amount of chakra flooding his seal and his chakra circulatory system, Naruto cannot move, but due to the effect of the Bijuu Cells, his body starts to adapt quickly to these high volume of condensed chakra being absorbed within him with the two Kyuubis as a medium.

Obito's weakened body is now lying near lifeless on the ground. He is watching the gigantic chakra orb with Naruto's glowing body absorbing the entirety of the chakra yanked out of him. He can feel it; this entire chakra that Naruto is currently trying to absorb is very much more thick and powerful than the power of the Juubi he has created. He believes that this is because Naruto has the complete power of the Bijuus, unlike the Juubi he has created that only has a fraction of the Hachibis and the Kyuubis chakra.

While Obito is contemplating about this, he felt a hand that suddenly grabs his head and lifts him using that single hand. With his weakened body that he can even barely breathe, he no longer has enough power to resist the person who is grabbing him like a lifeless dog. However, he has a very good idea who is the person responsible for this.

"You have done a good job on recreating the Shinju, Obito." Madara said with an evil tone.

"Let... go of... me..." Obito said.

"Not yet. You still have two things that I need." Madara replied.

The Alliance is watching the entire scene on how Madara treats Obito like a useless dog. They then realize that something is not right. Tobirama quickly shouted towards Madara.

"What did you do to my brother Madara?! Where is he?" Tobirama shouted with rage as he remembers that Hashirama and Madara is fighting on a different location during the chakra-tug-of-war.

"Hashirama?" Madara replied uninterestedly. Madara then throws the immovable and nearly deformed Edo Tensei body of Hashirama Senju, filled with Rinnegan chakra rods from head to toe. "He cannot catch up with my Rinnegan. So this happened to him."

"To..birama... Everyone... get... away... from here..." Hashirama forces himself to speak.

"Madara must be continuously draining the First Hokages chakra using those black rods." Orochimaru stated. "For whatever reason why he did that, it will be more troublesome than any of the experiments I have conducted."

Minato, with his Edo Tensei arm now regenerated after Obito's defeat but no longer able to use the Nine Tailes Chakra Mode since the Yin Kyuubi is no longer sealed within him, glared towards Madara. "What do you plan to do against Obito?"

"You'll see..." Madara said uninterestedly. He created another black chakra rod and pierces it at Obito's back, making Obito shout in pain. Madara then throws Obito's weakened body like a trash, and then starts performing handseals. In that instance, Obito's body is quickly covered by Black Zetsu. With Black Zetsu being under control of Obito's body, he performs one of the forbidden techniques of the Rinnegan.

"GEDDO RINNE TENSEI NO JUTSU" Madara and Black Zetsu muttered at the same time.

Everyone in the battefield watched as how Madara's Edo Tensei body starts to gain life force as of the of the regualr human being. Then out of nowhere, Kakashi appeared using Kamui in front of the Alliance.

"Madara is trying to resurrect himself! We must stop him before it is too late!" Kakashi shouted in a hurried tone.

Every Shinobi who have heard it prepared to attack Madara before he revives himself completely. The entire alliance then starts to dash towards Madara. No matter how strong Madara is, with the power of the entire Alliance, the remaining Edo Kages and the current Kages on their side, they can definitely defeat him.

That is, if Madara is alone.

In that instance, thousands of thousands of White Zetsus appeared from the ground, prepared to protect Madara from the incoming Shinobi forces no matter what. This is the sole purpose why Madara created them; to serve as his immortal army for his plans. The Shinobi Alliance is surprised on how many Zetsus were left during the war that Madara can command on is whim.

"Now, the true Shinobi World War is about to begin!" Madara said coldly.

"Don't falter!" Tsunade shouted as the rest of the Gokage, minus Gaara who is still weakened after giving Naruto most of his chakra, is running closely behind her.

"Kages!" Tobirama shouted. "Let's leave the battle here for the Alliance! Let's face Madara with our full power!"

Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade, Onoki, A, and Mei all nods and jumps out of the incoming clash of the armies. Kakashi, Sasuke, Orochimaru, Team Taka, and Konoha 11 then lead the entire Shinobi Alliance to fight with the Madara's Zetsu Army.

On the other hand, Madara's Edo Tensei body starts to be enveloped with chakra that diminishes the 'cracks' on his body that indicates the Edo Tensei summoning. His Rinnegan starts to crumble, since it is not the actual Rinnegan eyes after all. After a few seconds before the Kages reach Madara, Black Zetsu let go of the now nearly dying body of Obito and brutally removes the Rinnegan eye from Obito's left eye socket and gives it to Madara. While another White Zetsu appeared beside Madara to give the other Rinnegan eye to its rightful owner. Madara quickly inserts the Rinnegan eyes on his now empty eye sockets and the eyes quickly recognize their real owners and activates.

The Kages are shocked on how Madara performs his 'surgeries' using his own body.

"We are too late. His revival has been completed!" Hiruzen growled.

"But that simply means he already has a physical body that we can defeat! He is now vulnerable!" Onoki said as he thinks on using Jinton against Madara.

"He has already acquired both Rinnegan eyes. This will be a tough battle." Raikage A said not particularly to anyone.

The Kages landed in front of Madara while the Alliance is fighting the Zetsus in the background. Madara smikred evilly, his original Rinnegan eyes glowing purple. He kicked the weakened Hashirama's Edo Tensei body away, much to the anger of Tobirama and Tsunade. He then removes his plate armor and upper body clothes to reveal Hashirama's face implanted on his chest. What surprises the Kages is that Hashirama's face from Madara's chest starts to gain the same Senjutsu facial marks as that of the original Hashirama's.

"That was... Shodaime's Senjutsu!" Minato said in a mix of surprise and anger.

"Yes. The most vaunted Senjutsu chakra that I thought that I will have trouble handling." Madara looks towards the face on his chest in a bored expression.

"Aside from his already powerful chakra, he has now gain the Shodaime Hokage's full power, complete with Senjutsu, and even the Rinnegan!" Mei said with slight fear.

Madara then look towards Naruto. He can sense that Naruto's own chakra without tapping into his Bijuu's powers have already grown to at least Hashirama's chakra level. He then realize that this is because that there are two Kyuubis sealed within Naruto, a Yin and a Yang respectively, expands their hosts chakra levels exponentially due to exponential power added by the other entity sealed within Naruto. With the two formerly single Bijuu were split in two entities, those two will regain their lost half over time. And it seems like each of the two Kyuubis have already reached and even outgrown the power of the original Kyuubi, and each of them have almost reached the chakra level of that of the Juubi that Obito created

And much to his surprise, the full chakra of the Hachibi is already divided evenly and is already meld within the two Kyuubis chakra, along with few amounts of chakra from other Bijuus. And after yanking out the full Bijuus chakra out of Obito, the two Kyuubis are using somewhat a special Fuinjutsu to absorb the full chakras of the other Bijuus within theirs and Naruto's own body, making the Bijuus' chakra revolve around Naruto like a gigantic globe of chakra with Naruto on the middle being the core of the chakra globe The globe is now gradually getting smaller by the minute due to the absorption of chakra within the young blonde Shinobi's body.

Madara knew that once the two Kyuubi's, both of which are already near the Juubi's chakra level, were able to successfully absorb the other Bijuus chakra, each of the two will gain power that far surpasses the Juubi's power. And with the two Kyuubis are sealed within a single Jinchuuriki, it will only take a matter of time before the two fused together to become a single powerful entity that will be far more powerful than he could possibly imagine.

Thinking that this kind of power will emerge out of nowhere is not a part of his plan. But he cannot help but smirk. Madara knows that even with his current state, complete with his full power as the strongest Uchiha ever, the full power of Hashirama as the strongest Senju, along with the latter's Senjutsu and the all powerful god's eye Rinnegan, he cannot stand a chance against a Jinchuuriki with at least Hashirama's Senju's level chakra and also capable of entering Sage Mode, and can also use a power of a Bijuu that can easily be about 3-5 times more powerful than the original Juubi after it's metamorphosis. However, isn't it great to get that level of power and rip it out of Naruto just like what he did to Hashirama's Senjutsu?

"Kages, you know very well that everyone of you don't stand a chance against me right now." He then pointed out towards Naruto. "Only that kid is capable on fighting me in equal grounds right now so you better get out of my sight."

"We will not let you lay a hand on Naruto." Tsunade said angrily.

"Who says that?" Madara said emotionlessly. "I want to see that boy's full potential. I have no reason to stop him. After all, I need the 2 Kyuubis within him to merge so I can yank it out of his body. If I yank them out now, the Kyuubi's powers will not evolve. So I will wait for now." He said with boredom on his face.

"Do you think you have any room to wait?!" Raikage A charges with his Lightning Armor and uses his blinding speed top attack Madara. But Madara just uses his Susanoo ribcage to block the attack, immediately breaking the Raikage's fist.

"Senjutsu powered Susanoo... the best defense possible." Madara smirked. Hashirama's Senjutsu chakra increases the defensive capabilities of Susanoo multiple folds. This makes the other Kages wary of Madara's newfound powers. Tsunade quickly starts patching up Raikage's fist.

"You know very well that once Naruto has been able to acquire the full power of those Bijuus, and the 2 Kyuubis fuse once again as a single entity, Naruto will become much powerful than you, regardless of your power right now." Minato said in a wary. "What's the point of waiting for Naruto to reach the full potential of his power if he might be able to defeat you in the end?"

"I thought after this long battle, you would realize what kind of person am I..." Madara said nonchalantly. He then slams his hand towards the ground. "NINPOU: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!". In that instance, the Gedou Mazou is forcefully ripped out of Uchiha Obito's body, immediately killing the Kamui user instantly much to Minato's anger. The Gedou Mazou is now standing behind Madara. "Everyone of you already knows the tale of the Shinju, right? From the Shinju forms the Juubi. And the Sage of the Six Paths divided the Juubi into 9 Bijuus. Obito have recreated the Juubi by using the full chakra of the 7 Bijuu and a tiny fraction of the other 2 remaining Bijuus. So technically, Obito have created an imperfect, much weaker Juubi than the original Juubi, isn't it?"

"What are you pointing out?" Onoki replied.

"Well, I actually intend to recreate the Juubi using the full power of all the Bijuus but Obito didn't follow the plan, thus leading to the creation of the incomplete Juubi. But I actually don't care about it." Madara look towards the Shinju. "I also care less about the Moon of the Eye's plan. What I really want is to gather the requirement for the seed to recreate the Shinju."

"The seed?" Mei Terumi replied.

"The seed to recreate the Shinju is the Juubi itself. Once you have gathered and nurtured the seed, the Shinju will grow beautifully along with its true power, regardless if the seed is completed or not. And that is what I always wanted, the recreation of the Tree of God." Madara said with a sinister grin.

"So you mean, that what you really are after... is the Shinju... and not the power of the Juubi?" Hiruzen inquired.

"Yes, old brat. This Shinju that Obito created has the full power of the original Juubi. Just imagine what will happen if I acquire this power... using the Gedou Mazou..."

"You don't mean..." Tobirama said in shock and fear evident on his voice.

"That's right! I don't intend to become the Juubi Jinchuuriki! I intend to seal the Shinju's power within the Mazou and acquire a power that could even surpass the Juubi's power! With that power, even Uzumaki Naruto will never stand a chance against me!" Madara said aloud. "I will acquire the full power of the Shinju! The absolute power to destroy reality!" Madara then performs a set of hand seals, then the Gedou Mazou starts to release the chains from its mouth and envelopes the Shinju from the very bud of its flower up to its very root, then starts absorbing the tree on its mouth forcefully.

"We will not allow you to do that!" Hashirama shouted, his Edo Tensei body is now regenerated. With that as a que, the Kages attacks Madara simultaneously, only to be halted by the Perfect Susanoo.

"MOKUTON: MOKUJIN NO JUTSU!" Hashirama instantly created a gigantic Mokuton in human form that he usually uses to fight Madara's Perfect Susanoo in a stalemate. However Madara uses his Susanoo's sword to slice the Mokujin in half, and the compressed wind pressure created by the slice of Perfect Susanoo slices through the plain, the mountain range, and even creates a deep trench in the nearby ocean, much to Hashirama's and the other Kage's shock.

"You are now way below me, Hashirama. Remember, I also have your power and Senjutsu. That alone is a stalemate for us. Now that my Perfect Susanoo is powered by MY Senjutsu, I have far surpassed you and even Obito during the short time that he is the Juubi's Jinchuuriki. I already have the power that rivals that of the Sage of the Six Paths, even if the power of the Shinju is not within me, yet."

Now the Kages felt despair and fear upon seeing the status and power of Madara. There is nothing more that they can do for now. Even as Kages that are known for their unrivaled power on their own respective villages, they seem to be like powerless children standing in front of a powerful god. The Shinobi Alliance can also feel great fear after seeing the towering Perfect Susanoo with the Gedou Mazou behind it. Almost everyone is shivering in fear.

"Is there anything else that we can do?" Sasuke muttered. He knows that even his Susanoo will be completely annihilated in a single instant with that level of destructive power.

"Looks like time to wrap things up." Madara said with his arms crossed on his chest while his Perfect Susanoo is performing a hand seal that Hashirama knows very well. "Too bad you won't be able to see my full power after I have sealed the Shinju within me."

"This... is the end!?" Hashirama muttered.

"MOKUTON: JUKAI KOUTAN!" Madara announced the technique after the Perfect Susanoo finished its hand seals. The earth shakes and starts to crumble. Then, gigantic Mokuton appear from the ground, very much like on how Madara uses the jutsu for the first time, but in a much grander scale, as the Jukai Koutan dwarfs even the Perfect Susanoo, and each trunk rivals that of the Shinju's but can be manipulated by Madara as if it is his own arms and limbs..

"So this is the power of the Sage of the Six Paths..." Orochimaru said, as if already accepting his end after seeing the godly scale of the jutsu.

"It's all over now... Shinobis..." Madara said in a cold glare.

"NOT YET -DATTEBAYO!" a familiar verbal tick echoed throught the Alliance. It came from the very same voice that has always been their hope in this final stretch of the Shinobi World War.

Then, they saw a very large, technically gigantic swirling shuriken made of chakra shattering the clouds in the sky. The now familiar jutsu is now echoing through everyone's ear, making the Alliance cover their ears due to the painful loud sound that the jutsu emits. But as the jutsu descends, the wind emitted by the jutsu becomes much more powerful in every passing second, throwing the Shinobis out of balance and blown away for several hundred meters.

"Everyone get away! Now!" The blonde Shinobi who is performing the jutsu shouted towards the Alliance. Each Shinobi from the Alliance uses Shunshin quickly, afraid of getting caught with the powerful jutsu while the White Zetsu army starts to submerge to the ground. The size of the jutsu is gigantic after all, with the Rasengan orb alone within the shuriken chakra blade is about twice the size of Gamabunta, surpassing the largest variant that the knucklehead Shinobi has ever created during the time when he and Sasuke has first used a Collaboration Jutsu to attack the Juubi.

"Take this! SENPOU: FUUTON: CHOU KYODAINA RASENHURIKEN!" Naruto, who is currently in Sage Mode, throws the newest but largest variant of Rasenshuriken yet towards the growing Jukai Koutan. It carves a path destruction and blows the White Zetsus into smithereens, disintegrating them even without touching the actual spinning chakra. The path that the Rasenshuriken takes creates a deep trench while slicing through the gigantic Jukai Koutan of Madara, much to the latters surprise.

The giant Rasenshuriken's wind chakra blades continue to shatter the Jukai Koutan while spinning rapidly towards Madara who is currently within his Perfect Susanoo. With his Sharingan powered Rinnegan, Madara knew that even his Senjutsu powered Perfect Susanoo cannot stand a chance against the destructive power that can be produced by Naruto's jutsu and Rinnegan jutsus like Shinra Tensei will also do no good against an attack of this level. Madara quickly leaps outside of his Perfect Susanoo so he can use its defensive properties while getting away from the range of the Rasenshuriken (just like on how Gaara separated Madara from his Susanoo on during first encounter before he activates his Rinnegan).

The Rasenshuriken collides with the Perfect Susanoo, triggering the Rasenshuriken's explosion. It creates a very large chakra dome created from wind chakra with billions of billions of tiny wind blades, each capable of mollecular level of destruction. The chakra dome creates a very strong wind gust that blows everything away and also disintegrated all White Zetsus caught up within the range. The Shinobi Alliance watch in awe while trying their best not to be blown away.

"This is Naruto's power... right now?" Sasuke muttered.

"It is just like a detonated BIJUU DAMA enhanced with Wind Chakra." Kakashi said.

"And this is his current power while just in Sage Mode?" Sakura mustered. "How come? It feels like his power just levels up exponentially..."

"I don't know about the specifics but it definitely has something to do with the power of the Bijuus that is now starting to resonate with Naruto's chakra." Minato explained. "Naruto's chakra expands greatly as the Bijuus chakra resonates within him, not to mention that he has two Kyuubis with about Juubi level of power within him that further expands Naruto's chakra as their container. And those Kyuubi's are yet to fuse to become the original Kyuubi that will further increase his chakra levels even without tapping into Senjutsu or Bijuus' chakra. Even for this time, I can estimate that Naruto's chakra level even without entering Sage Mode is at least is on Shodaime's chakra level." Minato said then look towards Hashirama.

"I agree." Hashirama stated without hesitation. "The Senjutsu chakra potency increases depending on the chakra level of the weilder. A regular Shinobi who is capable of using Senjutsu increases their power several folds of their regular level that even a Genin or Chuunin level Shinobi can compete with a Kage level Shinobi on a stalemate battle. Now that Naruto has reached my chakra level at the very least, he can weild a much potent and more powerful Senjutsu capable of such level of jutsu. That's why he is our only hope right now to stop Madara. We will just definitely be on his way if we interfere on this level of battle."

The Rasenshuriken's chakra dome disintegrates, and it displays a 4000 meter wide, 500 meter deep crater on the ground. Madara, who is still in mid-air and clad with Susanoo ribcage, is quite amused on how much destructive power that Naruto kid could create. However, his musings were interrupted after sensing an attack from above. It is Naruto creating another jutsu to attack Madara from above with the help from a Kage Bunshin.

"SENPOU: CHOU OODAMA RASENGAN!" Naruto charges another gigantic Rasengan variant. He uses the Shadow Clone as a stepping plane in mid air before it disperses to dash towards Madara and attacks him with the giant Rasengan. Madara just smirked and casts one of his Rinnegan jutsus.

"Futile. SHINRA TENSEI!" Madara stretches his right hand forward to disperse Naruto's giant Rasengan like nothing, sending the blonde Shinobi flying. After landing on the ground, Madara quickly pumps chakra on his feet and shot himself towards Naruto's now propelling body. Naruto realizes that and quickly uses one of his signature jutsu.

"NINPOU: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" In that instance, 5 Kage Bunshins appeared beside Naruto, the two of them assist the blonde in balancing himself in mid air while the three dashes towards Madara, each with their own Rasengan in hand.

"That incompetent jutsu again?" Madara said while creating a hand seal. "KATON: GOUKA MEIKYAKU!" As he hurls one of his most devastating Fire Release jutsu towards Naruto and his clones. The attack dispels the three attack Kage Bunshins. However, much to Madara's surprise, his Katon attack is being shattered by another jutsu from Naruto.

"SENPOU: OODAMA TAIKYOKU RASENGAN!" A more powerful Rasengan variant created by resonating and combining two Oodama Rasengan that he have created along with the two Kage Bunshins that assist him in balancing himself mid air earlier while the three Kage Bunshins distract Madara (the same Rasengan that Naruto and Minato used in the end of Naruto Shippuden Movie 4: The Lost Tower, albeit using Oodama Rasengan and not a regular one). Naruto is now covered by Senjutsu enhanced swirling chakra to protect him from Madara's flames, and then the two Kage Bunshins literally 'throws' Naruto towards Madara with his drill shaped Rasengan protecting him from the Katon.

Madara saw that his Katon is useless now due to the new jutsu that Naruto uses so he stops it quickly and evade Naruto's incoming attack. Still clad with Susanoo ribcage, he uses the ribcage as his stepping ground to dash out of Naruto's range since both of them are still fighting in mid air. With this, Naruto's Taikyoku Rasengan misses its target and just passes few meters from Madara's current location, much to the blonde Shinobi's surprise, leaving his back behind for Madara's counter attack.

Madara draws his Rinnegan chakra rod and aims to pierce Naruto's back. The chakra rod was successfully able to pierce through Naruto's spinal column pressure point. As the blonde Shinobi vomits blood due to the attack, Madara channels his chakra in an attempt to disable Naruto's chakra system just like what he did to Hashirama. But much to his surprise and amusement, he cannot sense that he actually hit the pressure points. Naruto gives a cocky smirk towards Madara, and then his body suddenly puffs away, surprising the most powerful Uchiha and the Shinobi Alliance watching the battle.

Taking advantage of his unpredictable nature subconsciously, the original Naruto uses Shunshin directly behind Madara while the Uchiha is distracted within the tiniest split second possible. With another Rasengan variant in left hand, he launches his assault, attempting to hit Madara's back with all his might.

"SENPOU: TATSUMAKI RASENGAN!" Naruto created this Rasengan from the released Senjutsu chakra instead of the Kyuubi's chakra like what he has used against Shino during the Sky Country War (Naruto Shippuden Movie 2). The Rasengan formed is now bluish white, but with several streams of dark blue chakra spiralling around the sphere. This Rasengan can then be further compressed giving the sphere more piercing power.

Madara quickly clad himself with Susanoo ribcage to protect himself from the incoming attack. The ribcage and the Rasengan clashes with each other, fighting dominance with the ribcage's defense and Rasengan's offense in midair, creating large streams and bright sparks of chakra from two opposing Shinobis. However, since the Susanoo ribcage is equipped with Senjutsu chakra and is being attacked by Senjutsu powered Rasengan variant, the ribcage starts to shatter and break, just like on how the Senpou:Rasengan managed to hurt Obito while being a Juubi Jinchuuriki. But Madara have already anticipated it so he prepared another Rinnegan chakra rod and aims to thrust it to Naruto's head directly.

With Senjutsu enhanced senses, Naruto dodges the incoming attack on the last second by tilting his head. He then compresses his Senpou: Tatsumaki Rasengan in a much condensed sphere for more piercing power and thrusts it to completely shatter the Susanoo ribcage and directly towards Madara's chest with Hashirama's imprinted face. But Madara uses another Rinnegan specific jutsu, the Chakra Absorptoin ability, which absorbs Naruto's Tatsumaki Rasengan as it disappears from Naruto's left palm. But what Madara didn't calculate is the other ability of Senjutsu user.

With his left hand no longer equipped with Tatsumaki Rasengan, Naruto quickly pull his left arm out and aims to punch Madara with his right hand. As usual, taking advantage of the Sharingan powered Rinnegan, the Uchiha were able to track the attack so he just tilted his head to dodge incoming punch on the side of his face as he prepares to use his knee to hit Naruto's solar plexus. But in that instance, Madara felt something strong hit his face, on the very same side where he dodges Naruto's punch.

Naruto grinned, "Take this Madara bastard! KAWAZU KUMITE!" Naruto releases more Senjutsu chakra from his right arm, sending Madara flying down. The Rinnegan user was slammed to the ground, creating a large crater with him on the middle, vomiting some blood, feeling the pain of the attack.

"When using Kawazu Kumite, the natural energy used to create Senjutsu chakra also encapsulates the Sage Mode user as an aura of natural energy. This aura can act as an extension of their body and cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have trained in Senjutsu. By utilizing the aura, the user can extend the range and force of their physical attacks." Naruto explained as he also landed to the ground the Shinobi way. "What hit you is the Senjutsu chakra surrounding me since I am in Sage Mode. And since you are not actually trained in using Senjutsu and simply stole it from the Shodaime Hokage, I believe that you cannot use Senjutsu chakra to this extent."

"Using multiple diversionary tactics, one after another, to surpass the Sharingan and Rinnegans capabilities... To think that a mere child could hurt me like this while I already am in this form... You are quite amusing, Uzumaki Naruto." Madara smirked. "I thought that no one could fight me on equal grounds after gaining all these powers... Even Hashirama is now powerless against me right now... But here you are, just in Sage Mode, and still capable of delivering this much damage against me... I can have someone fight me whom I can pit my full powers with! Let's fight to the death! Uzumaki Naruto!" Madara gives a menacing smile towards the blonde Genin.

"You're already dead that just comes back to life for a useless ambition!" Naruto shouted back with contained rage. "I will not allow you to mess around with our future!"

"Heh. You know, I am actually quite disheartened because you haven't been able to maximize the true power of your bloodline as an Uzumaki." Madara said.

"The full power of my bloodline? What are you blabbering about?"

"So you really don't know? Well, it is natural since your clan has long been annihilated. That power within your bloodline is the very reason why the Uzumaki Clan has been wiped out." Madara told Naruto. "The Uzumaki Clan is the only clan capable of battling an entire Hidden Village on their own due to this power since the possibilities of their power can even surpass that of the Senjus and the Uchihas. I am just wondering, what it could have been if you were properly trained as an Uzumaki."

"I have no time for this." Naruto glared as he starts tapping into the excess chakra from the two Kyuubis within him which are still under metamorphosis due to absorption of other Bijuu's full chakra. He then enters Kurama Chakra Mode (formerly known as Kyuubi Chakra Mode), while still in Sage Mode. This gives him a much more powerful boost that his chakra can be felt by the entire Shinobi Alliance. The pressure being emitted by this new level of Naruto's chakra even makes the weaker Shinobis suffocates and/or passes out with foam forming on their mouth.

"Oh, I forgot that you can combine your Senjutsu and Jinchuurki powers. This will be not good for me." Madara's cocky attitude turns into a serious glare. "But let me tell you another thing. Aside from their mastery in Fuinjutsus, Uzumakis have the potential to continuously increase their physical attributes through rigorous training. Uzumakis can continue to increase your physical strength, speed, agility and reaction speed, and other physical attributes if the Uzumaki trains religiously as long as the Uzumaki cells can adapt into the training. And besides, there is a reason why Uzumakis needs to train and become physically more powerful than any other clans.

'His statement is just like what Kurama said to me while he is giving me the Bijuu Cells. Since it came from Madara himself, I guess it will not hurt to believe that one.' Naruto mused on his mind. "What is the reason?"

"Uzumakis are not good at Ninjutsus since their poor chakra control roots from their clan's ability to continuously increase their physical attributes. As their physical attributes increases, so is their chakra so they will have difficulty molding appropriate chakra to perform specific Ninjutsus. But they have found a better way to maximize these handicaps, making the clan to become well-known in the Shinobi World. They have created a very unique power that is said to be capable of slaying a Dragon-God... The Uzumaki Ninpou Taijutsu."

"Uzumaki Ninpou Taijutsu?"

"You really are ignorant of your own clan's powers aren't you? That's a shame." Madara said while holding his temple and shaking his head. "Uzumaki Ninpou Taijutsu is a special art by combining Taijutsu and raw chakra to create a powerful Ninjutsu-like attacks. These attacks are based from what they so called Dragon God's attacks, capable of defeating almost any Shinobi in a single blow if the user has proper expertise to it. Too bad, if you already have that kind of power in that state, I just can't imagine how powerful you really were if you have learned the Ninpou Taijutsu of the Uzumakis."

Naruto do understand what Madara is saying, but he cannot let what if's to cloud his thinking right now. But he realized something... During the time earlier when his Dad summons scrolls... Many of them came from Uzumaki Clan's... And since Uzumaki Clan is known for Fuinjutsu, he thought that those scrolls are for Fuinjutsus only... But realizing that those scrolls are too many for Fuinjutsu Mastery, Naruto realizes that those scrolls might have contained Uzumaki Ninpou Taijutsu that this Madara is saying.

After realizing this, Naruto can no longer contain his excitement. He grins towards Madara, and then... "Thank you for the information, Madara bastard! But I don't intend to look at what if's anymore! All that I need to do is to defeat you and move towards the future -dattebayo!" Maximizing the powers of his Kurama Chakra Mode and while still in Sage Mode, Naruto literally disappears from his current location leaving a small crater on the ground where he currently stands, much to Madara's surprise, and reappeared right in front of him using a speed that surpasses that of a Hiraishin user, preparing for a head on attack with his fist.

"A movement faster than my Sharingan powered Rinnegan can track?" Madara said in surprise as he cannot use his Susanoo ribcage to block the incoming attack. He just crosses his arms in front of his face to protect a head-on damage from the powerful incoming punch.

Naruto punches Madara even with the Uchiha's guard is up, but sends him skidding back hundreds of meters right after the punch's impact. Madara quickly recovers, blood dripping from his mouth, and then creates Mokuton: Mokujin no Jutsu and clads it with Susanoo Armor to increase his defensive capabilities. Madara also equips the Susanoo clad Mokujin with Mokuton: Mokuryujin no Jutsu on its left hand and a Susanoo Sword on the right hand. All these have Senjutsu power-ups.

Naruto cursed within himself. This Madara has so many jutsus on his disposal. However, he can feel that his current Kurama Chakra Mode with Sage Mode is much more powerful even than his former Bijuu Sage Mode. So he releases gigantic Chakra Arms and starts casting a Senjutsu-enhanced Bijuu Dama that he can now cast even if he is not on his Full Bijuu Mode.

"SENPOU: BIJUU DAMA!" Naruto fires a Bijuu-sized Bijuu Dama towards Madara. The Uchiha combines the chakra absorption prowess of his Rinnegan and the Mokuryujin to stops the attack and absorbs the Bijuu Dama. This gives Naruto a working room for another barrage of attacks.

"SENPOU: RENZOKU BIJUU DAMA!" Naruto blasts multiple Bijuu Damas towards the first Bijuu Dama that he shot towards Madara. Since the Bijuu Damas came from the same user, instead of exploding, the Bijuu Damas melds with each other, increasing the power and size of the first Bijuu Dama that is being absrobed by Madara. Due to the continuous increase of power by the Bijuu Dama as Naruto continues to fire multiple ones to further increase its power, making Madara once again skidding backwards with the feet of his Susanoo clad Mokujin starting to be pinned down to the ground.

With one last cry, Naruto fires the largest Bijuu Dama from the barrage, and with the two large Bijuu Damas combined, Madara's Mokuryujin collapses, making the gigantic Bijuu Dama detonate and explode, creating a large dome of chakra that covers several kilometers.

"Amazing. So this is the power of the new full-powered Kurama with their combined chakra. And these are only the excess of it since they are still melding their chakra together with the other Bijuu Chakras..." Naruto muttered while looking on both of his hands.

Madara, on the other hand, emerges like a bloody mess out of the crater. He looks like taking a bath with his own blood, glaring with full of anger and rage towards Naruto. He underestimates this boy too much. However, his glare becomes a neutral smirk after realizing that 'it' has been completed.

"You should have finished me while you can earlier, little kid." Madara said. "But it looks like you will not be able to make it. Let's take this battle to the next level."

"What are you talking about? Look at yourself! It's all over -dattebayo!" Naruto pointed out.

"Really?" Madara glares evilly. In that moment, the Alliance heard a very large thud behind Madara. It is the Gedou Mazou, as if preparing to offer assistance to his Master. However, something is different...

"The Shinju! It has been absorbed by the Mazou!" Hashirama shouted in fear. "Madara got us too occupied on his battle with Naruto that we have forgotten about the Mazou!"

"Naruto!" Tobirama shouted. "Don't make Madara become the Jinchuuriki of the Shinju! He will definitely defeat you!"

"Damn. I thought I already got him." Naruto grits his teeth as he taps further into the two Kyuubis' excess chakra, allowing him to enter the Bijuu Mode, and combine it with his Sage Mode, thus making him access his Bijuu Sage Mode with chakra trench coat. The Bijuu Sage Mode this time is unlike any other as Naruto's chakra makes the surrounding so thick that even that of Kage level Shinobis have trouble breathing while the lower tier Shinobis are somewhat paralyzed due to sheer amounts of heavy air being filled with Naruto's chakra pressure.

"Is it just me, or Naruto's power right now has far surpassed that of Obito's?" Hiruzen, the 3rd Hokage said not particularly to anyone.

"It definitely is." Minato replied. "With the combined chakra of the two Kyuubis enough to surpass the power of the Juubi created by Obito, and now with the entire chakra of all the other Bijuus being absorbed by those two Kyuubis, there is no doubt that Naruto has even surpassed the power of the Sage of the Six paths right now. But... Madara's power... if he were able to get the power of the Shinju within him... will definitely make this an entirely different ball game."

Naruto, without hesitation, charges directly towards Madara in a much greater speed than his Sage Kurama Mode, leaving bright flashes of chakra on its path. While Madara on the other hand prepares to intercept Naruto with his Mokuton: Tajuu Mokubunshin no Jutsu to create multiple Wood Clones equipped with Complete Susanoo. Naruto, after seeing Madara's clones, crosses his arms in front of his face with his hands in claw-like form and their palm facing forward. He applies enormous amount of concentrated chakra on his hands, then violently swings it towards the Mokubunshins. It may look like a simple swipe, but due to the sheer amount of force and chakra included, it creates a very powerful shockwave that creates a humongous crater that levels the entire land, and he shockwaves even destroys the nearest mountain range. The force of the attack sends all the Mokubunshins flying, their Complete Susanoo are almost shattered into shards of chakra, while the original Madara is being protected by the Gedou Mazou.

Madara have seen the power of this boy, so he didn't waste any time as he uses hand seals then leaps towards the Mazou's head. He slams his palm to the Mazou's head, and using his natural ability to absorb chakra and his Rinnegan ability to absorb chakra, performs a seal that sucks the Gedou Mazou starting from its head into his body through his right hand. The process is almost the same as that of what Obito did when he absorbs the Juubi and became the Juubi Jinchuuriki, albeit Obito uses Kamui but Madara is performing a proper seal with his Rinnegan powers to become a proper Jinchuuriki.

Naruto saw this so he dashes towards Madara to stop him in every possible way before the Uchiha acquires the Shinju's powers. However, the remaining Mokubunshins once again blocks his path as all of them are now equipped with Perfect Susanoo. The Susanoo's attacks Naruto using multiple Yasaka Magatama. But Naruto will not allow Madara to do what he wants, so he creates multiple gigantic chakra arms, each has their own Senpou:Oodama Rasengan.

"SENPOU: OODAMA RASENRANGAN! (the Rasengan variant Naruto used against White Zetsus during his first battle during the 4th Shinobi War, but with larger spheres)" The Jinchuuriki stops on his tracks, then extends the multiple chakra arms with Rasengans and with the help of his Senjutsu sensing, accurately targets each Yasaka Magatama for a head on collision creating another set of powerful explosions that further levels the battlefield.

With the area now clouded with thick rubbles and smoke from the explosion, multiple Naruto Kage Bunshins in Bijuu Sage Mode emerges, each with another gigantic Rasengan variant as they aim towards all the Mokubunshins equipped with Perfect Susanoo. Using their now near-the-speed-of-light movement, Naruto clones give a mighty yell as they smash their Rasengan to the head of the Perfect Susanoo where Madara's Mokubunshin clones are located.

"SENPOU: FUUTON: CHOU OODAMA RANKAITEN RASENGAN!" Naruto unleashes a Chou Oodama Rasengan surrounded with four smaller Oodama Rasengan, each is infused with Wind, Senjutsu and Kyuubi Chakra to further amplify the destructive power of the jutsu (the Rasengan variant Naruto used to defeat Edo Tensei Tsuchikage Muu, but larger and additional affinities).

The attack immediately shatters the Mokubunshins' Perfect Susanoo's heads up to the upper part of the chest, immediately destroying Madara's Mokubunshins. Each of Naruto's clones dispersed, but much to his horror and surprise, he saw that Madara has is almost finished in absorbing the Gedou Mazou which currently has the powers of the Shinju. Madara's physical attributes starts to evolve, and now he have gained the same physical features as that of Obito's during the time the latter has the Juubi sealed within him, complete with 10 black Onmyoton chakra spheres, long silver hair, and the shakujo — a Buddhist ringed staff which is also created from Onmyoton, on his right hand (Madara's physical appearance from Chapter 663). Being the Shinju's Jinchuuriki, Madara gains a new form with the ten protrusions on his back form the collar and coattails of a haori. Two horns also sprout from his forehead; the left smaller than the right. Additionally, he gains six magatama markings across his chest as well.

But the most visible change in Madara's appearance is his eyes. His Rinnegan eyes have now evolved into that of the Juubi's, now with red eyes, ripple like pattern, and 9 tomoes. But the greatest change in Madara after absorbing the Shinju is the chakra level. While Naruto has clearly surpassed Obito's power during the short time that he is the Juubi Jinchuuriki, Madara's chakra rose off the charts as he acquired the full power of the Shinju along with a new Dojutsu and also increased the power of his Senjutsu that he absorbed from Hashirama since Shinju is an infinite mass of Senjutsu chakra just like the Juubi. With these new-found powers, Madara cockily glares towards Naruto.

"Do you think you can still beat me right now? This is my most perfect self that I can imagine that I could be." Madara said towards Naruto. "I have already become a God that can bestow the proper judgement to all of you. This is the power that far surpasses the Sage of the Six Paths... my ideal power..."

"I will definitely beat you!" Naruto shouted, but fear is evident from his voice. This chakra level from Madara has far outmatched his current one even with the combined chakra from the two Kyuubis that are undergoing metamorphosis. Not that he is boasting or anything, he knows that he is the only one capable of fighting Madara among the Alliance on equal footing, since even the Shodaime Hokage who is believed to be the strongest Shinobi next to the Sage of the Six Paths is now nowhere near his and Madara's level. But now that Madara has acquired the Shinju's power, he can't help but wonder why does Madara's chakra sky rocketed this much.

"So you're wondering why my chakra increases this much?" Madara calmly asks Naruto as if reading the knucklehead Shinobi's thinking, which surprised the blonde. "Well, like I have said, the Juubi is just a seed to the Shinju's. Technically an offspring or an egg. If the egg hatches and grows into a full grown eagle, they have that much difference in power. So even if your two Kyuubis have surpassed the power of the Juubi, it is still nowhere near the power of the Shinju."

"We'll see about that!" Naruto then turns into his Full Bijuu Sage Mode, creating a translucent Kurama Chakra Avatar with him within the fox's forehead. But there were also changes within this form, as the translucent giant fox now has much darker color than before, indicating the syncing between the Yin and Yang Kurama, and became 2-3 times much larger than its previous size. The giant fox wags its nine gigantic chakra tails mildly; but each of the tails creates powerful gusts of wind that could furtther blow the Alliance away. The level of chakra that Naruto currently has makes everyone from the alliance feel nauseous due to the very thick atmosphere that the chakra is creating.

Madara smirks, then draws one of his Onmyoton chakra spheres, then blasts it towards the Full Bijuu Sage Mode Naruto. Naruto felt the power of the incoming attack, and as much as he likes to dodge, the Alliance will be the one to suffer from this incoming attack. Naruto quickly charges a gigantic Bijuu Dama, easily two times the size of his current Full Bijuu Sage Mode size, to overwhelm the incoming Onmyoton chakra sphere that only has the size of the regular Rasengan. The gigantic Bijuu Dama and the Onmyton chakra sphere collides, and much to Naruto's surprise, neutralizes each other in a stalemate explosion, creating another mass of chakra sphere that is easily several times much stronger than a nuclear explosion.

Madara is amused that Naruto still isn't giving up on the fight even in their current difference in power. He starts to fly ala Obito on his Juubi Jinchuuriki Mode, as if a god surveying his very land while the Onmyoton chakra sphere that he throws returns rejoins the other 9 chakra spheres behind him. Naruto on the other hand, grits his teeth after seeing what happened. That exchange just now proves that Madara's power is now far above his current state even if he is using the full powers of the two Kurama within him. However, Naruto remembers that the two Kyuubis are also undergoing metamorphosis by syncing their chakra with the other Bijuu's chakra. So he will never give up and continue fighting until both Kuramas are ready to fight alongside with him.

Naruto further taps within his own and Kurama's chakra reserves to further increase his new Full Bijuu Sage Mode transformation's power. This makes the giant Kurama avatar's color change from its current dark orange color into dark red, very similar to the color of his four-tailed and six tailed form under the Kyuubi's influence, and decides to call it Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2. He then remembers on how his father, Minato, creates a Rasengan so casually while on Bijuu Mode with size that was several times larger than his Chou Oodama Rasengan, which is technically impossible. Now that he realizes this, Naruto concludes that this maybe possible due to the fact that his old man considers his Bijuu Mode as his very own body and not just an extension of his chakra. So Minato were able to create Rasengan easily using the Kyuubi's chakra arm like on how he does it regularly.

Since he cannot mold Rasengan using one hand, Naruto uses one of his Kurama Chakra Avatar's tails as a shell to create his own Rasengan on this form. This creates a regular sized Rasengan for his current form. But for regular Shinobis watching this, it is a gigantic orb of light that easily is near hundred folds of the size of his Chou Oodama Rasengan.

"I did it!" Naruto muttered with sense of achievement.

Madara is amused as he observes the blonde Jinchuuriki. This boy might look like a dumb, but he knows how to think if really wants to. He might not have the talent, but he has the instincts and intuition that far surpasses those who have maximized their natural talents. This boy really is the splitting image of Hashirama.

Naruto then quickly leaps in a blinding speed despite the current size of his Full Bijuu Sage Mode towards Madara, leaving a massive crater on the ground. Madara then draws out two Onmyoton chakra spheres and combines it to create an Onmyoton chakra shields to parry Naruto's Rasengan. But even if the Rasengan is enhanced with Senjutsu and Kurama's chakra, the Onmyotion chakra shield simply dispels the Rasengan and sending Naruto flying back towards the ground with tremendous force. The impact on the ground creates a quick earthquake, making the Alliance stumble to the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted in worry towards her beloved. She is always watching Naruto the entire time during the 4th Shinobi World War, and she knows very well that only Naruto can fight Madara on this level, but each time Naruto takes a beating like this, she can't help but feel the same pain that Naruto is feeling. She said to herself that she will walk together with him after everything is over, but the term is 'over' is quite too far yet for both of them. She wants to do something for him, but in the end, Naruto still ends up to be the one to carry all of the burdens on his broad shoulders, not only hers, but also the entire Shinobi World in tow.

"Hinata..." Hiashi held her daughter's trembling shoulder. "...you have always believed on him right? Why doubt now?"

"Otou-sama..." Hinata said with tears on her eyes. This is one of the few rare times that her father showed a genuine fatherly concern towards her. And this is because of Naruto as well. "...it is so unfair... Naruto-kun... has been robbed off his childhood even before he knew about the world... carrying a heavy burden ever since birth on his own that is above his control... and yet, until now... even after everyone has already accepted him... is forced to carry a much more heavier burden of saving everyone... facing everything on his own... alone by himself... It is so unfair... I want to do something for him... I don't want him to feel alone again!" Hinata's tears starts to overflow in front of her father.

'Hinata...' Hiashi thought. 'Now I understand... your feelings for that kid is no longer a mere childhood crush or affection.' Hiashi then takes a look towards Naruto who is slowly getting up even with his body is filled with numerous wounds and injuries, and then clad himself once again in Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2. 'Once this is over, I'll leave my precious daughter in your very capable hands if you accept and return her feelings for you. That's why... defeat Madara and come back to her, Uzumaki Naruto!'

"NINPOU: TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" With his new found chakra prowess, Naruto can now spam Kage Bunshins like he normally used to, and all of them are in Bijuu Sage Mode, but only the original can go to Full Bijuu Sage Mode. The clones uses several formations, then starts to attack Madara at the same time as the original Naruto charges a Wind-enhanced cone-shaped Bijuu Dama (the same Bijuu Dama that killed Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka.) However, Madara quickly dispatches the Naruto's clones with Shinra Tensei. With enough time, Naruto fires the Bijuu Dama towards Madara but the Uchiha simply catches it and absorbs it thru the power of the chakra absorption by the Rinnegan, then...

"KATON: GOUKA MEISSHITSU!" Madara releases a very large Fire Release attack using the very same amount of chakra that he have absorbed from Naruto's Bijuu Dama. The Fire attack is so dense and large that it covers the entire sky. It is directed not towards Naruto, but to the Alliance watching the battle a few kilometers away from them. The Alliance stares in deep terror on the incoming genocidal attack, as everyone knows that even the Kages cannot stand a chance against the raging fire coming towards them. Naruto uses his full speed to dash infront of the Alliance to stop the attack. Focusing his chakra in a certain point, the blonde Shinobi crosses his Kurama avatar's arms in front of his face and also concentrates large amounts of chakra on his Kurama avatar's fangs. On the last second before the Fire Attack lands, Naruto lets out a loud roar with his Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2 while violently swinging his crossed arms to his sides to create a massive shockwave created from highly condensed chakra that neutralizes the very large Katon attack while also flattening the landscape a few kilometers, including the nearest mountain range within the battlefield.

Naruto ignores the fatigue, and then dashes once again towards Madara. The Alliance saw Naruto's resilience against fighting the most powerful Uchiha, and all that they can do is to believe on their protector, their only hope, against the despair that holds a very powerful eye. Konoha 11, along with Sasuke, wants to help Naruto in the best possible way that they can. But seeing how the fight unfolds in front of them, they realize that they will simply just become a tiny dust that will be easily blown away by a single movement between these two godlike Shinobis.

"Everyone." Ino Yamanaka speak through the minds of her batchmates using her mind technique. "We may not be able to assist Naruto on this fight, but our feelings can still reach him!"

Konoha 11 nods and Ino activates her clan's jutsu, channeling it towards her batchmates, including Naruto. Even while he is still fighting against Madara in a desparate struggle with the Uchiha overpowering him with the newfound Shinju powers, Naruto continues to fight hard without any intention of giving up. Suddenly, Naruto felt something warm within him. After a single blink, he found himself infront of his Konoha 11 batchmates within an infinite white space.

"Naruto." Sasuke speaks first. "Itachi believes in you. He have entrusted you his ideals. So beat Madara down, dobe!"

"Naruto. To think that I thought that I have been to finally catch up with you and Sasuke... But look at you now... There is no way I can catch up with you..." Sakura said.

"If only I can give you my chakra to help you in your battle, but given the situation, all that I can do is to believe in you." Sai said with a genuine smile.

"Get him, Naruto. Became a Hokage before us!" Shikamaru propmted.

"Go, Naruto. I'll treat you in Yakiniku BBQ once this fight is over!" Chouji grinned.

"I don't if this might help, but I might even fall in love with you if you defeat Madara, Naruto." Ino said with a wink.

"Neji entrusted you the future. That's why I will also entrust you what I believe in." Tenten said with a smile.

"Neji is my rival. But since he have entrusted everything to you, you will now become my eternal rival, Naruto!" Rock Lee gives a Nice Guy Pose.

"Shut up Lee!" Kiba barked. "I am Naruto's rival!"

"You can no longer defeat him Kiba. You know why? Because he has already surpassed anyone of us." Shino said in an stoic tone.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata said, her hands clasped in front of her chest. "...I know, that you already knew my feelings for you... And I am happy about it... But my wish for you... right now... is to come back safe to us after defeating Madara... And I will do whatever I can to catch up with you and hold your hand..."

Naruto stood there, surprised on how much everyone believes in him. Absorbing each of those words, Naruto's tears starts to fall from his cheeks and as he clumsily wipes them with his sleeves, he gives one confident, rare smile that he have shown for the first time that even makes Sakura, Ino and Tenten blush. As for Hinata, she is now beet red. That smile gives Naruto a very dependable feel and makes him look very handsome. If only Naruto could smile like that all the time... Ino thought.

"Thank you everyone." Naruto said. "I'll never give up. Watch me as I kick Madara's ass!" The entire gang nods in response. Naruto has been fighting for their sake the entire time. Why doubt him now?

Naruto blinks once again, and found himself in a not very good situation as Madara is now casting Senpou: Mokuton Shinsuusenju, a Mokuton jutsu with thousands of hands that dwarfs even the mountains. Madara eyed Naruto, but even in this desperate situation, the blonde knucklehead is still glaring at him with fierce eyes. This makes Madara snap as he unleashes the attack of the Shinsusenju using its ten thousand hands, each fist capable of flattening a mountain.

Naruto felt the strength of the incoming attack. Even his current Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2 cannot withstand this incoming barrage of attacks. But he needs to endure it. His friends, his world depends on him. That's why no matter what jutsu Madara throws into him, he will endure it and counterattack no matter how many times he needs to do so. Unless he defeats Madara, he will never see the realization of Ero-Sennin's, Nagato's, and his Father's dream... the very dream that he has inherited from them...

"Don't tank it Naruto!" Hashirama shouted, since it is his own jutsu that Madara is using, he knew very well how powerful that incoming attack is. "That attack is already powerful on its own! Now that Madara has the powers of my Senjutsu and the Shinju, that attack will be a lot more powerful even if you are using the full power of the original Kyuubi and Senjutsu!"

Naruto already knows this, but he cannot falter. He knows that if he falls right now, the entire Shinobi World will be in doom with Madara's rule.

"I WILL NEVER GIVE UP! THIS IS MY SHINOBI WAY -DATTEBAYO!" Naruto shouted with all his might as he prepares himself for the incoming attack.

**"We know. That's why we believe in you. Now, you can harness our new power**." A very familiar voice echoed through his mind. In that instance, Naruto is once again pulled within his mindscape.

-Mindscape Discussion-

Naruto blinks, and saw two familiar Giant Foxes in front of him. However...

"Kurama and the other Kurama! What happened to the two of you!" Naruto shouted hysterically, as if quickly forgetting his current predicament.

**"Our Metamorphosis is over. We have been able to successfully absorb all the other Bijuu's chakra and divide them equally within the two of us."** The Yang Kurama explained.

**"You can also feel it now right? Both me and the other me have far surpassed the Juubi's power due to exponential additional power provided by the Bijuu's chakra. Since both of us are within you, you can use our combined powers to fight Madara right now!"** The Yin Kurama roared.

"Yeah, I can feel that but... what happened to your size! Both of you became about three times bigger now! And you even got an additional tail! Wait a minute... Additional tail... it means... if you have 9 tails, plus additional.. meaning you have 10 tails right now!" Naruto said while holding his breath.

**"Don't tell me what I already know brat!"** Yang Kurama replied. **"This is our original size before we were divided in two by your father. But to think that my size have already grown like this even without the two of us fusing yet, also caught me off guard. And also, since the two of us have absorbed the other Bijuus chakra equally, we will gain additional power that will surpass our current state, thus allowing us to gain additional tails. Basically, both of us can now be called as the Ten-Tailed Fox."**

"You mean... Each of you has the power that now surpasses that of the Juubi? Do you mean two above Juubi level Kurama are sealed within me?" Naruto said in surprise.

**"Yes, that's right kid."** Yin Kurama replied. **"With this power from both of us, you can now battle Madara with Shinju's power on equal footing."**

"Thank you guys." Naruto replied with a grin. "If not because of the two of you, I will never made it this far."

**"Same goes for us."** Yang Kurama said. **"We Bijuus have become one again because of you. Now all that is left is for me and the other me to fuse with each other to become one single entity."**

"With all the new powers that you guys have, both of you will still want to fuse?"

**"Of course! With us separated from each other, we cannot use our full powers! And we are originally a single entity. Also, seeing my other self beside me is somewhat creepy!" **The Yin Kurama roared once again while the Yang Kurama grins towards his other self. **"And besides, when the two of us fuse, it is not just we will be combining a both of our powers like a simple addition just like on what happened when we absorb the other Bijuus chakras. It will be exponential growth, thus giving you more power than what we currently have."**

"Another power-up, is that what you mean?"

**"Yes. So go out now and show Madara who is the boss! You can access both of our chakra at the same time so you can match the power of the Shinju while the two of us will now start the process of our fusion."**

"Looks like I will never see the two of you again as well."

**"Yeah. But don't worry. Like your Kage Bunshin, the original me will receive the information and experiences that the two of us have experienced."**

"That's great to know! Alright! Let's kick Madara's butt then! Were heading out -dattebayo!"

-Mindscape Discussion End-

Naruto quickly awaken himself from his mindscape after a brief conversation with the two Ten-Tailed Fox. Feeling a new wave of power and chakra surging into within his body, the blonde Shinobi clasps both his hand, then releases his new found power. His current Kurama avatar is enveloped with very thick, burning chakra that sends powerful shockwaves on the surroundings.

Madara is surprised by another sudden increase in Naruto's power, but smiles evilly, thinking it is too late as the Shinsusenju's thousand hands starts to pummel the now Juubi Kitsune Jinchuuriki. Madara's attack shakes the entire location, creating large fissures even from several kilometers away from the battlefield. However, a sudden surge of chakra breaks the entire arms Shinsusenju in an instant that greatly surprises the wicked Uchiha.

The smoke from the impact clears, and Madara saw Naruto within Kurama's avatar, still in Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2. But he quickly notices the difference that definitely shock the hell out of him. Kyuubi Avatar's Chakra skin is still comparable to that of Jinchuuriki transformation V2, complete with very thick, seemingly burning red chakra but very much more potent than earlier. But the most noticeable is that its size is doubled once again from its already 2-3 times larger size, technically around 5-6 times larger during the first time that Naruto enters Full Bijuu Mode and the additional 10th tail swinging along with the initial 9 tails.

"This is... imposible... for you to reach the same power of the... Shinju Jinchuuriki..." Madara said in a mix if surprise and anger. "I am the only one who should acquire that kind of power!"

"Who says that?" Naruto replied with a glare. The knucklehead is still within the forehead of his Kurama chakra avatar, but his chakra trench coat also imitates the power and density of the chakra emitted by his Kurama Chakara Avatar. "Is this out of your calculations? Seeing something that you don't expect that can definitely take you down?" Naruto said coldly.

"Shut up! SHINSEI TENGAI!" Madara roars and creates a set of handseals accompanied by his Susanoo to create one of his most powerful attack. In that very instance, the sky is filled with darkness that frightens the entire Alliance. Madara's meteors are now descending to the battlefield.

Naruto simply look towards the looming meteor. He already knows that there is another meteor behind it since he already has an experience facing it albeit as a Kage Bunshin. Naruto raises his Kurama Chakra Avatar's right hand, accompanied with 2 of his 10 tails, quickly creating a massive sized Senpou: Rasenshuriken. Though the size of the Rasenshuriken is quite normal for Kurama avatar's size, for ordinary human size, it is the largest Rasenshuriken that Naruto has ever created, far larger than his Chou Kyodaina Rasenshuriken.

Naruto throws the massive Rasenshuriken towards the falling meteors. The two jutsus collide, creating an enormous wind chakra sphere that illuminates the battlefield with a blinding light while disintegrating the meteors. The shockwave that the two colliding jutsus creates the very powerful burst that even creates a crater on the ground beneath the massive wind chakra sphere.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Madara rushes towards Naruto clad with Perfect Susanoo equipped with a large chakra shield created from 5 Onmyoton chakra spheres on its left hand and Susanoo Sword empowered with the other 5 Onmyoton chakra spheres for more powerful defence and striking power.

"UCHIHA MADARA!" Naruto roars as he dashes towards Madara as well, both arms of his Kurama Chakra Avatar has Senpou: Fuuton Rasenhsuriken. Every step that the two gigantic chakra beings create a massive earthquake within the battle vicinity. The moment that the two collides, a bright light enveloped that battlefield and it creates another massive explosion created by the jutsu of the two god-like Shinobis.

Upon clearing the dusts from the explosion, the Alliance saw the two fighting Shinobi exhanging blows with their Taijutsu expertise with Madara using his expertly honed Taijutsu skills and Naruto using Kawazu Taijutsu from the Toads with combination of his Kage Bunshins. Madara is not using his Susanoo while Naruto is also not using his Kurama Avatar, but still in his Bijuu Sage mode V2.

The grounds violently shakes, nearby oceans raises tsunamis, and heavens were pierced as the two continues to clash with their arsenal of attacks. These two Shinobis have already far surpassed the powers of the Juubi and the Sage of the Six Paths and is now reshaping the very earth with each of their attacks. Being the Shinju Jinchuuriki with Hashirama's full power and Senjutsu, Jigoku Rinnegan and his very own foul Uchiha chakra and Dojutsus, Madara fights to his heart's content against Naruto. He never expected that someone is still capable of battling him on his current state but somewhat amused to know that he can maximize the full capability of his current powers. However, Naruto were able to fight back against him with the power of his already above Hashirama level chakra, more potent and powerful Sage Mode, and the 2 above Juubi-level Ten-Tailed Fox's chakra that has the power of the combined Bijuus chakra. The Alliance didn't attempt to run away from the battle as they continue to watch the showdown of power. Most of them believed that seeing how these two fights, there is no safe place in the world anymore unless the fight between the two is over.

Madara creates a barrage of giant burning meteors falling from the sky that would make anyone watching it feel like it is the end of the world, while Naruto will counterattack with his own barrage of conical-shaped Bijuu Dama that has far more destructive power than the one created by the Juubi on its 2nd form, creating a stalemate through multiple, planet shaking violent explosions. Madara then swings all the four arms of Perfect Susanoo with their Susanoo Sword to creating a massive pressurized wind slash that creates large fissures on the earth and directed towards Naruto. The blonde Jinchuurki on the other hand swipes his ten tails from his Kurama Chakra Avatar to also create a condensed pressurized wind slice to deflect the incoming attack, creating another powerful impact between the two attacks.

In that very moment, something weird starts to happen on the sky that temporarily halts Madara and Naruto's battle. The cloud starts to form in a circular pattern, getting thicker and thicker every passing second as if a powerful storm is being created. Multiple lightning starts to strike the ground and the 'hole' in the middle of the circular pattern produces a powerful vacuum wind that absorbs anything within its range. The shattered mountains and giant boulders also levitate and crushed as they were also being sucked within the vacuum hole in the sky.

"What's happening? Is this your doing Madara?" Naruto shouted towards Madara. Since he now has very massive chakra reserves, Naruto don't have problem holding himself down to the ground so he won't be sucked up within the vacuum hole.

"I will not use a suicide jutsu if I already am in my perfect state." Madara replied non-chalantly, as he also don't have any idea how or does that vacuum hole were created. The Alliance in the other hand has having trouble maintaining their balance as they are using their remaining chakra into their feet and hands, doing their best to hold the ground and not being sucked up in that ominous hole.

-Mindscape Discussion-

**"It is the Emperor Ring!"** Kurama said towards Naruto. Naruto tried to enter his mindscape to ask more questions directly to the fox, but due to the reuniting process of the two Kurama's, he weren't able to do so. **"It is a powerful force of nature that already existed long before the mankind came to be. To think that it would appear here... means that you and Madara are already considered around the same level as that of the Eight Kings."**

"Eight Kings?" Naruto answered.

**"It's a long story, but to sum it up, the Emperor Ring only appears if the opposing forces are being acknowledged by heaven and earth as powerful beings. And the only way to stop it is for any of the opposing forces is ultimately defeated in battle."**

"So I need to defeat Madara before this Emperor Ring consumes the entire Alliance?" Naruto replied in surprise. The goal of the battle is now drastically shifted from just defeating Madara into saving his comrades against the Emperor Ring.

**"That's it. Now it is not just a matter of defeating Madara. You will need to defeat Madara before the Emperor Ring consumes the Alliance, this place, or even this continent. This battle has now become a race against time!"** Kurama replied. **"Just continue to hold Madara back. We are almost finished in reuniting our chakra to become a single entity."**

"Yeah." Naruto glared towards Madara. To think that the stakes will be a lot higher now than it is before, he cannot allow this fight to be dragged any longer.

-Mindscape Discussion End-

"It seems we have created this accursed vacuum hole." Madara said towards Naruto. "Amusing. Even Heaven and Earth acknowledge our powers. What do you say, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Shut up!" Naruto charges once again towards Madara intending to finish the fight as soon as possible for another titanic clash. The Alliance, even if they were having trouble holding the ground, continues to watch the battle. None among them, including the God of Shinobi Hashirama Senju, have ever imagined that this fight will become a global scale. He is currently using his Mokuton: Jukai Koutoan so Shinobis from the Alliance can hold the jutsu so they won't be absorbed by the Emperor Ring.

"I always thought that Madara is an amazing guy despite that attitude but your son is really incredible, Fourth." Hashirama said while looking towards Minato.

Minato nods with pride. "Of course. He is the Child of Prophecy after all, just like what Jiraiya-sensei mentioned."

Another clash between Yasaka Magatama and Oodama Rasengan echoed throughout the battlefield. Madara once again uses Mokuton: Jukai Koutan with Shinju's ability to absorb chakra in an attempt to restrain Naruto who is once again in Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2, but the Jinchuuriki just sways one of the ten tails of his Kurama Chakra Avatar to destroy the growing forest. Naruto once again charges a gigantic Bijuu Dama that is twice the size of the Bijuu Dama that Minato have teleported away during his arrival in the war. He fires it in Madara's directtion while the wicked Uchiha prepares his 10 Onmyoton chakra orbs to create a giant shield created from Onmyoton and Senjutsu chakra.

The chakra shield and the Bijuu Dama collide once again, and although the shield successfully blocks the Bijuu Dama, it is still shattered into pieces since Naruto equipped the Bijuu Dama with Senjutsu as well. The blast sends Madara flying as he protects himself by using his Perfect Susanoo's defense. Naruto takes advantage of the now much faster movement speed of his Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2 atop of Madara's Susanoo with his Kurama Chakra Avatar's right fist being pulled back and strikes Madara with full force. Madara blocks it with one of his Susanoo limbs, then counterattacks with a sword slice from another one of the limbs.

Naruto simple docks to dodge the attack, then intertwines his two of his Avatar's tails and slams it towards Madara's Susanoo, sending the Perfect Susanoo skidding backwards. But Madara retaliates with another set of Yasaka Magatama towards Naruto that directly hits Kurama's Avatar and also sends Naruto skidding backward. Still a stalemate after a series of exchange.

"Not good!" Naruto glares towards Madara. "I can't let this stalemate last longer. I need to get the upperhand and kick his ass before it became too late for the Aliiance!" He then switches his glare towards the still growing Emperor Ring.

"You don't need to give a damn thing for those weaklings." Madara said as if reading what Naruto is thinking. "Let those Shinobis perish with that vacuum hole and continue to enjoy our fight, Uzumaki Naruto."

"You're the only one who is enjoying this Madara! I am not like you! And I will never become like you!" Naruto roars towards Madara, both his fists tightly clenched.

"Then what do you intend to do to defeat me?" Madara gives a sinister grin. "I gained this power to remove the Shinobi's out of existence. While you gain that power to protect those Shinobis against me. In the end, the power that you currently have gives way for a much greater destruction and further annihilation through the creation of that vacuum hole. In the end, we are just the same."

"Shut up!" Naruto replied with rage. But Madara simply states the fact that both of them created this worst case scenario. As he is about to blame himself...

**"You are just fighting to protect what you believed in."** the same familiar voice echoed through his mindscape once again. **"And that is the very reason why I am willing to stand and fight alongside with you."**

-Mindscape Discussion-

In that instance, Naruto enters his mindscape. And what he saw greatly surprises him. There stood a very large fox, that even the term gigantic is an understatement. The fox still has the same slitted eyes, thicker fur, and ten tails swinging from behind. But the power that is being emitted by the Ten-Tailed Fox is surreal that on a ratio, will make the Juubi created by Obito became only on the same level as that of the lower tier Bijuus when facing this new Juubi Fox.

"So you have successfully finished your fusion, huh..." Naruto muttered. "You are now the original Kurama..."

**"Indeed."** Kurama replied with a sinister glare. **"I have acquired the experience and memories of my two other halves from their memories with you and the Yondaime. And I can say that the two of us could get along pretty well... Uzumaki Naruto."**

"I see." Naruto replied sadly. "What happened to the two of them now?"

**"They are within me. Or technically, they are me, and I am them. Treat me like what you would towards them and the other Bijuus**." The Ten-Tailed Fox replied.

Naruto grins towards Kurama. "You are now several times larger than the Yang Kurama that is first sealed within me. And your power... I can feel that you are also several times stronger than the Juubi that is created by Obito."

**"Of course I am. That Juubi don't even possess the full power of the original Juubi from the time of the Rikudo-old man."** Kurama retorted. **"Remember that only a part of Hachibi and my strong chakra is included in that Juubi. And my two other have half acquire a greater power than that Juubi after equally distributing and absorbing the chakras from other Bijuus within them. And that two other me combined themselves to become this version of me, or the original Kurama. Thus, my power is not just a mere combination of my two other half. It is an exponential addition, technically increases the supposed to be total amount of their combined power by several folds."** Kurama explained.

"I don't get it. I am not good at Math." Naruto smiles. "But I am glad you are alright, Kurama."

**"Good thing you were able to hold your ground against Madara."** Kurama praises his Jinchuurikis achievements. **"Now, with my new powers as the original me, you will also gain new level of power that you can use to defeat that Uchiha bastard. You can feel it too right?"**

Naruto quickly assess his physical self, and sure though, his very own chakra reserves and physical attributes goes another notch. His already Hashirama level chakra reserves soars into new heights more than he could even fathom. He could also feel that his muscles contracts, though they are still their same lean appearance, he felt like his physical attributes like his strength, speed, stamina, and other physical capabilities have grown exponentially as well.

"So these are the effects of having Bijuu Cells..." Naruto muttered in surprise.

**"So you are now getting accustomed to the Bijuu Cells..."** Kurama said with a smirk. **"Your base physical strength can now rival the physical capabilities of your Sage Mode or even that of the Tsunade-old hag or that Sakura-girl. And as for your chakra, it has grown into the level as that of masked Uchiha during the time when he is the Juubi Jinchuuriki. That is the level of your OWN chakra, without tapping into your Sage Mode or Jinchuuriki transformation power boost."**

"Wow." Naruto said as he clenches his fists while looking at it. "Isn't that, a bit too overpowered?" He said in wary.

**"Frankly saying, you are now very over-powered!"** Kurama roared in an annoyed tone. **"But you need to become over-powered because you have something to do, you have comrades that you need to protect, and you need to see the end of the path that Jiraiya, Minato and you have been aiming for. Everything is on your shoulders now. And you need all the power that you can get to carry those things that you believed in for this fight!"**

"Yeah. Thank you... Kurama..." Naruto shuts his eyes to return to the outside world.

-Mindscape Discussion End-

Madara, on the other hand, felt something that for the first time since he is childhood days that greatly surprises him. Uzumaki Naruto is already out of his calculations, but it is fine since he has been able to test the limits of his 'perfect self'. But now, he can feel another surge of power within the blonde as the young Shinobi's body glows and being enveloped by a very thick chakra shroud. Uzumaki Naruto is still gaining a new level of power once again, and this is already way out of his plans. This is something that he can no longer accept. It is impossible for this kid to become much stronger than him. His hands start to shake after sensing a large pool of chakra increase from the blonde Jinchuuriki.

"This is impossible..." Madara muttered, surprise indicated on his face. "Where... how can he possibly acquire such level power?!"

Naruto, still on his Full Bijuu Sage Mode v2, starts to be enveloped by very thick condensed chakra. Naruto stretches his right hand forward, and then a Shakujo -a Buddhist ringed staff- created from Onmyoton materializes, and black Onmyoton chakra spheres also appeared behind him just like what Madara and Obito have. His chakra trench coat also got longer with very visible changes in appearance and his chakra shrouds got even darker than it already is during its v2 color. His Kurama Chakra Avatar also starts to disappear as it is being absobred within Naruto to further increase the density of his chakra. Then a bright light envelopes the battlefield, which makes Madara and the Alliance forcefully covered their eyes.

After a few seconds, the light resides and there stood Naruto on top of a tall rock. He is still clad with dark red Kurama's chakra v2 but much darker and denser chakra trench coat and now with Shakujo on his right hand, and 10 Onmyoton Chakra Spheres behind him (imagine Madara's appearance after absorbing the Juubi during Chapter 663, but Naruto is still clad with dark golden chakra colored trench coat with Jinchuuriki Mode v2 style color and his hair is still blonde). He is still in Sage Mode, so he still has toad eyes and dark red outline on his eyes, which is now glaring towards Madara.

**"This is your strongest Jinchuuriki transformation, the combination of Senjutsu, my chakra and your very own chakra. This is Kurama Sennin Mode."** Kurama whispered through Naruto's mindscape.

"I got it. With our power, we will defeat Madara once and for all." Naruto swings his Shakujo staff, creating one massive, pressurized air slash that carves destruction towards the surprised Madara who is still on his Perfect Susanoo. Madara decides to counter it with his 4 Onmyoton-enhanced Susanoo swords from each four limbs, creating four pressurized air slashes. The slashes collide, and much to Madara's surprise, Naruto's air slash neutralizes Madara's attack and still haven't lost any of its momentum as it continues its trek towards the Uchiha and his Perfect Susanoo.

"Impossible! A single casual swing that is far more powerful that the combined attacks of my Susanoo limbs!?" Madara leaps our of harm's way as the pressurized air slash cleaves Perfect Susanoo clean in half vertically and still slashes through the entire mountain range, slicing and flattening several mountains.

Madara follows the track of destruction created by Naruto's attack. It creates a 10-15 meter wide trench with seemingly bottomless depth. To create such level of destruction simply indicates that Naruto have clearly surpassed Madara in every ways that he may think of... And this is just the surface of what he can actually do!

The Alliance saw this, and now watching in surprise, amazement and fear. This is the new found power of Uzumaki Naruto... he now wields a very potent power capable of reshaping the world on his own...

Naruto, is also gaping his own mouth after seeing how a casual swing of his Shakujo creates such devastation. "This is a bit too much..."

**"Because you haven't learned to control that power yet**." Kurama explained. **"That's why end this war right now and after a plentiful rest, you will need to train so you can get used on that power under my guidance, or you might destroy the world that you want to protect on your own."**

Naruto gulps. The original Kurama states that he will train him... And he already understood that this will not be your any ordinary training regime...

"Alright. Let's do this -dattebayo!"

Naruto disappears in a blur and reappeared right in front of Madara and starts to attack the wicked Uchiha with a single punch. Madara quickly blocks it by crossing his arms in front of his face, but the punch proves to be too powerful as he is sent skidding several kilometers with both of his arms broken from the impact of the punch. Madara winced in pain as he quickly uses Hashirama's ability to regenerate. Naruto then grabs one of his Onmyoton chakra sphere and sharply throws it towards Madara's location. Madara equips himself with Susanoo ribcage and fires Yasaka Magatama towards the chakra sphere but the attacks were simply deflected like nothing, exploding in random directions.

Naruto's Onmyoton sphere detonates before it reaches Madara's location, creating a powerful explosion that shakes the very earth. The explosion creates a very large chakra sphere that could rival even that of the conical-shaped Bijuu Dama by Obito's Juubi. As the chakra dome subsides, the Onmyoton chakra sphere returns to Naruto while Madara emerges out of the crater of the explosion, grotesquely injured during the attack. He lost his right arm, his left leg, and his entire body is bath with his own blood and skins are peeled and burned. If not because of the Shinju's power and Hashirama's Senjutsu, Madara would have been incinerated and disintegrated in that previous attack.

Madara quickly activates his Perfect Susanoo, and using its limbs, leaps towards one of the dead Zetsus body, cuts its right arm and left leg and attached it to his own to replace the disintegrated ones while using Hashirama's healing power to regenerate from his burns and other physical damage. But deep within himself, Madara is still in a state of surprise after seeing Naruto's growth right before his very eyes. Even if he has the power of the Shinju, Naruto continues to outmatch him and continues to grow stronger and stronger just to protect this accursed Shinobi World.

His musings are halted by another incoming attack from Naruto that forces Madara into defense once again. Madara uses several jutsus to counter each Naruto's attack, but Naruto were able to counterattack with his unpredictable pattern and styles with his new found powers, sending Madara into a corner. At this very moment, Madara knew that it is all over for him.

Naruto reshapes his shakujo to create an Onmyoton Sword equipped with Senjutsu, Kurama's and his own chakra and pierces it towards Madara's chest with his right hand. After successfully impaling Madara, Naruto uses Rasengan from his left hand to send Madara skidding to the ground once again while being enveloped by the chakra sphere created by the Rasengan. The impale and the Rasengan didn't produce fatal wound to Madara, but the after effect will be the major cost for him.

Naruto aimed for the same final attack that he and Sasuke used against Obito using the very same Senjutsu, Kurama and his very own chakra to release the Bijuus from being sealed within the Mazou. But this time, the Shinju's chakra is channeled out of Madara's body while skidding away due to the Rasengan attack (the same method on how Naruto acquire the Kyuubi's power on the Falls of Truth, but that time, Naruto uses Rasenshuriken and he is being assisted by his mother Kushina).

**"You did great kid!"** The Ten-Tailed Fox roared.

"But... what should we do about this Shinju's chakra pouring out of Madara's body?" Naruto asked the critical question towards Kurama. "If we left it like this, Madara will just reabsorb this!"

**"I already know that brat!"** Kurama replied.** "Remember how you channel out the entire Bijuus chakra out of Obito? You'll just need to do the same. But this time, my chakra will be the medium for you to pull out the entire chakra of the Shinju out of that Madara bastard!"**

"And then... what should we do to the Shinju's chakra after pulling it out of Madara?"

**"Isn't it obvious? Just like on what my two other half did earlier to the Bijuus chakra, I will also absorb the power of the Shinju within my own body!"**

"Wait a minute! Do you think I can handle that much chakra?"

**"You can! You're an Uzumaki and you also have the Bijuu Cells that will be enough to handle the strain that the Shinju's chakra will give you while I absorb its chakra! And besides, if we didn't do anything about that chakra, what do you think will happen if that power falls into the wrong hands once again?"**

Naruto's arguments died down. Shinobis always seek power, and these power leads to war, and the cycle of hatred will never end. If containing this power will be the final task that he needs to do as the Child of Prophecy, then he needs to accept this...

"Let's do this Kurama." Naruto said seriously as he stretches his right hand and enveloped it with his own and Kurama's chakra cloak. He molds the chakra as Kurama's head and using the mouth of the chakra shroud, Naruto absorbs the Shinju's chakra and directed it towards his seal while Kurama pulls the Shinju's chakra out of the seal and absorbs it within his body.

"So... pain...ful..." Naruto said as he continues to absrob the Shinju's chakra. "My... body... is...going...numb... Why does... it pain like hell... with the Shinju... but not with... the other Bijuus chakras?"

**"You are absorbing the Shinju's chakra without the Gedou Mazou after all."** Kurama explained. **"And besides, you are in good terms with the Bijuus, and they even gave you a portion of their chakra when you battled them, remember? I know it pains a lot, but just endure it for now, Naruto..." **Kurama said while being enveloped by the Shinju's chakra within Naruto's mindscape and absorbing it as fast as possible.

Madara landed on the ground with his back and quickly look towards Naruto who is groaning in pain while absorbing the Shinju's chakra.

"Absorbing the Shinju's chakra without the Gedou Mazou and Rinnegan is suicidal..." Madara said, but he has almost reached the limit of his body. He became a Jinchuuriki of the Shinju after all, and he already knew that extracting the Shinju within him will automatically lead to his death. But due to the Gedou Mazou and Hashirama's chakra within him, he were able to revitalize the stress of the Shinju's chakra being forcefully ripped out of his body, but he is no longer on a perfect condition due to fatigue.

"GGRRAAAHHHH!" Naruto kneels to the ground in pain, but he still continues to absorb the Shinju's chakra. His skin becomes burnt, bloods starts to leak out of his body, and even his eyes starts to shed tears of blood. He returns to his normal, base self, devoid of any traces of Jinchuuriki transformation and Senjutsu. However, the Emperor Ring starts to disappear after the stalemate between the two opposing Shinobis has been broken. With that as a sign, the entire Shinobi Alliance starts running towards their hero, with Konoha 11, Gokages, and Edo-Hokages on the lead.

After a few seconds, the Shinju's chakra completely disappears out of thin air as the every last bit of its chakra has been absorbed by Ten-Tailed Kurama using Naruto as a medium. Naruto, on the other hand, loses any strength to remain standing as he let himself fall to the ground. The damage within his body is now being healed by Kurama in a much faster pace. But Naruto's body is still unable to move due to fatigue of fighting for two straight days and absorbing large amounts of chakra that is foreign for his chakra circulatory system.

Naruto is quickly aided by Tsunade and Sakura with Hinata watching behind them. Konoha 11 is right behind the medics, watching how Naruto is being treated by medics in worry to their batchmate. The Shinobi Alliance is also waiting in anticipation for what might happen for their hero... But one thing is for sure... The curtain of the 4th Shinobi World War has finally been drawn to a close.

The Kages on the other hand headed towards Madara who is also regenerating himself, but far enough to be called as healed. He is standing weakly but still cannot be taken for granted as the Kages prepares to finish what Naruto has started. However, before they could do anything, Madara releases a very ominous chakra that threatens even the Alliance.

"For me to be defeated by a mere kid..." Madara glared with his Rinnegan glowing.

"What are you planning to do Madara?! It's all over! Stop this madness!" Hashirama said towards his former friend.

"You don't know anything about me Hashirama... because this is everything for me... And even if I fail, I will make sure that none among this blasted Alliance can grasp that dream of peace that you always want to reach for!" Madara said as he activates the Asura Path's power of his Rinnegan.

"Madara... is building up chakra!" Tobirama shouted after sensing what Madara is about to do. This surprises the entire Alliance, and even Naruto who nowhere near halfway recovered on his injuries starts to get up. He starts walking towards Madara even if he is struggling to walk on his own. Naruto stumbles but caught by Hinata, as she shifts Naruto's arms behind her neck.

"Thank you, Hinata..." Naruto smiled weakly.

"You know that I will do anything for you, Naruto-kun." Hinata returns the smile as the two continues to walk towards Madara's direction.

Madara's body then starts to gain red cracks as his chakra surges higher and higher and everyone wonders what Madara is up to.

**"This is bad!"** Kurama shouted from Naruto's mindscape.

"What do you mean Kurama?" Naruto replied.

**"That Madara intends to blow this entire place and kill all the Shinobi!"** Kurama roared that greatly surprises Naruto. **"Tell those Shinobi retards to get away from here right now!"**

"Damn it!" Naruto said. "Everyone! Madara intends to do a suicidal jutsu and blow everyone of us along with him! Get away from here as far and as fast as possible!"

The entire Alliance including the Kages are in shock after hearing those words. Shinobis starts to run away from their current location in fear of the worst case scenario. While the Kages perform several jutsus to attack Madara but is easily fend off by the wicked Uchiha. Even on his weakened state, with Rinnegan, Mokuton, Senjutsu, Uchiha and Senju powers, the Kages still cannot land a decisive attack against him. They quickly understood that Naruto is the only one capable of fighting this Uchiha, and cannot even imagine what kind of power Naruto has right now since he were able to defeat this Uchiha that is even using the Shinju's power on top of his already powerful status.

Konoha 11 reluctantly runs away, with exception of Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata with the Hyuuga heiress still beside Naruto,

"You're going with us." Sasuke said as he starts to create his Susanoo ribcage and skeletal limbs to grab and transport Naruto along with his remaining batchmates away from the location.

"I can't..." Naruto replied. "If I don't stop Madara here, all of you will definitely get caught with his suicidal jutsu. And I am the only one capable of stopping him..." He said as he let go of Hinata's shoulder and walk towards the battling Kages and Madara.

"Just look at you! You cannot even walk properly! It's alright now! You have done everything that you could!" Sakura yelled towards Naruto with concern.

"Please don't over-exert yourself, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said as she is about to cry.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru snorted. "We will not allow you to go and fight anymore! So you will need to get pass through us first!" Shikamaru said while using his Kagemane no Jutsu on Naruto's shadow, immobilizing the blonde.

Naruto grits his teeth. Eventhough he is not on his Jinchuuriki modes, he can now passively use Kurama's Empathic tracking since they have now perfectly molded their chakra. And with this ability, Naruto can sense that the chakra that Madara has been building up is for the power of the Asura Path, transforming Madara into a human suicide bomb that will disintegrate everything within several kilometers so even if they try to escape right now, they will still get caught with the explosion. And seeing the current turn of events, with him severely weakened after absorbing the Shinju's chakra, and also the toll of fighting all out for two days, even if he can do something about it, he can no longer be able to do so in his current state.

-Mindscape Discussion-

**"Do you have any regrets**?" Kurama spoke once again to his host through his mindscape. The Juubi Fox is still in the process of absorbing the Shinju's chakra within his chakra body.

"Why asking that question all of a sudden?" Naruto replied seriously.

**"Do you really want to save all these Shinobis no matter what the cost?"** Kurama spoke again in a very serious tone, ignoring his host's question.

"Don't ask the obvious." Naruto replied. "We have made it this far. And no matter what it takes, I will protect everyone and reach the realization of Jiraiya-sensei's dreams! No! Everyone's dreams! That's why I am willing to do everything to protect everyone!"

**"You really are just like the Rikudo-old man."** Kurama replied in a satisfied tone. **"There is a way to stop that Madara and save everyone before it is too late... There is a certain Kinjutsu that I have learned from your mother through eavesdropping while I am still sealed within her. And I know that it is the only jutsu that can stop what Madara intends to do and end this war..."**

"That's great Kurama..." Naruto replied weakly.

**"... but this jutsu will not be classified as a Kinjutsu without a reason. Are you still willing to do this?"**

"Yeah." Naruto closes his eyes to enter his mindscape.

-Mindscape Discussion End-

After a few seconds, Naruto opens his eyes and displays a very resolute expression. He channels a very potent chakra on his body that is enough to cut the bind from Shikamaru's jutsu, as he tries to walk, then slowly changes his pace into running in Shinobi style ignoring all the injuries that he has.

"Dobe!" Sasuke shouted as he is about to follow Naruto but the blonde creates Kage Bunshins to stop him, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata from following.

On the other hand, the Kages sensed Naruto running towards them in an unbelievable speed. The Kages are actually prepared to die fighting against Madara to finish what Naruto has started and protect all the Shinobis. But they know that despite their abilities, they don't have enough power to defeat Madara and stop his plan of obliterating the Shinobis. That's why they don't know if they should be happy or angry after seeing Naruto, the light of the next generation, dashing towards them as the boy prepares to fight Madara once again.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" Tsunade shouted in worry.

"Get back! We'll handle this! It is the Kage's responsibility to protect everyone from the shadow! That's what the title Kage stands for!" Oonoki said fiercely.

Naruto didn't respond as he is now halfway near Madara.

"You can't take it, can you, Uzumaki?" Madara smirked evilly. "You can't take that everything that you have done for will simply disappear just because of one massive explosion... You really are just like Hashirama..."

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Hashirama shouted. "Leave the shadow of the past to us! We'll take care of everything from here! Please turn back and become the one who protects the future of our world!"

"Kage-tachi" Naruto said. "You guys should be the ones to protect everyone. I will be the one to take out Madara." As he starts to perform complex hand seals directed by Kurama.

"What are you intending to do, Naruto-kun?" Mei Terumi said.

"Those hand seals..." Minato said in surprise and horror. "...how did you know that jutsu?"

"What is that jutsu, Fourth?" Tobirama asked.

"A Kinjutsu that only from someone with Uzumaki blood can use. The Ketsueki Fuin!" Minato replied. "A very powerful Fuinjutsu that can disintegrate the existence of any target, and forbids the targets existence for the rest of eternity."

"I see. But it will not be called as a Kinjutsu without a cost, isn't it?" The Raikage asks the most important question.

"The cost will be... the user's existence in this world as well..." Minato said in a grieving tone. "The caster will not die…he will be sent in a rift between dimensions where he will exist until the end of time; the dimension rift…imprisoned there for all eternity."

"What?" Hiruzen said in surprise. "Then why don't we do it? We are only bunch of walking corpse after all!"

Minato throws his Hiraishin kunai towards Naruto's path. "Only an Uzumaki can perform that Fuinjutsu. Among all of us here, my son is the only person capable of doing so..." Minato flashes on the kunai he just threw and reappeared right in front of Naruto, halting his advance. He is followed by Tobirama using his own Hiraishin mark imprinted on Minato, while Hashirama and Hiruzen uses Shunshin. The four former Hokages are now standing in front of Naruto, intending to stop him from using the Kinjutsu.

"Godaime Hokage," Gaara called Tsunade's attention. "You are also needed there, as a Hokage."

Tsunade nods, "Thank you, Kazekage" As Tsunade leaps towards the former Hokages.

Madara watches the scene and he simply didn't care at all. He has actually no idea what kind of jutsu that Naruto will perform afterall. But with the blonde Shinobi's current condition he believes that Naruto can barely do a thing against him. All that he needs is to use the power of his Asura Path do annihilate all the Shinobi within his range with his life, and even with the Shinju's chakra, Naruto will also definitely got caught and die with them due to his current condition.

Gaara, Mei, Raikage A and Oonoki stood in the front lines to buy some time against Madara, while the Hokages confront Naruto.

Naruto have finished the required hand seals except for the last hand seal required to activate the Ketsueki Fuin. "I am sorry, Hokage-tachi, Tou-san, but I am the only one who can do this. I need to stop Madara right here…" And then spoke through Ino's Shintenshin no Jutsu so the entire Alliance can hear him. "Everyone! Thank you for everything! Thank you for fighting alongside one another... For fighting not only for your own respective villages, but for also for protecting each other and our future... For the very first time, the five Villages stood with the same point of view... to seek and grab a hold of peace and to end this endless cycle of hate within our Shinobi System, even if it will cost my life. And I hope that this will be the start of a new era in our world..."

"What are you talking about Naruto!" Minato yelled towards his beloved son, tears flowing from both his eyes.

"Thank you for everything Dad. We may not have the time for each other, but this little time spending with you makes me feel very thankful that you were my old man. Same goes for Mom. Both of you are the best!" Naruto spoke still with his back facing them. Minato fell on his knees after hearing the words from his son. The Ketsueki Fuin is already casted, and with the remaining single hand seal required for the jutsu, it will activate and perform the Kinjutsu.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I don't know what you are planning but don't go dying in front of us!" Tobirama Senju shouted, as he starts to perform hand seals in an attempt to stop the already casted jutsu created by Naruto.

"Let us do what you are about to do! We are dead after all! This world needs you!" Hashirama Senju shouted as well as he enters Sage Mode to 'substitute' with Naruto's place.

"Don't shoulder everything on your own! You have already experienced enough share of pain in your life with me doing nothing! Don't expect me to stand here as you prepare to set your life aside Naruto!" Hiruzen Sarutobi starts to perform complex hand seals.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted as she has just arrived to join the Edo-Hokages. "Stop it! You are about to become a Hokage! You're my successor! You're... you're..."

"Baa-chan..." Naruto replied. "At this very moment, we already know that it is impossible... But thank you... for always believing in me... we may not be blood related... but you will always be my one and only Baa-chan..." Tsunade cried in heavy tears after hearing those very words from her surrogate son.

Naruto look towards Gaara, Onoki, A, and Mei, the respective Kages of each village other than Konoha who are currently fighting Madara to give them some time. "Gaara...Tsuchikage-jiji...Raikage...Mizukage-san... Please stand side by stand alongside Baa-chan. Time to unite the scattered villages into one peaceful country..."

Gaara nods to his Jinchuuriki 'brother' with tears rolling down his cheeks, Onoki nods with eyes brimming with responsibility, Raikage A grits his teeth and clenches his fist, while the Mei Terumi looks towards him with full or respect.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yelled with all her might. "Don't do this! Please! I... I can't live without you! Don't leave me!" The Hyuuga heiress fell into her knees while cupping her face.

"Naruto! I haven't beaten you yet! Bring your ass back here and don't run away from me like a coward!" Kiba roared towards Naruto, as the Konoha 11 also came back running to the scene.

"Naruto..." Shino cannot say anything. He is overwhelmed by his emotions that words are not coming out of his mouth.

"Hinata..." Naruto remembers how the girl saved him against his battle against Pain, along with the confession of her feelings. "...I am sorry for being blind for your feelings. If I have not became this oblivious.. I guess something might have worked out for us...But I really do thank you for loving me even in a distance, Hinata..."

"Kiba, Shino... please protect Hinata. Protect her even if both of you might die." Naruto grinned towards his two batch mates.

"Naruto!" Ino yelled while crying.

"I know you are always overdoing things, but this is on an entirely different level of stupidity Naruto! Stop it right now!" Shikamaru shouted to his friend.

"Don't be stupid Naruto!" Chouji said while looking down to the ground.

"Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji..." Naruto smiled towards them... "Be a proper successor to the Ino-Shika-Chou and continue to protect not only Konoha, but everyone else needed. Make your parents proud…"

"Come back here you idiot!" Sakura shouted while crying. "Konoha needs you! The Shinobi World needs you! And I need you!"

"Sakura-chan... I know you love Sasuke more than anyone else... He has already returned... I wish you happiness... with teme~"

"Dobe! Naruto!" Sasuke just stood there, experiencing a déjà vu feeling after the disappearance of his brother from his Edo Tensei body.

"Sasuke... If everything goes well after this, become a Hokage, and preserve the peace that we have always tried so hard to reach for."

The Hokages, Gokage, Konoha 11, and the entire Alliance makes way after seeing how firm the blonde's resolution is even if they don't want to. This is the Child of Prophecy, the one mentioned by the stars that will bring change to the Shinobi World's system of hatred. The Jinchuuriki shunned during his childhood, but continues to chase his dreams and goals without holding back. He continues moving forward and before the world knew it, he became a very necessary existence for everyone of them. And it is this very same existence that he will need to sacrifice for everyone to achieve the dreams that every Shinobi has always dreamt of.

"I have lived a wonderful life with you guys..." Naruto mustered. "...however... my only regret is that I didn't reach my dream to become a Hokage..." Naruto just joked to lighten up the situation.

However, the five Hokages look at each other, and then nods to each other. The Hokages stood firm in front of the blonde, then...

"With the power bestowed upon us as the Hokages of Konoha, I, Tsunade Senju, am humbly stepping down as Hokage and awarding the title Rokudaime Hokage to the Hero of Konoha and the Hero of the Shinobi World! Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto gives a very blank surprised reaction... 'You gotta be kidding me.'

Hashirama, Tobirama, Hiruzen, Minato and Tsunade look towards him with acknowledging sad smiles on their faces.

"You have definitely surpassed every one of us." Hashirama said with a sorry smile. Tobirama gives a sad smile along with Hiruzen while Minato still have tears flowing down his face.

Echoes of cheers quickly enveloped the previous battlefield right after the declaration of the next Hokage. No one disputes the declaration. Every Shinobi present in the battlefield believed that this is very well deserved.

Naruto looked down towards the ground. After a few seconds, droplets of water fall down to the ground. They are tears, streaming from Naruto's eyes and cheeks. His shoulders are hiccupping. He can no longer hold his emotions back anymore.

He has reached his lifelong goal... Being the Hokage of the Konohagakure no Sato. The dream that he continued to chase no matter how hard it may possibly be. The dream that he cannot given up upon. And now, he is currently living the dream that he have always been striving hard for...

"Thank you... everyone... I don't know what to say anymore..." Naruto is now even more prepared to this after actually becoming a Hokage…

Naruto finishes the final hand sign required for Ketsueki Fuin, and then charges directly towards Madara. Madara on the other hand is now being enveloped with ominous chakra, indicating that he is about to perform his suicidal attack. Naruto on the other hand, is also enveloped with bluish white chakra. Madara is willing to die to destroy the future, Naruto on the other hand is willing to die to protect the future. The strongest Shinobi from the past clashes with the Shinobi of hope for the future for one last time.

The Alliance is no longer running away anymore. They believe in what their savior can do for them… They will not shame this hero who is willing to die protecting them. No matter what the results may be, they will stand firm and continue to believe on him…

Madara activates his Asura Path's suicidal bomb jutsu while Naruto on the last split second casts his jutsu against Madara.

"SAISHU-TEKINA UNMEI NO JUTSU!"

"FUINJUTSU: KETSUEKI FUIN!"

The battlefield where the historic 4th Shinobi World War's climax takes place has been covered by a bright white light... Madara uses his entire remaining chakra to blow the place into kingdom come at the cost of his life while Naruto continues to seal Madara's chakra while the Uchiha's body starts to disintegrate.

"What are you trying to pull Uzumaki Naruto!" Madara yelled with voice filled with anger and rage after seeing how Naruto's Fuinjutsu neutralizes his suicidal jutsu while disintegrating his body.

"A special sealing technique... This will disintegrate the existence of its target, along with anything that has direct connection with it, forbidding its existence once and for all!" Naruto yelled while holding down Madara.

"What the!?"

"You're the shadow of the past Madara! The embodiment of destruction and hatred! That's why I will disintegrate your existence on this World so no matter what happens, no one can resurrect you and will never exist again!"

"Damn you!" Madara just yelled in anger, but he knows that he can no longer do anything as the seal binds his entire body while continuously disintegrating him along with his chakra. He always thought that even if he fails this time, once the world is plunged into war once again, someone will once again revive him to continue what he have always started… what he always wanted…

The Alliance saw how Madara's physical body starts to disintegrate, along with a painful cry of the man who led the Shinobi World to chaos. Everyone saw how the Madara cries in pain while each of his cells is disintegrates to nothingness. Along with his disintegration, his Rinnegan eyes also shatter, along with Hashirama's cells implanted on his body.

"This is all over! Madara!" Naruto shouted with all his strength.

"IMPOSSIBLEEEE! UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Madara gives his final howl filled with anger as the last of Madara's existence disintegrates with a bright light….

The shadow has been defeated… the war is now finally over…

The entire Alliance then ran towards Naruto's current location, who is standing peacefully with his eyes staring towards the sky with his back facing them. The sun starts to peek from the horizon after a long night of battle. The rays of the sun start to shine towards his face, as his hair is being blown by a mild wind.

In that instance, Naruto's body starts to glow. Little by little, the blonde knucklehead's body slowly became translucent. His physical body is slowly disappearing. The Gokage, the resurrected Hokages, and the remaining members of Konoha 11 ran towards the disappearing blonde.

"I guess this is it..." Naruto gives off a sad smile towards the approaching Shinobis.

"What's happening to you Naruto!?" Sasuke yelled while running towards Naruto.

"This is the cost of the Ketsueki Fuin. Equivalent exchange. Disintegrating ones existence at the cost of my own." Naruto replied sadly.

"Disintegration of existence?" Hashirama muttered. "Do you mean you will not die..."

"I don't know. Kurama just said that my existence is the cost of that Fuinjutsu."

"That's the gist. Your physical existence will disappear from this world, and you will wander within a dimension rift for eternity." Tobirama sadly mentioned.

Everyone who hears Tobirama's words was shocked upon the predicament of the Ten-Tailed Fox's Jinchuuriki. They all knew that there were some kinjutsus that costs the caster's life. However, for a cost to continue wandering in a dimension rift forever, devoid of anything, is much more painful than dying.

"Naruto... How... can I face your mother in the afterlife after all of this? Parents should be the one to protect their child, but..."

"Dad, if you are not here, I will not be able to do all of this. I know Mom will be so glad for everything that you have done to me..."

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata tackles the disappearing Shinobi into a hug but just slips through the now almost completely translucent body of the Shinobi. She quickly looks back, and he saw Naruto giving his foxy grin, hiding the sadness within his heart.

"I can't accept this... Naruto-kun... I want to be with you..."

"Hinata... Promise me that you will move on after I disappear..."

"I cannot... I cannot just forget you!"

"I am not asking you to forget me. Just keep moving forward and live a happy life for my share... Just promise me that..."

"It's... it's unfair..." Hinata is now sobbing. "I always have a wishful thinking that I can be able to be with you after everything is over. But..."

"But some things are not really meant to be..." Naruto look up towards the sky.

"I promise... I will become strong... and I will continue to live on..." Hinata said while still sobbing. Hiashi Hyuuga then went to her side as a shoulder to cry on for her daughter. "But I will never forget you... I love you... And I will always love you..."

"Thank you, Hinata..." Naruto gives her a sad and hoping smile. If only he didn't become oblivious...

"Dobe!" Sasuke stood in front of Naruto. The two just stare at one another. Then Sasuke offers his right hand, asking for a handshake. "Thank you for everything... Brother..."

Naruto gives a wide grin to his 'brother' and also offers his now intangible and translucent right hand. Even though they can no longer touch each other, the two Shinobi 'shakes' their hand as sign of gratitude and acceptance.

Naruto's existence continues to disappear. There were many sobs here and there. They have obtained the victory in this war, but the cost for this victory is too high.

"I will lift the curse... If any kind of peace exists, I'll grab a hold of it and will never let it go..." Naruto muttered the very same words that his fellow pupil Nagato said, inspiring Jiraiya to write the novel that changes the world as his existence fades. "Everyone, get a grab of the peace that we may acquire after this war and never let it go..."

The battlefield is then filled by dark clouds that even block the rising sun. Then the rain starts to pour down on the battlefield. Even the sky is now filled with sorrow from the disappearance of a great hero... the greatest Hokage of Konoha… the bridge of hope of the entire Shinobi World… Uzumaki Naruto…


	2. Chapter 2 - Rebirth

Author's Note:

Hi guys. Its my first time posting a fanfic, and I forgot to put the disclaimer on my first chapter. All the characters, plot devices and such that will be mentioned in this fanfic belongs to their respective creators and authors. They are the best! Please don't be hard on me guys, I am a newbie and just doing this just to escape from stress.

On my first chapter, I technically make Naruto a high-tier Toriko level character, I guess. I want you guys to have an overview of the power that Naruto has before I proceed on the actual Xovers. Please enjoy my next chapter. :)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 2 – Rebirth**

Naruto groggily wakes up from his mindscape. After shaking his head, he found himself in his familiar mindscape. He quickly tried to remember everything that happened during the 4th Shinobi World War. And on how it end by him sacrificing his own existence to seal Uchiha Madara, his tearful farewell with his friends, and him being appointed as the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure. He stood up slowly and then turns around to see the now familiar comrade residing within him.

**"So you are now finally awake."** The giant fox said.

"Kurama..." Naruto observes the giant beast in front of him. He is still the same annoying fur ball within his mindscape, with the same appearance and with always glaring slitted eyes however, there were some obvious changes in his form. Naruto have always believed that the Nine-Tailed Fox sealed within him is one gigantic creature ever since they first met on his mindscape. However, after acquiring all the Bijuus chakra and merging with his other half that was sealed within his father's and becoming his original self, Kurama's size and chakra amount and density grew in unfathomable heights and levels. Also, Kurama acquired a very noticeable additional tail, swaying along with the other initial nine tails. Naruto also felt the same feeling of as that of the original Juubi's chakra within Kurama's, indicating that Kurama has acquired the same omnipotent level of chakra and power as that of the Juubi and also has the power of the Shinju within him.

**"How are you feeling now? Still feeling down?"** Kurama spoke with his usual glare that Naruto has already grown accustomed into.

"Yeah... Somehow... But this is my choice... I will need to accept it and endure eternity within the dimension rift." Naruto muttered while smiling that even surprises himself. "I probably don't have any regrets. I am already done dealing with it in my head. I have already done my part. It is up to them now -dattebayo!"

**"I thought you will still be down for sometime after that."** Kurama grinned.

"By the way, what happened to my physical body Kurama?"

**"We are already within a dimension rift where time doesn't flow and space is unstable. Your physical body is floating within frozen time. It will not age as long as you exist within it."**

"I see. Sorry for dragging you in here with me, Kurama."

**"Don't apologize to me! It's weird!"** Kurama roared. **"I am you and you are me. We'll share the same fate and I would accept whatever that fate is."**

"Since when did you become this kind fuzz ball?" Naruto grinned towards the fox.

**"Shut-up brat!"** Kurama roared once again.

"Well, what should we do then? Just do this chitchat for eternity in this dimension rift?"

**"Regarding that, I have something to say."** Kurama said. **"First, there is a way for us to get out of this dimension rift."**

"Really? You mean we can go back to the Shinobi World?"

**"There is a slim possibility that we can get out of this dimension rift, but no longer back to the Shinobi World. Remember, your very existence is already deleted in the Shinobi World, right?"**

"I see." Naruto smiled sadly. "But how can we get out of here?"

**"We'll wait." **Kurama said while Naruto sweat dropped.** "Dimension rifts sometimes do open when a dimension or world encounters a major time-space disturbance. All we need to do is to wait until we saw a random damage on a dimension rift. That damage will be our pathway towards another world or dimension."**

"But how long should we wait?"

**"No clue. But that will definitely happen. Dimension rifts maintain the balance of time and space. If a distortion happens in a random world or dimension, the dimension rift is the one who absorbs the distortion. All that we need to do is to stay on alert at all times since a distortion may appear anytime."**

Naruto nods. "That's good to hear. This means we will not actually be stuck here forever. But while waiting, what should we do? I bet we will run out of things to talk about the entire time that we are waiting right?"

**"Who said that we will talk all the time**?" Kurama replied**. "Remember, in a dimension rift, time doesn't flow. This means, you have all the time that you need to continuously train here and make yourself far stronger than ever."**

"Training!" Naruto perked up. "That's great! But... you know I really do like training Kurama. However, why should I train if I no longer have a reason to become strong? You know, we can no longer return to the Shinobi World."

**"Idiot!"** Kurama snort. **"What if the world where we arrived thru this dimension rift has far more powerful creatures? You will just die like a pathetic rat even if I am within you! And I will not allow that to happen! You're my Jinchuuriki and I haven't properly trained you on how to properly use my power yet! We will need to train and that's my decision!"**

Naruto is surprised by the sudden outburst from Kurama. But he grinned happily. "Alright. No problem! Let's train!"

Kurama smirked darkly. **"Very well. But the training that I will give you will be a lot harder than you have ever done before. Prepare yourself brat!"**

"Of course! Training is the best way to kill time!"

**"Enthusiastic as ever."** Kurama spoke in amusement. **"For now, let's rest since we have just been through one hard and long battle. I need you to be 100% recovered and prepared before we start training."**

**"Yeah. We have been fighting for two straight days without holding back. Let me sleep for a while**." Naruto quickly lay his back and quickly fell into one deep slumber.

**_'Thank you... Uzumaki Naruto...'_** Kurama gives a warm smile towards the sleeping blonde in front of him.

-Page Break-

"Whoa!" The Uzumaki shot back quickly and woke up from his long dreamless sleep. He then glance right and left, only to find himself on his familiar mindscape. "So everything wasn't just a dream eh?"

**"That's one long nap kid."** Kurama smirked towards his host.

"Wait, how long was I out?"

**"In an actual time, around 10 days."**

"What the?" Naruto then scratches the back of his head. "Looks like I have left you long enough on your own." Then he grins towards the fox.

**"Not really**." Kurama replied. **"You will need that rest. As of now, I can sense that you have fully been recovered after fighting that war. How are you feeling?"**

"Physically, I am perfectly fine! Ready to kick Obito and Madara's ass at the same time if needed! However, my mind is still in a mess for accepting everything that happened during the war."

**"That's understandable. What do you want to do from now on?"**

"Training!" Naruto grinned. "You said you will train me right? I always like to train since training always relieves me with any stress within my mind."

**"Good to hear about that. While you are asleep, I have already devised a proper training course for you."**

"That's great! Let's start then! What new Jutsu will you be teaching me then Kurama?"

**"We'll start with the basics. We will need to increase and stabilize your chakra level and density."**

"Huh?" Naruto tilts his head. "But with my chakra alone is already on Obito's level while he is the Juubi Jinchuuriki and your chakra is about several times far stronger than that of the Juubi along with Shinju's power and we were now even able to sync our chakra properly, why should we further increase our chakra level?"

**"Idiot!"** Kurama slams his hand, shaking his mindscape that makes Naruto shiver. **"When I said that to increase your chakra levels, it will be your own chakra and yours alone!"**

"Bu...But why?"

Kurama shuffles his tails. This will be a very annoying explanation.** "You have already known that the chakra of the Juubi is immeasurable and off the charts right?"** Naruto nodded, and then Kurama continued**. "Well, even if the Juubi's chakra is seemingly unlimited, there are still limitations upon using its chakra. The Jinchuuriki of the Juubi can only use the Juubi's chakra proportionate to its own chakra."**

"I don't get it -dattebayo." Naruto gives a dumb questioning look.

**"Looks like I will also need to do something about that grain-sized brain of yours**." Kurama sighed. **"Let's put it this way; a standard Shinobi's chakra has a unit of 10. If a Shinobi with standard unit of chakra becomes the Juubi's Jinchuuriki, then that Shinobi can only use the proportionate chakra of the Juubi sealed within him, not its entire immeasurable chakra itself. The chakra ratio on how much of Juubi's chakra that the Shinobi can use is 1:5,000. So technically, if the Shinobi has a chakra unit of 10, he can increase his chakra levels for up to 50,000 units by tapping into the Juubi's chakra. This applies to me as well since I have already become a Ten-Tailed Bijuu, I technically be considered the new Juubi ."**

"Wow, that's a lot. But I still don't get it." Naruto grinned.

**"That simply means the higher the unit of chakra that you have, the more chakra you can draw out of me, the Juubi. Naruto, with your current chakra level that rivals that of Obito being the Juubi Jinchuuriki, is already several hundred times or even thousand times more potent than that of ordinary Shinobi, outmatching the legendary Shodaime Hokage, Madara bastard and possibly even the Rikudo-jiji. But I can still feel a lot of sleeping chakra within you. So in our terms, as of now your very own chakra has at least 1000 units. And with that, you can access at least up to 5,000,000 units of the Juubi's chakra."**

**"The ratio 1:5,000 only applies to the Juubi created by Obito. However, with me being several times more powerful than that Juubi along with the power of the Shinju within me, the ratio difference is definitely much higher than 5,000. And we can also determine that in this traning…"**

"That's cool! We really are awesome Kurama! But if I have already that level of chakra, why should I further increase the level of my chakra?"

**"I want you to become a very strong Shinobi on your own without tapping into my chakra. Remember, most of the life defining battles that you have been through, you will always need someone's assistance like my chakra in order to come out triumphantly. Now that your very own chakra rivals that of Obito while in Juubi Jinchuuriki state without using Senjutsu or any Bijuu transformation, you're already the most powerful Shinobi ever walked on that world since even the Rikudo Sennin don't have the same chakra level as that of yours except if he also taps into the Juubi's chakra sealed within him. To think that the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin will become this powerful…"**

Naruto's eye bulge. "Wah? That's... that's impossible What do you mean by that Kurama?!"

**"You are the 2nd Sage of the Six Paths."**

"Uh? Come again?"

**"I don't like to repeat it anymore."**

Naruto stood in silence. After letting the information sank through his thick skull...

"What are you talking about fur ball!?"

**"Do you still haven't noticed yet? After we have synced our chakra, your Bijuu transformation is very different than the other Jinchuuriki transformations. That's because your physical characteristics are a lot different than that of the other Jinchuurikis. I haven't notice it first hand, but after we have synced our chakra during the war, your chakra and transformation has the very same feeling to that of the Rikudo Sennin."** Kurama explained. **_'It felt like you are the splitting image of the Rikudo old man. You remind me a lot of him, Naruto.' _**The fox mused within his mind.

"I see. I am somehow like a reincarnation of the Rikudo Sennin?"

**"No. Just like Hokages, there were Shodaime, Nidaime, Sandaime, and so on. In this term, you are the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin."**

"So there will be Sandaime Rikudo Sennin and so on as well?"

**"I don't know. But as far as I know, the first Rikudo Sennin appeared from the past to stop the disaster called Juubi. And you, the 2nd, appeared during the worst war in Shinobi history and stop it on your own. Using that trend, the Rikudo Sennin only appears in the generation with the worst disasters and conflicts, to give a new hope and light towards the world so it can continuously move forward. If the world is plunged into chaos again, I believe another Rikudo Sennin will appear to save the world once again."**

"But I really do hope that our world will not get into another war and have everyone understand each other." Naruto mused sadly.

**"You have experienced far enough pain on your own. And you have matured because of those experiences. You have already become a grown man, Naruto."** Kurama said calmly, while the blonde Hokage gives a wide grin. **"Let's get back on track. Since you still have an enormous amount of inactive chakra within you, all we need to do is to awaken it and see how much chakra it can provide for you. And using that awakened chakra, I will train you to become the most powerful Shinobi kid."**

"Hell yeah! But how can you possibly awaken my sleeping chakra -dattebayo?"

Kurama stretches one hand with his index finger pointed towards the ground. The tip of his sharp claws touches the 'water' that serves as their ground and a special circular large seal similar with insignia similar to the Kuchiyose no Jutsu appeared.

**"Stand in the middle of the seal Naruto."** Kurama commanded. Naruto quickly ran towards the middle of the seal. **"Sit in a meditating posture like what you have used to while entering Sage Mode."** The Jinchuuriki followed. Then he looks up towards his Bijuu, and smiled.

"Before you merge with your other half, I am about half the size of your index finger. Then, after merging with the other Bijuu's chakra and become the Ten Tails, then fuse with your other half which is also Ten Tails, and acquiring the Shinju's power, your size became so gigantic that I am just like a speck of dust for you.

**"You're my Jinchuuriki. My power is your power. If my powers grow, it would be the same for you."** Kurama then starts creating hand signs.

"Holy crap! You can do hand signs Kurama?"

**"Out of all the Bijuus, I am the only one capable of performing hand signs. As you can see, I have a demi-humanoid form. Old man Rikudo created me like this from the Juubi's chakra for me to be able to protect and educate the next Rikudo Sennin. And now, it all comes down on training you, Naruto."**

Kurama stretches his right hand with his index finger pointing forward. The very tip of his large sharp claws is now touching the blonde's forehead. **"This jutsu is created to awaken the sleeping chakra of its target. Close your eyes and draw out your inner chakra."**

Naruto closes his eyes, obeying the Juubi Kitsune but spoke. "I only know how to draw out Senjutsu chakra within the surroundings during meditation Kurama!"

**"It is just the same! But this time, unlike from gathering from the outside, gather the depths of your sleeping chakra within you."**

Naruto concentrated, then in that instance, his body is enveloped by thick, condensed chakra pursing outward of his body like blue flames. Naruto opened his eyes, and saw the very tip of Kurama's claw still touching his forehead.

"This is a lot of chakra, Kurama." The Hokage mused in awe.

**"That's not even the tip of the iceberg brat."** Kurama roared. **"So keep your eyes closed, shut your mouth and continue concentrating on drawing out your sleeping inner chakra!"**

Naruto didn't bother to respond as he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and tried to awaken his sleeping chakra.

**"Impressive amount of chakra. We'll stay like this until we have completely awakened your sleeping chakra."** Kurama mustered. **_'That's one hell of chakra. To think that a single person possess such level of chakra, it's so surreal… I don't know how many days, weeks or even months it may take, but we will continue to draw out your sleeping chakra, your true potential, Naruto."_**

-Page Break-

**"That takes almost 3000 hours if it will be based on human time calculation to draw out your sleeping chakra brat."** Kurama said after removing his claws on his host's forehead.

"3000 hours? But it felt like it was only about a few hours or so for me!" Naruto replied while getting up from his meditating position. The seal under his feet disappears.

**"Like I always said, time is not flowing here Naruto. You may even think everything happened in 10 years for only a second here."**

"But this chakra..." Naruto look towards the palm of his hands. "I can't believe I have this much chakra on my own Kurama. I feel like I even surpassed your own chakra during the time before both of your halves fused ten-fold." Naruto said absentmindedly while he is still enveloped by chakra surrounding him like flames surging upward (imagine the flame enveloped with Natsu Dragneel when in rage, except the color is bluish white sine it is chakra). The size of the enveloped chakra grew as much that its height has more or less has reached the towering Perfect Susanoo.

**"That certainly is true."** Kurama affirmed**. "You have far surpassed my original form's chakra level before Minato split me in half several folds. The reason why you have this amount of chakra is that, first, you are the 2nd Rikudo Sennin, thus automatically gives you an enormous amount of chakra which is at least on par to the Rikudo old man itself. Second is that you are an Uzumaki. Being relatively close and blood related to Senju, somehow you have your own powerful Senju chakra flowing within your body. Third, you are a Jinchuuriki not even half an hour after your birth. Your chakra system adopts into you being a Jinchuuriki, thus expanding its own reserves. And you also got the Bijuu Cell now along with chakra enhancements that you acquire while fighting Madara during the war. Got all that?"**

"Yeah... Somewhat..." Naruto said absentmindedly.

**_'But what is this feeling? I have drawn out so much of his sleeping chakra, and yet I can still sense an enormous amount of chakra sleeping within him. This is far above my knowledge, and there should be other influences that give Naruto such very titanic amount of chakra. But it will be better to awaken the sleeping chakra gradually before it damages Naruto himself. But after seeing the amount of chakra that you have awakened, and still the enormous amount of sleeping within you, just how much chakra do you have, Naruto…'_**

"So I am the strongest Shinobi ever now, Kurama?" Naruto interrupted the fox's thinking.

**"Yes. And that is even without tapping into my chakra or enhancing your power with your Sage Mode. Your chakra will also continue to grow as long as you continue to train as well gradually. And we will also do the same process of unlocking your chakra every now and then so we can continuously juice out your true potential. With this, you have already surpassed all the previous Hokages in more ways than one. But you can never be able to surpass my current Juubi state right now since I have off the charts level of chakra that is several folds much more powerful than the original Juubi."**

"Amazing, am I?" Naruto said with tinge of happiness and sadness. "If only my friends can see me like this..."

**"Get over your past and continue to move forward you little kid."**

"Yeah. Well, Kurama, how should I control this large amount of chakra?"

**"That's the next training that we will be doing, Chakra Control. If you want to rest, then go. Once we started the next stage of training, your next rest will depend on when you will finish the training."**

"Let's get on with it!" Naruto said without any hesitation and full of determination. "I am not tired at all!"

**"You sure?"**

"Yeah! I can even kick your ass right now if you want to!"

**"Choose your words wisely brat!"** Kurama suddenly release a very powerful chakra pressure with overflowing killing intent, blowing Naruto away several hundred meters due to the wave of chakra released. The Hokage shakes his head, and then try to stand up. But his feet are not following his brain's commands. He is sweating heavily. His body is trembling. He feels like he is about to pass out anytime. One thing is for sure. This kind of intimidation, have far surpassed the feeling of fear. This is... despair.

Kurama saw this and quickly removes the release of his chakra pressure and killing intent. He smirked at his host to remove the despair from that face of his.

**"Feeling better now?"**

"Wha... Why did you do that?"

**"To show the difference between our powers**." Kurama grunted. **"Releasing pressure thru chakra with killing intent is enough for those who have weak minds and lower chakra levels than you feel intimidated, and even make them pass out. I am surprised you were able to survive that specially coming from me."**

"But you didn't have to do that! I know no matter how long I trained, with the current you; I know I can never defeat you!"

**"Like I said earlier, I am not good at making jokes. Very well, I can also train you on how to give off chakra pressure that can even make any weak willed person pass out. This is much better than using Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukuyomi. That comes along with the Chakra Control Training that we are about to do. Are you ready?"**

"Yeah!" Naruto run back towards Kurama. After arriving in front of him again, "One thing, don't ever joke again! It might kill me!"

**"Keh... Don't just die then!"** Kurama said with amusement.

-Page Break-

Kurama is now watching his host who currently sleeps after a long hard training on chakra control. Being Naruto's weakest department due to his now enormously massive chakra reserves, it takes a while before he could manage and actually master his chakra control. With this, he can now create Rasengan and other Rasengan variants with a single hand, including Fuuton: Rasenshuriken.

As part of mastering Chakra Control, Kurama teaches Naruto on enhancing physical strength and movement speed with chakra, adjusting the level of chakra being used in a specific jutsu to make it weaker or powerful than the actual chakra requirement, and also Intimidation (comparable to the effects of Kenpachi's killing intent and Haoshoku Haki effect) since Naruto technically has no talent whatsoever in casting Genjutsu.

Aside from the usual Chakra Control Training, the Juubi Fox also taught Naruto two special method of Chakra Control that is created by the Rikudo Sennin. The first is Chakra Honor and the other is Chakra Immersion (derived from Food Honor and Food Immersion of Toriko). Chakra Honor training improves the concentration of the user, thus removing all the unnecessary movements for using and attacking with Taijutsu and also maximizing the chakra needed to perform Ninjutsus, giving a proper form to the techniques and enables them to be use their power on its full potential. This will allow the user to attack using 1/10th or 1/20th of the usual chakra or stamina consumption, but the power of the techniques' strength, speed, and precision will increase several folds.

The Chakra Immersion Training on the other hand allows the user to store and nourish their cells with chakra to further increase his chakra capacity and physical attributes. This training is only applicable for those who have Bijuu Cells within their body. Naruto's Bijuu Cells adopts on each training, so his Bijuu Cells continues to evolve to become stronger. But to be able to adapt properly to the training, Bijuu Cells needs to consume chakra for it to evolve. With this, Naruto's power, physical stats and stamina will also continue to grow and will even allow him to fight for more than a month or so without rest as long as he has chakra. He can also channels out the chakra stored within the Bijuu Cells if needed for additional power boost if he needs to.

Kurama have very little knowledge regarding healing jutsus, that's why he didn't attempt to teach Naruto any. And besides, being an Uzumaki, a part Senju, his body equipped with Bijuu Cells, and being his Jinchuuriki, any possible injuries that maybe inflicted into the blonde during battle can be healed almost instantaneously.

"Ugh..." Naruto grunted while rubbing his eyes, waking up from his sleep. "That's one great nap!"

**"I know. You're snore beats the hell out of me."** The giant fox replied.

"Shut up Kurama!"

**"You have properly mastered Chakra Control, Chakra Honor and Chakra Immersion. Given the massively enormous amount of chakra that you have, you are already a fearsome opponent. However, like what I said before we start training, I will train you to become a powerful and proper Shinobi. So this time, create a hundred thousand clones. Within your mindscape and mastery of chakra control, that shouldn't be too hard for you. We'll speed up your training this time."**

"Wah! Kage Bunshin! Why did you not remind me that I can use it for faster training!"

**"Awakening your sleeping chakra requires your true body. While Chakra Control requires your complete chakra inside your physical body. That's why I didn't mention that you can use your clones for training except now."**

"Cleared! But hey, do you think I can create a hundred thousand clones in the real world?"

**"It's impossible. Even if your chakra grew exponentially, you should restrict your Shadow Clones for up to 1000 only in maximum. Going more will give severe strain in your brain and chakra circulatory system. Hundred thousand clones are only possible here within your mindscape. However, your Shadow Clones are more powerful than ever now due to your exponential chakra boost."**

"I see. Here we go! NINPOU: CHOU TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

Exactly hundred thousand clones appeared within Naruto's mindscape. The entire scenery became flooded with black and orange jumpsuit wearing boys. Kurama grinned then creates another familiar hand seal that surprises Naruto and the army of clones.

**"NINPOU: TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"** The Ten-Tailed Giant Fox Kurama created a thousand clones of himself, much to the surprise of the blonde Shinobi and the clones.

"How the hell can you also do Kage Bunshin Kurama!?"

**"There are only two things in my life that I definitely cannot count brat. One is the number of bowls of Ramen that you have already consumed in your entire life, the other is the number of times you have use the Kage Bunshin. Of course I will learn to use this jutsu even if I don't want to! But I can only use this jutsu and possibly other Shinobi jutsus within your mindscape."**

"Oh... But why did you create clones as well?"

**"Divide your clones in a group of hundreds, and each group will be trained by one of my clones. Each of my clones will teach your clones with specific skills and abilities to further enhance your Shinobi prowess. This includes Bukijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu, Bakujutsu and other physical Shinobi fighting styles that require weapons that don't require much chakra usage."**

"Huh? After unlocking my sleeping chakra and mastering chakra control, why do I need to train using weapons?"

**"Kid, one question. Can you defeat Sasuke in a sword fight or weapon clash?"**

Naruto is just stunned by Kurama's words.

**"That's it. Ignore chakra; do you think that you can stand against Sasuke in plain close range combat using weapons? No. Remember, the past four Hokages, Uchiha Madara and Obito, and even Rikudo old man, are all masters of their own preferred weapons to increase their offensive capabilities against certain types of opponents that they may not defeat by sheer raw power. If you really want to surpass them and become the strongest Shinobi, you should at least master several fighting styles using basic Shinobi tools and weapons like swords, kunais, shurikens, wire strings, explosive tags and other weapons."**

"I get it." Naruto grinned.

**"However, the original you and the original me will need to play Shogi."**

"Wha?!" Naruto is stunned once again. "That's some random suggestion Kurama!"

**"It isn't!"** Kurama roared. **"You're as dumb as rock Naruto! That's why we need to adjust your way of thinking. Even a slight improvement with your reasoning will do. And playing Shogi is one of the best ways to improve your thinking."**

"Hey! Those remarks hurts you know!" Naruto complained. "But I understood your point fur ball."

**"Good. You will need to defeat me a thousand times in Shogi. We will not stop playing until you were able to do so. Got it!"**

"As if I have a choice -dattebayo." Naruto scratches the back of his head.

-Page Break-

"Checkmate! It's over Kurama!" Naruto grinned after placing a piece of Shogi to its designated point. It is a perfect counterattack. "I have already defeated you a thousand times now!"

**"You don't need to rub it on my face."** Kurama snorted.

"Well, it took a while. I can't believe you are a Master in Shogi! I bet even Shikamaru will going to have a hard time beating you!"

**"Keh. Don't praise me after you have defeated me thousands of times."**

"Actually, I will not even bother call it winning." Naruto stated honestly. "You have beaten me more than half a million times even before I defeat you, you know."

Kurama smirked at this. Looks like the Shogi training really paid off. If this is the old Naruto before the Shogi training, he will jump around or roll to the ground in happiness even just by defeating a single piece of Kurama's Shogi piece. However, this Naruto actually reasons out the results of their Shogi matches on his own and accepts his defeats on his own.

After all, Naruto might not have a bright mind however, his ability to create unpredictable but complex plans and strategies out of the box is on a different level. Kurama has been caught with Naruto's unorthodox tactics countless of times during their Shogi matches. And now that Naruto's reasoning in battle has been improved capable of defeating him fair and square in a Shogi match, coupled with this unique strategic planning, the Ten-Tailed Fox can bet that his host can easily defeat Shikamaru himself in a Shogi match with mid difficulty.

On the other hand, Naruto have dispersed his hundred thousand clones to accumulate all their experiences in learning how to use Shinobi tools effectively. Naruto have mastered Shurikenjutsu (Shuriken Mastery), Bukijutsu (Weapon Mastery), Kenjutsu (Sword Mastery), Bakujutsu (Explosive Tags Mastery), and efficiently use other Shinobi tools like Shinobi wires, Flash tags, Smoke Bombs, and such. He also combined his Chakra Control Mastery with Weaponry Mastery by channeling chakra into weapons to increase the power of weapons for their specific usage. He have been able to created his own style on using weaponries that perfectly matches his own personality... being unpredictable.

Along with this training, due to complexity of use of various weapons, Naruto gained the movement of a perfect assassin. His movement speed became so swift yet so silent, designed for quickly, precisely but easily knocking out or defeating an opponent without much effort even with opponents with several times more powerful than himself (of course, this is about weapon use, not chakra). He gains this ability to fully maximize the use of kunais, shurikens and explosive tags. With this recently acquired abilities, Kurama believed that Naruto can easily take out powerful Shinobis with the likes of Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara and such without even using chakra at all.

**"You have matured into a true Shinobi now, kid."** Kurama somehow praised his host with a grin.

"Of course! You are the one who is teaching me, so don't expect anything less -dattebayo." Naruto replied with an eye smile.

**_'That verbal tic of his, I guess I cannot really remove that. Like mother like son.'_** Kurama deadpanned. **"Let's proceed on the next training, Naruto."**

"Great! I am ready as ever!"

**"This time, we will focus on Ninjutsu. As an Uzumaki, you have a natural Wind Element affinity. You will need to learn powerful Wind Element jutsus and master it so you can learn more jutsus since I am tired of you seeing always spamming Kage Bunshin and Rasengan variants. And seeing the level of chakra and chakra control that you currently have, you can create devastating Wind Element jutsus that can even far surpass all Kekkai Genkai Elements. However, you are not capable of learning other elemental affinities like Katon and Raiton since it is also the limitations of an Uzumaki."**

"No problem with that! Awesome! I am so excited!"

**"More than that, I will also teach you on mastering Wind Element jutsus, so you can learn various Ninjutsu related to your affinity and maximize the use and power of your element. And I believe this is the right time for you to pull the scroll that the Yondaime have given to you during the war."**

"I almost forgot about that!" Naruto perked up. He then draws a small scroll, unseals it, draws blood on the seal within it, and with a puff of smoke, hundreds of large scrolls, each of them rivaling the size of Jiraiya's toad scroll, appeared. "What are these scrolls all about?"

Naruto looks on each label on the scrolls. And much to his surprise, those scrolls are the jutsus created and improvised by his father, Minato Namikaze, Uzumaki clan's Fuinjutsu and Ninpou Taijutsu that Madara mentioned during the war, Senjutsu techniques from Jiraiya, and other scrolls with many other jutsus from other clans.

"Wow. There are a lot of jutsus…" Naruto thought.

**"I always thought that Minato is collecting jutsu scrolls, but didn't expect it to be a library." **Kurama respond.

"I think so… But why does Tou-san collects jutsu scrolls?"

**"You know very well that Minato is not a member of any specific clan. So he doesn't have specific bloodline or jutsu for himself. But Minato compensates into this by reading and learning various jutsu from other clans, and create his own variation of it so he can stood on equal grounds with other Shinobis from Konoha's powerful clans. He has his own variation of Hyuuga's Jukken, Lotus Taijutsu, and the best evidences for this are his improved Hiraishin that he learns from Nidaime Hokage and Rasengan that he learn from battling me within your mom's mindscape after I use my Bijuu Dama against him. Rasengan is modeled after Bijuu Dama after all."**

"I see. Dad really was awesome!" Naruto grinned. "So I have all these variation jutsus from other clans created by my father so I can learn these?"

**"Of course. What else do you think?"** Kurama retorted. **"So you will be learning Minato's Hiraishin and other underdeveloped jutsus that he created and your task is to perfect it just like what you did from Rasengan to Rasenshuriken."**

"I got it!" Naruto then sorts his father's Ninjutsu scroll after seeing another set of scroll. "What are these scrolls about… 'Hiraishin Kenjutsu?'"

**"I see. So it is also included huh?"** Kurama grinned. **"Hiraishin Kenjutsu is a very powerful set of Kenjutsu style created by the Nidaime Hokage. This Kenjutsu style is created with conjunction with the original Hiraishin jutsu, in fact, Hiraishin is just a byproduct to master that Kenjutsu that is only mastered by the Nidaime, making him to be well-known as the fastest Shinobi of his time. I believe that your father also intends to learn this but due to Obito's attack in the village, he were never able to learn it."**

"But how powerful this Kenjutsu style really is?"

**"Hiraishin Kenjutsu, since it is created by one of the most powerful Shinobi ever lived, is the fabled legendary Kenjutsu that is based on ability of the user to allow a single Shinobi swordsmaster to defeat numerous foes single-handedly, not including the actual power of the sword that the user wields. Practitioners of this style use a combination of near-superhuman speed and agility or better known as Shinsoku, or godspeed, battojutsu and an acquired, observation-based pseudo-clairvoyance in order to avoid the attacks of their opponents by the least possible margin and with the least possible effort in order to place themselves in the perfect position to strike in the very instant the opponent's strike misses and stresses two-step attacks in order to ensure that any and all who oppose it are thoroughly slain. This sword technique has reached the level of one out of pure godlike skill that surpasses any possible sword styles in the Shinobi World."**

**"This Kenjutsu's standard is called Hiraishingiri: an attack that consists of three concurrent arching blades close on the enemy from all sides to create a prison, allowing no chance for defense or evasion. While the user downplays it as simply successive slashes, it is actually bending the laws of physics to multiply its existence. It starts with a flash from this world, followed by two absolutely simultaneous, over-lapping flashes that disregard the concept of time and space, producing a slash attack that arrives from three different directions by momentarily using the Multi-Dimensional Refraction Phenomenon to transcend speed, dexterity, feints, and many other elements. The first strike comes at the opponent with overwhelming speed, creating a circular arc to surround them. This isn't much trouble on its own, especially with the length of the blade, but the slightly slower second vertical strike meant to block off escape from above, and the third horizontal strike to keep the opponent from escaping to the side, thus completely overwhelming the opponent. It is a technique that "challenges god" with mere human skill, making it impossible to block. If one of the slashes is blocked, the other two will hit. Due to the close range, if the opponent attempts to retreat, the sword will quickly cut them down. I have learned this while I am sealed within the Shodaime's wife while the Shodaime and the Nidaime are doing sparring."**

"Amazing… I want to learn it too!"

**"But that is only the standard attack of the Hiraishin Kenjutsu. There are many more powerful attacks included in that Kenjutsu. So you better save your excitement for later after mastering the techniques."**

Naruto nods with a wide grin. He then browses for another set of those large scrolls. He saw the set of Uzumaki Fuinjutsu scrolls. "Kurama, does my clan really excel that good in Fuinjutsu?"

**"Yes. The Uzumaki clan's Fuinjutsu prowess is terrifying even for the Hidden Villages. That is one of the reasons why they targeted to be annihilated first during the Third Shinobi War. They can create Fuinjutsus to counter or create seal almost virtually any situation. The Hakke Fuin, Shiki Fujin, and Byakugou are few of the known Fuinjutsus created by the Uzumaki clan for your information."**

Naruto nods. He then saw another set of scrolls that indicates Uzumaki Ninpou Taijutsu. "What is this Ninpou Taijutsu Kurama? Does it mean combining Ninjutsu and Taijutsu into a single jutsu?"

**"Somehow."** Kurama nods. **"As you don't know, Uzumaki clansmen are not that fond of Ninjutsu and Genjutsu however; Uzumaki's are one of the strongest clan in terms of close ranged hand to hand combat. Their Taijutsu rivals or even surpass that of Hyuugas and Uchihas." **

"But is that really possible to combine Taijutsu and Ninjutsu in one attack or technique?"

**"It is possible. They have actually created that fighting style after all. By combining their high amount of physical strength and channeling appropriate amount of chakra just like on performing a Ninjutsu, they can create powerful attacks that according to them, have been created with the capability to slay Dragons and even Gods, technically Dragon Gods, so they called this fighting style 'Kazeryujin' to match the natural affinity of an Uzumaki with Wind Element."**

(Uzumaki Taijutsu will be based on combination of Monkey D. Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi attacks without the stretching effect of his Devil Fruit and Dragon Slayer attacks from Fairy Tail, both with major modifications to match the Uzumaki clan's 'WIND' theme.)

**"These close combat skills, coupled by their natural affinity on creating powerful Fuinjutsus, takes an alliance of three powerful villages to annihilate your entire clan due to fear from their overwhelming potential."**Kurama explained.

"Wow. I never thought that my clan can be as elite as of the Uchihas."

**"Yes. The power of Uzumakis has power that can rival that of Uchihas and Senjus. However, they prefer peace more than anything. That's why when Konoha is erected by the Shodaime Hokage; Uzushiogakure takes the opportunity to befriend the new village to combine their powers for the sake of peace."**

"So my clan is also part of Konoha's history, just like my mom told me."

The former Kyuubi nods**. "Well, there is other stuff that I have to explain to you regarding your clan. I guess you already know that the Godaime Hokage has an Uzumaki blood. So you should be able to see the common factor between your mother, the Godaime, and you."**

Naruto thinks for a while. "I guess stamina and physical strength."

**"Good thinking. Your brain is finally functioning like a regular human should be**." Kurama taunted while Naruto comically pouts. **"If the Uchihas has powerful eyes and Senjus have massive chakra reserves, Uzumaki has the sheer physical strength, stamina and vitality that perfectly match their Fuinjutsu and Ninpou Taijutsu mastery. You have already known that your mother Kushina can beat down several male students in her academy days bare-handedly right? And your Tsunade-baa-chan can create kill anyone with a single flick in the forehead? They are all from their pure sheer power without even enhancing their strength with chakra. However, the Godaime Hokage took it to the next level by mastering Byakugou that further increases her sheer physical strength."**

"So you are implying that I can acquire the same sheer physical strength like my mom and Baa-chan without even amplifying my strength with chakra?"

**"That's right or maybe you can even surpass them exponentially since Uzumaki's body construction is capable of continuous growth in terms of physical strength and speed as long as you are doing the right training. So here is your training regime. Both of us will create clones of each other to train you for exponentially powering up your Ninjutsu, mastering Uzumaki Ninpou Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu, and mastering the Yondaime Hokage's Hiraishin and its Kenjutsu, uncompleted jutsus, along with other Ninjutsu and Taijutsu variation created by your father. While your original body will train physically to unlock the potential of your Uzumaki bloodline's physical stats. Unless we have reached the desired mastery of all of these, we will then move to the next part of the training."**

Naruto nods in agreement. The blonde Shinobi is somehow getting used on this harsh training being given to him by Kurama. But somehow, he knows that the Giant Fox is just like this because it actually cares for him. That's why he will need to give his best to not let his giant friend down.

Naruto once again created a hundred thousand Shadow Clones while Kurama creates a thousand and divides each group to do their own tasks of mastering variants of Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Fuinjutsu and Taijutsu. While Naruto's physical body is trained by the original Kurama with various physical exercises to unleash his true potential as an Uzumaki.

-Page Break-

So far, this is the longest training for Naruto in the hands of the Juubi Fox. Not that he care at all, time is not flowing in the dimension rift however, he can feel that this training definitely pushes himself to the brink of his limits.

Naruto's physical strength has now grown exponentially due to Kurama's 'simple' physical exercises. His physical strength, striking power, lifting ability and other physical aspects without chakra enhancement, is now surpassed the strength of his Ssage Mode, or even Sakura's Byakugou enhanced strength. However, his body still retains usual lean frame, except for some balanced tone muscles imprinted in his arms, body and legs. (Naruto's physical strength is on the same level as that of Toriko's recent level.)

Now with his physical body is trained, not only his physical strength get a boost, but also his speed. Naruto can now move with Shunshin on the same level if not greater than the Raikage's Lightning Release Armor without even enhancing his movement speed with chakra. Along with this, Naruto's reflex, agility, dexterity, and others of such physical aspects needed in battle have greatly increased that Naruto can fight toe to toe with Kage level Shinobis or even above with just hand to hand combat without using any chakra.

Naruto have also learned how to unlock the Eight Gates (Hachimon), on the same level as that of Might Guy. This allows him to further increase his physical speed, strength, striking power, lifting ability, and other physical based attributes several times per each gate that he can open. Partnered with his already impressive physical attributes and Taijutsu, Naruto have gained further power in melee range combat surpassing even Might Guy in terms of Mastery on the Eight Gates.

Kurama also teaches Naruto the technique called Pressure Points of Harm and Death (Shisho Tenketsu) which can unlock up to 360 of 361 Tenketsu points of the Shinobi's chakra circulatory system. Tenketsu points manage the chakra circulation within a Shinobi's body. Unlocking certain number of Tenketsu points grants the Shinobi a massive chakra boost. Unlocking 36 Tenketsu points doubles the total amount of chakra by the user, and Naruto, due to him being an Uzumaki and the Jinchuuriki of Ten Tailed Beast, can open up to 360 Tenketsu points. (Naruto cannot unlock the 361st since this will result to death of the user.)

As for his elemental affinity, Naruto's have learned so many powerful Wind Release jutsus, maximizing the power of his nature affinity. He can cast even the most basic Wind jutsus with much more power than that of regular Shinobis given his chakra level and control. He have also created very powerful Wind jutsus composed of extremely condensed and concentrated Wind chakra that far surpasses the power of Fuuton: Rasenshuriken (Derived from Dragon Ball Z 'ki' attacks).

Naruto have also mastered his father's legacy, the Hiraishin along with other Hiraishin based jutsus to the same degree, if not greater than, of how his father uses it. With his base speed making him the fastest Shinobi ever lived, coupled with his mastery over Hiraishin, makes Naruto probably the most elusive Shinobi next to a Kamui user.

Naruto has also mastered the Hiraishin Kenjutsu style that makes him one of the strongest swordsman from the Shinobi World, and what Kurama believes, he is even capable of defeating the strongest generation of the Seven Shinobi Swordsmen of the Mist with pure swordsman skills, regardless if Naruto is using just a regular sword and the Shinobi Swordsmen are using their legendary swords. With that swordstyle considered to be deadly on its own, it also compliments with Naruto's now monstrous physical speed and high level movement speed, thus making the swordstyle much powerful and destructive than it already is (technically using Kenshin Himura swordstyle with Dangai Ichigo/Dracule Mihawk raw power sword style.)

The Uzumaki/Namikaze heir has also learned 2 other powerful attack styles created by his father. Since his father doesn't have specific clan, Minato will need to create improvised attacks styles to be able to fight with other powerful Shinobis from powerful clans. This result a creation of those powerful attack styles, namely Rankyaku and Multi-Ren attacks. Rankyaku is a taijutsu attack that uses light-speed movement of his feet that creates an extremely condensed wind blade just from swinging his leg (same principle with Rankyaku from Rokushiki of One Piece and Leg Knife/Boomerang by Toriko) The Multi-Ren attacks is another style of attack that gives a usual attack with multiple hit effects, each additional hit increases the effectively and power than the previous ones (derived from #-Ren Kugi Punch/Nail Punch of Toriko.) For Minato, these attacks are other options of attack aside from Rasengan so he can deliver powerful attacks even if he doesn't have powerful special attacks. But for Naruto, who is equipped with Uzumaki strength and Bijuu Cells and lightning speed movements just on his base form, these attacks will definitely product high level of destructive capacity.

Naruto has also mastered the Namikaze style Taijutsu, or technically the variation of Konoha clan's specific jutsus. Naruto now can use the variation of Uchiha, Hyuuga and Lotus style Taijutsu along with other standard clan jutsus that don't require any specific bloodline.

The blonde Shinobi have also learned Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, that much to his surprise, is the most easiest set of jutsus that he have learned. He is an Uzumaki after all, and it is natural for him to learn such complex Fuinjutsus as natural as breathing. And he also learned the secret hidden skill that can only be used by one Uzumaki for every 100 years, the Uzumaki Ninpou-Taijutsu Art: Kazeryujin. This makes Naruto's already destructive striking power that can be further enhanced by chakra became more powerful and destructive than ever before.

However, Kurama refrained Naruto on learning Tsunade's Byakugou jutsu. The Giant Fox has better plans on how Naruto can learn to use it more effectively.

**"You have gotten quite good kid."** Kurama muttered from the sidelines while Naruto fighting his Shadow Clone to see how strong Naruto have become in their entire training course in the dimension rift. And sure though, the blonde Shinobi's skills are now exponentially far greater than he is during the 4th Shinobi World War. Naruto have evolved far above the Kage level Shinobis in sheer Shinobi skills alone, and definitely can stood in equal grounds if not higher than the Rikudo Sennin even without entering Sage Mode or tapping into his Bijuu chakra.

"Yeah." Naruto said while panting. He is fighting his carbon copy, his Shadow Clone after all. Fighting someone with similar skill set, abilities and mindset is actually quite hard, but definitely perfect for training.

**"Dispel your Shadow Clone and take a rest. While you're resting, I'll explain the next part of our training. And this will be on an entirely different level than our previous ones. So I need you to be prepared."**

"Another training?" Naruto perked up. "Just how many training plans do you have in mind for me Kurama?"

**"A few more. But you will definitely like it."** Kurama smirked. Naruto then cancels his clones and savors the experience learned by the clone by fighting himself.

"Okay. What is the next training then -dattebayo?" Naruto seat on his meditating position.

**"Sage Mode training. Let us increase the power of your Sage Mode."**

"What? I have already mastered Sage Mode but I have no idea how it can become stronger!"

**"Well, Sage Mode is Sage Mode. Once you have mastered it, that's it. But you are different. Remember, I am technically the Juubi now. Do you remember what the chakra composition of the Juubi is when you try to sense it during its first appearance?"**

"The Juubi's chakra is composed of immeasurable amounts of Senjutsu chakra."

**"Correct. Juubi is a god that holds immeasurable Senjutsu chakra since the Juubi itself is created from the Shinju. And since I have the power of the Juubi, I also possess such power now. With me inside you, you can gain power that far transcends ordinary Sage Mode."**

"That's great! But how should we begin the training then?"

**"Listen carefully. With me inside you, you can now actively use Senjutsu chakra around you without even entering Sage Mode."**

"What do you mean Kurama?"

**"Since I became the Juubi now, and I am sealed within you as my Jinchuurki, my host's body will passively attract Senjutsu chakra into his own body without even trying. However, since you are not yet aware of it, you cannot use that Senjutsu chakra lingering around your body. In this case, feel the atmosphere surrounding your body, and you will understand what I mean."**

Naruto quickly meditates and after a few seconds...

"You are right Kurama. My body continuously attracts Senjutsu chakra, and I believe I can even enter Sage Mode in a blink of an eye if it is really like this!" Naruto muttered in awe.

**"So you finally realize."** Kurama mentioned. **"However, since you already know that, we must train first on how you can use that Senjutsu chakra that is passively attracted towards you without entering Sage Mode."**

"But why should I do that if I can actually enter Sage Mode easily?"

**"Okay. Think about this. Even if you are not entering Sage Mode, you will still be using Senjutsu chakra. Thus, if you were able to master using Senjutsu around you, you can practically gain all the benefits of entering Sage Mode actively, meaning it will increase your physical abilities, durability, speed, power of Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and such. However, this is an active skill. Meaning it will be your option to infuse Senjutsu chakra in your attacks or not."**

"I see. In a situational process, I can create a regular Rasengan on my right hand and create Senpou: Rasengan on my left hand if I were able to master it am I right?"

**"That's right. If you want to punch someone, you can infuse your own chakra into your punch to increase the striking power, and then equip it with Senjutsu chakra to further increase the power of the punch, even by not entering Sage Mode."**

"I get it now. But why don't I just enter Sage Mode if it comes down to that?"

**"Imagine, Naruto, Sage Mode amplifies everything within you; physical, jutsus, and chakra-wise. And you can actively use Senjutsu chakra without entering Sage Mode, this will technically mean that the Senjutsu chakra that you actively use will become part of your own attack. If you enter Sage Mode, and since you are already using Senjutsu actively, it will further increase the power of your attack since you will passively be using Senjutsu from the Sage Mode. Technically, a dual layered Senjutsu enhanced attack on top of your chakra enhanced physical attack."**

"Whoa... Will it really work like that Kurama?"

**"Yes. If you will think about it, your attacks will be: **

**Physical Strength + your own Chakra = Chakra Enhanced Strength; **

**Then that Chakra Enhanced Strength + Passive Senjutsu chakra = Senjutsu Enhanced with Chakra Enhanced Strength;**

**Then that Senjutsu Enhanced with Chakra Enhanced Strength + Sage Mode Active Senjutsu = Passive + Active Senjutsu chakra + Chakra Enhanced Strength. **

**Just imagine the power that it can produce, Naruto."**

"Wow. Senjutsu really works like that? That's super awesome!" Naruto seemed amazed, but his thinking got interrupted by a thought. "So it means that if I can actively use Senjutsu without entering Sage Mode, my base is already as good as in Sage Mode right? But this time, why do I need to enter Sage Mode?"

**"The actively used Senjutsu chakra will be counted as your physical chakra. If you enter Sage Mode, that power will be amplified to greater heights. Which means if your physical body in base form right now can passively use Senjutsu as part of your own body, it already rivals the power of your current Sage Mode during your battle against Madara. So if you enter Sage Mode right now, your Sage Mode's power will exponentially be much more powerful than your initial mastery of Sage Mode."**

"I see. That's awesome... I will become super duper strong when I enter Sage Mode if I master using active Senjutsu..."

**"That's not all kid."**

"Really? What's next then -dattebayo?"

**"You said you can enter Sage Mode easily as of your current condition aren't you?"**

"Yes. Is there something wrong?"

**"Not really. But what I am really about to ask is, what is the shortest time that you need to enter Sage Mode during the 4th Shinobi War?"**

"Actually, I need around 10 seconds before I could enter Sage Mode successfully. That's why I am entering Sage Mode in an instant is a great improvement for me."

**"Then, why don't you try to enter Sage Mode right now in 10 seconds?"**

Naruto nods to comply since he knows that there is no point arguing against a stubborn giant fox. The moment he stood still, Naruto quickly enters into Sage Mode in a split second. However, he will need to remain still for 10 seconds to continue gathering Senjutsu chakra as instructed by Kurama.

The moment Naruto have reached the 10th second, Naruto felt an overwhelming Senjutsu chakra circulating and bursting within him. His face displays additional facial markings aside from his toad eyes in the original Sage Mode. This time, he also gains additional markings very similar to Hashirama's Sage Mode along with his Toad eyes. The potency of his recent Sage Mode is so much that he feels like the Senjutsu chakra is overwhelming his own already enormous amount of chakra.

"Kurama... What... is this... power...?!" Naruto muttered in surprise.

**"Increasing the power of an already Senjutsu powered Shinobi by harnessing enormous additional amounts Senjutsu chakra by accessing it like a normal Sennin. We will call it Transcended Sage Mode or Sage Mode Level 2."**

"Transcended Sage Mode..." Naruto muttered, still not believing the current power of his Sage Mode. "How is this even possibly Kurama? As far as I remember, absorbing too much Senjutsu chakra will turn me into a stone..."

**"That level of Sage Mode is only applicable for you, Naruto. You have mentioned that you can enter into your initial Sage Mode even with a single blink of an eye right? That's because Senjutsu chakra is already drawn naturally towards you. That Senjutsu chakra, even though not actually used for Sage Mode, will be considered as an original part of your own chakra. That's why the Senjutsu chakra around you will respond instantly the moment you wish to enter Sage Mode."**

**"But the true power of Sage Mode can only be drawn through meditation. Meditation actively harnesses Senjutsu not only around you, but also within the environment where you currently are. This means you have 2 layers of Senjutsu that you can absorb: the ones which are passively surrounding around you that you will use for initial Sage Mode, and the ones that you will harness on your own for Transcended Sage Mode. With this, all the aspects within you that are already powered up by your initial Sage Mode will receive a further exponential increase in terms of raw power and speed."**

"So it really works like that... There are a lot of perks being the Juubi Jinchuuriki after all!" Naruto smiled while dispelling his Transcended Sage Mode.

**"Of course. This is the power that Obito and Madara were not able to maximize during the time that the Juubi is within him."** Kurama said with pride.

"So in this training, I will need to master using Senjutsu chakra to its fullest extent, am I right?"

**"Yes, almost. But it will be too easy for you and it will not be even called as training, Naruto. That's why there is an additional training that you need to do."**

"Hey Kurama! Mastering Senjutsu is pretty hard you know!"

**"I know that. But this additional training, probably the hardest part so far, will also be related to Senjutsu chakra mastery."**

Naruto decides to make a sly guess... "Let me guess, additional power-up regarding Sage Mode?"

Kurama just nods. In that instance, Naruto's mouth hangs open.

"Hey! What do you mean by that!?" Naruto comically pointed his index finger towards Kurama.

**"So you remember why I didn't allow you to train using the Godaime's Byakugou? Well then now I will allow you."**

"Huh? What's the point of not learning it earlier than now then?"

**"Simple. You will be using Byakugou seal to store chakra in your Byakugou Seal like Tsunade and that Sakura girl. However, it will not be your chakra that you will gonna to store on the seal, but the Senjutsu chakra itself."**

"What the hell are you talking about! Managing Senjutsu chakra is already hard enough, but storing Senjutsu chakra within the Byakugou seal is already out of the box!"

**"The reason why I unlock your sleeping chakra and also make you master chakra control is for this very reason." Kurama **explained with annoyed tone. **"Just like what I have always mentioned, with me being the Juubi who has immeasurable natural chakra, Senjutsu chakra will be attracted automatically towards you that's why you can enhance your physical body with Senjutsu chakra without even entering Sage Mode, then allows you to enter Sage Mode instantaneously, and also allows you to enter into a higher level of Sage Mode. However, I doubt you will be using Senjutsu chakra every time. So you will need to store your unused Senjutsu chakra surrounding you into the Byakugou seal and it must be subconsciously."**

"But I cannot do that all the time. Absorbing Senjutsu chakra needs you to meditate right?"

**"You have Shadow Clones right?"**

"I see. So the Shadow Clones will gather the Senjutsu chakra and will store it in my Byakugou Seal?"

**"Yes. And you will only be doing it while you are resting or sleeping. Once we were able to enter a new world from this dimension rift, during night time as you prepare to sleep, enter your mindscape, and then create some Shadow Clones. Let the Shadow Clones gather Senjutsu chakra for you and store it in your Byakugou seal while your physical body is asleep. If you like to, while your clones are meditating, we can also continue to train here in your mindscape while your physical body is sleeping." **

"I guess that will work." Naruto then quickly creates 10 Kage Bunshins, then have them meditate to gather Senjutsu while him, as the original body took out the scroll that will teach him Byakugou to study and master it. However, Naruto asks one last question to his old friend.

**"Hey, why do I need to store Senjutsu chakra in the Byakugou seal? Why don't I just store my own chakra?"**

**"Three reasons. First, you will need a reserve Senjutsu chakra just in case you cannot access enter Sage Mode naturally. Second, you can just tap into your Byakugou seal if you want to instantaneous access to Transcended Sage Mode. Third, if you are already in Transcended Sage Mode and decide to access the Byakugou Seal, you will be entering a whole new level of Senjutsu transformation that far surpasses that of all your recent Sage Mode levels. As of now, we don't know what or how powerful that transformation is capable of since you have not yet mastered the Byakugou seal. But with the overwhelming power that it will provide to you, we can call it as the Sage Mode Level 3, or to simply put, the God Sage Mode."**

"God Sage Mode..."

**"Hmmm."** Kurama nods. **"And that is even without the true abilities of Byakugou itself. Do you remember how powerful your pink-head teammate became after successfully mastering and activating Byakugou? That's why start mastering Byakugou now and start harnessing Senjutsu chakra with your clones so you can store it!"**

Naruto gives a confident grin. "I'm on it -dattebayo!" The blonde said after opening the scroll and start learning the Byakugou seal with supervision from Kurama, of course.

-Page Break-

This Senjutsu chakra training really took a lot of time than any other training. As if Naruto and Kurama care, time is not flowing in a dimension rift. However, all the hardships, efforts and time actually paid off. As the two beings still currently within Naruto's mindscape while his physical body is still floating in the dimension rift, Kurama continues to train Naruto to further increase the blonde Shinobi's power.

In the mindscape, the original Naruto is currently training with all the things that he has learned along with thousands of clones. On the other hand, another set of thousands of Shadow Clones are training mastering, Kawazu Kumite, the Toad based Taijutsu that is effective fighting style for a Senjutsu user (other attacks from this style this will be based on Fishman Karate of One Piece). On a separate view, there are 10 clones that are continuously gathering Senjutsu chakra and seal it on the original body's Byakugou seal. Behind them is Kurama who is observing Naruto's fruits of training with a proud smirk on how powerful his Jinchuuriki has become.

Above the training clones and the meditating clones floats a gigantic globe of chakra surrounded by 4 toriis (similar to the chakra globe Naruto acquired after defeating Kurama and extracting it's chakra that he uses to enter Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, but the size is several times much potent and larger). This is the accumulated Senjutsu chakra by the Byakugou Seal, so far, and it continues to grow bigger and bigger in every passing minute.

This set of training continues for several months if it will be counted on a normal time plane. Kurama continues to give Naruto multiple drills to maximize his full capabilities and powers to make him a much more powerful Shinobi. As of now, Kurama can conclude that Naruto is on a whole new level from the Shinobis of their own world, even counting the original Sage of the Six Paths. He feels so proud that he believes that even the Rikudo old man can no longer hold a candle against his Jinchuuriki right now in terms of sheer raw power. And this is not actually Naruto's full power yet...

After several hours of proper rest, Kurama starts discussing the next training module for the Rokudaime Hokage.

**"Let us summarize the level of your chakra right now, kid." **Kurama spoke impassively.** "Your base chakra level without tapping into Senjutsu chakra or even my chakra is now several times the level and potency as that of the Rikudo-jiji after we have unlocked your sleeping chakra while it is still gradually continued to grow even further. And furthermore, you can use Shisho Tenketsu that further increases your chakra level and density to immeasurable levels and Hachimon (Eight Gates) for the exponential increase of your physical attributes. You can also enter the highest form of Sage Mode, the God Sage Mode. To sum everything up, you already have a seemingly near infinite chakra reserves on your own. How do you like that kid?"**

Naruto grinned towards the Juubi Fox. "Well, I can never make it this far because of you -dattebayo!"

**"I am still not used on you showing gratitude towards me."** Kurama snort. **"Let that aside, I believe you already know what is the next part of our training Naruto."**

"Yeah, I guess. I think that now my chakra reserves have already grown this much, both of us can now sync our chakra and meld them together so I can pull out my Bijuu transformations properly, am I right?"

**"You got that right, Naruto. We will meld our chakra together and once we our powers have finally synced perfectly, I will teach you everything you need to know about all Jinchuuriki and Bijuu transformation to further maximize our melded chakra as your own chakra."**

Naruto replied with a nod.

**"Now, begin tapping into my chakra and enter the Initial Jinchuuriki Mode. The Initial Mode is the same Jinchuuriki mode that you have used to fight against that Haku, Hyuuga brat, and during the first part of your fight with puny Sasuke."**

"Alright." Naruto taps into Kurama's chakra, and without a second thought, blazing red flames of chakra enveloped Naruto's entire body.

"Wha... This chakra level... it is not this powerful before!"

**"Both of our powers have already grown immeasurably. And to top it all, our chakra is almost perfectly synced. It is only mutual that entering Initial Jinchuuriki Mode gives power that rivals the power of your God Sage Mode power-up."**

"Yeah, I know... But, what if I am already at God Sage Mode that increases my power already then enters this mode that further increases my power, then how much power will I actually gain then Kurama?"

**"Who knows...? You might actually become a god before you even knew it. But that's not all. You still have yet to enter the Jinchuuriki Cloak Mode version 1, the very same power you have first used against Uchiha Sasuke before he enters his Cursed Seal Mode. You have already known that the cloak can give you tails, and each tail increases your power and chakra that far surpasses the Initial Jinchuuriki Mode and it's succeeding tails increases the power by ten-fold if you enter higher modes. Now that I already have 10 Tails, you can also go up to 10 Tailed Cloak Mode Version 1."**

"That's so much power..."

**"And since there is Version 1, of course there is Version 2. Your Chakra Cloak will become more condensed, thicker and compressed and this form is the very same form that you have when you enter your 4-Tailed form during your battle with Orochimaru. This form greatly outmatches the Jinchuurki Cloak Mode Version 1 in terms of raw power, speed and everything else exponentially. But this time, this cloak will not give negative effects in your body since our chakra has already been synced properly. You can also enter the Version 2 Mode in various number of tails from 1 Tail to 10 Tails, each tail represents your current state and level of power."**

**"Further accessing my chakra will make you enter an entirely different level of transformation, the formerly what you so called Nine-Tails Chakra Mode. It is now called as Kurama Chakra Mode or Version 3. The chakra from the Jinchuuriki Cloak Mode Version 2 will further be compressed into a much more powerful chakra shroud while drawing out more chakra from me and compressing it further. The shroud displays your seal like it normally used to in Nine-Tailed Chakra Mode. And just like the lower-end transformations, this mode further exponentially increases your recent power, but unlike before, you can now include tails and increase its power depending also by the number of tails, which is not available during the first time you enter this mode."**

"I am already getting a headache now... This power-ups are so overwhelming, and this is just pure explanations from you Kurama."

**"Quit whining. We are just entering the best part. After this transformation, if the situation calls, you can also enter our Bijuu Mode, or should I call Version 4. Like what you have already known by entering Bijuu Mode while I am still a Nine-Tails, Bijuu Mode allows you to access my full chakra and meld it into your own. This changes the appearance of the chakra shroud and the seal in your body. The chakra shroud will make you look like wearing black undershirt with the magatamas still present in your neckline. You can no longer grow some tails in this form since you will be coated by a chakra coat made from very thick and compressed chakra of mine that represents transcendence over your past recent forms. You can also enter our Full Bijuu Mode and further with Full Bijuu Mode v2 as well like what we have normally used to along with partial transformations like creating a fox head chakra shroud or giant arm chakra shroud during the war or even create chakra bones for offensive and defensive boost just like Susanoo Ribcage and Skeletal Form and the only main difference will be my size and the number of my tails within the gigantic chakra shroud."**

"And I can still enter God Sage Mode and also activate Shisho Tenketsu and Hachimon after all of that?!"

**"Yes. It also includes the power of the Byakugou. But that's not all."**

"THERE'S MORE!?"

**"You will yet to enter the Kurama Sennin Mode, the very form you have used to defeat Uchiha Madara. You will still have the same red chakra shroud as that from the Bijuu Mode V2, complete with a much longer and also no longer tattered chakra cloak. Your seal will no longer be visible and will be replaced by black undershirt created from compressed chakra. The 10 Omyouton-based black indestructible orbs will still be behind you like Obito's and Madara's, and each one of them can be manipulated for offensive and defensive capabilities like on how Obito have used it. Each one of those orbs are capable of creating Juubi powered Bijuu Dama that far outmatches Bijuu Damas that you have already seen or created, and the orb will recycle itself right after you have used it. You will also get to use the Rikudo Sennin's Onmyouton shakjuo staff, that as you very well know, capable of slicing thru anything, becoming an indestructible shield, and manipulate it without piercing your hands **(the same appearance on clothing of Madara at Chapter 663)**. And also you will gain the ability of flight along with off the chart power boost while in Rikudo Sennin Mode." **

"Do you really think that a situation might come that will make me use all these powers?"

**"Maybe yes, maybe no. Future is uncertain. However, we are just maximizing your full potential, kid."**

"I see. Being a Child of Prophecy, Rokudaime Hokage, God Sage, Juubi Jinchuuriki, now I become the actual Sage of the Six Paths? That's a lot of title -dattebayo!" Naruto grinned.

**"That's why you will need to maximize those titles to the fullest Naruto!"**

"Alright. I will live up to your expectations! Let's train to become the proper Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, Kurama!"

**"Keh!"**

-Page Break-

After several grueling months (In a Normal World's Timeplane), Naruto continues to train in mastering his Bijuu Transformations. With the help of his Shadow Clones, Naruto have mastered entering all Jinchuuriki and Bijuu Modes along with techniques that matches each modes and transformation. Naruto's improvement and development became so advanced that he can even spam conical-shaped Bijuu Damas and use the Rikudo Sennin's Omyouton-based Shakujo and ability to fly even while in his Initial Jinchuuriki Mode, much to Kurama's surprise and amusement.

Naruto's mastery over Omyouton has far surpassed Kurama's expectations. He can wield it in Initial Jinchuuriki form without actually piercing his hands like Obito's yet his mastery over the element is exponentially much greater than that of the previous Jinchuuriki of the original Juubi. Naruto also has several new Jutsus derived from the power of the Juubi like Tenbenchii. Combined with his mastery over his own powerful Fuuton based jutsus, the combined power of the two elements gives the Shinobi a power far beyond the so called transcended ones.

Aside from his Jinchuuriki and Bijuu transformations, Naruto continuously trains himself with Kurama's guidance for increasing his phyical strength, speed and other physical aspects of his body, plays Shogi with Kurama every now and then to further increase his strategic thinking and mental condition, chakra control practices, mastery in Shinobi tools, learning and improving various Ninjutsus, Kenjutsus, Taijutsus and such. Naruto's clones also continues to gather Senjutsu chakra within his Byakugou Seal that reflects as a moon-sized chakra globe of Senjutsu chakra above their heads, while continuously training for better mastery in Sage Mode transformations.

And being the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, Naruto acquired the powers of the Deva Path, one of the Six Paths of Rinnegan, even without actually having Rinnegan eyes. Kurama explained that the Deva Path's powers are not based on the Rinnegan eyes, but on the body of the user. Nagato is the only weilder of the Rinnegan that were able to use the Deva Paths powers. This is because Nagato is an Uzumaki, the sister clan of the Senju clan. The Senju clan on the other hand is the direct descendant of the Rikudo Sennin's younger son that inherits the Rikudo's physical powers, technically his body. And since Naruto is an Uzumaki like Nagato who has natural Senju chakra flowing within him aside from being the Jinchuuriki of the new Ten Tailed Fox and the 2nd Sage of the Six Paths who have natural affiliation with the Rinnegan, Naruto have acquired the Deva Path's powers, but not the other powers of the Rinnegan. With this, Naruto can use Deva Path's powers such as Shinra Tensei, Banshou Tennin, Chibaku Tensei, Rinbou Rengoku and Shinsei Tengai.

Kurama will often times request Naruto to create a Shadow Clone and Kurama will switch it's consciousness into his own so that he can battle Naruto using the clone for an all-out 'sparring match' and truth to be told, Kurama is very impressed on how much his Junchuuriki has grown. Naruto have become a very powerful entity on his own, and the good thing is that Naruto stays the same as an idiotic and oblivious kid as always. Every now and then, while resting after long training periods, Kurama educates Naruto about everything that he needs to learn; about the Shinobi World's history, basic logic and reasoning and such. After all, even though it may not look like it, he is treating the blonde Hokage as his very own son.

**"Naruto, come here."** Kurama gestures his Jinchuuriki to step forward. **"I have some things that I want tell you."**

Naruto complied. "What is it? A new training regime?"

**"No."** Kurama replied, then taps the ground with his gigantic right index claw. In that instance, a red light shoots from the ground where Kurama taps towards the sky (I mean the sky of Naruto's mindscape). After the light subsides, Naruto saw a sword, floating vertically with its tip pointing towards the ground. The sword is colored pitch pitch dark red, aside from the boundaries on its edge that reflects a silver blade lining. The sword's length is about 1.5 meters, from the very hilt down to the tip of its blade. The hilt of the sword is quite different from regular swords, but it don't have an actual handle and hand guard but it is the actual metal of the sword connected towards the blade and wrapped by a threads of white clothing (technically looks like Ichigo Kurosaki's Shikai Zanpakuto but the size of a regular sword and not as an oversized cleaving sword).

"That's one awesome sword Kurama. But I can feel overwhelming power sleeping within the sword."

**"Listen to what I am about to tell you carefully." **Kurama said seriously.** "Several thousands of years ago, even before the existence of mankind on the world you came to become what you so called Shinobi World, the world where we came from is divided into eight continents. Each continent is covered with several kilometers of thick vast forest with powerful wild beasts governing the land. The power from some of these beasts could rival even that of the Bijuus. However, even with these said powerful beasts, they are just mere foot soldiers for the eight most power creatures ever existed."**

**"These creatures are called as the Eight Kings. These are the wild beasts regarded as the most powerful beings in the world, and thus considered "Kings of Beasts". The power of these creatures are tremendous, technically on an entirely different level from the Bijuus, and each of them has at least on the same level of power as of that of the original Juubi. The Eight Kings ruled over all of creation at different periods throughout history. Each of the Eight Kings rules over one of the major continents in World and are in constant, warlord-like rivalry with each other. **(Eight Kings from Toriko.)**"**

**"But despite this rivalry and ferocious power, the kings help to preserve the balance of each of their respective complex ecosystems, making them essential to the balance of life. When members of the Eight Kings face off, a rare and powerful storm known as the Emperor Ring is formed over the skies of World to signify their clash of power. This nearly omniscient power is what has ultimately allowed the Kings to survive countless mass-extinction events which otherwise would have killed even them."**

"I see." Naruto thought after remembering the powerful Emperor Ring that formed during his fight with Madara.

**"However, in once in a lifetime rare chance, the Eight Kings decided to face off in the 9th continent on the other side of the world to end their struggle for supremacy in an all out battle royale. Their battle became so intense that it actually destroyed and reshaped the other eight continents that symbolize the domain of their power, along with the extinction of other powerful beasts in existence. And upon their battle, the final, largest Emperor Ring is created, and its size is that of a global scale. The Emperor Ring produced great power that even threatens the eight battling godlike beasts as the power generated by the Emperor Ring is threatening to eliminate the entire world. Upon realizing the catastrophe that they themselves have brought unto the world they want to rule over by themselves, the Eight Kings mutually realized that they should stop fighting and instead, protect the world with their own power against this Emperor Ring that they have created. But even with their combined powers, the Emperor Ring has become too powerful and also, they are already severely weakened from their recent battles to each other. As a last resort, as they intend to preserve their very will and power, the Kings use the last ounce of their powers and implanted it in one specific region of the continent where they were battling before they themselves were consumed by the Emperor Ring."**

**"The next three thousand years after the Battle of the Emperor Ring, a species called mankind came to be. At the same time, on the same exact place where the Eight Kings implanted their power, a pitch dark red sword with 1.5 m in length mysteriously appeared, piercing the ground. This sword itself is the embodiment of the combined powers of the Eight Kings, and a fraction of their powers are sealed within the sword, hoping that one day, someone will carry on their will to protect the world by stopping useless battles that could drive the world in another possible path to destruction. However, the humans didn't know where this came from, but they know that the sword possess immeasurable power even in its sealed form. Everyone tried to get a hold of this sword, but no one can even make it near the sword's location due to immense pressure and intimidation that the sword itself emits, as if the Eight Kings themselves are protecting the sword. The humans realized that the only person that can wield this powerful sword is the one destined to rule the world."**

**"Some of the humans still are in thirst for power, and will do whatever it takes to get ahold of the sword. Due to this, the humans are divided into two factions: those who want to draw out the sword regardless of the cost, and those who will protect the sword with their lives. With that, a war starts to plague into the world. The two main factions are further divided into several other factions, each of them have their own ideals and objectives, thus on a certain point, also declares a war towards each other. And before the world knew it, war has already plagued the surface of the planet."**

**"But on a miraculous turn of events, the sword of the Eight Kings, which is still being pinned towards the ground, has been continuously emitting a strange power on its sword tip. The sword tip continuous to emit this power for this entire three thousand year span until it reached the other side of the world. Upon reaching the other side of the world, the power gradually blooms into one gigantic tree. Humans, who are still currently on war with each other, discovered this majestic tree. Even though humans can feel that despite the massive size of the tree that is created from pure strange power, it's power can only be considered as a fraction of the power of the holy sword on the other side of the world. Humans treat the gigantic tree as the polar opposite of the sword despite the differences between their power. They call the tree as Shinju (God Tree), the emblem of life and creation, while they call the sword as Nunoboku (Divine Sword), the emblem of power and destruction."**

**"Few hundred years later, the Shinju bears a fruit, surprising most humans. Humans then worshipped the Shinju, and then treats the Nunoboku as a cursed sword. But even with all these developments, humans continue to fight many meaningless battles just for the sake of power. Until a certain princess from a certain tribe named Kaguya Otsutsuki decides to take all the matters by her hand as she no longer want to see the world filled with war. She stole the fruit from the Shinju and eats it, regardless of what may happen to her. But what happened surprised her, as she actually gained a power called chakra. With this newfound power, she singlehandedly ended all the conflicts in the world. For once, with her rule, world have acquired peace"**

**"A few years later, Kaguya Otsutsuki bears a child that posses the same powers as that of hers. This child however, holds a much greater power and chakra than hers, and also possess a very unique eye. Due to this, she named her child Hagoromo Otsutsuki, or to whom we know as the Sage of the Six Paths, the founder of the Shinobi World and the one who introduces chakra and Ninjutsu to the world."**

**"However, on the other hand, the Shinju have gained sentience due to anger to humans who have stolen his fruit. This anger transforms the Shinju into a creature of with ten tails, created from pure hatred and malevolence. Thus the original Juubi came to be. The original Juubi's power can rival the power of one of the Eight Kings, and its overwhelming has almost decimated the entire Earth from the sheer power it possess. It creates mountains, shapes continents, divides the oceans, and almost split the world that almost drives the extinction of the human race."**

**"It is then that the Sage of the Six Paths took action with his sheer level of chakra and the mythical Rinnegan. With the human race on the line, he fought with everything that he has to stop the Juubi in wrecking the world. The battle is so immense that both of them are fighting for several days while creating new land masses and oceans, technically redrawing the world map that the humans known to be. In the end, as the Sage of the Six Paths is still a human, don't have enough power to battle the Juubi that possess immeasurable amounts of chakra. Thus it leads him to use the Sword of Nunoboku to battle the Juubi."**

**"And much to the surprise of the Sage of the Six Paths, the Sword of Nunoboku accepted him as its rightful owner. The Sage is also surprised upon the power that the Sword itself wields, as he can feel that its power surpasses of the Juubi itself. After learning the history of the sword thru his Rinnegan, he realizes that this sword has fractions of power of all the Eight Kings, making it this powerful. Thus, he uses the sword to defeat the Juubi. But since the power of the Sword of Nunoboku is too great even for him that he cannot even use its full potential and power, he sealed the Sword inside the Juubi itself but not before sealing the overwhelming power of the sword so the Juubi cannot draw out that power. And then he seals the Juubi within him, making him the very first Jinchuuriki. With the Sword sealed within the Juubi, and the Juubi sealed within him, the world slowly adapted to the new age."**

**"The Sage of the Six Paths bore 2 sons: this 2 became the ancestor of Uchiha and Senju clan as for the history told. On the Sage's death bed, with him knowing that his death will once again unleash the Juubi to threaten the world, he used the remaining powers that he have to divide the Juubi into 9 beasts that will known as Bijuus, each of them a separate entity of their own for the humans and Shinobis to better manage and control their power. However, the Sage specifically give more than half of the Juubi's power in me as the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox with the latter half divided into the remaining 9 Bijuus. This is because the Sage of the Six Paths taught the me everything that he needs to know regarding the possible coming of the new Sage of the Six Paths, and also entrusted and sealed the Sword of Nunoboku within me as well. And you already know what happens after that. Several hundred years later, Konohagakure is formed by the alliance of Uchiha and Senju clan, and so forth."**

Naruto contemplates about the story that he has just heard from the Ten-Tailed Fox. "So the Eight Kings are the ones who have created the Shinju indirectly using the power of this sword?"

**"Yes. You can consider it like that." **Kurama agreed to his host.

"To think that there are a lot of powerful beasts that is more powerful than the Juubi from the past… and Eight of them seals their power within this sword… just how powerful is this sword, Kurama?"

**"Even I don't know the answer to that. That sword continues to gradually increase its power… and I can feel that very sword can rival my current power even if I am already several times stronger than the original Juubi even if I have the power of the Shinju if it is unsealed properly by the appropriate wielder… the power that even the Sage of the Six Paths cannot fathom."**

"And since I am the Nidaime Rikudo Sennin, you believe that I can wield this sword and properly unlock the true power of this sword?"

**"That's right. The sword will also definitely acknowledge you as well like the first Rikudo. You are an Uzumaki after all. So you have the appropriate bloodline, power and skill to unseal and unlock the power of that sword. That's why I am entrusting this word to you." **Kurama explained.** "And besides, a powerful Shinobi Swordsman needs his own powerful sword, isn't it?"**

"Really? That's great!" Naruto ran towards the sword and grab it's hilt, then swings the sword lightly. The light swing creates a very powerful pressurized wind slash that easily creates a large trench on his mindscape that could reach several kilometers, easily comparable to the slice that his Shakujo has created during his fight with Madara. And this is just a light swing. "What sharpness!? This sword is so powerful! Is it really still on its sealed form?"

Kurama on the other hand also has surprise painted on his face. First, eventhough the first Rikudo Sennin were able to wield the sword, it took a lot of his power just to use the sword properly. But this Naruto were able to pick up the sword like an ordinary sword, indicating that the sword accepts Naruto easily as its new wielder. Kurama concludes that Naruto carries the same will as that of the eight Kings on protecting the world so the sword easily accepts it.

Second, is the level of destruction that sword can do even if it is just in sealed form. If this sword is already this sharp and powerful, what else if it's true power is unlocked by Naruto? Kurama thought after the destruction created by the Sword of Nunoboku, though it is already disappearing since it happened within Naruto's mindscape.

**"The Sword of Nunoboku has accepted you so I believe that you can unlock its true potential and power that I believe, could easily rival that of my own. And since you are already a master Shinobi Swordsman in your own right Naruto, I believe that you can maximize the power of the sword into its fullest potential even in its Base Form."**

Naruto stops on his Kenjutsu movements. "Base Form? You mean this sword has alternate or additional forms?"

**"Exactly. The Sword of Nunoboku is currently in its Base Form. The Base Form's special features is it's unfathomable sharpness and cutting power, capable of slicing through any physical matter, and it's durability, making the sword to never dull no matter what. A perfect sword for the Hiraishin Kenjutsu style perfectly."**

"I see. What is the next form of this sword then?"

**"That's what our next training is about. You will need to master using that sword so you can use the First Release or Shi Kai Form, and the Final Release or Ban Kai Form. Each change of form increases the sword's power and your own power as well as a Shinobi Swordsman into unfathomable levels. And you can even possibly use the hidden powers within the sword on each of its forms."**

"So this sword can either give me a power-up or a super attack or both if it transforms into Shi Kai and Ban Kai Mode?"

**"Yes, and it will depend on the progress of this training. That sword is actually the Rikudo's Nunoboku, the very same sword that Obito used against you and Sasuke."**

"Oh! I remember that sword!" Naruto grins. "Then it's decided!"

**"Wait Naruto. We'll be doing other training as well aside from mastering the use of my sword. You will need to create a hundred thousand Shadow Clones for that."**

"What will it be?"

**"Create your own signature jutsu."**

"Huh? But I already have a lot of jutsus in arsenal! Why do I have to create a new jutsu of my own?"

**"Legendary Shinobis have their own unique powerful jutsus that represents their contribution to the Shinobi World. The First Hokage has Mokuton as his signature, Nidaime Hokage has created jutsus that are too many to count that actually revolutionize the Shinobi World, and even your Father, Yondaime Hokage further improved the Nidaime's Hiraishin and also created one of your Favorite jutsus, the Rasengan. What about you, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin-sama?" **Kurama said in a sarcastic tone.

"I understand your point." Naruto pouts.

**"Another one." **Kurama said. Then creates several hand signs, then Naruto felt another different sensation from his body. **"We will make the Bijuu Cells within you evolve."**

"Evolve the Bijuu Cells?"

**"The Bijuu Cells are special kind of cells that evolves depending on the kind of training that you have right? That's why we need to give you a proper training so your Bijuu Cells removes the limitation that the Shisho Tenketsu and Hachimon tolls in your body." **

"Well then, I will create my own set of jutsus that will surpass that of all the Hokages inventions, maximize the power of Nunoboku sword, and also evolves the power of the Bijuu Cells -dattebayo!"

**"That's the spirit! Let's begin our training then. You ready brat!"**

"I always am! NINPOU: CHOU TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Then the screen is covered by hundred thousand clones of blonde haired orange clad Hokage.

-Page Break-

Naruto is now lying flat on his back due to fatigue. Staring above, he realizes all his achievements during his training with Kurama and cannot help but smile. After all, he has mastered using the Sword of the Eight Kings, the Nunoboku, even entering into Shi Kai and Ban Kai Mode from its base form that gives him a lot of additional abilities and powers. And Naruto even manage to put everything on top notch as he was able to enter a mode that far surpasses the Ban Kai Mode...

The blonde Hokage have also been able to create a new set of jutsu of his own... the Rasenjutsu. This set of Ninjutsu all rooted from Rasengan and its variants, each Resenjutsu has its own unique capabilities and powers depending on the situation.

The Giant Ten Tailed Fox and Naruto continue to train in the dimension rift within unknown amount of time, though time is not flowing within the rift. Naruto's physical prowess and Shinobi abilities continues to grow, and even his chakra rose to the point that it is at least ten times the full chakra amount of the first Rikudo Sennin. Naruto and Kurama never got bored with one another, after all, training with each other is more than enough to make the bond between the Ten Tailed Bijuu and his Jinchuuriki grow stronger than ever. Both of them even forgot that the reason they are training is to prepare Naruto in case a random damage in the dimension rift appeared that will be their pathway to a new world.

Kurama will do the Chakra Unlock Ritual that he learned from the Rikudo-Sennin every now and then, and much to the beasts surprise, even if Naruto's chakra level continues to grow in an alarming rate, the Giant Fox still cannot figure out where does Naruto's sleeping chakra is coming from. Naruto continues to dish out his sleeping chakra but there are still enormous amount of it being left within him. Kurama now realizes that the first Rikudo Sennin's chakra itself that is combined with his capacity as the first Juubi's Jinchuuriki can no longer hold a candle with the recent state of Naruto's chakra alone, the latter without using any power-up like Shisho Tenketsu, Hachimon, Byakugo, Sage Mode and tapping into Kurama's now Ten Tailed-state chakra. Naruto is already on a whole new class of his own, that Kurama believes that Naruto can dwarf the powers of Hashirama and Madara with just his current state.

All of a sudden, a golden light appeared in front of Naruto's original body which is currently floating in the dimension rift that surprises both Naruto and Kurama who are currently training within his mindscape. The light consists of small void of circular pattern, and the vortex starts to suck Naruto and pull him within it.

**"It's a dimension rift!"** Kurama roared.

"I know right? Here is our ticket to the new life in a new world -dattebayo!" Naruto said with excitement.

**"Be careful kid. The very moment that you set your foot on the new dimension will determine what fate awaits the both of us."**

Naruto nods. He then performs a single handseal and with a puff, got covered with thick smoke. The smoke got sucked in the dimension rift, however, as the smoke clears, it reveals Naruto with a new set of clothing.

The blonde Shinobi is now wearing his usual black and orange-colored jumpsuit, but now with a Jounin vest with multiple pockets (the ones like his father usually wore). And he is now wearing his Sage coat, the same red coat with black flaming design on the hemline that reaches the back of his feet (similar to the coat Naruto wear during Invasion of Pain). However, Naruto now dons a dark-orange checkered scarf enveloping his neck (think about Natsu Dragneel's scarf albeit different color) and his sword Nunoboku stationed on his left waist.

"Let's go, Kurama..."

Naruto then allows himself to be sucked within the void where a new world awaits for him...

Author's Note: Yeah... Naruto is pretty much powerful on this fic. Haha. Please review...


	3. Chapter 3 - Goddesses

**Author's Note:**

Hi Guys! My 3rd chapter is up.

Kasumi lynne; TheMysteriousOtaku; Unicorn 359 - Well, Naruto in this fic is quite(?) godlike actually. On this chapter, I will be setting the main characters of the story. Also by the way, Naruto will end up in an amalgam universe, but I will make it as logical as possible. So there will be many various characters and plot devices from different anime that will appear on this fic. As much as I want to reveal them, I am not good on making spoilers, specially for this story. And of course, as I am simply borrowing the characters from their respective creators and authors. I am always wanting to do this and I am excited on how it will turn out. And also, I have already a proper plot and story flow in my mind so even if this is an amalgam universe, I can say that this story has its own direction will get on the proper ending that I have in mind.

TheMysteriousOtaku - Thank you for your very simple but very inspiring comment sir. I really do appreciate it. It makes me more hyped to continue writing this story.

rafale05 - Yeah. Actually, my past time is reading different manga and watching anime. They never bored me. And one of my favorites is Toriko. I really like the setting of that Manga. Thanks to Mr. Shimabukuro Mitsutoshi for such great manga.

As for Naruto's character, he will still be the same idiotic knucklehead in normal occasions, but quite a thinker if the situation calls to be. Technically like Hashirama Senju's character since many characters in the manga said that Naruto and Hashi are splitting images of each other.

Well then, here is Chapter 3. I hope you guys will like this one. The characters that will be introduced on this chapter are essential for the next part of the story. Thank you guys.

**I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 3 - Goddesses**

It has been 2 years since Keiichi Morisato was visited by a very beautiful Goddess that goes by the name of Belldandy. After a small misunderstanding about some stupid wish, Belldandy stayed with him to fulfill his wish of being with him forever. The couple's relationship continues to grow slowly, gradually but beautiful, and the two of them have already encountered many trials and faced them together, side by side. And now that Keiichi is now entering his third year in a University, he is very contented and happy on the way his life turns out.

However, this is a very special day for everyone living in the temple where the couple currently resides. Skuld, Belldandy's little sister, is about to be promoted to become a First Class Unlimited Licensed Goddess, just like her. Skuld have grown beautifully on her two years of stay along with Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd in the temple, as her beauty is now dubbed by the Auto club as 'rivals her older sister Belldandy'(imagine her appearance in AMG Episode 26 or Chapter 41 of the Manga when she became an adult for a day and her hairstyle resembles that from Chapter 89 of the Manga). She continues to study to improve her status as a Goddess in the full 2 year time span that she stayed in Earth. Though her achievements are not yet on Belldandy's level, she is considered one of the best Goddess Heaven could offer, though her love for inventions, ice cream, and somewhat bratty personality still remains on within her. After meeting several requirements needed, the Goddesses' Almighty Father' announced that Skuld is now promoted to the same rank as that of Belldandy, much to Urd's chagrin.

With this very good news, Belldandy cooks a feast happily before Skuld returns to Heaven to do her task as a First Class Goddess. The Heaven's Gate will soon appear, and she cannot let her younger sister return to Heaven without eating a proper meal. Behind her is Urd, watching her with a bored face. She really can't undertand why Belldandy enjoys cooking so much even if she had been watching the whole time while cooking. She can't even imagine herself looking this happy while cooking even the easiest gourmet ever. However, it is a different story if she has sake in her hand.

"I did it!" Skuld shouted happily that can be heard throughout the entire compound that caught Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd's attention. The three of them went towards Skuld's location, and then they saw a weird, large machinery with multiple random parts that takes an appearance of an inclined cylindrical tube. Skuld look towards the three with a happy expression.

"Hello Onee-sama! I have finally finished a machine that can provide an alternate path towards the Heaven! With this, we can go back and forth from Heaven and Earth anytime we need to!" Skuld explained with dreamy expression.

"Why do you create that crap anyway? The Gate of Heavens will open anytime soon. Shouldn't you just wait for it instead of doing something useless?" Urd said in a very disinterested tone.

"Shut up Urd! This is not meant to be shown to you!" Skuld responded with a pout. "And besides, I can't help it! I am so excited to be promoted as a First Class Goddess that waiting for Gate of Heavens feels like waiting for years!"

"Skuld, you shouldn't create a machine like that." Belldandy told her younger sister. "Father will punish anyone who enters Heaven without permission. So using that machine is part of that rule."

"I... I know... Sorry..." Skuld look down towards the ground.

"It's okay Skuld. You don't need to rush anything that is already about to happen. Today, you will become a First Class Goddess and that should make you happy and proud!" Keiichi smiled to Skuld, as he has already treated her like her little sister.

"Yeah!" Skuld's mood brightens up a bit. "But don't take advantage of the situation while I am gone up to the Heavens and take my Onee-sama away! I'll never forgive you Keiichi!"

"Ahahaha..." Keiichi laugh awkwardly.

"What's funny!" Skuld flails, making her accidentally hits a button on her newly invented cylindrical tube machine.

"What the…?!" Skuld reacted in surprise. The machine starts to shake violently, starts to emit some large amounts of electricity, and then after a flash, creates a loud explosion. The debris of the machine is now scattered everywhere, with thick amount of smoke envelopes the surroundings. Everyone surrounding the explosion is now coughing due to thick fog of smoke created by the malfunctioned machine.

"Are you alright, Keiichi?" Belldandy asked Keiichi while patting his back.

"I am fine... Thank you Bell..." Keiichi replied with a small smile.

"I really do believe that one day, one of your failed experiments will kill us." Urd retorted.

"It shouldn't malfunction like that! What's wrong with my formula!?" Skuld said while looking at the source of the smoke.

However, a sudden wind blows within the smoke, making the smoke swirl away instantly. In that instance, Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd, and Skuld saw a man standing in the middle of the vortex of wind. He is around 5'9" in height and based on his appearance, he is around the same age as of Skuld who is currently 17 year old (yeah, goddess do age based on AMG OVA). He is wearing a short-sleeved long red coat with black flaming design on its hemline; under it is a dark green colored vest with multiple pockets, somewhat black long sleeved shirt and orange pants with multiple attached pockets. He dons a dark-orange scarf around his neck, a 1.5 meter length sword with its handle covered with white cloth sheathed on his left waist, and sleekly designed sandals seemingly designed for fast movement.

Their attention went to his face, and they saw an unruly bright blonde hair that seemingly imitates the sun itself and metal plating with a strange symbol on the middle stationed on his forehead wrapped around and tightly knotted behind his head by a black cloth. He has deep azure eyes that imitate the sky, and a unique three set of whiskers on his both cheeks. Overall, he is quite a mysterious but handsome young man who just appeared out of nowhere.

The man who appeared quickly look towards them with a passive expression, seemingly reading their intentions and anticipating any possible movements from them. Seeing this 'simple' gesture, Urd immediately realized that this guy is trained as a warrior.

"Who are you?" Skuld muttered absent-mindedly.

-Page Break-

After being sucked by the void from a dimension rift, Naruto found himself surrounded with black smoke, while himself leaning to the ground with one of his knees touching the ground. He immediately releases passive Senjutsu chakra surrounding him for him to get some basic information on this world. Though different, this world has near identical Senjutsu chakra from the Shinobi world itself. In that case, he realizes that he will have no problem adjusting and living in this world.

It is then that he realized that behind the thick black smoke, four individuals are coughing, possibly due to the sudden appearance of this smoke. One of them have the very same feeling as that of a civilian from the Shinobi World, while the three of them has somewhat very different feel like he have never felt before. It feels like, they are so solemn, somewhat divine. Naruto releases some Wind chakra from his body to mildly blow the thick black smoke for him to have a better look towards the 4 people. In a matter of seconds, the black smoke is blown away, then he saw the four individuals staring at him, observing him out of surprise.

"Who are you?" muttered by the dark-blue haired girl around his age who looks seemingly like the youngest among the four.

A Shinobi's very instinct is to be prepared no matter what, and don't trust anyone immediately unless they are proven to be trustworthy. That's why Naruto stood in wary, prepared for any possible hostile movements intended to him, but he didn't show it on his gestures. During his training on the dimension rift, Kurama thought Naruto how to passively sense negative emotions, a skill which is only available if Naruto enters the Kyuubi Chakra Mode. Combined with his sensor ability acquired through training that rivals that of Tobirama's and passive sensing provided by Senjutsu chakra without entering Sage Mode, Naruto can possibly be called as the best sensor-type Shinobi ever-lived. So Naruto then tried to sense if the four have negative intentions towards him, still without showing his wariness on his gestures.

"You don't have to be so wary like that to us." The golden-haired girl said with a beautiful smile. Her voice is so beautiful that the rhythm of it itself makes Naruto immediately realize that they don't have any ill intentions towards him.

"Mah... Sorry about that..." Naruto gives his usual grin while scratching the back of his head. He can feel the earnest feelings of the girl towards him just like the dark-blue haired girl earlier. He look towards the other people in the group, and saw a man who have the very same feel as that of an ordinary person, while the other taller girl with silver hair has the same feel as that of the first two girls who talked to him. "Are you the guys who pulled mo out of the dimension rift?"

"Dimension rift?" The silver-haired girl that appears to be the eldest of the girls spoke. "You mean the gap between the time, space and dimensions where time doesn't flow?"

"Yeah. I guess." Naruto responded with a nod.

"What is a dimension rift?" Keiichi inquired.

"Dimension rift is the space that separates dimensions." Belldandy answered. "Time is frozen, space is unstable, being trapped into it is more worst than passing away. Spending a million years can be counted as less than a second, and a split second feels like eternity. You are who you are once you enter and once you get out of the rift, and staying in the rift will not count as you age, since time is not flowing there."

"Since that guy seems like around 17 year old, the he is still 17 year old even if he spends a million years within the rift?" Keiichi tilted his head.

"Yes. We don't know if it is a million year or for a moment only. But he is still 17 year old person." Belldandy replied.

"What?! How come my machine summons a person instead of being a pathway towards the Heavens?" The dark-blue haired girl said in surprise.

"Now that makes sense." The silver-haired girl said while holding her chin with her right hand. "Your machine that you created meant to be a shortcut to Heavens became the medium to create a small gap on the dimension rift. That is why this guy is sucked from the dimension rift towards this world." she continued as if it is an everyday event for her.

Naruto understood what the elder girl said. After studying and learning Hiraishin, he somewhat has an overview how space-time jutsus work, and how it bypass the regular flow of time and space. "Heavens? Well I don't know what you meant by that but if a formula in creating that machine got even a slight alterations (Naruto is thinking about the Hiraishin formula), and if the destination in the other hand don't have agreement with the machine (He is now thinking about the another Hiraishin mark where he will 'flash through' from his current location), then it will create great stress to the user (the Hiraishin user) and produce different result from what is expected. And on this case, that machine receives a great stress due to a wrong formula, thus creating a gap in the dimension rift." Naruto explained, much to Skuld and the other's awe.

"Wow. You are quite insightful..." Skuld said in surprise.

"Uhm, Skuld, Urd..." Keiichi said with a dead-panned face. He cannot understand what they are talking about. "Don't discuss something weird to anyone that you have just met."

"Well, he is not your regular person and he is directly involved with this. So I think we don't have to worry about it." Urd said in a careless gesture.

Belldandy then remembers that she is cooking something before this incident happen. "Guys, why don't we discuss this inside? Our breakfast is almost done." Belldandy said cheerfully. Then she turns around and walks towards the direction of the kitchen.

"Wait a minute -dattebayo!" Naruto stretches his hand in stopping gesture.

'-dattebayo?' Urd and Keiichi thought at the same time.

'A verbal tic?' Skuld thought in amused way.

"What is it?" Belldandy smiled back towards the blonde Shinobi.

"Uhm... Why are you suddenly inviting me to eat with you guys? You just met me right? I might do something stupid or bad for you guys to trust me so easily..." Naruto said in surprise. "You even don't know my name..."

"Well... I can feel that you are not a bad person... Keiichi and my sisters thought so, right?" Belldandy look towards the three mentioned.

"Haha. I am used on having these kinds of weird encounters since I met Belldandy." Keiichi said with a smile.

"As for me, I already expected that Skuld's experiments will result into some weird events like this." Urd said with a smile.

"It's not like that Urd! At least I am doing something useful other than bumming around like you!" Skuld retorted. The elder sister and the younger sister are now on a silent staring contest.

"That's settles it." Belldandy smiles once again, then gracefully walk towards the kitchen. "We'll do the introductions while eating our breakfast. Is it okay..."

"Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze." Naruto replied with a grin. "You guys can call me Naruto."

"Alright. I will take it as an agreement, Naruto." Belldandy said happily while disappearing towards the kitchen.

Naruto cannot help but smile. The first group of people that he has just met after arriving in this new world is very kind to him. This is something very new for him, since even on his own world, it always takes time for everyone to trust someone. This very reason took away his childhood life...

**"Looks like everything work out after all."** Kurama whispered on his mind.

"Yeah. They are a good bunch of people. This is something that our world doesn't have, but must have. Giving trust and chances to everyone." Naruto thought with a sad smile.

-Page Break-

Naruto keeps on looking around after arriving to the dining room. He is accompanied by Keiichi, Skuld and Urd, the latter two continue bickering about every random things that they may thought with Keiichi attempting to stop the two. This house almost has the same design as that of the Hyuuga's traditional houses. They have very simple set of furniture, indicating that these people who he just met are living normal lives, or so he thought.

The four of them are now sitting in a wooden rounded table, staring at a feast of mouth-watering foods that Belldanday have just served. The door slides again, entering Belldandy with the last set of dishes on her hand to be served.

"Everyone... breakfast is ready!" Belldandy happily announced. Keiichi, Urd and Skuld responded with a smile while Naruto gives a grin.

Belldandy starts serving the food to everyone, except to Keiichi. The golden haired girl is preparing Keiichi's food with more enthusiasm and elegance than what she did to him and her sisters. After serving Keiichi's food, Belldandy takes a scoop and feed it to Keiichi's mouth, much to the guy's embarrassment.

Naruto look towards Urd and Skuld. "Are those two a couple or something?" He asked obliviously.

"Take a guess, whisker face." Urd responded with a smirk.

"Urd! He said his name is Naruto!" Skuld retorted.

"Ara, I almost forgot we have a guest." Belldandy perked as if realizing something. "Please eat right now before the food gets cold... I made it especially for today to celebrate Skuld's promotion after all..."

Naruto starts eating his served food, and after the first bite, he cannot help but feel so blessed upon tasting the foods. They are cooked with utmost care and dedication, as if the gods cooked the food themselves.

"Hey, your cooking is awesome! I feel like I can eat nonstop -dattebayo!"

"Well, thank you." Belldandy said while cupping her left cheek with her left hand.

"You guys said that this is for celebration regarding promotion of Imouto-chan right? Do you mean Imouto-chan will be promoted into some higher ranking position like Chuunin to Jounin or such?"

"Naruto, don't call me Imouto-chan!" Skuld repied back. "My name is Skuld!" She introduces herself while patting the upper part of her chest. She seems to be around Naruto's age (who has just celebrated his 17th birthday during the Shinobi World War). She dons a pink dress with few touches of red hue, with a red hammer hung behind her back (the very same appearance of Skuld as a temporary adult on Chapter 41 of the Manga and her hairstyle resembles that from Chapter 89 of the Manga). Aside from her little brat-ish attitude, she is a splitting image of her golden-haired sister with a beauty like Naruto have never seen before.

"Chuunin? Jounin? What is that?" Keiichi questioned in interest and wonder. This caught the attention of the three girls surrounding the table.

"Well, stuff from my world. Ahahaha" Naruto laugh awkwardly while scratching the back of his head.

"Hmm... Care to explain what those are?" Urd said, interest peeking on her face.

"Well, I guess we should introduce ourselves first to Naruto. Right?" Belldandy said.

"I am done with my introductions Onee-sama." Skuld said with a huff.

"I'll start." Keiichi pointed to himself. "I am Keiichi Morisato. A regular human as you can get."

Naruto nods. "A regular human? That means these three girls really are not regular humans. That explains it." Naruto replied in realization.

The three girls are surprised. "What do you mean by that Naruto?" Urd said with slight wariness hinted in her voice.

"Well, I can sense that you girls have a very different feel than Keiichi. Looking at the three of you, I will not going be surprised if you girls are to be called as fairies or goddesses or something." Naruto said straightly. Well, Naruto have heard some fictional stories from Jiraiya during their training camp for 2 and a half years, and one of the fictional characters among those stories are about fairies and goddesses. However, Naruto actually just meant his statement earlier as a metaphor. But he somehow believes they are one.

"You can sense us? How come?" Belldandy inquired.

"Well, I have an ability to sense life force of anyone around me. You girls have a very different life force than a regular human. They feel so solemn and sacred. That's why I conclude that you are not regular civilians." Naruto explained.

"That's one amazing skill you got there." Skuld said in amazement.

"Since you already got us, we three sisters are Goddesses who are currently here in Earth." Urd confirmed the Hokage's assumptions.

"Hey Urd, is it really okay to tell him something like that in a straight face?" Keiichi asked.

"Don't worry. He will find out sooner or later. After all, he already has sensed that we are not ordinary humans." Urd explained. "I'll introduce myself. I am Urd, Goddess Second Class, Limited License."

"I am next." Belldandy said gracefully. "I am Belldandy, Goddess First Class, Type Two Unlimited."

"Pleased to meet you all, Skuld, Keiichi, Urd, Belldany. Once again, I am Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze. In my world, I am called with many names and titles, but the best of them is that I am the Rokudaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato -dattebayo!" Naruto happily introduced himself to his new friends.

"Multiple names and titles? For someone of your age? That needs some explanation, Naruto." Skuld perked up in wonder.

'Well, I don't feel like narrating everything that happened in my life until now. I am not ready yet. And besides, I just met them. It is not that I don't trust them. Actually, they are all very kind to me. But I bet they will doubt me or not believe me if I do tell them.' Naruto mused within his mind.

**"You don't have to tell them about your past. Tell them about the Shinobi World, its history, and everything related to your world. Tell them what they need to know, but not everything, including your powers."** Kurama advised. Naruto nods in understanding.

"I guess I will need to give you guys an overview of the world where I came from." Naruto smiled sadly, upon which caught the Goddesses and Keiichi's attention.

"You will not need to tell us if you are not comfortable with it." Belldandy said in a worried face.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." Naruto waved his hand in dismissal. "It is just that it's been a while since I reminisce those memories from my own world. And besides, this is the best thing that I can do for now the kindness that the four of you have given me -dattebayo!"

The four smiled and nodded at the same time.

"How should I start… Well, I came from a very different dimension, the Shinobi World." Naruto stated.

"Shinobi World?" Keiichi said in surprise. "You mean people in your world are full of Ninjas?"

"Well, we prefer to be called Shinobis. And I am one of those Shinobis. Shinobi World is a war thorn world, and peace is unstable. My world's history is filled with battles and wars, and I have experienced the fair share of that history myself."

"War-torn world? Now that explains why I felt like you are some kind of a warrior after we have first saw you from that smoke. From what I can see on that scene, you have already been to countless hard fights and battles." Urd said. "That's one harsh world you got there." She then said with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah." Naruto sadly smiled. "The Shinobi World's system is run by continues chain of hatred. That's why battles here and there are just as regular as breathing for us. People who seek for peace are the ones often tainted by pain and hatred. That's why I am like this, wary of anyone that I have just first met. I apologize for my gesture during the first time you saw me, everyone."

"Don't worry. We understand." Belldandy smiled, feeling the sadness within the blonde Shinobi's voice. While Keiichi is surprised that there is such world existing without this world's knowledge.

"Since you world is a world filled with battles, does that mean that you have already killed someone?" Skuld said in wary.

"Well, not really. I believe, and I know, that I have not killed any living person. I am against killing after all." Naruto dismissed the idea. Skuld smiled in relief.

Naruto continues. "My world is divided into five powerful countries called the Elemental Nations: The Land of Fire, Earth, Water, Wind, and Lightning. Each country has their own respective Hidden Villages that houses Shinobis that boasts their military power. In those Hidden Villages is where most Shinobis reside. And I am one of the Shinobis from the Land of Fire's Hidden Village, the Konohagakure no Sato, or Konoha."

"People in my world are divided into two groups: Civilians and Shinobis. Civilians are normal people that have no connection to military forces, and they are just the same as Keiichi. They have their own jobs and such and they are the ones who handle the economic strength of a Hidden Village. On the other hand, Shinobis are people who are tasked to protect their own respective Hidden Villages and Elemental Country. Shinobis are their military strength, and each Shinobi have their own respective tasks and missions being held out each and every time for benefit of the Hidden Village."

"Shinobis have their own ranks. Children who volunteer to become a Shinobi will become a Genin after they graduated in the Academy, then an exam will be held annually to determine which among the Genins are qualified to be promoted as Chuunin. Chuunin has higher level of Shinobi skills for harder tasks and missions. And if they acquire certain requirements and acknowledgement, Chuunins will be promoted to Jounins. Being a Jounin is the peak of a Shinobi's career. A Jounin will automatically become the leader of a group of Shinobis dispatched in a group mission. The strength of the promoted Jounins are the ones who really determine the military strength of the Hidden Village, that's why the council cannot just promote anyone to become a Jounin out of whim."

"Now I understand what you mean earlier..." Skuld nods in understanding. "But what about what you said earlier about you being the Hokage?"

"Well, Hokage is the term for the most important Shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village. The Hokage is the one who leads the village, the one who takes care of the negotiation with other countries, and such. Technically, Hokages are the strongest Shinobi in terms of power and authority." Naruto explained.

Urd, Skuld and Keiichi have their mouths hanging while Belldandy covered her mouth in surprise. "You mean you are the Hokage, I mean the leader of your Hidden Village?" Keiichi muttered.

"Yup! That's my dream, so I am proud to announce it to anyone since I have finally acquired it -dattebayo!" Naruto said in pride.

"A leader of a Hidden Village? In your age?" Skuld said in awe.

"Well, my friend, Gaara became a Kazekage in the age of 15. Kazekage is the leader of the Hidden Village of the Sand from the Wind Country. While I just become a Hokage. You shouldn't be so surprised about that -dattebayo."

Belldandy sensed that Naruto is actually not lying, same goes for Urd. The more reason they are surprised since Naruto seems like another carefree person, but now they realized that the Shinobi is hiding some great power within him.

"You must have been through a lot just to reach your dream to become a Hokage, isn't it?" Belldandy said with admiration.

"Yeah." Naruto smiled sadly, remembering everything that happened on his entire life.

"Well, it is not that I don't believe you Naruto. But how come a Hokage like you is being thrown into a dimension rift?" Urd asked the most important question.

Naruto tensed up, but continues to tell his world's tale. "We are currently fighting the greatest war in the World, the 4th Great Shinobi World War. All the Hidden Villages have created an alliance to stop a group of powerful Shinobis that created a plan to end our world." The group is shocked again after this revelation from Naruto. "Nearing the end of the war, with almost no hope left to stop our World's predicament, I decided to sacrifice myself doing one powerful move to seal away the power source of our opponents at the cost of my existence in my world. I have succeeded in using it, but since the cost is my existence, I am thrown towards the dimension rift with no means of returning back to my own world."

The group then falls into a deafening silence. Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld are trying to process everything that they have just heard, while Naruto is looking down on his now empty plate.

"I continued to wait on the dimension rift until a gap in dimensions open so I can dive into those gaps and start starting a new life in a new world, and the rest is history -dattebayo." Naruto grinned towards them to attempting to dismiss the sad atmosphere within the dining room.

"I... I don't know what to say... Sorry about that, Naruto..." Belldandy said, with visible sadness filling her face.

"Well, it's not like we can do anything about it. It just happened. And you guys have saved me from the dimension rift. And I am really thankful for that. Specially for Skuld who created that machine..." Naruto smiled towards Skuld.

"But sacrificing your own life for the sake of saving your world... that's just too sad..." Skuld muttered while looking down.

"Everyone of us in our world has lost so much during that war." Naruto leaned backwards while looking up in the ceiling, remembering all those who have fought side by side with him. "And just thought that time that I don't want to lose anyone else. I'd rather end the cycle of hatred myself so my world can start anew and acquire peace that we have always sought for so long. I hope my feelings reach them after this."

"I believe they will." Keiichi said with a smile. "Your world will definitely treat you as a hero in your world, and they will not let all your sacrifice be in vain."

"Yeah! That what I wished and believe for -dattebayo!"

"What a great young man you are." Urd smiled towards him. "I hope we can do something for you."

"You have already pulled me out of the dimension rift, welcomed me properly in this new world, and even give me a warm meal! That's more than enough for me. You guys are all so kind. Actually, I should be the one who must do something for you but... well, I don't know anything about this world."

"I can do something about that." Belldandy stand up and then makes her way towards Naruto. "As a Goddess, I can give you a brief knowledge that you will need in this world using my powers. Do you like it?"

"Really?!" Naruto perked up. "Yeah! I really need that -dattebayo!"

Belldandy smiled, and then starts chanting mystical worlds with her palms facing each other. Then, a white orb appeared on her hands after Belldandy finished her chant.

"This is all the necessary knowledge that you will need for this world. It's history, geography, people, countries, important language and such. However, this is too much information and I suggest that you take this slowly since if you take all this information in one instance, it will strain your brain and make you pass out for an entire month until your brain accepts all these information."

"Wow. Goddesses can do something like that?" Naruto muttered in awe. Even of the best Intel Squad combined from the Shinobi World is nowher against this level of information sharing that Belldandy is about to do. "Can you divide that orb into 100 smaller orbs of information?"

"Yes. Why did you ask Naruto?" Belldandy questioned.

"I have a solution to take on all that information at the same time! Let's go outside!" Naruto said with a grin. This caught Belldandy, Skuld, Urd and Keiichi's attention so the five of them immediately went outside, leaving their finished breakfast.

Belldandy then starts chanting mystical words right after arriving outside. In that instance, the orb of information got separated into a hundreds smaller orbs surrounding her hands.

"Do you plan on taking one of these orbs at a time Naruto?" Skuld inquired.

"Nah. I will take all of them at the same time!"

"How do you plan on doing that?" Urd asked.

"Just watch!" Naruto said with a smirk, then crosses his right and left hand fingers to create his already familiar jutsu(for him that is) "NINPOU: TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

The temple's backyard is then suddenly filled with a thick smoke after a sudden puffing sound. The smoke quickly disperses, and the scene shocks Keiichi and the Goddess trio. In front of them lies a hundred Narutos, all of them looking towards their group.

"What are they! How come Naruto has so many twins?!" Keiichi shouted comically.

"Ahahaha. They are not my twins. They are my Kage Bunshin!" Naruto replied.

"Kage Bunshin? Clones? You mean a hologram right?" Skuld said as she ran towards one of them clones and pinch its cheek.

"Hey Skuld! That hurts!" The Shadow Clone replied.

"Wha... They are real!" Skuld replied in surprise.

One of the Shadow Clones spoke. "Kage Bunshin is one of Shinobi jutsus. It allows a Shinobi to create a physical copy of the user that has all the physical traits, personality, memories, powers and abilities. Technically, a twin clone of the user. And the best thing about Kage Bunshin is that all the experiences and memories that the clones will get will be automatically directed to the original body once they are dispelled."

"Wow. That's one great ability. Similar to Goddess techniques of splitting ourselves." Belldandy muttered, still surprised. "But how do you manage to create clones of yourself? What medium did you use? Is it thru Magic?"

"Magic? Not really. You remember what I said earlier that humans from my world are divided as normal Civilians and as Shinobis right? Civilians don't have capability to use Chakra, while Shinobi has an inborn capability to weild them. Chakra is what Shinobis used for creating jutsus like Kage Bunshin."

"Chakra? Jutsu?" Urd said in confused tone.

"Chakra is a combination of physical life force and spiritual energy. Shinobis have a separate internal system that allows them to combine those two called the Chakra Circulatory System. This system allows Shinobis to use Chakra. And Jutsus are Shinobi arts, moves and techniques that requires the use of Chakra to perform attack, defense or supportive moves. Each Shinobi has their own specific set of Jutsus they can prefer to learn. And Kage Bunshin is one of my favorite Jutsus!" Explained by the other Naruto Shadow Clone.

"I see. That's why I felt some huge power within you that is not existing within ordinary humans." Urd concluded.

"So this means that each of these clones will get an orb of information from Onee-sama to learn everything that you need about this world and then once the clones have learned it, dispels them so the main body can learn everything?" Skuld inquired in a very interested tone.

"Yeah! Pretty awesome isn't it?" Naruto gives a confident grin.

"Wooow! That means you can get hundred times of experience and knowledge in a given time! Please teach me that Naruto!" Skuld excitedly said.

"Well, that's impossible Skuld." Keiichi butted in. "Those Jutsus require Chakra like Naruto said, and technically, it requires a Chakra Circulatory System, which is not available to us on our world, either a Goddess or an ordinary human being."

"I also have to agree Skuld." Belldandy smiled. "Each dimensions and world has their unique features that make them different from other worlds. And I think that Chakra System is only available for those who came from Naruto's World."

"I see." Skuld said in defeated tone.

"Don't give up before we even try! Maybe you can use your own powers even by not using chakra to create a Shadow Clone of your own. We can try that and teach you some other time -dattebayo!" Naruto smiles towards Skuld.

"Really! That's great! Thank you Naruto!" Skuld said happily. Urd, Belldany and Keiichi smiled towards the two. Looks like someone can finally manage to control Skuld's bratty attitude.

"Shall we start then?" Belldandy raises her hands, then the orb starts to float towards each of the Shadow Clones.

"I am more than prepared!" Naruto catches the orbs along with his clones. Then, each of them sat in a meditative position(Naruto got used to this meditation since his training with Kurama in dimension rift.) Naruto and the clones then pressed the orbs on his for forehead with his eyes closed and floods of information went through his brain while his and his clones physical body are absorbing Senjutsu chakra of this world and placing it on his Byakugou seal (Naruto learned to store Senjutsu chakra on his Byakugou Seal subconsciously each time he is in his meditating seat.).

"Amazing. He is absorbing the natural energy with his original body and clones without harmful effects in the environment while learning this world's information? That's taking multi-tasking to the extremes!" Urd said with surprise.

"I feel sorry for doubting him about being the most powerful Shinobi on his Village even if I can sense that he is not lying, but now I can understand why he is one." Belldandy said.

"I can't understand what natural energy are you talking about but he really is some important person from another world isn't he?" Keiichi said while watching the meditating hundred Narutos.

"I believe so too. But seeing everything that he is doing right now, I will not be too surprised if he is hiding more awesome skills and abilities! He is their world's hero after all!" Skuld said with a hint of admiration.

-Page Break-

Two hours passed. Each of the clones starts to dispel one at a time, until the original Naruto remains. After doing their own tasks (except Urd who literally does bums around) they return to Naruto's location after seeing his clones are already starting to dispel. After all the clones are dispelled, the original Naruto slowly opens his eyes, and then he tries to process everything that he have just learned regarding his world.

On an overview, this world called Earth and it has completely different history than his own world. It is also several times much larger than the Shinobi World, with population that several hundred thousand times more than his own world. This Earth also has a lot of countries, each of them has separate history, economy, culture, people and language (Belldandy gives him an overview about each countries' data). Though more peaceful, this Earth's countries also wages into wars throughout the course of its history. Humans in this world also don't have special powers and abilities, much like the Civilians on his own world. But what rules over are money, political power and greed.

"So I guess every world is like this huh." Naruto muttered while looking at the blue sky in a very low voice.

"Wow. You manage to absorb all those information in just 2 hours!" Skuld said happily.

"Yeah! It's all thanks to you guys!" Naruto grinned. "But I do have one question though."

"Please go ahead." Belldandy prompts him to continue with a smile.

"If this world is the home for regular people, how come you three Goddesses are here?" Naruto inquired directly.

"I knew you will ask about it." Belldandy replied. "We Goddesses reside in a separate realm from this world, the Heavens. But each and every time, chosen Goddesses are being sent on this world to fulfill the any wish of a chosen qualified person. I have been sent here to grant Keiichi's wish, and since Keiichi's wish is for me to stay by his side forever, thus I am bound to him by Heaven's contract ever since we met."

"Well, that's true, but we are a couple now. After all the trials we have faced together, I have found out that Goddesses can cancel their contract with a human anytime, but Belldandy chooses to stay because well... she loves me, and I love her." Keiichi said with a blush.

"Ohhh..." Naruto nodded, instantly accepting the explanation. "But what if the chosen person of the Heavens has a wicked mind? Like if the person chooses to destroy or rule this world? Do you Goddesses will still fulfill that wish?" Naruto completely ignore Keiichi's statement, making the latter slump his shoulders.

"Yes." Belldandy answered without hesitation. "But a chosen person has their own qualifications before the Heavens send us to fulfill their wish. So I believe that the Heavens will send a Goddess in a proper chosen person who has no ill intentions to anyone or this world."

"That explains it." Naruto grinned. How about Urd and Skuld?"

"Some problems in Heavens sent me here on Earth. With nowhere to go to, I am crashing here with Keiichi and Belldandy." Urd explained.

"I need to stay with my sisters' side to protect her from Keiichi!" Skuld mentioned while pointing her right index finger towards Keiichi. "But I will be promoted today as Goddess First Class, Type Two Unlimited rank, just like my Onee-sama!"

"Good for you!" Naruto grinned. "I know you have been through a lot trying to reach your dream right?"

"Yeah! And I feel so happy that I can grasp my dream to reach Onee-sama's level!" Skuld nodded. She seemed to be in very high spirit today.

"But since you three girls are actually Goddesses, I take it that you three are all protecting yourselves by not using your powers openly in this world, am I right?"

"I always remind them, but they are stubborn Goddesses after all." Keiichi butted in which makes Urd and Skuld glared at him with Belldandy tounching her cheeks in embarassment. "If the world found out they have powers, the government or some secret organization will definitely try to get them by all means. And I will definitely not allow it to happen."

Naruto grins after seeing Keiichi's determination. Then he stated something that surprises most of them. "I will not allow that to happen as well. We will protect them together -dattebayo!"

Keiichi and the Goddess trio smiled to each other. Looks like they have just gained a very valuable companion.

"But it doesn't mean that you can use your powers on your own in public Naruto. Even if you are not from Heaven, you still possess the abilities that are not available for ordinary humans. So if someone knew what you are capable of, they will also do every means to get a hand of you." Keiichi explained.

"Well, first, I will also not use my powers openly in this world." Naruto replied. "And next, I am a Shinobi. I value every information that I have within me and I'll take it along in my grave. I will protect you guys and no matter what. And they will never get ahold of me. If I am such a lousy Shinobi, then I am already dead during the war and not become a Hokage, isn't it?"

"We will protect each other then." Belldandy smiled towards everyone.

"Yeah..." Naruto is about to agree but... "Can I stay here in your home until I found a place where I can stay? I don't have this world's currency yet so..."

"This temple is big enough to house another person." Keiichi smiled. "You can stay here with us! And besides, having someone other than me knowing Belldandy, Urd and Skuld are Goddesses feels great as I can have other people to talk to in case you three Goddesses are in a situation."

"I agree." Belldandy simply replied.

"A bodyguard should stay around those whom he needs to protect right?" Urd said with a sly smirk.

"And you will also need to teach me that cloning Jutsu!" Skuld replied enthusiastically.

Naruto cannot help but smile. They really are good bunch of people... and Goddesses. "I'll take the offer. I really am in debt with everyone here -dattebayo. Maybe I should pick some jobs as well for financial assistance."

"You really do get accustomed out rightly in this world eh?" Keiichi replied.

"Processing information is very important for us Shinobis in every situation that we are currently in. We should realize what meant by even the tiniest information that we acquire. Belldandy have given me enough overview of this world to understand how everything life should be here." Naruto respond.

"You may look goofy, but you really are a thinker aren't you?" Urd said.

"That hurts Urd." Naruto gives a joking sad smile.

However, the phone from the temple suddenly rings.

"Oh my... The Heavens is calling!" Belldandy quickly rushes back to the temple.

"Possibly because of my incoming promotion!" Skuld clasped her hands with a wishful eyes.

In that instance, the sky above them up to the horizon is enveloped by a pink hue. Shining auroras enveloped the clouds, making Skuld, Keiichi, and Urd look above. Naruto on the other hand immediately knew that this is out of the norm and is related to the Goddesses, so he quickly leap towards the highest branch of the oak tree beside the temple and observe the surroundings, and much to his surprise, it seems like the other citizen didn't realize what is happening.

The three notice how Naruto leaps from the ground to the highest branch of the oak tree without effort or magic. Keiichi dead-panned while Urd and Skuld is quite amazed.

"Wow, leaping that high just by jumping and without using Magic?" Skuld muttered.

"And his movements are very silent and trained, really trained on his field." Urd said in agreement.

"He definitely is not just an ordinary human." Keiichi said with a difficult smile.

Naruto quickly leaps down back to the ground. "Looks like ordinary people are not realizing what is happening? How come me and Keiichi can see it?" he quickly inquired.

"Well, both of you have direct relationship with us. That's why." Urd simply responded. Naruto responded in a nod. The four of them continues to stare at the pink-hued sky, waiting for something that might happen.

-Scene Change-

Belldandy quickly picks-up the phone. "Good Day Father. Is this regarding Skulds promotion?"

"Yes. I cannot send the Heaven's Path into your location due to minor problems with Yggdrasil, however I will bestow Skuld's promotion directly in her current location..."

-Scene Change-

Skuld felt a sudden increase in power within her. Her magical power is now overflowing, enveloping her body with a shining bright white light. Urd, Naruto and Keiichi move back and watch what is happening to Skuld's.

"Skuld is now being bestowed and promoted as a Goddess First Class. But why here? This is different from opening the Heaven's Path" Urd said to inform the other 2 humans who are watching the event. But Skuld didn't here this statement from Urd.

"The Heaven's Path will soon be opened! Once I get up in Heaven, I will be promoted as Goddess First Class!" Skuld said happily.

"Looks like Skuld didn't realize that this process is not about opening Heaven's path." Keiichi look towards Urd.

"I can't understand what you two are talking about -dattebayo." Naruto said with comical annoyance.

"Heaven's Path is the pathway that will either send the Goddess from Heaven to Earth or summon the Goddess back from Earth to Heavens." Urd explained. "Since Skuld will soon to be promoted, she should be summoned from Earth back to the Heavens using the Heaven's Path. However, the Heaven's path is not opening, but the ceremony for Skuld's promotion is now currently activating right here in Earth. That's why I am wondering what's going on..."

"Maybe something went wrong in the Heavens that's why the Heavens thought of doing promotion for Skuld as a First Class Goddess or something to be right here in Earth." Naruto replied with a guess.

Urd and Keiichi nodded for the possibility.

-Scene Change-

"What do you mean Father? Does that mean you will bestow Skuld's promotion right here on Earth without making Skuld head back to Heavens?" Belldandy replied towards the voice from the phone.

"Indeed. And besides, the chosen person for Skuld is already right there in your current location."

-Scene Change-

"Hey, Naruto!" Skuld shouted towards Naruto while pointing her right index finger towards the blonde Shinobi which caught the latter's attention. "Since I am about to become a First Class Goddess, let's practice the wish granting ritual!"

"What is that?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Wish granting ritual is the process of fulfilling the wish of the chosen person by the Goddess sent into him by Heavens." Urd explained.

"On my experience, this is how I accidentally wished Belldandy to be by my side forever." Keiichi also replied.

"Ohh.." Naruto nods then grins widely. His prankster side gives a tic on his brain.

-Scene Change-

'The chosen person is already in the current location? It means Naruto right?' Belldandy smiled. It seemed like even the Heavens have already agreed that this Naruto is a very good natured guy like Keiichi. "So this means any moment right now, Skuld will be promoted as a First Class Goddess Father?"

"I have already started her promotion by bestowing the powers of a First Class Goddess within her right now. The ritual for her promotion is now almost over, my beloved daughter."

Belldandy then realized that the Heaven's light is now enveloping their entire temple, realizing that the Skuld's promotion is almost done.

-Scene Change-

With her still glowing body being filled with overflowing magical power, Skuld flies towards Naruto, making Urd and Keiichi step back further.

'This is interesting.' Urd gives a mischievous grin.

'I feel something bad is about to happen.' Keiichi starts to sweat heavily.

Skuld gives a beautiful smile towards Naruto rivaling that of Belldandy's (of course, it is an act) and spoke to Naruto, both are facing each other with half a meter of distance between them "Our job is to come to the aide of those who are in distress so we are here to help people like you, Naruto."

Naruto sweat-dropped. Skuld who is currently in front of him, continuously emitting some sort of sacred light wearing a very beautiful smile and a very awe-spiring gesture somewhat caught him off-guard. He must admit, Skuld is a very beautiful girl, far beautiful than any other girl that he have met from the Shinobi World.

"Well, how should you help me then?" Naruto gives a wide grin towards the glowing Goddess.

Skuld wonders why Naruto is grinning like an idiot, but since this is a practice, she let that in side for now. "I have been sent here to grant your heart's desire. But the rules say, I can only grant one wish." Skuld gestures her right index finger infront of Naruto's face.

"You can make any wish come true?" Naruto replied. Now he realizes, if this is actually true, then he can wish for opening a dimension portal that can send him back to the Shinobi World. But quickly dismisses the idea since his existence is the one erased n his world so returning to his world will mean nothing. If he wishes to restore his existence in his own world, he still don't have a choice but to stay in this world since another out of this world event will only assist him in opening a portal back to his world. By the way, why is he taking this seriously. This is just a practice for Skuld. That's all.

"This kinda feel nostalgic." Keiichi gives an awkward laugh while watching the two youngest member of their group.

"Alright! I have my wish -dattebayo!"

Skuld smiled. "Looks like you have finally made up your mind!" While clasping her hand.

"That girl really knows how to act like that?" Urd muttered on the sidelines.

-Scene Change-

"The promotion ritual for Skuld is now over. She is now an official First Class Goddess, Second Type Unlimited. Please inform her right now about her tasks and support her, Belldandy."

"Thank you Father. As you wish." Belldandy brings the phone down. Then she quickly ran outside to Skuld's direction.

-Scene Change-

Naruto look towards Keiichi and gives a sly smirk. This caught Urd and Skuld's attention, but the latter shrugged it off. With another wide grin, Naruto pointed out his index finger infront of Skuld's face, much to her surprise, then starts reciting his 'wish'.

"I WANT YOU TO BE BY MY SIDE FOREVER -DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled with a mischievous voice making Skuld blush, Keiichi fell to his knees and Urd laughing out loud. "Since it is just a practice, I just imitate Keiichi's wish -dattebayo! Hahahaha!"

"Skuld!" Belldandy yelled while running towards them. Then Belldandy suddenly stops on her tracks after seeing and hearing Naruto's wish. "Oh my...!"

The light that currently envelopes Skuld starts to reside and the hue of the sky changes back from pink to blue, making Skuld, Naruto, Keiichi and Urd look above in wonder.

'What happened?' The four of them thought at the same time.

Suddenly, Skulds body once again is enveloped by a warm light, different from the first light that enveloped her. Then, the blue Goddess mark on her forehead starts to glow, and all the magical power that is enveloping her are being drawn in her forehead's mark.

"What's happening to me?!" Skuld yelled. Then she instinctly look-up towards the sky, then the magical power compressed on her forehead mark shot a bright light that reaches the heavens. After a few seconds, the bright light slowly disperses, making Skuld nearly fall to the ground due to sudden energy loss. Naruto quickly dashes towards her to catch her falling body.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked her in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I guess..." Skuld said while shaking her head. She then look towards Naruto and blushes after realizing that her body is being held by him. She quickly gets off him and stands on her own.

"Skuld! Are you alright!?" Belldandy ran towards her and so as Keiichi and Urd.

"Yes, Onee-sama." She said while shaking her head back and forth to remove the sudden stress. "Why does the Heaven's Path disappear? Why did I suddenly shot a magical energy from my Goddess mark towards the sky?"

"Huh? I thought you already know..." Belldandy tilted her head.

"About what?" Skuld inquired but seemingly worried about the incoming revelation.

"I mean, you have already fulfilled Naruto's wish right? That means you already know that you are already promoted as a First Class Goddess here on Earth without going back to Heavens using the Heaven's Path. And I also thought that you have already known that Naruto is the chosen person that you will grant a wish for." Belldandy said with a smile.

Silence filled the atmosphere for few seconds... And then...

"Come again?!" Skuld inquired once again with a deadpanned face.

"You are already a First Class Goddess, your ritual is held here, not on the Heavens, and your chosen person to grant a wish for is Naruto." Belldandy stated straight-forwardly.

"That means... the practice wish granting ritual is actually the real deal?" Naruto inquired, sweating heavily.

"Yup!" Belldandy gives a big smile.

One... Two... Three...

"NNNNOOOOOOOOO...!" Is all that Skuld could yell comically before passing out in one peaceful slumber.

-Scene Change-

Skuld continues to sniff with Belldandy comforting her back while Urd continues to laugh comically. Keiichi is sitting on the side of the room while Naruto is standing, leaning on the wall of the room with his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Why did you make that kind of wish!? I thought Keiichi is the only one stupid enough to wish for something like that!" Skuld pointed out to the blonde Shinobi.

"Wha...?" Naruto is surprised as the youngest Goddess seems to be blaming him. "Why me? You said that you want to practice about that wish ritual something right?" He said in a complaining gesture.

"Yes I admit! But you should have wished for something else!"

"But I don't have a proper wish! And I since it is a practice, why should I think about a wish so seriously?"

"But it is the actual wish! You should have wished properly!"

"How could I possibly know that it is the actual wish or not? Besides, you suggested that it was just a practice right?"

"Practice or actual, you should have wished for something else!"

"But I don't have an actual wish for now! That's why since it is a practice, I just imitate Keiichi's wish -dattebayo!"

The two continues to argue back and forth while the three other occupants of the room sigh heavily. These two really have so much energy, arguing with each other using the same lines over and over.

"They are just going in circles..." Urd said in an annoyed tone.

"At least that's what you hear. But I keep on hearing how stupid I am about my wish over and over again." Keiichi said while twitching his right eyebrow.

"They must still be confused on the sudden turn of events. Let's wait until the two of them calm down." Belldandy said to the two people beside her as Naruto and Skuld continues to argue back and forth in circles.

After several minutes, the two youngsters finally seemed to calm down. Belldandy gives each of them a cup of tea. However...

"I hate you Naruto." Skuld said with a sad face.

"I know." Naruto replied with a sad smile.

"Skuld! Don't say things like that!" Belldandy moves towards Skuld with a rare display of lecturing tone.

"It's okay Belldandy." Naruto walks towards the door of the room. "I have my own dream, to become a Hokage. And I did everything that I can to reach it no matter how hard that path is. In the end, I was able to achieve it with everyone acknowledging me. Skuld also has her own dream and worked hard for it as well, but because of me, she may not be able to achieve the ideals of her dream."

"Naruto..." Belldandy said with a sad face.

"I am sorry Skuld." Naruto grins, trying to hide his emotions, and then walks out of the room with the four of them watching his retreating back.

"I'll follow him Bell..." Keiichi quickly stood up and follows Naruto outside.

Now, the three Goddesses are the ones left in the room.

"Skuld, why did you say something like that?" Belldandy asked kindly to her little sister.

"I am trying so hard to reach you Onee-sama. I am always chasing your back. Now that I have the chance to walk with you side by side, Naruto appears out of nowhere and just did that stupid wish. Now I am stuck with him just like you and Keiichi!" Skuld continued to sniff.

"I thought you already are a grown up. But you're still the same child from 2 years ago." Urd said towards Skuld.

"Say what Urd?" Skuld glared to her sister.

"Well, seeing your attitude today, you will never reach Belldandy, even if both of you have the same status and Goddess rank." Urd said in an uninterested tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Skuld retorted.

"Remember, even though Keiichi meant his wish for Belldandy to be a joke, she still accepts his wish whole-heartedly and stayed by Keiichi's side. And now both of them realize that they need each other and each they are living together not just because of a stupid wish, but because of their own free will. But what did you do in your case? You rejected the wish and even say you hate the chosen person that is assigned to you to fulfill that wish? That's difference between you and Belldandy, Skuld."

"Being a Goddess is not all about the rank, the achievement or anything else. It is all about understanding the feelings of the chosen person so you can properly fulfill the wish that he will give to you." Belldandy spoke. "The Heavens chose Naruto as your chosen person because he meets the proper qualifications. He may be hiding it and not telling us everything about him, but he has already been through a lot, possibly even more than what we can imagine. He is a hero of his home world, selflessly sacrificing himself for the sake of those who are important for him. Even the Heavens acknowledge him. So don't be so hard on yourself and to him. Everything has its own reasons, just give it some time so both of you can realize it."

"Onee-sama..." Skuld said while looking at her sister.

"And besides, Naruto is not just the one at fault here. You know what I mean Skuld." Urd spoke again.

Skuld realizes that she is the one who prompted Naruto to make a wish for practice. Though Naruto only meant the wish for fun, Naruto only makes this wish because she prompts him to begin with, and it will not happen if she didn't jump into conclusions. And besides, Naruto is her chosen person by the Heavens. Sooner or later, she will still fulfill the wish of the very same person, though the wish might have been different.

"Yeah. I am sorry. I am a bit selfish back there." Skuld muttered in an apologetic tone

"One more thing Skuld." Urd spoke again. "Can you really imagine what will happen if the Heavens choose another person as your chosen person? At least, Naruto will be staying here with us, so it just means that nothing will change and we three sisters will still be living on the same roof. If your chosen person wishes a different wish, you will probably gone back to Heavens after the wish and will fulfill the true duties of a First Class Goddess, thus leaving you with very little time to spend time with Belldandy and us here in this world. What do you think?"

Skuld realizes what Urd meant and thought that this is not bad after all. "You're right Urd. Maybe something like this is not that bad after all."

"Thank you for realizing it Skuld." Belldandy hugs her precious little sister, while Skuld returns her hug as well. "I think you should apologize to Naruto as well. He understands what you feel and apologizes to you. That's why you should apologize in return to all the things you have said to him."

"I know. I am such a bad girl aren't I?" Skuld replied as she stands up. "Where do you think Naruto went?"

"Keiichi is with him. I heard the motorcycle's engine start, so I guess the two of them are out on the town." Belldandy said with a smile.

"Should we follow them?" Skuld inquired.

"No. I think this is a perfect opportunity to better know our new blonde friend." Urd starts to cast an incantation in a mirror beside her.

"What do you plan to do this time Urd?" Belldandy said in a wary tone.

"We will just watch Naruto's behavior, character, preferences and such without the three of us around through this mirror. We can get that information right now since he is with Keiichi. A guy only reveals his true character around a guy as well. It is only logical since we will be living with him in this temple. What do you think sisters?" Urd said with a sly smirk.

"Well, I can feel that Naruto is not a bad person. But I am also interested. I feel bad for this but I guess you are right." Belldandy said with a difficult smile.

"Okay. We will be living together so at least we must have an overview of his character, since even the Heavens acknowledges him as one of the chosen person." Skuld agreed to Urd's plan.

"That settles it!" Urd said with a victorious smile, then she touches the mirror and an image of Keiichi running her motorcyle while Naruto on the sidecar displays on the mirror. "By the way, since the two of you will always be sticking together like Belldandy and Keiichi, then should I consider the two of you a... couple as well?" Urd said with a teasing voice.

"No way! Shut up Urd!" Skuld yelled towards the eldest sister while blushing.

-Scene Change-

Keiichi found Naruto standing outside the temple, looking up at the sky, seemingly lost upon which direction he could is then that he went to the garage to start his motorcycle with sidecar, getting Naruto's attention. After a short conversation, Naruto and Keiichi is now riding the motorcycle as they head towards the shopping district.

"This motorcycle is awesome Keiichi! We don't have something like this in my home world!" Naruto said while happily looking around as he is sitting on Keiichi's sidecar as they are running the vehicle towards the nearest town.

"Belldandy have already given you information regarding this world right?" Keiichi replied. "You shouldn't be this surprised about this..."

"I know, but seeing the information and actually experiencing it are two completely different things!" Naruto replied.

"Okay. How do you guys travel in your own world if you don't have this kind of machines?" Keiichi said.

"We are often running from one town to another, by feet of course."

"Huh? That's quite tiresome!"

"But we Shinobis have enormous amount of stamina. We will never get tired at all unless our chakra runs out." Naruto replied with a grin.

"That's amazing." Keiichi replied. "You know Naruto, you don't need to smile like that if you really are sad."

Naruto is quite surprised. Then looks down. "Yeah. Skuld is angry at me. Even though she just accidentally pulled me out of the dimension rift, I still owe her a lot since she do so. Now her dreams are shattered because of my meddling. You can't blame me if I am like this right now -dattebayo."

"Not really. Eventhough it turns out like that, Skuld is still a First Class Goddess in the end of the day. Maybe she can't just accept that she have the same fate as of Bell's." Keiichi smiled towards Naruto. "I remember the first day we met, Skuld is so angry at me for making that same wish that forces Belldandy to stay here on Earth with me. And now she shares the very same fate with her sister. You can't also blame her you know."

"That's the reason why I need to admit that it is my fault. I just came out of nowhere and now she is forced in this situation with me. Oh well, during times like this that I feel really down, I just want to eat some Ramen..."

"Ramen? There are several Ramen stores on town! Let's check some! My bet." Keiichi quickly replied.

"Really? Let's go then, full speed ahead!"

-Scene Change-

"Ara ara..." Belldandy mused. "So Naruto's favorite food is Ramen..."

"I think you are missing the point Belldany." Urd retorted to her somewhat oblivious sister. Urd really wants to monitor Naruto's behavior regarding the events earlier and it is as clear as day that Naruto is really down after what happened.

"Naruto seems to feel really sorry about what happened." Skuld said while watching the conversation with Keiichi. She then realizes that she really must apologize and the two of them needs to talk about things about that happened.

-Scene Change-

"All of the Ramen Shops are filled with customers except this one." Keiichi said to Naruto as they stood in front of the last Ramen Shop.

"Oh common. I really miss Ramen. Let's go inside Keiichi!" Naruto grinned.

It is then that Keiichi realize that Naruto's attire is getting quite some attention. He then whispered to Naruto "I think we should get you some new clothes first."

Naruto immediately realizes what Keiichi meant, then he ran towards the narrow space between the Ramen store and a building. After sensing that no one is already looking at his direction, Naruto uses a single hand seal, then "HENGE!"

In a puff of smoke, Naruto's attire changes. Then he quickly ran back towards Keiichi.

"Wow? How can you change clothes all of a sudden... You're just like Belldandy!" Keiichi said in awe after seeing Naruto's new attire. He is now wearing a combination of black long sleeved shirt and pants with a short sleeved orange long coat with hood lying on the back. The coat's hemline almost touching the ground. His sword, and forehead protector are also not within sight.

"I am still actually wearing them. I just use a Jutsu that transforms my clothes into something different in design so it won't catch the attention of everyone else -dattebayo!"

"I see. Another cool Shinobi jutsu then..." Keiichi replied as the two enters the Ramen Shop.

-Scene Change-

"Welcome to Sumire Uemoto's Ramen Shop!" Naruto and Keiichi is greeted cheerfully by a girl with black hair tied by a ponytail, and wearing red Chinese Dress with a short skirt. (Google: Sumire Uemoto from TWGOK.) She seems pretty cute in the book of two male youngsters.

Though Keiichi is quite surprised by the cheerful greeting, Naruto quickly have been able to quickly adapt to the atmosphere.

"Hello Sumire-chan! 2 Ramens please!" Naruto said instantly with a wide grin.

"Got it! Two Ramens please!" The girl named Sumire shouted towards the kitchen. She then realizes something. "Wait a minute. How did you know my name?"

"You just mentioned your full name when you greeted us." Naruto replied.

"I see. My bad." Sumire blushes in embarassment.

Naruto and Keiichi make their way to a table. "You seemed to adapt pretty fast on these kinds of situation." Keiichi said.

"Haha. That's how I am trained as a Shinobi after all -dattebayo!" Naruto replied.

After a few minutes, two ramens are served in their table by Sumire. The ramen look pretty simple and plain, but all the ingredients needed to create a perfect ramen seem to be available. The two takes a slurp of the ramen, then...

'Wow... It's delicious!' Keiichi thought.

'Definitely tastes the same as that of Ichiraku Ramen's!' Naruto thought as well.

"How does our ramen taste?" Sumire smiled towards the two. Keiichi and Naruto look towards her to respond but...

"Cut it out Sumire!" A voice of a middle aged man from the kitchen, who seem to be the one cooking and creating the ramen, shouted towards the girl. "If you pester them, the customers can't eat properly."

"What? Because you father doesn't take care of the customers, your daughter has to." Sumire replied with a tone of annoyance.

'Father and daughter... just like Ayamenee-chan and Teuchi-jiichan, but it seems like they are not in good terms.' Naruto thought.

'Oh no... I smell trouble here.' Keiichi thought.

"Father, our Ramen is pretty plain. Most of the ramen stores around have flashy ramen appearances. Who would become a loyal customer in our Ramen Store then?" Sumire asked to her father.

"It's fine like this. I never asked for your help to begin with." Sumire's Father replied.

"That's stupid father! Our store will soon be ruined if it continue to be like this!"

The father and daughter starts to argue, ignoring their two only customers who are currently eating Ramen.

"Naruto, I think we should get out of here." Keiichi whispered.

But Naruto seemed to ignore him as he is currently listening to the father and daughter argument.

-Scene Change-

"Looks like they have got some situation." Belldandy look towards Urd.

"Yeah. What a troublesome ramen shop. That maybe the reason why there are almost no customer in there." Urd replied.

"But that Naruto sure knows how to talk with girls on a whim, and now he is even taking his time eating his ramen while observing the arguing father and daughter." Skuld narrowed her eyes. "Isn't it best to leave the store in this situation?"

-Scene Change-

Realizing that the two only customers are now being affected by their argument, Sumire's father decides to take the stairs and leave the kitchen for now.

"That old man." Sumire said while sitting down in one of the store's chairs. "Always telling me to study first than letting me assist him in managing the store. But the way he manages it, the store will soon be ruined!"

"Your father is someone who sticks to his own opinion -dattebayo!" Naruto replied while not looking towards Sumire while eating his ramen, much to Sumire and Keiichi's surprise.

"Wha?" Sumire realizes everything what happened and what she have said. "Sorry, seeing a worthless argument like that. It must have ruined your appetite." Sumire said in a downcast look.

"Don't worry. The taste of your store's ramen really is delicious! You and your father can argue all day long while I eat your ramen!" Naruto replied.

'Naruto... Don't get yourself involved in this...' Keiichi gives a difficult expression.

"Thank you for your appreciation, Mr. Customer." Sumire said. "But as if our store can continue the way it is right now. My father just relies on old tastes, old ideas and old tradition regarding ramen, while the other stores continue to improve and evolve into something more... What'll happen to our store if it continues to be like this?"

"It's Naruto." Naruto look towards her and grin. "What do you plan to do then?"

"Thank you for listening to me Naruto." Sumire gave an awkward smile. "I need to do something for this store. I have to..."

"Seems like you have something in mind for the store, Sumire-chan."

Hearing those words, Sumire realizes that here is someone that appreciates the taste of their ramen, and goes out of his way to talk to her about her troubles. Maybe he can trust this guy about what she had in her mind for her father's ramen store.

'Naruto, what are you up to.' Keiichi thought while looking to the clueless blonde Shinobi.

"I have an idea... I will create my own Ramen!" Sumire said with enthusiasm. "With my own Ramen, I will take over this store! I will create Ramen that is far more delicious than my father's!" She quickly storms off to the kitchen to do something.

Keiichi then finishes his own bowl of Ramen. He then whispered towards Naruto. "Hey, what are you thinking? Don't get yourself involved too much with them."

"Sorry for that." Naruto scratches the back of his head. "But seeing how they two argue, I can see that Sumire-chan is pretty down herself. Even if it is a little, I want to do her a favor to lift her spirit up somewhat."

"I see." Keiichi smiled and then lays his back to his chair support. "I'll leave it to you then. But if everything goes out of hand, I'll drag you out of here."

"I get it -dattebayo!"

-Scene Change-

"Ara, Naruto seems to have a gentle nature of his own." Belldandy said with a smile.

"Yeah. A good natured one at that. Looks like I finally understand why the Heavens acknowledge him. Right Skuld?" Urd said with a sly smirk.

"Yeah. I thought a warrior like him don't care for something trivial like this, but he is going out of his way just to comfort someone." Skuld muttered with a hint of admiration towards Naruto.

-Scene Change-

Sumire appeared from the kitchen and delivers a new bowl of Ramen to Naruto. Now it has fancy decorations, add-on spices and flavorings.

"Hey, Naruto." Sumire said while blushing. "This is my personal ramen recipe. This maybe out of the whim, but would you mind trying this one? Don't worry, it is free."

Keiichi seems surprised in the sudden development, while Naruto grinned widely, seeing that he could eat another bowl of Ramen for free.

"Thank you for the free ramen! I'll take a dig then -dattebayo!" Naruto starts eating the ramen.

"To be honest, this is the first time someone's tried my food. But I have confidence though." Sumire said while blushing.

Naruto continues to eat Sumire's own ramen recipe. After eating so much ramen on his entire life from the Ichiraku ramen, Naruto gained a special ability to distinguish any ramen that he will eat, even the texture of the soup, the tenderness of the meat, and such.

"I'll be honest this time." Naruto look towards Sumire seriuosly. "Your ramen recipe is fatty, quite sour, and above else, very sweet that is enough to make you suffer a toothache no matter how healthy your teeth is!" Naruto pouts towards Sumire. However, Naruto didn't mention something important regarding the taste of Sumire's ramen.

Sumire get dejected after hearing Naruto's comments regarding her ramen. "I see. Not good then..."

Sumire's father then return back to the kitchen and saw her daughter's ramen soup. He quickly disposes the soup, much to Naruto, Keiichi and Sumire's surprise.

"Don't use the kitchen however you want. You can't make ramen." Sumire's father said and then look towards Sumire and Naruto.

"What are you doing you old geezer!" Sumire yelled towards her as she ran away outside the store while crying.

Naruto and Keiichi stood up in attempt to follow Sumire but...

"Mr. Customer, I know you appreciate my ramen, and I know that you want my daughter to feel better. I know that much." Sumire's father said to Naruto indicating that he is listening to them the entire time. "But please don't stick your nose into this family matter."

Naruto didn't respond, while Keiichi starts to sweat heavily.

"When Sumire is in the shop, it's so noisy it can't be helped. She also cares too much about the shop, and it can't be helped either. That's why, instead of telling what you feel, tell Sumire that she should stop making ramen."

Naruto cannot help but wonder, during an argument between two people, one among the two mostly have ill intentions towards the other. However, even after seeing Sumire and her father argue, Naruto cannot sense any ill intentions from Sumire's father towards her daughter.

"Are those your true feelings -dattebayo?" Naruto cannot help but ask the obvious question.

"Of course." Sumire's father replied. "There's a better life for Sumire, other than spending her entire life in a ramen shop. Am I right?"

Keiichi's eyes widened after the father's revelation, while Naruto quickly understood what the father meant. "We'll pay later. We'll be looking for Sumire-chan first." After that, Naruto dashed outside the store, followed by Keiichi.

"Keiichi, please wait here. I'll look for Sumire." Naruto said.

"How do you intend to do that? You are new to this place right?" Keiichi asked.

"You do remember that I can sense people right?" Naruto pointed out. "I have already memorized Sumire's life energy. I can easily locate her."

"Okay. Don't get lost."

"If I got lost, then all I have to do is to sense your life energy right?"

"Oh, yeah. That's right."

Naruto shuts his eyes and tried to sense Sumire from the crowd. Then after sensing that no one is looking towards him...

"SHUNSHIN" Naruto disappeared out of Keiichi's sight from a mild blow of the wind, making Keiichi fall on his butt to the ground in surprise.

-Scene Change-

Sumire is crying while sitting in front of their house, a few blocks away from the Ramen Shop. She still cannot understand why her father is like that to her. She is just trying her best to be the proper successor of their family's Ramen Shop.

"Why... Why is he not acknowledging me." Sumire continued to sniff. "I just want to be our store's... no... Father's strength in managing our Ramen Store..."

"Sumire-chan..." Naruto spoke out of nowhere, startling Sumire.

"Why... did you follow me?" Sumire tried to wipe the tears of her eyes.

"I just thought you need someone to talk to." Naruto said in an empassive voice.

"Why are you going out of your way just for something like this?"

"Not really, I have nothing else to do for the moment, and I can't just leave you like this." Naruto gives a warm smile, different from his usual goofy grin.

"I have enough..." Sumire said as she tackles Naruto into a hug, much to Naruto's surprise. "I don't know what to do anymore! I love making Ramen, I love helping my father in our ramen store. But he keeps on ignoring me. He even don't pay attention to the Ramen store that much anymore."

'Sumire-chan tries to make a new concept of Ramen to help their store. But his father don't want Sumire to be the successor of the ramen store so her daughter can search for other paths on her future. I thought at first that they really have a bad relationship but, it is rather too good actually.' Naruto thought.

**"Thinking with your brain? Quite amusing"** Kurama muttered from Naruto's mindscape.

"Not now Kurama!" Naruto replied.

**"Your situation quite entertained me. Let me watch what will happen next."**

"Yeah. Just watch, but don't make fun of me -dattebayo!" Naruto replied.

After a few minutes, Sumire seemed to calm down. Both of them are now standing close to each other, with Sumire holding Naruto's right arm.

"Sumire, can you make a Ramen for me? A proper ramen, without your special add-on ingredients." Naruto said out of nowhere with a grin.

"Why, all of a sudden..." Sumire is confused about the sudden request from Naruto.

"Let's head back to the store. Create a ramen that is imprinted within your mind, not through some special add-on ingredients." Naruto starts dragging back Sumire to the store even if Sumire flails from the blondes grip.

-Scene Change-

"What is Naruto thinking? The relationship between that father and daughter are already too strained." Urd said with annoyed tone.

"I think Naruto has his own reasons Urd. I can see it in his eyes." Belldandy look towards Urd, but she also have a worried facial expression.

"That Naruto, what is he actually thinking? He is digging deeper and deeper in a mess that has nothing to do against him. He is even now quite close to that girl even this is the first time they have met." Skuld said with a pout.

"Come on Skuld. Don't get jealous!" Urd teased the youngest Goddess.

"I am not jealous! Not at all!" Skuld retorted. Though she didn't realize that Keiichi and Belldandy's relationship already have an effect to her mindset. After realizing the She and Naruto will possibly be spending time a lot together due to some stupid wish, she cannot help but imagine Naruto as her boyfriend, just like Keiichi and Belldandy. That's why seeing Naruto getting close to other girls somewhat has an effect to her even if she don't want to admit it.

-Scene Change-

The Ramen Shop's entrance opened. There stood Keiichi, Naruto and Sumire. The three of them entered the Ramen Shop with Sumire going straight to the kitchen.

"The store is already closed. What are you guys planning to do?" Sumire's father said as Sumire get pass through him.

"Hi Boss." Naruto greeted cheerfully. "I want to eat another bowl of Ramen -dattebayo!"

"Like I said, the store is already closed!" Sumire's father yelled, making Keiichi tremble comically.

"Yup, but Sumire-chan will be the one who will cook ramen for me." Naruto replied.

"Sumire cannot cook ramen! I didn't teach her how to make even the soup of our ramen!" Then suddenly, an aroma came out from the kitchen. The aroma, smells like a ramen soup. Keiichi and Sumire's father realizes then that Sumire went straight to the kitchen to actually prepare a ramen soup, no, even a ramen for Naruto.

"Sumire-chan can cook ramen boss. She can even cook a soup quickly like that." Naruto said in a passive tone.

"Sumire! Stop what you are doing!" Sumire's father yelled to the kitchen. "No matter what kind of Ramen you make, it's a wasted effort! I will close this ramen store with my generation!"

Sumire is surprised after hearing his father's words. There seems to be more to it than it seems.

"I don't want you to grow up in this dirty store! Very little profit, no dreams, no future! There's a much better life waiting for you Sumire!"

Naruto's reaction didn't change, while Keiichi is somewhat surprised in the sudden revelation from Sumire's father. It is then Sumire walk out of the kitchen with a bowl of ramen in her hands and with her eyes hidden on her square cut bangs. She gently place the ramen in front of his father. Then...

"Please, eat this father... just this once..." Sumire said in almost begging tone.

Feeling her daughters emotion and nothing left to do, Sumire's father starts eating the Ramen made by her daughter. He expects a very plain taste, since he didn't teach Sumire anything about cooking their family's ramen recipe. However...

"This taste... it tastes like my ramen... my family's treasured ramen recipe..." Sumire's father muttered in surprise. "That can't be... I never even taught her..."

"I also didn't think that I could make one..." Sumire said with her eyes still hidden on her bangs. "But I have eaten it since my childhood, and it's taste must be imprinted directly within my mind and soul. Naruto told me, that my ramen has the very same distinct taste as of my father's without the additional ingredients that I have added..."

Naruto grinned towards the father and daughter while Keiichi is now smirking towards Naruto.

"I didn't know that father is thinking too much about my future... I really am thankful, that I have a father like you..."

Sumire then directly look towards his father's eyes. Eventhought tears are about to fall, those eyes still holds determination and resolution. "But I... don't need any great happiness... I will and will always be... no matter where I go... be a daughter of the best ramen chef in town! My only wish and dream... is for this store to last forever!"

Sumire now starts to cry while not averting her gaze on her father.

"As long as I can make Ramen with my Father, I am fine with that!"

Sumire's father hugs her daughter tightly. The daughter returned the gesture.

"Like father, like daughter. We are both idiots." Sumire's father spoke. "I am so miserable, not realizing my daughter's feelings... That's no good..."

Naruto and Keiichi now are smiling towards the heart-warming father and daughter moment.

"But I don't have anything else to say... for my daughter to easily get ahold of the unique ramen taste of our family that I am a little proud of... We'll manage the store together... Sumire, my daughter..."

"Father... Thank you..."

Naruto turns around to leave Sumire and his father. He nods to Keiichi and quickly understand what Naruto's gesture meant, then also starts to head outside the ramen store.

"You two." Sumire's father said, letting go of his daughter from their hug and takes a few step towards Naruto and Keiichi, both are frozen from their tracks after hearing the father's words. "You are not actually that the two of you can get off easily after eating my daughter's and my ramen without paying anything aren't you?" The father said in a deep voice, as if trying to intimidate the two.

Keiichi quickly realizes that they are not paid yet, and then quickly pulls out a wallet to dig into some bills for payment.

"I am sorry, we got carried away that we forgot to pay." Keiichi said awkwardly.

However, Sumire's father smiled towards them, then, "Just kidding." After blinking twice, Keiichi and Naruto lets out a relief sigh. "My daughter and I owe the two of you something that can never be repaid no matter how many bowls of ramen you eat here. That's why, just in case you feel like it, feel free to visit our store anytime, and in case that something's troubling you two, let me see if I we can be of assistance."

Sumire smiles happily towards the two as well, but the smile is actually meant for Naruto.

Keiichi and Naruto smiles towards the father and daughter, then Keiichi realizes something. "Well, actually, we have something to talk about." This caught Naruto's attention.

"What is it?" Sumire said interestingly.

"How should I say this... My friend here, Naruto, is quite new in town. He don't know much around here, but he is looking for a part time job so he can start adjusting and living here in this town. If just in case that you need an employee, can you hire him as a part time worker in your ramen shop?" Keiichi said nervously.

Naruto is surprised about Keiichi's suggestion. This guy seems to take what he said about taking a job here seriously, he thought. He just realize that he have found someone he can actually trust just like his friends in the Shinobi World in this new world, along with the three Goddesses.

Sumire's eyes glimmer "I'll be more than happy..."

Sumire's father coughed intentionally, halting Sumire's words. Sumire's realizes his father's intentions, and then blushes...

"...I mean, we'll be more than happy to have Naruto-kun as our employee!" Sumire said while blushing heavily.

"Really?" Naruto and Keiichi said at the same time, both are surprised and glad about the development.

Sumire nods with a beautiful smile, while his father starts to walk away. "Let's talk about this tomorrow." After waving his hands, Sumire's father disappeared in their view by getting upstairs.

Keiichi then saw that Sumire is looking at him, what it meant. "Naruto, I'll be outside, Sumire wants to tell you something before we leave." Keiichi then walks outside.

Sumire walks closer towards Naruto. 'What is this atmosphere?' Naruto thought.

Once the two of them are just a few inches in distance, "Thank you, Naruto." Sumire said with a blush. "Thank you for listening to me, making me realize what I need to do, and for making me believe in my own dreams. If not because of you, me and my father will not come at peace like this..."

"Well, I just butt into your business, sorry if I annoy you." Naruto grinned while scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"I will begin my great conquest with this store! And I will make this the number one Ramen Store!..." Sumire said, now blushing deeper "... together with my father and you... Naruto."

Naruto, without realizing what Sumire actually meant, grinned and gives a Nice Guy pose (same to what he did with Shion during the end of first Naruto Shippuden Movie) "Yeah! I'll do whatever it takes -dattebayo!"

Keiichi heard everything from the outside, and also with Sumire's father who is still listening on the upper stairs. Sumire's father smiled that her daughter seems to quite changed. She become more mature, and now have a path that she wishes to take after meeting this certain person. And eventhough he realizes that their blonde customer didn't actually get the meaning behind the words of her daughter, he just shrugged it off, as he likes the kid for her daughter.

Keiichi on the other hand, face-palmed after hearing Naruto's response. 'Naruto always think before he acts, but it seemed like he is pretty oblivious himself in regards to this kind of things.'

-Scene Change-

"Naruto... he actually fixes that father and daughter relationship, and now even get a part time job because of his good deeds. He knows how to deal with this kind of situations subconsciously." Belldandy said with a smile. "He may have grown up as a warrior, but he has a very pure and caring heart for others... That's why the Heavens chose him like Keiichi."

"Doing good deeds subconsciously eh?" Urd said. "Someone like him still actually exists aside from Keiichi... "I can say you are very lucky to have someone like him as your chosen person Skuld."

However, Skuld didn't answer. Her face is blushing beet red, but her eyebrows are narrowed, one of them twitching. Truth to be told, she admired what Naruto have just done, as she saw what kind of people Naruto is. She then realizes that it actually worth a shot to spend some time with the Shinobi by fulfilling the wish or the contract that both of them have to each other. However...

"Why... Why do you have to make such close relationship with that ramen girl Naruto! You just wished earlier that you want me to be by your side forever right! Don't ruin our contract before it even started!" Skuld yelled towards the mirror that is displaying Keiichi and Naruto who is now on their way back to the temple.

Belldandy and Urd is taken aback of the sudden outburst of their little sister. Urd then removes her spell on the mirror to stop monitoring Keiichi and Naruto. 'Teasing time' she thought.

"You know Skuld? You are very cute when you are acting like a jealous girlfriend." Urd said with a mischievous smile.

Skuld's blush grew even darker than before. "Say what Urd?! I am not jealous! I will never be jealous!"

"Ho ~ ho..." Urd grinned. "Well, you are the one who push Naruto away earlier didn't you? If you actually didn't do that, Naruto will not meet this ramen girl, and he might actually be there beside you during this moment, fulfilling your contract to each other... ne?"

"Why you!.." Skuld, in embarrassment, pulls out her pink hammer, intending to hit Urd with it as the elder sister continues to tease her.

"Skuld... don't worry." Belldandy said to Skuld in her usual manner. "I don't know what you are angry about, but Naruto simply wants Sumire and her father become in good terms, and since he likes ramen, is more than happy to accept working in that ramen shop. He can still fulfill your contract with each other right?"

"Belldandy." Urd thought with a sigh. "You didn't actually understand what the ramen girl meant in the last part of her conversation with Naruto, isn't it?"

"I do." Belldandy smiled. "Sumire meant that she is more than happy to work with Naruto and they will make the store grow together while Naruto is working there."

Urd and Skuld look towards each other, with the same train of thought. 'Looks like Belldandy and Naruto will get along well. Both of them have oblivious and naive personality, just like that.'

-Scene Change-

Afternoon, Keiichi and Naruto finally arrived back to the temple, Keiichi is very happy to tell Belldandy about everything that happened today with Naruto and the ramen shop, without him knowing that the girls already knew what happened. On the other hand, Naruto is nervously walking beside Keiichi with two plastic bags hanging on his left and right hand, seemingly intimidated about something.

"We're back!" Keiichi opened the main door of their home, and much to his and Naruto's surprise, the three goddesses are waiting for them in the hallway standing side by side with each other, with Skuld on the middle, Belldandy on the right and Urd on the left. Belldandy is smiling gracefully towards them while Urd is giving a small smirk. It seemed like something good happened while we are gone... Keiichi thought.

However, on the other hand, Skuld have both of her hands on her back, as if pondering about something while looking towards Naruto. The Hokage saw this and thought that Skuld might still be angry at him. That's why he immediately walk towards Skuld, then...

"I am sorry -dattebayo!" Naruto bow his head while giving the two plastic bags that he carries to Skuld.

"Wha... What is this?" Skuld said in a surprised manner.

"Well, I want to show how sorry I am for what happened earlier, so I request for Keiichi to lend me some money to buy you something that you really like. Keiichi told me that you love this, so I bought some as sign of my apology." Naruto said while not looking up.

Skuld reluctantly get the plastic bags, and then takes a peek on its contents.

"ICE CREAM!" Skuld said happily, making Naruto quickly look towards her while Belldandy, Urd and Keiichi smiled towards the two. Urd quickly grabs Keiichi away from the hallway, accompanied by Belldandy to move somewhere to leave the youngsters alone. Skuld is looking so intently in the ice creams that she didn't even notice that her sisters and Keiichi are no longer around.

"Onee-sama? Urd?" Skuld looks around and only saw Naruto who is infront of her.

"They went towards the kitchen." Naruto casually said.

"I see." Skuld is about to follow them but realizes what she needs to do. She look towards Naruto, and smiled kindly. "I am sorry from what happened earlier Naruto."

Naruto is taken aback of this and felt embarrassed while scratching the back of his head. "Hey, it's my fault."

"Not really. I am sorry for blaming you for something like that. Both of us don't like what happened, but I acted like you are the one at fault there." Skuld look towards the floor in embarrassment.

"Well, it can't be helped right." Naruto look towards her. "You will be stuck with me like this, someone that you have just met, someone who you didn't know that much about. But I will do my best not to be a burden to you."

"Don't say something like that." Skuld look towards him, now their eyes finally met. "I think we can get along quite well. The Heavens chose you because you are someone different from the others, and I want to see why the Heavens choose to grant one of your wishes. I know that the wish earlier is not your actual wish, and I am sorry that your special wish ended up like this instead."

"I am actually fine with it." Naruto grinned out of nowhere. The meaning of those words and the sudden bright smile makes Skuld blush almost automatically. "Having a Goddess like you by my side, I think it will be not that half bad -dattebayo!"

"What 'half-bad' are you talking about!? You are talking like you are someone high and mighty!" Skuld said trying to hide her embarrassment. "My dream is to become a first class Goddess like my sister! That's why I did my best the entire time until I get my first class Goddess license! I... I don't want to be known just as Onee-sama's little sister... I want to be known as who I am based on what I am capable of and my achievements, and not just Onee-sama's shadow... That's why... Being a First Class Goddess is so important for me..."

"All my life I lived alone." Naruto muttered, shocking Skuld. "My parents die the day I was born, and I grew up as an orphan without someone that I can depend on by my side. It is the very reason why I dreamt of being a Hokage. I want to be acknowledged by everyone in the village, so I won't be alone anymore. I gained many close friends during the time I am struggling to reach it. But during the war, I lost many of them. I sacrificed my existence to protect my remaining friends, and also to protect what my lost friends were fighting for. It is then that I realized that I just want to have someone by my side, looking out for me until I reach my dream. Maybe it is you, Skuld-chan." Naruto smiled warmly.

Skuld look dumbfounded after hearing Naruto's words. Then slowly, those words start to sink into her. Someone who lived alone, probably experienced many hardships and pains his entire life since childhood, yet continues to move forward without losing his pure and kind heart. She looks towards Naruto warmly, then smiled.

"Let's take care of each other then." Skuld stretches her right hand towards Naruto.

"Yeah. You can take care of me and I'll take care of you -dattebayo!" Naruto grinned while accepting her hand equipped with pink gloves.

On the other hand, Belldandy, Urd, and Keiichi are peeking from the corner of the hallway with smiles painted on their faces.

"Looks like their contract has been finalized." Belldandy commented.

"Both of them look really cute together. I hope Naruto can handle Skuld pretty well and make her to stop bullying me when I am with you Bell." Keiichi said awkwardly.

"Then it is time that we can get back at her." Urd said in a mischievous grin.

-Scene Change-

After dinner and waiting everyone to fall asleep and call it a day, Naruto goes out, then leaps towards the temples rooftop, and starts meditating. Naruto have learned during his training in the dimension rift on how his physical body could actually sleep while gathering Senjutsu chakra while his mind is training within his mindscape. He starts gathering Senjutsu chakra to store it within his Byakugo seal while entering his mindscape at the same time. He quickly creates hundred thousand Shadow Clones, divided them into groups, then starts training. Naruto's main body on his mindscape however went straight towards Kurama upon the Ten-Tailed Giant Fox's instructions.

Kurama prompted Naruto to sit on his meditative position then creates the very same handseal like the one he used his first training with Naruto to unlock his sleeping chakra once again.

"Hey Kurama, why will you need to unlock my chakra again?"

**"We'll be doing this every now and then Naruto. You have so much chakra sleeping within you and you can continuously grow stronger and stronger while we are doing this. So just sit there and let us unlock your sleeping chakra further."** Kurama responded. **"By the way, you got some good comrades right after entering this new world."**

"Yeah. Who could have thought that Goddesses will be here on this world." Naruto replied with his eyes shut, meditating. "But I am glad that they are the ones who pulled me out of the dimension rift. They are all so kind..."

**"That's why you will need to get stronger."** Kurama replied. **"You are dealing with Goddesses here. No matter what training you do, you are still a human. Goddesses' powers are that of universal scale. And there will definitely be some out of this world situations and events that you may encounter while you are with them. And also, this new world, I feel like that there is more to it than it let on."**

"What do you mean by that Kurama?"

**"I don't know much about it, but we will definitely find out sooner or later. And I want you to be prepared on the possibilities."**

"I understand. I want to become as strong as possible so that I can protect my new friends. That is the least possible way that I know to return all the favors that they have given to me -dattebayo."

**"Very well, don't slack around then. Let's do this."** The former Kyuubi then creates a special seal then places it on Naruto's wrists, legs and body.

"What are these Kurama… Ugh…" Naruto then felt that his weight increases ten-fold. "Did you increase my weight?"

**"No. I increased the pull of gravity on you in your mindscape by using the Gravity Seal. This way, you will be training with such heavy weight, and this will increase the power of your chakra, along with your speed, strength and such in the real world. I will increase your weight each time you get accustomed to what you currently weigh. All the power that you will gain using this training method will automatically be applied into your physical body since this seal only applies in your mindscape."**

"I see. Let's go! Kurama!"

The former Kyuubi and his Jinchuuriki then takes the training on upper notches with a new tomorrow waiting for them in this new world.

Author's Note: Naruto with Goddesses as his back-up? Or the Goddesses will need Naruto as their back-up? Please review. Thank you guys.


	4. Chapter 4 - Ripples of Change

**Author's Note: Hi Guys! Chapter 4 is up. Thank you the reviews! I really do appreciate it!**

- Naruto FT XOver with this story? Who knows? Haha, based on the plot that I have in my head, everything can happen but I still have a proper storyline for this fic within my head.

Dflordelino - Sorry sir. I need to atleast make a proper explanation how Naruto acquired his current level of power in this fic so I include a lot of explanations and tried to be as logical as possible.

FreshNerd - Thank you for your interest! That really motivates me! Hope you also enjoy this chapter.

Well, here is my Chapter 4. As always, with epic length. Enjoy!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 4 – Ripples of Change**

A week has passed after Naruto have arrived on this new world called Earth. He continues to adjust and adapt in this new world with assistance from the Goddess trio and Keiichi. Belldandy created a legal identification data for Naruto through her Magic, complete with Certificate of Birth and educational background that matches his current age without loop holes, while Skuld enters the data to Japan's National Statistics Office through her worldwide internet manipulation. With these, Naruto became an actual legal citizen of the country of Japan.

Keiichi also assists Naruto for enrolment in his school. Keiichi is technically 2 years older than Naruto, so Keiichi is already on his senior years while Naruto is a freshman, the same year as that of Skuld who is also taking education like her sister Belldandy in the same school. Due to some 'little data manipulation' from Skuld, the youngest Goddess and Naruto are now classmates. Naruto have not met the Auto Club, Keiichi and Belldandy's club, yet due to his somewhat busy schedule.

Depending on his class schedule, Naruto will work as a part time on Sumire Ramen Shop. Even if he has already marked the shop with Hiraishin, he prefers to take a walk from school to the store so he can get a better grasp on the surroundings and community of his new residence. Naruto has become quite a change on the Sumire Ramen Shop. With his Ramen 'expertise' from Ichiraku, Naruto have contributed fairly well to the now blooming success of the shop, making Sumire and his father actually glad to have him as their part-time employee.

During his 2nd night on this new world, with all the memories from the Shinobi World still swirling within his brain, Naruto decided to write his own novel as a tribute for his godfather, Jiraiya. His novel is based on all of his and his friends' experiences from his own world, including all their struggles and such, and he pour down all these memories and emotions on writing his novel. Of course, he changes some out of the norm elements for this world like chakra, jutsus and Bijuus. He dedicates 2 hours every night to write on his novel. And the progress of the novel is currently going well.

Urd got interested into Naruto's novel since it gives an overview of the world where Naruto came from. She even recommends publishing the novel every 150 pages and she guarantee that this novel will definitely be a hit on this world due to its uniqueness and will also provide additional income for them. This makes Naruto actually glad, and gives additional effort on writing his novel. Urd became the number one fan of Naruto's novel that is entitled…. "The Shinobi's Legacy".

So far, the Hokage considers his first few days in this new world as very nice and peaceful experience. Everyone in this world is trying to reach their own dream but not taking those in need for granted. Of course, there are still some criminals and such, but Naruto understood that these are common for every world. But even if the local police and authorities were able to handle them, sometimes he will assist them secretly if needed, but in the shadows as he wants to preserve this new peaceful life that he has not experienced from his own world.

But he knows that sooner or later, he will need to step up and protect this world on his own way.

He has just watched a news program from a television, and it provides information regarding the latest updates from two individuals from their respective cities. The first one is Superman, the hero of Metropolis, an alien from Kryptonian race who adapted to live on this world. He have sheer amounts of super strength, super speed, ability to shoot fire from his eyes, freeze breath, flight, and other special powers that makes him a true powerhouse for fighting super powered criminals on the city of Metropolis.

Superman is currently doing everything that he can to redeem the full trust not only from the people of Metropolis, but also from everyone in the world. A powerful tyrant from outer space named Darkseid brainwashed the superhero to do things for his own bidding few months before Naruto arrived on this world. After getting himself out of the Darkseid's control and defeating the villain, Superman is doing everything that he can to gain the lost trust of the people that he always wanted to protect.

The other individual is the black-clad superhero of Gotham named the Batman. With his two side-kicks, Robin and Batgirl, the bat trio protects their city from other super powered criminals even if they themselves don't have superpowers using the latest state of the art technology and various martial arts from this world. The Dark Knight and the Man of Steel seem to know each other on a personal level since both of them have seen fighting criminals together in more than one occasion. But most of the time, they only do their heroic deeds within their own respective cities.

Naruto somehow thought that it would be nice to take the role of a superhero for this little town like those two, but decides to dismiss the idea. He has always dreamt of living in peace after all his experiences from the Shinobi World. And being a superhero will make him display himself in a limelight like those superheroes, which he don't want to since he just want to start a new life without much trouble as possible. He is already contented on assisting authorities on his town as a 'shadow'. And having him on the limelight, even in a mask or disguise, will make Skuld, Belldandy and Urd became closer to this world's shadows since he will become a focus point or target of this world's villains or even by the World Government. And besides, as for now those superheroes were able to handle peace and order on their own.

But he know, based on his very own experiences, that a time will come that more powerful opponents and threats will appear, far greater than any of those superheroes that ever faced. And in case that those superheroes cannot handle those new powerful threats, he will need to step up and assist them for protecting this world and do everything to not let the Goddesses be involved.

On his mindscape, Naruto and Kurama never stop training to make the Hokage maximize his full potential during his 8 hour sleep every night time. While his physical body is asleep on a meditating position, he still continues to absorb Senjutsu chakra and seals them on his Byakugou seal. Within his mindscape, Kurama will continuously use the Unlock Ritual Technique every once in a while to draw out Naruto's still sleeping massive chakra reserves, that even at this time, seems to be a bottomless supply of power. Kurama still cannot understand where these chakras are coming from, but Naruto's chakra level right now will make the Hashirama and Madara look like a regular random Jounin.

In the interval nights, Naruto and Kurama will continue on maximizing the full power of his standard Shinobi Taijutsu combined with Minato's own Taijutsu attacks namely Rankyaku and Multi-Ren, Uzumaki Ninpou Taijutsu Kazeryujin, Hiraishin Kenjutsu, Bukijutsus, Chakra Control and Byakugou, more powerful Wind Release Ninjutsus and more powerful Hiraishin and Rasengan variants, and Intimidation that works as an improvised but more powerful version of Genjutsu. Along with these, Naruto also continues to train on better maximizing the power of his Hachimon, Shisho Tenketsu, Sennin Mode and Bijuu Transformations. Kurama have also increased the power of the Gravity Seal in within the mindscape for further increasing Naruto's physical strength, speed, agility, and other physical stats that is essential in the outside world.

-Scene Change-

The first day of Naruto's 2nd week on this world hits the calendar. It is time to go again to school, much to his dismay. He actually doesn't want to attend to school, but with Belldandy's explanation of the Ultimate Force from the Heavens due to his contract with Skuld, he will need to be by Skuld's side in as much time as possible. Since Skuld is now a freshman on the Maijima High, Naruto will need to be at least on the same class as that of the youngest Goddess.

After assisting Belldandy in cleaning the temple grounds early in the morning and doing some early physical morning exercises, Skuld and Naruto starts their 30 minute walk towards the school. With Skuld's Goddess powers and Naruto's Hiraishin, they could arrive to school in less than a second however, they prefer to go to school in a normal way like how Keiichi and Belldandy used to.

The good thing about their school is that it doesn't require the students to wear their school uniform except for special occasions that it is required. That's why Naruto and Skuld are simply wearing casual clothes that fit their personality. Skuld wears beautiful designed clothes with special patterns, just like the usual casual clothes for Belldandy, which perfectly suits her beautiful appearance. On the other hand, Naruto is wearing a black shirt with Konoha pattern design on the middle, regular dark blue jeans, and a long sleeved orange coat with hemline that almost touches the ground, though he is not wearing the hood (similar to Keiichi's usual coat in the OVA, albeit colored orange.)

Still, Naruto can change into his Shinobi outfit anytime he wishes by using appropriate hand seals. By Shinobi outfit, it goes by his black and orange colored jumpsuit with Jounin vest, Sage coat with black flaming design on hemline, dark orange scarf on the neck, and Sword of Nunoboku on his left waist.

After a few minutes of walking in silence…

"Hey, Naruto. How is it going? I mean how are you feeling while adjusting in this new world?" Skuld inquired.

"Well, it's fulfilling so far. I have experienced many things even in just a week that I haven't been able to experience from my home world." Naruto said with a grin.

"That's good! Just a reminder that don't use any of your powers in front of other people in school, got it?"

"Skuld, you are more careless than me you know."

"I am only careless while at home! I am a very fine lady when at school!"

"Haha. Then why don't you become also a fine lady at home then?"

"Don't stick your nose on how I want to be!"

The two not so ordinary teenagers passed through an appliance store and the televisions on sale displays news regarding Superman and Batman's alliance in defeating the villain named Joker and multi-millionaire criminal mastermind Lex Luthor. Naruto watched quite intently, which caught Skuld's attention.

"Those men in tights, I don't know if it is good or bad thing that they are fighting crimes on their own whim." Skuld said.

"Well, it is only on their respective cities that those villains exist, so there should be someone who should step up to stop them. So I guess it is a good thing." Naruto then just realized something. "Hey Skuld, what did you guys do during Darkseid's invasion? Does you along with Bell-neechan and Urd-neechan, protect this place?"

"No, we cannot do that." Skuld explained. "The three of us governs the Norms, and even if we have the power to change the world, we cannot do so since the Heavens forbid Goddesses for interfering on this world's affairs and course of history no matter what happens, except if Hell or Heavens themselves has direct involvement on the situation."

"I see." Naruto nods. "But what if a time comes that those heroes needs assistance, will you guys allow me to help them?"

"You want to become a superhero too Naruto?"

"No. I want to live a peaceful life like this for a change. But there will definitely be a time that this world will face a crisis or two that those heroes cannot face on their own." Naruto said based on his own experiences. "Since you Goddesses are not allowed to interfere on it, and then with my abilities, I can be of help to them just in case that they actually need to."

Skuld smiled. "You will not need to ask permission to us regarding that. Follow what your heart wish to do, and we will always be here to support you."

Naruto grinned after hearing Skuld's words. "Thank you Skuld. You know, you can actually act like Bell-neechan if you need to!"

"Hey, Naruto! I still am a First Class Goddess!" Skuld respond with a pout.

In that instance, the two heard someone calling behind them…

"You two! Don't block my way!" The person shouted with all her might while running as full force.

'She's too fast for a normal person!' Naruto mused to himself while looking at the girl running towards them. 'Maybe she is an athlete or something…'

While Skuld, on the other hand, immediately steps away from the sidewalk in wary after realizing who is the girl that is running behind them. Naruto look towards her and tilted his head.

"Why did you follow that person's instruction? I believe sidewalk is for everyone…. URGHKKK!" Naruto suddenly felt someone bumping him from behind with an amazing force, sending him flying comically.

The person who just bumps him also slams herself on the nearest wall. Skuld looks at the two back and forth and starts to giggle.

Naruto is the first one to recover. "What was that all about!?" Naruto shouted to the girl while pointing his right index finger to her in a comedic fashion.

"Sorry Sorry!" The girl clumsily apologizes. "I ran too fast I couldn't hit the brakes…"

"What brakes are you talking about?!" The Hokage replied. It seems like he is reacting hyperactively like he used to like from his own world. "First you want us to get out of your way! Now that I didn't get away you just bump me!?"

"Hey cat-face! At least I warned you to get out of the way!" The girl replied. She seems to have an energy that could rival that of the blonde Shinobi's. She has short hair with pink headband, and with a build of a female athlete. But even with the said build, she is a very charming girl with very cute looks. However, Naruto sensed something different towards this girl. Something that he cannot describe…

"Calm down, both of you." Skuld halts the two. "Does any of you got hurt?"

"I am a Shinobi!" Naruto replied with pride. "How will I get hurt just by that kind of… ITTAAIII!" Naruto felt a sharp pain from his feet. After looking at the source, it is Skuld who steps on his own feet rather violently.

"Good thing you can handle that guy!" The girl giggles after seeing what happened. "I am actually on our morning practice so I am in a hurry!" She explained cheerfully.

"It's okay, Takahara-san" Skuld replied. "You better hurry then…"

"Thank you! Ja ne!" The girl bows her head and once again dashes away with her usual running speed.

Skuld and Naruto watches as the running girl once again bump into another person, apologizes, then runs away once again until they can no longer see her.

"Why did you step on my foot Skuld? It's her fault!" Naruto complained.

"I know you are not hurt! That question is actually just for her!" Skuld replied with her hands on her hips. "And besides, I told you to don't talk to anyone about you being a Shinobi right?"

"I know that!" Naruto retorted. "By the way, just who is that girl? You seem to know her quite well."

"Well, she is one of the stars of our campus' Track Team. Her name is Takahara Ayumi-san. (Ayumi Takahara from The World God Only Knows)" Skuld explained. "She is a very fast runner that has won several awards for our campus!"

"I see." Naruto nodded. "Is she always like that? I know she is fast. But she should try to control her speed."

"Well, she has already bumped me before. And I just learned my lesson so each time I could hear her voice coming from behind, I will instinctively get out of her way." Skuld smiled with a little embarrassment from her voice. "Well, we should continue walking now or we'll be the ones that'll be late."

"Yeah!" Naruto nods. The two continues to walk towards the campus. But Naruto couldn't help but wonder about the strange something that he sensed within Ayumi. It is something familiar, yet so different. And he also realizes that Skuld didn't sense it. Just what is it?

-Scene Change-

Naruto and Skuld arrived just in time at their classroom, thankful that their Sensei is not yet around. Both of them drag their feet to their designated seats. But Naruto's feet feels heavier than usual. He really hates classes, just like during his Ninja Academy Days. And the worst thing here is that Skuld is his classmate. So even if he wants to take a nap during classes, he won't be able to do so. He can imagine that the very moment she heard his snore, a violent blow from a pink hammer will definitely crack his skull as a punishment from the Goddess of Future.

The good thing here is that Naruto's seat is beside the window pane so he has a full view of the school grounds. He looks up towards the sky, and realizes how peaceful this world is, very different from the Shinobi World's current state. He really does hope that everyone will get a hold of peace that they always aimed for after his sacrifice from the recent war.

Skuld looks towards him and saw Naruto looking up at the sky. 'Naruto is definitely thinking about his home again.' Skuld thought in a sad tone. This is the very same facial expression that he will give each time he remembers anything about his own world. She has already seen that sadness on his face several times now. She realizes that even after everything that he has been through, Naruto continues to grin like an idiot in front of her and their household. But due to her connection with him due to their contract with the Heavens, Skuld can feel the hidden feelings and longing emotions within the Hokage.

Before their thoughts got carried away, the sole Uzumaki and the youngest Norm Goddess hear someone who intentionally clears her throat.

"Good morning class!" The class greeted the teacher in response. "I'll be your homeroom teacher and advisor for this whole term. The name is Nikaido Yuri (Nikaido Yuri from The World God Only Knows). I will not say something like 'Let's get along well' or 'Let's take care of each other'." She narrows her eyes, emitting intimidation. "What I will say for you, my class, is…. We'll definitely get along… NO…MATTER…WHAT!" She gave a comedic evil glare that sends shivers down the spines of every student within the classroom.

"I'm so dead…." Naruto pales after hearing the teacher's unique introduction. He is actually planning doing some pranks to this homeroom teacher just like what he did to Iruka during his Academy days. But this Sensei emits a very different aura that all of his plans has just screwed up.

However, Naruto realizes that Nikaido is staring at him for quite a few seconds now… which is something strange for him. The teacher moves her gaze away from him while Naruto shrugs it off, thinking that he might just be thinking too much.

-Scene Change-

Lunchtime. The most awaited time for most students at school. Same goes for Naruto and Skuld. Naruto created a bento for himself and Skuld since both of him and Belldandy are the early birds of the temple, Naruto helped Belldandy preparing food and bento. (Naruto knows how to cook. He has been living along his entire life after all.) The Shinobi and the Goddess went to the rooftop, based on Skuld's recommendation, and starts to eat their lunch.

The rooftop of this school is quite beautiful, and you can even think of it as a park since it is technically been landscaped properly. It has several small trees and flowering plants, making the rooftop as green as possible. It also has several benches where the students can rest for a while before or after classes, and it is also complete with a shed. (Imagine the school's rooftop of Maijima High from The World God Only Knows.)

After several minutes…

"This is really good! I can't believe you can cook like this Naruto!" Skuld said while happily munching the food.

"Well, living alone in your entire life has its perks after all." Naruto answered with a grin.

Skuld felt a pang within her after hearing that. "Well, but I do really wish that you didn't grow up alone."

"Well, I won't learn to cook this good if it isn't." Naruto grinned again. The two continues to eat while chatting. After eating…

"What are your plans during this breaktime Skuld?" Naruto asked.

"Let's see… I guess I'll be visiting Onee-sama and Keiichi until before our next homeroom starts. You want to come?" Skuld said while rearranging their bento since they are now finished eating.

"Nah. I like to stay here in the rooftop for a little while –dattebayo!" Naruto replied. "Just say hi for me to Keiichi and Bell-neechan."

"But… You'll be alone again." Skuld said with a sad face. "Let me guess, you are waiting for another 'chance encounter' with another girl here aren't you?" She said with her eyes narrowed towards the blonde.

"What? Why should I? And if so, why are you getting angry?"

"I am not getting angry! Leave me alone!"

"But you are the one who is about to leave right?" Naruto replied.

"GRRRR! Fine! Suit yourself! Baka!" Skuld walks away, each step sounds like she is stomping, and then slams the rooftop's door violently after entering the building.

'What's her problem? I really can't understand her.' Naruto scratches the back of his head. He then looks around, the after realizing that no one is looking at him, leaps above towards the concrete support of the rooftop's door. He makes his way to the corner, and then pulls out his small notebook where he decides to write a few parts of his novel.

After a few minutes, someone opens the rooftop's door. A petit girl enters the rooftop, carrying a huge carpet, an oversized telescope, and despite the fact that she is already having her own share of trouble carrying these equipments, she still has a room to carry a very elegant doll. Naruto saw these and even if he wants to help her, if she has enough room to carry a doll, the Hokage thought that this girl seems to be already used to it and would be best to leave her like this.

The girl arranges the carpet on one of the benches. The carpet completely covers the bench and even its ends extend towards the floor. The girl then assembles the telescope as well while placing her doll gracefully on the bench, treating it like it is alive.

"What is this girl up to?" Naruto thought. He then observes the girl. She has beautiful long blonde hair with elegant curls, and her petit appearance technically makes her look like a living doll. After sitting on her bench, she starts using the telescope, looking towards the sky. Naruto wonders if she is actually 'star-gazing' through that large telescope in the middle of the day. (Tsukiyo Kujo from TWGOK Manga chapter 43-47)

"It's beautiful…" the girl muttered as if talking to herself. "…the moon… it shines admirably even during the day. A massive, yet graceful Queen of the nightsky… isn't it, Luna?" She said while switching her attention towards the doll beside her.

'So she is looking towards the moon in broad daylight? Now that's weird.' Naruto thought. He just thought that he don't want to be involved in this kind of person so he just ignores her continue to write on his novel. But before he could continue, he sensed the same odd feeling that he has also sensed from Ayumi earlier. While he is contemplating what is this odd sensation that he currently feels…

"This observatory is mine and Luna's." The girl said, now looking towards Naruto, much to the Shinobi's surprise. He didn't even approach her or even call her attention, but now she is talking to him like he is invading her territory! "I would rather have you not bother us. I only wish to gaze at the beautiful."

"Fine." Naruto replied with a scowl. What a rude girl. She is just like priestess Shion and Koyuki-hime during the first time that they met: very self-centered. Though he is a knucklehead, he clearly understood that it won't do any good to pick a fight against a self-centered person, and a very weird one on top of that. So he gets up from his current location and decided to get out of the rooftop.

"Wait." The girl said, as she gracefully stands from the bench then walk towards Naruto. The Shinobi, with his enhanced reflex, knew the incoming danger as he quickly docks to avoid something that might hit him. After successfully dodging an 'incoming attack' Naruto realizes that it is the girl that attempted to slap him.

"Why did you do that!?" Naruto growled comically.

"You're blocking my view of the moon. Get out of the telescope's range." The petit girl said with emotionless face.

"You could have just told me! Don't slap anyone for such trivial reasons –dattebayo!"

"I only wish to gaze at the beautiful moon. I shall only accept those that are beautiful." The girl starts to walk back towards her carpet covered bench.

"Is that the reason why you have that beautiful carpet?" Naruto asked with curiosity. 'Why am I talking to this rude girl anyway?'

"For a man, you have good eyes in determining beautiful things." The blonde girl said, regardless if it is a mocking or a praising statement. "This carpet is not only beautiful. This carpet is an alternate world, completely separate from that world where you are stepping on right now."

'This girl has watched too many fantasy stories.' Naruto thought to himself. "Why do you want to create a separate world?"

"I don't want to become a part of your ugly world. Like I said, I only wish to gaze only at the beautiful, and that includes myself."

"Oh. Well, I don't know the reason why you are thinking like that and I don't care what it is anyway, but…" Naruto turns around and starts walking away. "…if you don't want to accept the ugly part of this world, you will never appreciate the true beauty that you are looking for. Ja ne!" Naruto waves his hands without looking back.

The girl is stunned after hearing Naruto's words. For the first time, someone listened to her, but didn't make fun of her ideals but instead just say some words that makes her think about her point of view in life. 'This guy is interesting; don't you think so, Luna?' She said towards her doll. The doll, as common logic, didn't respond.

"Hey." The girl shouted towards Naruto. "I am Tsukiyo Kujo. You are?" (Tsukiyo Kujo from The World God Only Knows Manga chapter 43-47)

"Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze. Naruto is fine –dattebayo!" Naruto replied while looking sideways with his usual grin. The Sage then quickly leaves the rooftop before the girl initiates another weird conversation.

'Such beautiful smile' Tsukiyo thought. 'I believe we can converse again more properly next time.'

'I wonder why she has that kind of point of view. Well, as if that matters for me.' Naruto grinned to himself as he quickly ran towards his room.

-Scene Change-

"At last, classes are over!" Naruto stretches his arms after several hours of immobility due to class lessons provided by their teachers. He then prepares to leave since he needs to make it to the Sumire Ramen Shop for his part time work schedule 30 minutes from now.

"Naruto." Skuld said, "So you need to go to your part time job now?"

"Yeah! Sumire-chan told me that she will not give me a free ramen if I don't arrive on time so I gotta hurry!" Naruto replied enthusiastically.

"That girl!" Skuld frowned. She can still remember how Naruto got close to the ramen girl on his first day here in this world. Even though she still haven't met this ramen girl yet, Skuld can see that Sumire is quite fond of Naruto just by looking at her eyes. Now she actually can't help but wonder how close these two are, especially now that Naruto is already working in the Ramen Shop for almost a week now.

"Don't worry Skuld! Sumire-chan is taking good care of me!" Naruto grinned towards the fuming Goddess.

Skuld felt some veins on her foreheadhead just twitch. Then…

"You don't have to rub it off my face! You baka!" Skuld draws her bag and hit Naruto directly on his face comically, causing the Shinobi to roll several meters until he reach the blackboard.

"What was that for?" Naruto replied back while rubbing his cheeks.

"I hate you! Hmf!" Skuld starts to march towards the door. Then, as if remembering something, she looks back towards Naruto. "I'll be going home now! Be careful and stop getting yourself into trouble! Hmf!" Then continue her track towards the door, and slams it violently.

Everybody in class hang their mouth open after hearing those words. The male population who already knows how beautiful Skuld is, gives a death glare towards Naruto. The females, however, pouts after hearing Skulds words, as if they hear a girlfriend showing her care for her boyfriend, in her own way.

"Are you sure you two are not an item?" one of their classmates asked the Sage.

"Didn't you see what she has done to me? She just sent me flying!" Naruto replied back while getting up. He then looks towards the wall clock. "Crap! I'll be late for work! Ja ne everyone!" Naruto quickly dashes outside, leaving his classmates watching his retreating back.

-Scene Change-

Naruto is jogging towards the Shopping district on his way to the Sumire Ramen Shop. The streets are now being filled by several students from different schools, hanging out with each other. He then remembers his life in the Shinobi World.

'This scene, so this is how we look like when we have finished a mission or something…' Naruto said after hearing a group of students of his own age walking towards a barbeque stand. He can see in his imagination how Konoha 11 used to go to either Ichiraku Ramen or Akamichi Barbeque store after a mission.

Eventhough Naruto is not paying attention, his body has already known how to move subconsciously. With his highly enhanced passive sensing capabilities that rivals that of the 2nd Hokage Tobirama Senju, he can subconsciously twists, dodge and move swiftly out of crowds way, as if being a wind who can alter his directions no matter what kind of obstacles he may face. That's why when he reach a corner of the street, he have already sensed someone who is also on her way to that very same direction where he is about to turn.

Naruto quickly spins himself upon reaching that street corner to dodge the possible collision with him and the other person. He maneuvered successfully, but the other person, who is a girl, is surprised by that, making herself fall to the ground.

'Am I moving too fast?' Naruto muttered. He then stops running and quickly offers a hand to the girl.

The girl hesitates to accept the hand, but she still accepts it since this guy in front of him is doing it out of good will. She dusts herself, then warily looks towards Naruto.

"I am sorry." The girl bows her head, so low that it is no longer funny.

"Wah? You don't have to bow like that –dattebayo!" Naruto quickly waved his hands. "It is also my fault for running so fast!"

Naruto then observes the appearance of the girl. She has pitch black hair, her bangs almost covers her eyes, with two oversized ribbons on both sides of her head. The girl's hair seems to be quite long, but it is braided around the ribbon, creating a 'moe' feel for anyone who looks towards the girl.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Naruto asked with worried tone.

The girl just smiled. "I am fine. I just fall on my own."

'This girl reminds me of Hinata.' Naruto thought. "That's great! I'll be going now!"

"Thank you. I'll also be leaving." The girl once again bows her head.

"Take care!" Naruto starts to jog in hurry. However, something caught Naruto's attention. Some different feeling, a feeling that cannot be felt into any ordinary human, and the very same feeling that he can only feel when he is with Belldandy, Urd and Skuld. And the source of this, the very girl that he just bump into who is now walking away. And now that he realizes this, he even felt the same feeling from the two girls that he just met earlier… from Takahara Ayumi and Kujo Tsukiyo…

'What is this feeling? Just who is she?' Naruto muttered. He quickly stops into his tracks, thinking on what he needs to do. Belldandy did mention that Goddesses comes down to Earth every once in a while to grant one wish of a chosen person, so it should be quite 'normal' to see a Goddess walking in broad daylight. But he felt something different on that girl.

Sure though, Urd, Belldandy and Skuld are natural Goddesses. However, that girl that he has just met is definitely a human. But how come does an ordinary human has the same feel as that of a Goddess?

**"I believe that meek girl is just like you, Naruto."** Kurama spoke within Naruto's mindscape.

"You sensed it to huh, Kurama?" Naruto said. "But what do you mean that she is like me?"

**"You're a Jinchuuriki right? You should be able to understand it. Use your head."**

"Like a Jinchuurki? You mean, that human girl, has a Goddess sealed within her?"

**"That's most likely. And based on this, the three Goddesses on your household don't know about these circumstances since they have never mentioned something like Goddesses being sealed within a person within this entire week that you are with them. And as far as I can sense, that Goddess within that girl is severely weakened, far from her natural full power like the Norm Sisters."**

"I can also sense that. But what should we do?"

**"Decide on your own. I am just here to back you up. But one thing is for sure. Once you meddled into this, things will start to get more interesting."**

"Yeah. I'll follow her." Naruto quickly ran towards an alley. After making sure that there were no surveillance cameras and other persons within it, "NINPOU: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" A Shadow Clone appeared beside Naruto.

"You take my place at the Sumire Ramen Shop. I'll follow and observe that girl for a while!" The original Naruto leaps on top of one of the store's rooftop.

"Ossu! Boss!" Naruto's Shadow Clone gives a saluting sign with a foxy grin, then gets out of the alley and continues his jog towards the Sumire Ramen Shop.

Several minutes has passed since Naruto followed the girl by hopping on the rooftops. The girl seems to be very shy, as she is always looking down while popping some plastic balloons that can only be acquired from fragile appliances. Using his stealth skills, Naruto decides to observe the girl on the ground by walking several meters behind her, concealing his very presence so the girl will not sense that he is following her.

"It's been a long while ever since I came to this town. There are a lot of changes here." The girl muttered, as if talking to herself.

'She seems to be a regular homely girl…' Naruto realizes as he starts to get bored on following the girl.

However, as the girl passes through a department store with mirror walls, something happened that greatly surprises the Hokage.

_"Yes. It has been ten years since you move out of this town. Now we are back here again."_ A voice can now be suddenly heard on the department store's mirrors, directly coming from the reflection of the girl's image.

Naruto's jaw nearly drops to the ground. 'The… The reflection talks on her own -dattebayo!'

_"You're already a teenage girl Tenri. Why don't you quit the popping already?"_

"Just leave me alone…" The girl, now known as Tenri, replied to her 'reflection'. Tenri continues to walk, passing through the department store, and now on the side or the road. She passes through a car, and then the reflection of her image on the car's mirror spoke again.

_"I am worried about your future Tenri."_

"Why are you taking to me like that? You used to be just a voice. And now you can talk on the mirrors. I just hope that time won't come that you can even control my body without my permission."

Naruto continues to listen to Tenri and her reflection's conversation. 'How is the possible? Her 2nd personality speaking through her reflection as if it is a separate person? Or maybe, that reflection is the representation of the Goddess within her, talking to her? But now I realize that whoever that reflection is, she is not a bad person. She is even actually worried for Tenri-chan's wellbeing.'

Naruto continues to follow Tenri. The girl and her reflection continue to talk about trivial stuff, mostly about the girl's well being. However, after another 15 minutes, Tenri stops walking in front of a parked car, turns around facing Naruto and then…

_"You… The person who is following me and Tenri…"_ the reflection, who is currently on the car, suddenly spoke towards the Hokage.

"So you have finally sensed me." Naruto replied impassively.

"You are…" Tenri spoke. "You are the guy that accidentally I bump into earlier."

_"Ordinary humans shouldn't be able to see me talking as a reflection. Just who are you?"_ The reflection spoke with fierce, untrusting tone.

Naruto knows that Goddesees can sense if someone is lying, and also, he don't have any particular reason why he should provide false information on the pair, since he already know, based on how the two converse earlier, that they are good people.

"Well, that time when we almost bump into each other, I sense a power comparable to that of Goddesses within your host. So if I am not mistaken, you are a Goddess residing within Tenri, am I right?"

_"You were able to sense me?" _The reflection said in surprise. _"And you also know the presence of a Goddess through sense? How come you have such ability?"_

"Well, let's just say that my power gives me ability to sense unnatural things." Naruto said, vaguely explaining his ability. "I can sense a divine, solemn power within Tenri that should be not available to ordinary humans. That should be more than enough to realize that you are a Goddess right?" Naruto explained, removing the fact that he is already used to sense a Goddess since he is living with three Goddesses.

Tenri and her reflection are now surprised. Here is a person that has ability to sense and even talk to Tenri, who is keeping this secret her entire life. And the reflection, which is now known as a Goddess, also cannot sense any ill intent from the guy, however, she doesn't know if they can actually trust him.

"Ne…" Tenri spoke. "Don't you think that I am a weird girl? Shouldn't you be scared of me because of this?" Tenri asked while looking down.

"Why should I?" Naruto smiled. He then realizes something. "I guess that's the reason why you move away from the town where you came from and transfer into this town."

Tenri is surprised once again. "How come… you know such….?"

"Let's just say that I have experienced the same." Naruto look up towards the sky. "You have already known that I have this special power right? Since my childhood days, I am despised by many villagers where I came from due to this power. But someone came and understands my pain, and accepted me. That's why I can be able to move on." Naruto ended his statement with a grin.

"I see… We are the same huh?" Tenri look towards the guy.

"Crap! My manners!" Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze. Just call me Naruto!" Naruto said with a grin.

"Hi! Na… Naruto-kun…" Tenri shyly smiles. "I am Tenri Ayukawa. And her name is Diana." She pointed her index finger to the reflection. (Tenri Ayukawa from the World God Only Knows)

_"I don't know if we can trust you. But proper introduction is needed since you already know about my existence. I am Diana."_ The reflection said with a formal bow.

"Well, I don't need you to trust me. I will also not force myself into your lives and inform me about your circumstances." Naruto replied. "It is just that I want you two to realize that it would still be best to have someone that you can talk to regarding your situation and not keep it on your own. If I can do something, even if you don't trust me that much, then you can always talk to me or ask for my assistance."

"Thank you… Naruto-kun…" Tenri replied. "I'll keep that in mind."

_"In this case, please accept my gratitude, for going out of your way just to talk with Tenri."_ Diana said, her reflection is now smiling as well.

"No problem! I'll keep this secret between the three of us! Take care on your way home then, Tenri-chan! Diana-chan!" Naruto turns his back and then starts walking away towards the Sumire Ramen Shop. He will not let his Shadow Clone that is currently working on his place take advantage and eat his break time Ramen that will be provided by Sumire.

Tenri watches the retreating back of the handsome blonde-haired guy with whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Diana, don't you think we should trust him regarding your circumstances? I think he is a nice guy." Tenri said.

_"I don't know. I can sense that he is not a bad person. But I don't want another ordinary person like you to be involved further into this." _Diana replied to Tenri.

"I understand, Diana." Tenri said while walking away. "But… It feels nice. Having someone who knows our secret that I have been keeping by myself in my entire life, and also having someone that can understand my feelings, it really feels nice, Diana."

_"I know and understand how you feel, Tenri" _Diana replied to her host as Tenri continues to walk, thinking of this chance encounter with the blonde named Naruto. _"I believe that we have just met an interesting person, Tenri."_

Naruto on the other hand, wants to ask several questions to that Goddess within Tenri. But he knows that the two is still wary at him, and asking some questions out of the blue will make him a very suspicious person for them. Now that he realizes it, if Tenri has a Goddess within her… then does it mean that Takahara Ayumi and Kujo Tsukiyo could also have an entity within them? If so, why? And how?

-Scene Change-

"Yosha!" Naruto jogs out the Sumire Ramen Shop after finishing his shift and also another bowl of Ramen. "Ja ne, Sumire-chan!"

"Mou! Naruto! Why are you always in a hurry!" Sumire huffs with a cute pout.

"Maaa, Skuld-chan will get angry at me if I go didn't arrive at home on time. And besides, I need to do some damn homeworks and write a few pages of my novel. But promise, we can get to talk with each other after work one of these nights!" Naruto shouted as he continues to run away.

"So busy as always…" Sumire said with a sad smile.

Naruto continues to jog towards the temple, cannot wait on what dishes Belldandy prepared for dinner. He then sensed something that throws his food fantasy out of the window. He then quickly looks towards the sky, and saw a 'flying' silhouette. And the weird thing here is that, it is shaped as an ordinary person. He got curious on it so he hides his presence before hopping into one of the rooftops to follow the 'flying human silhouette'.

"I lost the contact once again. This is bad…" The flying human silhouette muttered to herself.

'Wow. I met several Goddesses, superheroes on Tv's, and now, what is she?' Naruto said while silently observing the silhouette, that can now be identified as a girl. But the weird thing is that she is carrying a large scythe but it seems like it is not a bother to her at all.

Then, the girl's skull accessory near her left forehead starts to create a weird sound. The girl straightens herself, then look towards a specific location.

"There it is! I'll get you this time!" The girl once again flies towards the direction. Naruto quickly followed her.

She then saw a drunken man, walking while swaying on his feet with the bottle of alcohol still on his hand. The girl landed a few meters in distance in front of the man. Naruto then stood on one of the tree branches, wondering what this flying girl with enormous scythe will do to the man.

"Hey you!" The girl pointed her index finger to the drunken man. "Stop feeding on that persons negative energy and come with me quietly! Or else, I will be forced to use some to push you out of that person's body!"

After hearing the statement, Naruto narrows his eyes. Sure though, this girl is not your ordinary human, and she definitely has some special powers to back herself up. But after hearing those words, Naruto quickly understood that there is a reason why this girl chooses to stop this man. It is because of something within the man that she needs to chase out. It is then that both Naruto and the girl saw a thick black fog that is enveloping the man. The girl prepares her scythe while Naruto also prepares for possible unnatural event that may lead to a battle.

The thick black fog starts to form into a bizarre creature, somewhat of a demon or ghost. The drunken man then falls to the ground unconscious after the demon let him go.

"So you have decided to show yourself and fight head-on against a District Chief?" The girl said with arrogance from her voice. "You should know your place. Even after feeding on the negative energy of that person, you still are just a Level 3 'Weiss'."

'Weiss? Is that the term that should be used to call the demon or ghost from that person?' Naruto thought.

"GGRRROOAAHHH!" The Weiss starts to attack the girl but the girl easily dodges the attack and uses her scythe for counterattack. She slices the monster, but since it is like a ghost, her attack just pass through. The girl flew a few meters in distance after the first contact.

"If physical attack won't hurt you, then…" The girl fires a random magic beam towards the ghost, severely weakening it. The girl then decides to attack the creature once again with Magic, but the demon were able to dodge it this time through shape shifting while dashing towards the girl, catching her off-guard.

The Weiss wraps itself around the girl like a snake, squeezing the girl hard. It is then that Naruto realizes that he needs to intervene in this encounter.

Using Jounin-level Shunshin, Naruto reappears right in front of the girl and the Weiss with kunai imbued with chakra on his right hand, then slices the wrapped ghost-like demon upward so the girl won't get caught with his slicing attack. The Weiss felt it and quickly let the girl go, while the girl falls to her knees while catching her breath.

The girl then look towards Naruto in surprise and wary while quickly grabbing her scythe and pointed it towards Naruto. "Who… Who are you!? How were you even to attack that demon!? You shouldn't have been able to see me in the first place!"

"Weren't able to see you? Should you be a ghost or something?" Naruto tilted his head. However, their supposed to be awkward conversation were halted by the roar of the Weiss as it prepares to attack both of them.

"I don't know what your circumstances are, and I can feel that you are just an ordinary human. But you shouldn't get involved into Hell's affairs!" The girl fiercely said as she dashes with her scythe on the right hand and a spell on the left hand towards the Weiss.

The demon simply changes his form via shapeshift to dodge the incoming slice from the scythe while dodging the spell from the girl. It seems like this Weiss has already learned the patterns of attack of the girl. But there should be one thing that the Weiss shouldn't forget.

Naruto appears on top of the Weiss in a blur, much to its surprise along with the girl. Imbued his hands with chakra since he knows that physical attacks alone won't hurt the Weiss, Naruto gives an overhead punch towards the unsuspecting demon. Without any much time to react due to the blinding speed of the incoming attack, the demon got hit by the punch, sending it flying for more than a hundred meters.

The Shinobi then charges a Rasengan with his right hand, and with the use of Shunshin, quickly closes the gap with the Weiss, and then slams it to the demon. The demon is quickly enveloped with a chakra sphere created by the Rasengan, as the demon and the chakra sphere skids several meters more, carving destruction on its path. The chakra sphere expands after a few seconds, creating a 8-meter wide crater on the street with the Weiss lying motionlessly on the middle of it. (Imagine the first use of Naruto's Rasengan against Kabuto during Search for Tsunade's Arc. Rasengan's effect on this fanfic will always be like that since the manga downplays the Rasengan's power too much on the latest chapters.)

'Amazing… I only used 1/20th of the required chakra for the Rasengan and but its effect is 10 times more powerful than using its full required chakra before the 4th Shinobi World War… It must be the effect of those Chakra Control Training from Kurama…' Naruto mused on his mind.

The girl, on the other hand, is surprised upon seeing how this human easily handles the Weiss, along with his special power to create that destructive orb. This is the first time that she has been able to see that kind of attack. As a spell user, she knew that orb is not a spell, but something more potent and powerful. After quickly taking a glance towards Naruto, she then eyed the Weiss, powerless after the attack. Realizing that the Weiss must be sealed before it recovers, she draws her confinement bottle as it sucks the weakened Weiss and seals it within the bottle.

"Sugoi! That's one awesome Fuinjutsu –dattebayo!" Naruto said in amazement.

"Fuin…what are you talking about?" The girl replied in an annoyed tone. "Hey! How were you able to attack the Weiss? What kind of attack is that? Before that, how were you able to see us? Just who the hell are you?" The girl asks a barrage of questions while pointing towards Naruto's with a fierce glare.

"Whoa, one at a time Miss! You're not in hurry or anything right? I also have a lot of question regarding you and that what you call Weiss!" Naruto replied with two hands signaling her to calm down.

The girl observes the Naruto, and after realizing that he doesn't have other intentions, the girl visibly relaxes but still keeps her guard up.

"I believe proper introduction is needed here. You help me seal that Weiss after all." The girl said and then gives an exaggerated sigh. "I am Haqua Du Lot Herminium, and I am a proud devil of New Hell. You can call me Haqua." The girl names Haqua introduced herself. She has long violet hair and fierce eyes, wearing red fitting dress, semi-translucent scarf and a white miniskirt along with her large scythe. (Haqua Du Lot Herminium from The World God Only Knows).

"New Hell huh?... Well, I'm Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze. Just call me by my name." The Shinobi grinned towards the devil. "To answer your questions earlier, I am a human with ability to use some special power. That special power allows me to hit that Weiss thing since I saw that your physical attack won't hurt them. Now my turn. What is that thing and why are you hunting it?"

"I don't know if I should discuss this to you… I don't want to be acquainted to a mere human." Haqua replied. "What kind of special power do you have?"

"So you don't trust me? Well, it is the first time for the both of us to see something out of place: Me seeing a devil hunting a demon called Weiss, and you encountering a human that can see you clearly and able to touch and defeat a demon." Naruto gives a pondering pose. "Just one question though… are those Weiss… really feeds on negative energies of ordinary people? Why are they doing it?"

"How… How did you know that?" Haqua replied.

"I have been following you for quite a while after I sense your presence earlier." Naruto answered. "Please answer just those last questions." The Shinobi said seriously.

Haqua look directly towards the guy's face. She doesn't know if this guy can be trusted or not. But he did save her earlier. So to return the favor from earlier... "The Weiss are demons from Old Hell who feed on negative energies to acquire greater power. And for them to acquire this negative energy, they need to reside within the soul of the people who has a lot of negative energy so they can feed them with negative thoughts and anxiety. And they will absorb whatever amount of negative energy that the people can produce. Once the Weiss acquired the appropriate power that they need, they will gain enough power to become one of the rulers of Hell."

"I see. If these Weiss are from Old Hell, and you are one from New Hell, that makes you one of the good guys and these Weiss as the bad guys since you are sealing them. Am I right?" Naruto replied while thinking.

Haqua just nods. "Us, New Devils, are the ones who maintains the balance of the New Hell. We no longer want to be treated as an evil race. But these Old devils, or you know as Weiss, continuously pollutes this dream."

"So there is more into it than this huh?" Naruto gives another thinking pose. "Well, I am not much of a good thinker but I believe you." He gives his usual grin.

"You believe me?" Haqua seems surprised after seeing the Shinobi smile. "I am a Devil right? How come you can believe me that easily?"

"You will not admit who you are and talk to me nicely if you are a not a good person, regardless if you are a devil or a human." Naruto replied. "And besides, during my childhood days, I am treated as a demon, as a monster, because of this… power that I have. So I do understand what does it feel when people thinks that bad of you even if you have the best intentions for them, just because you are treated as a demon, or an actual demon in your case."

Haqua is stunned after hearing those words. She then gives her first smile towards Naruto, and then offers her right hand for a handshake. "Thank you. You don't know what those words meant for us as New Devils. I will let you shake my hand since you believe me."

Naruto accepts the handshake while grinning. "Yeah. I know you don't trust me. But if I can be of help for you, just feel free to ask. I want to help you with this… Old Hell business… to protect my precious friends…"

"Like I said earlier, it will be on your own benefit that you will not get involved that much with Hell, Naruto." Haqua pulls back her hand. "We just have this conversation because we happen to pass by with each other. And I doubt that it will happen again."

"We'll see about that." Naruto said as he starts walking away. "Take care, Haqua-chan!"

"Don't call me like that you whiskered bastard!" Haqua shouted towards Naruto. 'I really do hope that we won't ever meet again. A nice guy like you shoudn't get involved with the likes of us.' Haqua said as she uses her semi-translucent scarf or known as Hagoromo to repair the damage that the Rasengan has created. 'But that guy really is someone… capable of this level of destruction…"

-Scene Change-

Night time. After Naruto have finished his part-time shift and went back to the temple directly. He still can't get over of the possibility that a Goddess is sealed within an ordinary human. During dinner, while watching T.V. …

"Bell-neechan. I don't know if I am asking the right question, but do you have information or have you encountered a possibility of a Goddess or demons being sealed within ordinary humans?" Naruto said while taking a sip on the miso soup.

Belldandy, along with Urd, Skuld and Keiichi look towards Naruto, as if he said something wrong.

"Why did you ask, Naruto?" Belldandy ask with wonder.

"Well, just random thinking." Naruto gives a wry smile while scratching the back of his head.

"I see." Urd said, not convinced with the blonde Shinobi's answer. "Actually, the Heavens and Hell are divided into different factions. Each of these factions has different ways and ideals. We, as Goddesses of the Norse, have different laws based on Yggdrasil. And we don't have much information regarding the laws on the other factions in the Heavens and Hell. However…."

Urd stare with somewhat serious expression towards Naruto. "…it will be on your convenience to not get so much involved with these matters. We Goddesses have our own limitations as well. You are already involved to us Norse Goddesses. It may lead to possible conflicts if you got yourself involved more with other Goddesses or devils, either with other Norse Gods or with other Gods and devils from the faction."

Naruto nods, but is not fully convinced with Urd's explanation. Diana, Tenri's Goddess, is feeling very week right now, far from the natural glory of Goddesses in front of him right now. Something might have happened that's why Diana has been weakened like that and being forced to be sealed within Tenri. And he knew that Diana, regardless of the factions with the Heavens, is a good natured Goddess like these Norse Goddesses. That's why he wanted to know if he can possibly do something for her and Tenri.

"Naruto, we can talk if you need to regarding that." Skuld said with worried expression.

"Don't worry! It is just fine –dattebayo! I am just wondering, that's all." Naruto said. He needs to say something to get out of this topic. "After all, from the Shinobi World, there were powerful beasts that are sealed within some Shinobis. These beasts are treated as demons, so their container or the Shinobi where they are sealed are also treated as the same, as demons, even if the situation really has nothing to do with them as the jailor. They are known as Jinchuuriki." Naruto narrates about the Bijuus, but tries not to inform them about him being one of the Jinchuurikis.

"Something like that happened in your world?" Keiichi said in surprise, same with the Norse Goddesses.

"Yeah. Sorry for asking that question. I didn't know that it is that a very sensitive topic." Naruto grinned while rubbing the back of his head.

"Naruto, do you happen to have a friend who used to be a Jinchuuriki?" Skuld inquired.

'I can't tell them that I am one.' Naruto thought. "Yes. My friend Gaara, the Kazekage that I have mentioned before is one of the Jinchuuriki. He used to be a Jinchuuriki. But a lot has happened until his people accepted him and become the Kazekage of Sunagakure." Naruto said with pride.

However, Skuld knows that Naruto is hiding something and not telling everything. She just felt a sad atmosphere within his blonde partner upon talking about these Jinchuurikis. But seeing his expression, this is something that he doesn't want to talk about for now. Then, a Flash Report regarding Superman appeared in T.V. …

-TV-

"Good evening! It has been 6 months since Senator Allen Carter's diplomatic plan is ratified. Superman has been working 24/7 to disarm thousands of nuclear warheads around the world after stating that he will protect the world on his own without these weapons of mass destruction. Yes, some still remains skeptical about this…" The scene on the T.V. then switched to an interview with the fastest man alive known as The Flash.

"Hey! The big guy might have been right about this but give me a break! I am the fastest man alive…" The Flash then performs some speed maneuvers. "… and even I can't be on five places at once."

The scene is then changed back to Superman continuously disarming nuclear weapons. "Still, with more missiles being dismantled every day, most of us can sleep better with the thought of Superman watching over us."

-TV-

"That Superman is trying too hard on his own." Urd said after drinking a glass of water.

"Well, isn't it good that weapons of mass destructions are being disbanded? They don't actually have use except for hurting people." Belldandy said.

"But Superman himself is susceptible for being controlled by evil forces right? What will happen if it happens again, now that Earth doesn't have weapons to fight someone like him?" Skuld replied to the discussion.

"That's exactly the point Skuld." Keiichi replied. "Superman is doing everything that he can to gain back the trust of everyone in Earth after being controlled by that Darkseid. He just wants to be acknowledged not as a threat, but as a protector of this world on his own. So he is willing to go all out of his way just to return that lost trust."

Naruto remembers what Uchiha Itachi once told him during the Shinobi World War after hearing these arguments.

"It seems like Superman is losing sight of what is important…" Naruto muttered.

"What do you mean?" Urd said with interest.

"I was once a nobody in my village…" Naruto said, still hiding the fact about his harsh childhood and being a Jinchuurki. "…but since I want them to acknowledge me, I never give up on my goal and continue to love the village. After many battles and trials, they soon began to trust me more and more. Someone once told me, that the reason why the villagers who used to ignore me began to trust me and think of me as their comrade is because I acknowledge them as they were and I am always trying my best to be acknowledged by them…"

"…And I believe that I couldn't make it this far without every one behind me. And I believe that Superman has some very important people behind him and supporting him like an adopted family or fellow superheroes. But if Superman fixates on doing everything by himself and he forgets those who are willing to help him, he will definitely become like Madara and Obito…"

"Madara? Obito? Who are they?" Skuld tilted her head.

"You guys remember that there are some powerful Shinobis who plan to annihilate the entire Shinobi World that triggered the Shinobi World War? That's them. Sickeningly powerful, but self-obsessed bastards who want to change the world on their own whim." Naruto said. "No matter how strong Superman is, he shouldn't try to bear the weight of everything by himself. Because he will definitely fail. The reason my father could become a Hokage was because my mom was always there for him, along with his friends, comrades and the entire village to support him."

"Wow! Your dad is like you? A Hokage? The leader of your village?" Keiichi said in awe.

"Yeah. And he really is a badass." Naruto grinned. "The brother of my friend asked me, 'Your dream is to become like your father right? Then remember this well… The village didn't acknowledge him because he became the Hokage. He becomes the Hokage because the village acknowledged him… Don't forget about your friends and comrades…'"

Belldandy smiled upon the depths of those words. Whoever told that to Naruto definitely leads the Shinobi in front of her on the right path, leading him where he is right now. Urd has the same opinion as that of Belldandy, while Skuld and Keiichi heartfelt the meaning of those words.

"Superman doesn't need to try and do everything like this just to make the world trust him once again. The world needs him, but he should understand that he also needs the world to trust him as whom he really was, not by trying everything by himself alone."

"You're more than just another strong warrior, aren't you, Naruto?" Skuld smiled at him.

Naruto scratches the back of his head. "Well, I am a Hokage after all. And those words lead me to where I am right now –dattebayo!"

Little does this group know, that the world surrounding them will soon start to change…

-Scene Change-

The next morning, after the usual 8-hour training regime with Kurama while his physical body is asleep, Naruto is now on his way to the school with Skuld. He actually didn't expect that there will be so many events that he will encounter on his first day of school in this world. On the other hand, Kurama continues to train Naruto to maximize his powers. Both the Hokage and the Juubi Kitsune have a gut feeling, based on their experiences, that something big is about to happen soon. And they both need to be prepared for it, especially in terms of protecting his newfound friends.

"Hey, Naruto," Skuld peeks towards Naruto's face. "Are you hiding something from me?"

"Huh?" Naruto is quite startled by Skuld's question. "Well, I do have things that I am hiding, after all. I am sorry for not telling you about that yet Skuld-chan." Naruto grinned.

"Do you not trust us yet?" Skuld pouts.

"Wah? What is that question? Of course I do trust you guys, with everything that I have." Naruto waves his hand dismissively. "It is just that there are some things that I don't want or I am not prepared to tell yet –dattebayo!"

"Well, I am sorry if I will ask this but, are you one of those Jinchuurikis that you have mentioned last night?" Skuld asked bashfully.

Naruto is surprised after hearing Skuld's question. He somewhat has an idea that Skuld may have found out that he is a Jinchuuriki based on her expression while listening to his story about those tailed-beast hosts. But what he never expected that Skuld will be this straight-forward to ask that specific question directly into him.

"I guess you have found out about it." Naruto said. "I am sorry for not telling you, but I am not ready to talk about it yet. But I know sooner or later, I will need to tell everyone about everything that happened to me and my world."

Skuld felt sorry towards Naruto. She have already knew that Naruto grew up as an orphan, but him growing as a Jinchuuriki, based on the story that he have told them last night, Naruto might have experienced a very harsh life on his world, possibly far more than anything that she have already imagined. She don't know what experiences it maybe, but Naruto didn't give up and pursue her dreams to be acknowledged and become a Hokage, and even goes out of his way and sacrifice himself to save his world.

"Skuld, please don't tell the others about this yet." Naruto said with a sad face. "I know that you can despise me for not telling you everything. You may also treat me as a demon if you want to. But I want to start a new life in this world. I don't want you guys to fear or avoid me like everyone during my childhood days."

She may not look like it, but Skuld always has a soft spot within her like Belldandy. And after listening to Naruto's request that sounds more like begging for her, she felt like she is about to cry. Naruto is an orphan, but feared as a demon, as a human weapon, even if he doesn't have control over this situation. There are many questions within her that she wants to ask to his blond companion but right now, she want to at least comfort him with the best that she can.

Skuld links her arms with Naruto, much to Naruto's surprise, and then Skuld literally drags Naruto with faster walking pace towards the school.

"Skuld-chan…"

"We need to hurry; we might get late if we continue talking like this." Skuld said while not looking towards Naruto since she is trying to stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks. "Don't worry, Naruto. There is no way I will despise you or fear you. You are who you are, and I know that it will be the same with Onee-sama and Urd, even Keiichi. You can start a new life here, and you will no longer feel alone again since I will always be with you. That's your wish right?"

"Skuld…" Naruto is dumfounded. Never in his life that he thought that he would hear those words for him. "…Thank you"

"Don't thank me, baka!" Skuld said, still not looking back towards Naruto. "I promise, I will not tell everyone about what we have talked about, Naruto, unless you will be the one to do so. So cheer up, okay?"

"Thank you Skuld." Naruto said, still is surprised, but nonetheless thankful on how Skuld accepts him as who he was. For the first time in his life, Naruto don't come up with anything to say. But he knows that he will need to do at least something to this bratty but lovely Goddess linked on his arms. "Do you want some ice cream on the way to school? My treat!"

"Of course!" Skuld quickly stopped on her tracks and gives a big smile towards Naruto. She pointed out to one of the convenience store nearest their current location. "The ice cream there is delicious! You should try it as well! Let's go!" Skuld pumps her right fist on the air.

"You really are an ice cream freak, Skuld-chan!"

"I don't want to hear that from you, you Ramen maniac!"

Skuld drags Naruto towards the convenience store. This will going to be a painful morning for Gama-chan.

-Scene Change-

The Shinobi and the Goddess arrived at school in time, only to find out that Nikaido-sensei announced that they will only do self study for today. And since there is nothing much to do, Naruto got bored and starts thinking about his novel. After realizing that he is having trouble constructing the story, he decides to gather some reading materials for information regarding story construction. After explaining everything to Skuld who is very busy doing random calculations for random something, Naruto bid farewell to her, and went directly to the library. Even if he already has an overview of the information in this world with the help from Belldandy, Naruto still needs to learn about it on his own way, and he knows that he can found that information in the library.

After acquiring his own library card, Naruto starts browsing random shelves. But he cannot locate the specific set of books that he needs, so he decides to consult the librarian for recommendation.

He then approaches the librarian section and amazes to see that the place itself is surrounded by neatly arranged books. He then approaches the librarian, and saw that the librarian is also a girl who is reading random books with difficult titles. The book that she is currently reading is quite big, as it almost covers her entire face. She has shoulder-length black hair with ribbons on both sides and a somewhat petite figure.

"Hey Ms. Librarian?!" Naruto greeted awkwardly. But the librarian didn't seem to hear him. He gets annoyed and slams his hand to the desk. "Ms. Librarian!"

The librarian girl quickly shot back and throws the book that she was currently reading in surprise. She then looks towards the source of the surprising sound warily and saw a blonde whiskered faced guy grinning at him.

'Why is he smiling at me? Is he making fun of me?' She thought.

"I am sorry for surprising you like that." Naruto scratches the back of his head. "You're very absorbed on reading that book you didn't notice me calling you."

"So…Sorry…" The librarian girl replied weakly.

'Why is she behaving like this? Is she afraid to talk to me?' Naruto mused. "You don't need to be afraid of me…" Naruto look at the tag of the librarian so he can see her name. "…Shiomiya-san. I will not make fun of you." He grinned once again.

"Th…Thank… you…" The librarian, named Shiori Shiomiya, meekly replied. (Shiori Shiomiya from The World God Only Knows).

Nauto raises his eyebrows. This conversation will not get anywhere if he doesn't take the initiative. He then remembers what Jiraiya told him for information gathering during his training trip with him. 'For you to get the information that you need to a person that you have just met, you should look or do something that will make that person trust you first.'

The Shinobi then picks up the book that Shiori has dropped. He then takes a quick glance to its contents and gives it to Shiori. "Ne, Shiomiya-san, seems like you love reading Sci-Fi stories, aren't you?"

"Ye-Yes… I… do…." Shiori nodded while covering her face with the book that Naruto picks up for her. 'Will he make fun of me because I love reading Sci-Fi's?'

"That's great! If you love reading such stories, then we could get along!" Naruto just announced as if it is a matter of fact.

'We? Get along? Is he also being treated as a weird person, like me?' Shiori thought within herself.

"I mean, if you love to read, I love to write! And I am currently writing a novel with somewhat Sci-Fi setting!" Naruto said as he handed his notes to Shiori, though a bit hurt by calling his friends experiences from the Shinobi World as a Sci-Fi. The note has few pages of his novel that he writes during classes if he is bored on listening to the teachers. Shiori reluctantly accepts the notes and starts reading it.

She is surprised on the details of the story. The background setting of the story is actually mind-blowing. The setting of the Elemental Nations seems so natural and realistic. And even the Hidden Villages. After reading so many books and stories before, Shiori thought that this guy has natural talent of drawing the reader's attention on his novel.

"This…is amazing…" Shiori muttered.

"Yeah! I am amazing, am I?" Naruto pointed to his chest using his right thumb. Shiori looks bewildered at the gesture, but giggles lightly.

"Thank you… for allowing me… to read it…" Shiori passes the notes back to Naruto.

"You're welcome! Uhm… well, what can you say? Any comments?"

"Uhm…" Shiori hesitates to answer. The story is actually good but there are still many points and opportunities that he can improve upon.

"Don't worry. I'll not be angry at you. I know you have read a lot as a librarian so honest comments from an expert in stories like you will be great!"Naruto said with a smile.

"Really?" Shiori mutters. She is actually afraid on talking to other people. She is afraid to be misunderstood. That's why she hid herself on the library, reading books all the time that even other people consider her as a weird person. But here comes a person, whom she has just met, but is willing to listen to her honest words of opinion. He is even stating that he will not be angry with her comments. That makes her quite happy; as this is one of the few times that other person has considered her feelings.

Naruto nods frantically. He believes that someone like this librarian girl can definitely give him pointers for improving his novel and also get information about the best books that he can read to improve his writing capability.

"Uhm… actually… your story is good… but the construction of… this paragraph is quite…." And Shiori stops stuttering after a few seconds and talks directly with Naruto about his novel. Naruto listens to the quiet librarian girl intently, nodding on several occasions and asking random questions with random intervals.

After several minutes, Shiori noticed that Naruto is looking towards her with a small smile on his lips. Shiori, as her usual shy self, blushes after seeing this. "Why… why are you looking at me like that?" Shiori asks, again covering half of her face with the book that she is currently holding.

"Mah… Sorry about that." Naruto gives a goofy grin. "I just thought that you have a cute voice. You should try to talk more." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Uhm… Don't you think I am weird? Just reading all the time… and afraid to talk with other people?" Shiori replied. Embarrassed about what the blonde guy said to her earlier.

"It is weird." Naruto answered, making Shiori lower her head. "But not in bad way. You see, since you read too much, we were able to have a proper conversation. And since you read many books already, I believe you can talk with anyone using the knowledge and information that you have acquired from reading books!"

Shiori look towards him is surprise. He is right. But as much as she wants to, she don't have the courage to talk with other people. "I… want to do that… But I don't have the courage to speak for myself…"

"Then how can we have a proper conversation like this?" Naruto ask innocently. "Are you still afraid to talk with me?"

Shiori realizes it and she is surprised by herself. She didn't even realize that she was able to have a proper conversation with the blonde guy in front of her until now. "I… don't know… Maybe you are… different from others."

"Huh?" Naruto tilted his head. Then he looks at his wrist watch. "Well, Shiomiya-san, I have a favor to ask you."

"Ha…Hai…" Shiori replied while nodding.

"Uhm… you see… you have pointed out what improvement needs to be done in my novel right? Well, I want to ask you some recommendations about some books that I need to read for me to improve my writing… so…" Naruto said while looking away.

"A reading material for writing novels? Please give me 5 minutes…." Shiori then starts walking and disappears within the large shelves of the library. After exactly 5 minutes, Shiori is carrying several bunches of books using the library push cart from various writers, making Naruto sweat heavily while Aya smiling with sweat drops. "These are the books that could give you good reading materials for writing novels." Shiori said shyly.

"All… these… books?" Naruto said with his mouth hanging open in awe. How could she be able to gather all these books and memorize all the contents in these books to pin-pointedly recommend these to him?

"Uhm… yes…" Shiori replied shyly. 'He must have been thinking that I am a freak, being able to memorize the contents of these books and all…'

"You're awesome Shiori!" Naruto said with admiration. "You can recommend these numbers of books in a short matter of time? I can never do these! You must be a genius!"

Shiori is dumbstruck. This is the first time that someone praised her love for books. Aside from trying to give her courage to talk with other people earlier, this boy is even amazed about this while other students were somewhat frightened after recommending this number of books for materials.

"You… you really don't think I am weird?" Shiori asked shyly.

"Why should I?" Naruto answered with a question. "You doubt your capabilities that you should be proud of."

Shiori is quite surprised again. She is actually wondering if this guy is just making fun of her, but she can feel that he is sincerely talking to her. Cannot contain herself any longer, she let a small giggle to herself, something that she has never done for quite a while.

"What's wrong? Did I say something funny?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Nothing… nothing really, Naruto." Shiori said. "Thank you, Uzumaki-san."

"Huh?" Naruto intelligently remarked. "Well, I can't borrow all these books. But I can borrow two or three at a time. I guess I'll be taking three of now." Naruto quickly selected three books. "Shiori, can you please reserve these other books that you have gathered for now? I'll borrow them after reading these three."

"Of course. I would love to… share the stories within each book to other persons…. who appreciates their value." Shiori answered in her own small voice with a smile.

"Thank you -dattebayo!" Naruto signed up the borrowing tag for the library.

"Uhm… can I… read the continuation… of your novel? If you don't mind… that is…" Shiori shyly asks.

The Shinobi replied with a grin. "Of course! I'll visit you here every once in a while Shiomiya-san! You're the best person that I can consult regarding my novel! And also, I'll be borrowing books so we can talk about my novel during those times! And besides, we are friends now, am I right?"

Shiori Shiomiya nods, and can't help but smile. This is one of the few rare times that she has been able to talk with someone. But eventhough this is the first time that they have met, she felt quite comfortable with him, and she can feel that same goes for him. This person is not judging her on based on her likes and beliefs. This person is treating her on equal terms, and even treats her as a friend.

"Thank you…really thank you… Uzumaki-san." Shiori replied with sincerity from her eyes.

"No worries! Well, I'll be going now. Ja ne!" Naruto jogs his way out of the library. But stops after reaching the door. She then takes another glance towards Shiori, as if he sensed another weird feeling…

'Just like the feeling from Takahara-san, Kujo-san and Tenri-chan? Shiomiya-san… has this odd aura…' Naruto muttered. He then realized that he is staring far too long towards Shiori as the librarian is waving her hands for goodbye while trying to hide herself from the book in front of her.

"Naruto-san is a very interesting person." Shiori said while watching the retreating back of the blonde.

-Scene Change-

Naruto jogs up the stairs to reach the rooftop so he can read the novels Shiori has recommended to him. However, by turning to the 3rd stair at the 2nd floor of the building, the Shinobi heard some rumors that caught his attention.

"Is it true? The genius drummer from Goido family has forfeited her club membership?" One random male student muttered.

"Yeah. Her mother is with her right now. It seems like her mother don't want the successor of the Goido family to become a part of any clubs." Another random student replied.

'A regular student from a rich family? Well, as if it has anything to do with me.' Naruto thought as he continues his trek towards the rooftop.

Naruto then heard a beautiful beating sound from the rail of the stairs. A regular beating from the rail of the stairs is quite annoying for anyone. But this sound is some sound that could only be produces by a genius, as the person responsible for the sound can create rhythmic sounds that even make the annoying sound of the rail became beautiful. He takes a good look towards the person who is doing the sound.

The person is a very beautiful girl wearing an elegant kimono, with black hair and tied beautifully with a very expensive looking lace. Her smile reflects that of fairies and angels, as she is happily beating the rails using her drumsticks. (Yui Goido from TWGOK from Chapter 81; her image in her very first appearance in the manga). However, since the girl is so absorbed doing so, she stepped on the hemline of her kimono, making herself lose balance and stumbles to fall.

Naruto saw this, and moves with instinct. He quickly moves towards the girl's location to catch her before she falls to the ground. Grabbing her by her shoulders and balancing with his feet, Naruto were able to maintain a proper standing position, but for anyone who will look towards them, it would seem like they were hugging each other. The girl realizes this, and she quickly moves away from Naruto.

"I… I really am sorry for my misconduct." The girl said while bowing her head in embarrassment.

'What a very polite girl.' Naruto mused to himself. "Don't worry! I am fine –dattebayo" he replied dismissively. "How about you?"

"Well, I am fine, thanks to you…"

"Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze. Naruto's fine." Naruto grinned.

"I am Yui Goido. Thank you for catching me." Yui once again bowed. "If it weren't for you, I might have been injured during that fall."

"It's a pleasure. I can't let a beautiful girl like you got injured in front of me." Naruto smiles while scratching the back of his head. 'So she is the girl that those guys were talking about earlier.'

Yui smiles at the guy. "That's the more reason why I should thank you."

'Another girl with the same weird feeling within them.' Naruto thought after sensing the same feeling from Takahara Ayumi, Kujo Tsukiyo, Shiomiya Shiori and Ayukawa Tenri within Goido Yui.

However, Naruto sensed a somewhat killing intent directed towards him. He quickly leaps away, and saw a woman who is also wearing a kimono attempting to push him away violently from Yui. He then meets the fierce glare of the woman, who is about 40 years old of age.

"What are you doing to my daughter?" The woman shouted towards Naruto. "Executing violence on the beloved daughter and successor of the Goido Family! You! Are you prepared to forfeit your life?"

Naruto felt annoyed on how this old woman treats him. If it was his old self, he could have already been snapped his building temper towards the older woman who is now known as Yui's mother.

"Dear mother…" Yui attempts to stop her mother on bad mouthing Naruto. "…we only bump into each other…"

"Yui! What does this man do to you? I clearly saw that he attacked you! Let's immediately contact the police!" Yui's mother said hysterically. "I really can't believe that such beasts are enrolled in this school!"

"Mother!" Yui once again tries to stop her mother. Naruto is about to react when he heard groups of footsteps storming towards Yui.

"Yui! We heard!" One of the four girls stated, surprise painted on her face.

"Is it true that you will resign from our band?" Another girl said.

"Everyone…" Yui is about to reply when her mother blocks her statement.

"Honored band members…" Yui's mother stated. "That is exactly the case. My daughter is very busy in more important things. As you can see from her attire right now, she is preoccupied with other responsibilities."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He can clearly sense the turmoil within Yui's emotions. Eventhough Naruto himself don't have anything to do with this rich family business, he felt like he needs to do something for Yui.

"My daughter stated that she wishes to quit the club so I accompany her. Those are our circumstances as mother and daughter of the Goido family." The mother talks like it was nothing for her.

"I…" Yui muttered, tears threatening to flow out of her eyes. "…I really have no words of apology."

"Hey! What should we do without you on the band! You are the best drummer that we can get here!" One of the band members cannot help but bent their anger on Yui. Naruto is now gritting his teeth. He can no longer hold his mouth back.

"Don't bend your anger on Yui." The most level headed girl among the group stated. She is also feeling angry, but not on Yui, but on that mother. "Yui is just doing her obligation to the Goido family. Even if she wants to do play as our band drummer, her family should be her top priority. Good thing we are not born as that from those rich families. It must be really annoying." The girl said so that Yui's mother can hear her.

"Sheesh… A really noisy school!" The mother said in an annoyed tone. "All the students cannot act in a mature way like you Yui."

"How about you old hag go home already –dattebayo!" Naruto yelled while glaring towards the mother, much to the surprise of everyone present in the location. No one ever dared to shout on a member of a prominent family such as the Goidos. "If you don't want noisy places, then you are not welcome here! After all, this place is actually quiet until you show up you old woman!"

Yui is surprised about those words. She has never heard anyone, not even her father, talk to her mother like that. And she cannot imagine that she can talk like that to her mother or to anyone that she respects.

"What the?" The mother is stunned. For the first time in her life, she has been bad-mouthed by a random student, and now she don't have any words to say in response. "What manner of talking is that!? What kind of parents do you have?!"

That statement got struck into Naruto's nerve big time. Eventhough he haven't been able to live with his father and mother, they have filled him with love right after his birth. And he can feel how sorry Minato and Kushina is when he is left to live alone. That's why…

"You have no right to talk about my parents." Naruto said in a dead serious tone. "My parents support me and give their best regards to reach my dreams and didn't try to direct and manipulate me on what they want me to be like what you are doing to your daughter!"

Now those statements drill directly into Yui's feelings. As she grows in an influential family that can even manipulate the economy of this entire town, she cannot help but feel some deep respect and fear towards her parents, especially to her mother. She believes that she needs to become a proper successor of her family, and she believes that her mother knows best for her. So she continues to follow her mom's orders, disregarding her own dreams, just to become a proper successor of her household. But she knows that there is something missing within her. She feels like there is something that she wants to do on her own that makes her fell empty.

But when she enrolls to this school, after hearing wonderful music, she then realizes that she wants to create her own music. That's why she joined in a club to create a band with music loving members like her. At them she realized that this is something that is missing within her. The feeling of doing what she wants. And she wishes for this to continue no matter what.

But her mom found out about it, and even though she is not neglecting her family duties, her mother forced her out of the band because it is 'polluting' her image as the successor of the Goido family. For the first time in her life, she is torn between her responsibility and her dreams. But before she could make a decision, it has already been decided. She has Goido blood within her, and she must properly give up on her dreams and become a proper daughter and successor for her beloved household.

But here is a guy that is messing with her beloved and respected mother right in front of her. She thought that he is just one random delinquent, but after seeing the books that Naruto is holding, he realizes that this guy is different from random delinquents since there is no way a delinquent will read some beautiful novels, based from the titles of the books that Naruto holds.

And now she is more surprised upon hearing on how Naruto's parents treated him and supported him to reach his own dreams. She realizes that this guy might have been dreaming to become a writer or a novelist or else, and his parents supported him for this. At that time, even if she is a daughter of an extremely rich family, felt jealous on how Naruto's parents treated him. At that moment, she felt wishes for her life to be like that. She dreamt that her mother supports her on her music, her dreams, but still not neglecting the duties of the successor of their household. She wants to tell this to her mother… her feelings… but she cannot… She is not like Naruto… she felt being a coward after realizing this…

'I want to be free…' Yui muttered in her mind. 'Just like Naruto-san…'

"Then I want to meet your parents! I'll tell them to teach you some modesty!" The mother angrily shouted towards Naruto who is now continuing his trek towards the rooftop with Yui watching his back.

"You should learn to realize the feelings of your daughter first before teaching someone about modesty!" Naruto replied without looking back. This leaves the mother very furious as she felt humiliated in front of her daughter and the students surrounding them.

However, for Yui, this is a very unforgettable encounter. 'Naruto-san… I wonder… just what kind of person you really are. You spoke to mom without manners… what a very rude way to talk to her… but…'

'… but on the other hand… he gives me something that I never expect even if it is the first time that we have met… a very different feeling… on how other parents from different families used to be… is it wrong to wish for me to experience a life like that?' Yui wandered in her thoughts. 'I wonder if I can meet Naruto-san again… well, he is quite a good looker… no! No! Don't think like that Yui!' Yui scolds herself, but her mind is still thinking about the strange encounter with the blonde whiskered guy…

-Scene Change-

It has been an hour after Naruto has arrived on the rooftop. He has read 10 chapters of a novel that he has borrowed from the library, and time seems to fly by while reading. As he is so absorbed on reading, he then felt some disturbance happening somewhere. Since he is more in tune in nature due to his passive absorption of Senjutsu Chakra, he can feel the disturbances within the Earth's natural chakra and balance, thus giving him advance ability to sense abnormalities.

And he can feel that this is not just an ordinary disturbance. Someone or something is causing it. After looking around, he summons a storage scroll, then seals the books on it, and then walks towards the screened railings of the rooftop. He then saw a lot of students gathering on the school grounds looking up towards the sky as if waiting for something. Naruto thought this is unusual so he also looks up, and then a strong wind gust starts to blow on the rooftop that quite startles the blonde.

A special helicopter, or a chopper, or whatever it is, is descending on the rooftop. There, a small ladder created from thick ropes descend, and a girl with pink but short hair and yellow ribbon accessory behind her head, overly large glasses, and wearing their campus female student uniform descends from the flying vehicle. Naruto knows that he has already seen that beautiful girl somewhere, but cannot figure out where.

"Manager-san, I'll be going now." The pink-head girl said to the middle-aged woman who is looking down at her after she have safely descended from the helicopter.

"Study well, Kanon. I know it is hard to study while being a full time idol. But do your best and make me proud." The Manager said with a motherly smile.

"Hai! Arigatou Guzaimasu!" The girl named Kanon bowed exaggeratedly (Kanon Nakagawa from TWGOK).

"KANON-CHAN! Congratulations for winning the Best New Artist Award! " Students from the school grounds starts to cheer after seeing the arrival of this Kanon girl. She seems to be a very important girl for these students, as they were waving multiple flags with her name on it, and even banners with her face printed on it.

Kanon just wave enthusiastically towards the students. "Thank you for your support everyone!"

'Kanon? I believe I have also heard that name somewhere. But where? When?' Naruto thought. But he now realizes that the disturbance that he has felt is not because of that flying vehicle. It is something else that's why he just ignore the girl that just arrived since he believes that it is more important to determine what is the disturbance that he have felt. He walk towards the other side of the rooftop, then starts sensing the surroundings using the combined powers of a sensor Shinobi, Senjutsu sensing ability and Kurama's emphatic tracking, extending his sensing capabilities to tens, hundreds, to thousands of kilometers in radius from his current location.

On the other hand, after a few minutes of waving her hands towards her fans and schoolmates on the school grounds, Nakagawa Kanon, the newest and most famous upcoming idol of the country, starts to hymn for herself, as if savoring her latest award that she has just received, along with the wrm welcome by her school, and also the temporary freedom from the hectic schedules of his work due to her idol status. She looks towards the sky then muttered something to herself…

"Best new artist award huh?" Kanon muttered aloud, but directed to no one but herself. "I worked hard, right? Really hard!" She said with a smile of contentment and achievement. "These days, most girls and idols are glamorous and energetic. That's why I really am surprised that someone as plain and old fashioned as me won the award."

Kanon then looks towards the sky again with a beautiful smile. "Perhaps I really am an idol now!" She said, but her smile quickly disappears, as she sensed some uneasiness within her. But after realizing her negative thoughts, she shakes her head to get rid of those thoughts, then "Well, time to study!" She said with renewed passion as he walks towards the exit of the rooftop.

"Eh?" Kanon stops on her tracks after seeing a guy a few meters away from him, with shut eyes and seems to be meditating. The guy looks like he is asleep, but she knows that this guy is awake and it looks like he is thinking seriously or concentrating on something.

"I see. Someone else is here…" She said while fidgeting. She is embarrassed on what this guy might think if he has heard those musings earlier by herself. "Did you hear me talking to myself?" She said, as she walks towards him. Kanon then noticed that he is quite a good looking guy. But the guy still didn't look towards her, as if not hearing her earlier question and continues to meditate.

"Hello! That's pretty extraordinary, you also know about this place." She said while leaning forward to the meditating blonde Shinobi.

Naruto opens his eyes, and saw that the girl from before is leaning forward with her face is dangerously close to his face. This startles his concentration, and he comically skids himself away from the girl. "Wahhh! What is that all of a sudden -dattebayo!?"

Kanon giggles towards the blonde guy's antics. He must be surprised about seeing am idol like her in front of him, she thought.

"I am sorry for startling you. Hi! Pleased to meet you here!" Kanon said with a big smile.

"Well, I am doing something important here when you arrive." Naruto muttered. "It seems you are popular…and I know I have seen you somewhere… but don't startle me like that! Just who are you?""

'Eh?' Kanon is surprised. Does this guy really doesn't recognize her? "You… don't know… who am I?"

"The students call you Kanon and they have been congratulating you after winning an award or something… but that is all that I know from you… You didn't even properly introduce yourself to me after you startled me like that." Naruto replied.

This time, Kanon is speechless. She is just acknowledged as the best newcomer idol nationally but here is a guy in front of her who is claiming that he doesn't know her. Maybe if she states her full name, he will recognize her.

"I am sorry for not introducing myself properly." She bowed politely. "I am Nakagawa Kanon. Pleased to meet you!" She said with a big charming smile that she always use towards her fans. 'I am sure he will recognize me this time.'

"Hi Kanon! I am Uzumaki Naruto Namikaze. My friends call me Naruto!" Naruto grinned. But he cannot let this conversation rule out what he sensed earlier, as the disturbance that he is feeling is growing much deeper. "Well, I have some important matters to do right now. I will take my leave Kanon. See ya next time!" Naruto said in a smile with a bit of urgency. She needs to inform the Goddess trio of the disturbance that he has just sensed.

On the other hand, Kanon is frozen on her current location. This Naruto guy acknowledged her, but still seems that he didn't recognize her.

"I guess… there would still be people who still don't recognize me…" She said in a low voice. Naruto felt the sudden drop of mood from the girl that she is about to leave behind so he stops on his tracks. After a few seconds of deafening silence, Naruto decides to continue walking towards the exit of the rooftop. But he suddenly sensed an incoming 'attack' from behind.

Naruto dodges the attack easily since it is a very clumsy one, after taking a proper distance, he saw who is responsible for the attack.

"Kanon?" Naruto muttered. 'First, that weird moon girl earlier tried to slap me. Now a girl holding a stun gun tries to attack me. Why does this world has so many violent girls?'

"Why… why didn't you recognize me?" Kanon muttered, tears are forming from her eyes with her 'safe' stun gun sparking from her right hand. "Am I not an idol?" She shakes her head. "It's a lie! A lie!" As she once again 'attacks' Naruto with her stun gun.

Naruto once again dodges the clumsy attack from the newly arrived pink head. "Why are you attacking me? Is it really that bad for me not to recognize you?" Naruto pointed out with a comic face.

"People in my own school don't even know who I am…" She muttered "… I am not an idol! I am just a trash… a trash… a trash!" Kanon said with hints of frustration on her words. She have tried and worked so hard to claim the best newcomer award, and yet there are still people who didn't recognize her. Worst is that it is from the school where she is currently enrolled…

Naruto felt something about those words. It reminded him of his past. He doesn't know what this girl's circumstances are, but it seems like she is doing her best to be recognized by everyone. That's why when he didn't recognize her, this gives Kanon an urge to make him recognize her, albeit by using stun guns. Same as for him during his childhood, as he is being feared as a Jinchuuriki and no one recognizes him. But he also tries his best until everyone accepts him as his comrade.

"Well, sorry for that Kanon." Naruto said with an apologetic tone. "It is not that I don't want to recognize you, but I just cannot remember who you are. Maybe I saw you on streets, or the ramen shop, or from TV. But you shouldn't force everyone to recognize you if they really can't…"

"What do you mean?" Kanon said.

"Like I said, I don't know who you really are… but you were already been recognized and acknowledged by our school. It maybe just me who doesn't recognize you… but instead of getting frustrated and angry about me not being able to acknowledge you, you should instead make me recognize you like on how you make everyone else do." Naruto muttered.

Kanon froze, then starts to digest Naruto's words. "I am working hard to be acknowledged. But why does everyone still not able to recognize me?"

"I understand that feeling, so much that it hurts." Naruto said. "I also struggled to be recognized by my people back then. But I continue to do my best to make them recognize me. I protected them, and continue to love them, hoping that one day, my feelings would reach them. Thankfully, I did it and now they acknowledged me so much that I have reached my dream with their help. That's why… Be just who you are… and sooner or later, once you have reached your dream, everyone will acknowledge who you are." Naruto said with a melancholic smile.

Those words pierced her heart, as those cerulean blue eyes stares directly into her pinkish eyes. He has the same experience as of her… eventhough she don't know if the story he have provided is true, he can see in his eyes that he is not lying.

"Really? Does it really work like that?" Kanon said, pleading for a response towards Naruto.

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no. But as long as you continue to believe on what you can do, you will reach your dream, regardless of how hard it is." Naruto replied with his goofy grin.

Kanon's doubts about herself somehow disappear after having this brief conversation with Naruto. The uneasiness within her starts to fly outside the window. Naruto's words may not be that of what you can call a motivation, but it is more of a friendly advice for someone who has also experienced to walk on the same shoe as of hers. She smiles at him warmly, a smile that she rarely displays in front of her fans, but a smile for a 'friend'.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Kanon said. "But you still don't know who I am. That's why I will make you pay for that." She said with a pout.

"Eh?" Naruto replied intelligently.

Kanon pointed out her index finger towards the blonde. "I want you to become my friend! No buts! Or I will punish you!"

"Punish me?!" Naruto sweatdropped "But you don't need to tell me that. We are already friends right?" Naruto grinned.

"Uhm… Yeah… I guess. Ahaha." Kanon giggles awkwardly. There were many guys who have already confessed to her that she turned down. Many guys want to be with her and she knows that this is because of her pleasant looks and personality, and along with her idol status. But this Naruto guy, as he didn't know this status, and also talking to her like she is just like another ordinary person, is quite a change for her. She is now somewhat thankful that this guy doesn't recognize her, as he is talking to her naturally and this has been quite a while and she have never experienced this after she becomes an idol.

"I'll be going now Kanon. I really need to do something right now. It's fun talking with you even though you are quite violent. Ha ha ha…" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Wait!" Kanon halts the blonde. "Can we… exchange mails? Maybe we can talk to each other every once in a while even in mail since I am… quite busy…" She said, embarrassed.

"Of course!" Naruto quickly draws out his internet ready cellphone. The Idol and the Shinobi exchanges emails and them bids farewell to each other. Kanon, while being greeted by many students on the hallway while on her way to her classroom, somehow felt like she is in a great mood.

"Naruto-kun… I am glad that I met you… I believe I can become myself from now on…"

On the other hand, Naruto is running towards the school grounds while contacting Skuld, Belldandy, Keiichi and Urd through his mobile phone. He needs to inform them about the disturbance that he has just sensed. But before he could call the others, he has realized that this Nakagawa Kanon has the same unique feel within her just like what he have also felt to the other girls. But he decides to think about it later since there are more important things that are needed to be done.

-Scene Change-

Naruto, Keiichi, and the Goddess trio are now on the school's backyard after a few minutes.

"So you did sense it too, Naruto…" Urd said with narrowed eyes, looking at the surroundings.

Naruto nods seriously. "It feels something strange. Something is starting to disrupt the natural flow of Earth's energy. As if it is something coming from another world…"

"Or outer space." Keiichi continued. "What do you think Bell?"

"I don't know yet. But as for what we need to do, we just need to observe first and wait for the Heaven's instructions." Belldandy said while looking down, afraid of not being able to do anything.

"So these are the limitations of the Goddesses." Naruto replied. "As much as you guys would like to do something, you cannot touch or change anything within this world."

"Yes." Skuld replied. "We can actually interfere or do something, but we will definitely receive terrible punishment from the Heavens, especially from Father's." Skuld explained towards Naruto. "The world creates its own history, and the Gods can only interfere if the balance of everything is being threatened."

"Well, it's not that we can do something about it." Naruto nods, then the group felt a huge tremor on the ground. And then they saw a huge meteor passing above their atmosphere with very thick smoke erupting on from its back.

"Everyone get down!" Naruto shouted, not only towards the group, but also to the students who are watching the meteor in surprise and fear.

"A meteor!" Keiichi shouted. "That must be what you guys have sensed!"

"To what direction is it heading?" Naruto asked towards Keiichi.

"Since it is going north, it will possibly land on Tokyo!" The motorcycle expert replied.

"What should we do?" Skuld ask in worried tone.

"We need information." Naruto said seriously. "Let's go to the cafeteria! There is a T.V there right? We might get some information there!"

The group then proceeds without any 2nd thought to the cafeteria. On their way to the cafeteria, the town alarm has been activated and spoke that every citizen should stay on their homes while those who are currently on offices and schools are advised to stay at the their current location since they might get lost on going home due to the building panic from the unnatural event that is currently happening.

Lucky for the group, since every students are requested to stay on their own respective classrooms, they were the only ones who think about going to the cafeteria. Urd, with her Magic, turns the T.V. on, and then directed it to the International News Channel. What they saw surprises them…

-TV-

"This is the first time that the world has ever witnessed this strange extra terrestrial event. Several meteors have landed specifically on each of the major cities of the world…" The news shows separate videos from Metropolis, Hongkong, Sydney, Paris, Tokyo and other major cities from various parts of the world, each has their own meteors, as if it is designated for each of the cities.

-TV-

" Too suspicious to be just a coincidence." Urd said with a serious tone.

"Yeah. And I believe, this is just the beginning of something big…" Naruto narrows his eyes dangerously. The new shifts to a new reporter…

-TV-

"Incredible!" A reporter named Snapper Carr muttered after seeing something coming out of the meteors. It has three limbs with enormous size with very alien appearance. "Is it some kind of a machine?"

But before the reporter could even finish his report, the 'Alien Walker' fires a beam out of nowhere, destroying a random police car that is near the vicinity. And then, Superman is shown to be flying towards the Alien Walker, intending to hit it with a powerful punch. But the Alien Walker fires the same beam towards Superman, sending him flying to the ground.

-TV-

"This is not good." Naruto said while tightening his fist.

"If Superman cannot take that thing down, who else?" Keiichi said in a worry.

"I think we shouldn't be worrying about it for now." Naruto said. "If each of those meteors all over the world has one of those Alien Walker thing, then we are on a verge of war."

The Goddess trio is surprised about the seriousness of the situation. They return their attention towards the T.V.

-TV-

The Alien Walker starts to move around, firing random laser beams anywhere, destroying any target that it contacts. While the local authorities are doing their best to at least make the Alien Walker stop, all their efforts seems to be futile. Then, out of nowhere, the Bat Plane owned by the Gotham's Dark Knight appeared and fires two missiles towards the Alien Walker. But the Walker didn't even flinch upon the impact of the missiles.

The Alien Walker then counterattacks by firing multiple beams towards the Bat Plane, but Batman's piloting skills simply evades the random attacks. Superman recovers and attacks the Alien Walker once again, only to be sent flying again by the Alien's laser beam. Batman uses another set of missiles from his Bat Plane, but still didn't able to take down the Alien Walker.

-TV-

"It seems like those Aliens are immune against Earth weapons." Skuld said based on her observation.

"Yeah. And more than that, it seems like they designed the Walkers to be durable enough to withstand Superman's attacks." Naruto said. "This is all planned. Those Aliens must have some sort of spies on the planet already so they know Earth's strength and weaknesses."

"So basically, the only method of defeating those Alien Walkers is to attack them with something that they don't have resistance with." Belldandy concluded.

Naruto nods. He already has an idea. But he doesn't know it the Goddesses will allow him to do so.

"Hey guys… Better take a look at this..." Urd said in an alarmed tone.

-TV-

Aside from the Alien Walker battling against Superman and Batman, two additional Alien Walkers came out of the fallen meteor from Metropolis and immediately starts firing their laser beams on random directions. The city of Metropolis is now on the verge of destruction as Superman and Batman cannot do a thing against the Walkers.

But suddenly, Superman flew away from the battlefield as if he realizes something, and then quickly followed by the Bat Plane while the fighter planes and military tanks arrived and starts attacking the Alien Walkers. But even with their combined artilleries, the Alien Walkers are unfazed and starts to destroy them one by one.

"After hours of intense battle, the heart of the city lies in ruins." Snapper Carr resumes his report. "As the devastation continues, the question on everyone's mind is, 'Where is Superman?'. Meanwhile, the other meteors that have landed all around the world have also created the same Alien Walkers, including from Paris, Cairo, Malaysia, and more are coming by the minute."

-TV-

"Yeah, where did Superman go?" Keiichi asked in wonder.

"He will not leave the battlefield unless there is a reason. And it seems like that reason is more important than battling the Alien Walkers." Naruto said while thinking deeply.

"But the world is on war! What else is more important than protecting the world from those Aliens?" Skuld replied.

"I don't know. But it definitely has to do with the current situation. Possibly, he realizes the weakness of the Alien Invaders or sort." Naruto said, still thinking. "I have a favor to ask you Urd-neechan, Bell-neechan, Keiichi, and Skuld." Naruto said seriously.

The four didn't reply, but they already have an idea what Naruto is about to say.

"I will need to go to Metropolis and offer a hand to Superman and Batman." Naruto said with a resolute expression. "They will need all the help that they can right now. I can't just sit by and watch how the world is slowly being destroyed if I know I can do something and protect it in my own way. Don't worry, I will protect our secrets and this is for one time assistance only. That's why…" Naruto kneels towards the Goddess trio, the same gesture when an ANBU reports towards the Hokage. "…please allow me to protect your world, no, our world." He said with his eyes looking towards the ground.

"Please stand up kid. We will allow you even if you don't do that gesture." Urd said with a smile. "Among the four of us, you are the only one who can do something about this crisis and I will do the same if I were in your place."

"Just take care and don't be reckless." Belldandy said in an older sister like tone. "We don't know what you really are capable of, but please don't push yourself too hard."

"Show us how a Shinobi, no, a Hokage fights." Keiichi grinned.

But Skuld didn't say a thing and just turns around. Naruto gives a questioning expression towards Belldandy, Urd and Keiichi, but Urd understood the situation and lightly pushes Keiichi and Belldandy out of the cafeteria.

"Is there a matter, Skuld?" Naruto asked in a worried tone.

"Why are you going to join that fight? Those heroes can handle this situation on their own." Skuld said in a bratty tone.

"Well, I wish it could be that way, but you know that those heroes needs help right now. A help that I can provide for them."

"And what if something bad happens to you?" Skuld turns around and faces Naruto. "Why do you need to do this?"

"Nothing bad will happen to me." Naruto said. "It is just that I want to protect this new home… the same way I protected my own world… because I already have many precious people here like Bell-neechan, Keiichi and Urd-neechan along with other new friends that I have met in this school." Naruto pauses and look towards Skuld's eyes. "And I have also met this stubborn Goddess here that saved me from the dimension rift. That is the reason why I need to fight, Skuld."

Skuld saw the sincerity towards Naruto's eyes. This is the eyes of someone who will do everything to protect those who are important for him. He has been fighting his entire life for other's sake. And now he is willing to fight again to protect what he believes in. She tries her best not to blush in front of her 'partner' as those cerulean eyes are staring directly towards her.

"I understand." Skuld said in defeat. "Just promise me don't you will return safe and sound… or else, I will give you a beating that you will never forget! Got it!"

Naruto flashes his largest smile and gives a Nice Guy pose towards Skuld. "Wakata -ttebayo!"

"Are you guys done now?" Urd said in a mischievous tone much to Skuld's ire.

"We have already prepared a portal through this mirror that will send you directly to Metropolis using my powers." Belldandy states calmly. "But I cannot create a passage that you can use once you want to return."

"Got it! I already have another means for easily returning back here on our town!" Naruto draws out one Hiraishin kunai and gives it to Skuld much to the youngest Goddess wonder. They wonder what is the use of this weapon. Before they could inquire, the blonde Shinobi just grin towards them. Naruto nods as he walks towards the human-sized mirror. The Goddess trio and Keiichi watches as Naruto slowly 'enters' the mirror towards Metropolis.

Author's Note: What do you think guys? Please review...


	5. Chapter 5 - Secret Origins

**Author's Note: **Hi Guys! It's been a while! Thank you for the reviews. I have just introduced the main cast. Now here comes the supporting cast… and some actions scenes. Haha.

– Other characters from other anime? Well, I am actually thinking which among which can fit the story line I have in mind. I believe Naruto will need all appropriate battle-partner(s) for this story after all.

TheMysteriousOtaku – Justice League has their own god characters. Haha. So I'll try to fit them in. And besides, having the Justice League on the story will allow Naruto to cut loose every once in a while.

Ddragon21 – Well, as far as I understand, the Ultimate Force from Yggdrasil will only take effect if something or someone tries to separate Belldandy and Keiichi, and on this case, Naruto and Skuld. Naruto's interaction with the other girls doesn't have events that could trigger the Ultimate Force. And besides, we don't know if the Ultimate Force will activate if the Jupiter Sisters, who are also Goddesses on their own right, are involved in the event.

Winter's Folly – Yup. I'll be following the DCAU universe. So the DC characters here are technically weaker than their comic book counterparts. So for DC fans who happen to read this fic, I'll just set your expectations guys, I'll be following the story from DCAU though I might use few plot devices from the comic books.

Panda – Haha. Yeah, unrealistic it seems. I am sorry for that. But this is how logic of a fantasy story goes… a fanfic on top of that. By the way, thank you for the review.

Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 5 – Secret Origins**

Naruto arrives in a now deserted dressing room of one of the stalls in Metropolis' Department Store's mirror through the help of Belldandy's power. After surveying the place through his skills as a Sensor Type Shinobi, he makes sure that no one can see his movements. As he was able to arrive at the top of the Department store building, he notices that it is night time on this side of the planet. After that, Kurama spoke through his mindscape.

**"I am glad that we are about to enter a battle in the real world and not just here, training in your mindscape."** The Ten Tailed Fox said. **"But if you really prefer to go on that battlefield, how do you intend to keep the privacy of your identity?"**

"I already have an idea in mind." Naruto creates a set of handseals, then with a puff of smoke, he changes from his casual clothes for school into his Shinobi outfit. Complete with his Konoha forehead protector, black and orange colored jumpsuit topped with Jounin Vest with multiple pockets, his red Sage coat with black flaming hemline, and the dark orange scarf given to him by Kurama along with the Sword of Nunoboku on his left waist. But what differs in this appearance is that he wears a black cloth mask that covers the lower half of his face very much like his Kakashi-sensei's mask. He is also now wearing the same Shinobi gloves that Madara usually wears with the same Konoha metal plate symbol on the wrist.

**"Nice outfit kid. Then another question. What do you intend to do battling the Aliens? With your power, you can just use Bijuu Dama to blast each of them off to kingdom come." **

"I don't intend to do that unless it is needed." Naruto replied to the fox as he starts to leap on top of the buildings towards the location of the battling military personnel and Alien Walkers. "I'll fight as a Jounin level Shinobi, and from that, will depend on how the situation calls. If those heroes saw someone they don't know is capable of nuclear level destructive power, who knows what they will think or do against me. And besides, I want to live a low profile life. If I fight like a Kage level or above, I will become a focus point not only by those heroes, but also by their villains and the government. And it will endanger the Goddesses identity and my friends."

**"So this will really be just a special occasion for assisting those colorful heroes of this world." **Kurama spoke sarcastically.** "Very well, show them what a Shinobi is capable of, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin."**

"Yeah! Let's go Kurama!" Naruto finally increases his movement speed after finishing his discussion with Kurama. His base movement speed could rival that of 4th Raikage's Raiton: Shunshin. All that he needs to do now is to focus on the incoming battle.

-Scene Change-

Batman follows Superman in a remote military facility. There, they have released a humanoid green species that is trying to reach towards Superman through telepathy, and introduced himself as J'onn Jonzz, the sole surviving Martian. They were ambushed by the Aliens that is named by J'onn as White Martians and escaped narrowly through Superman and Batman's combined efforts. However, their escape is still in tow as several Alien spaceships follows their trail and starts attacking them.

Within the pinch that they were currently in, the Martian summons other heroes telepathically to assist them in battling the Aliens. The first one to arrive is the hero named as the Green Lantern, followed by Hawk Girl, then by a beautiful female wearing tiara that introduces herself as Diana, princess of the Amazon. After defeating the alien spaceships, the Flash, who introduces himself as the fastest man alive, also arrives in the scene. The heroes introduce themselves to one another as the Martian explains the situation and the motives of the White Martians against Earth.

-Scene Change-

The Goddess trio and Keiichi returns to the temple through Belldandy's power and creates a magical sphere that will display what is happening on Metropolis and also watch how Naruto will fight against those Aliens. As they watch on how the Aliens effortlessly decimate the military army, Keiichi spoke as if remembering something.

"Hey guys, why do you think Naruto decided to go to Metropolis? Tokyo and Osaka here in Japan are also being attacked by those Aliens right? Metropolis has Superman that can protect their city."

"I don't know." Urd replied. "But Superman is nowhere to be seen on the city and leaves with Batman to who knows where. Naruto firmly believes that there is a reason why Superman left the battlefield, and no matter what the reason it is, I think Naruto needs to get information from Superman so he can decide on the proper course of action against these Aliens."

"But… Is Naruto will really be alright?" Skuld said, worry painted all over her face. "Those Alien Walkers can easily destroy a military tank. They are also built to be immune with Superman's brute strength and Earth's artilleries. What can Naruto possibly do against those…"

Belldandy approached Skuld, hugs her while petting her head. She calms down a bit but her worries still remain. Eventhough she is already a 17 yr old Goddess, she is still very fond on her older sister's gesture towards her.

"Just believe on him Skuld." Belldandy said with a reassuring smile. "You have seen it in his eyes right? He is used to this situation, and he knows what he needs to do. And he is doing this to protect all of us. Everything will going to be fine, my beloved little sister."

"Yeah…" Skuld said. She realizes that she is now worrying towards her blonde partner right now. Is this the same feeling that her sister has towards Keiichi when the guy is pushing himself so much? Well, it doesn't matter right now. All that she needs is to see Naruto return safe after this battle to them regardless of the outcome.

-Scene Change-

The reporter Snapper Carr continues to report what is happening in Metropolis as the army continues to fight a losing battle against the Alien Walkers.

"This is Snapper Carr reporting live from ground zero in Metropolis where the Alien Walkers continue to clear the area around the impact site. General Wellis, the military seems to unable to stop them. Why?" The reporter moves the microphone towards the military general.

"All of our big missiles have been disarmed. And our self proclaimed protector Superman has abandoned us!" General Wellis said angrily towards the reporter.

Then, one of the Alien Walkers charges a laser beam towards the current location of the reporter and the General, much to their surprise. They know the speed of the laser beam is capable of, so trying to escape in the last second is no longer an option. As the Alien Walker fires the beam, 'someone' appeared in front of the General and the reporter with his back facing them. The 'newcomer' draws a Hiraishin kunai and stretches his hands with the kunai positioned horizontally (same position when Minato blocks the Kyuubi's Bijuu Dama during Naruto's birth) and intercepts the laser beam from the Alien Walker.

"HIRAISHIN: JIKUKAN KEKKAI!" Naruto said and at that moment, the laser beam explodes a few blocks away from the current battlefield. The General and the reporter are speechless on how this new guy redirected the attack. They haven't seen this guy yet from any hero roster around the world so they don't know what kind of power or magic that this guy used to redirect the attack.

"You guys better get into safety" Naruto while not looking towards the reporter and the General, in English language. During the time when Belldandy shares the knowledge of this world towards Naruto when he just arrived to Earth, Belldandy also gives him ability to understand and speak English language, which is the primary language used in this world aside from the Japanese language that he is normally used to. "I'll handle things from here."

The General got angry after hearing those words from the newcomer. "I know you saved us but it doesn't give you the right to order us!"

Naruto narrows his eyes. 'This guy has so much pride.' He thought. Then they notice that the Alien Walker is charging another attack on their location. Naruto quickly draws a regular kunai with attached exploding tag on the handle, applies appropriate chakra on the explosive tag, and sharply throws the kunai towards the 'mouth' of the Alien Walker right before it shoots the laser beam. The kunai pierced through the 'mouth' of the Alien Walker before it can even fire the laser, then Naruto creates a single hand seal.

"BAKU!" The Explosive tag attached to the kunai explodes directly from within the Alien Walker's 'head', and since the laser beam is about to fire before the tag exploded, it adds to the power of the explosion. The blast shatters the Alien Walker's 'head with its debris flying from random directions.

'Their first weakness: These Aliens may be a tough nut to crack from outside, but their insides don't have resistances.' Naruto grinned under his mask while saying it through his mind.

Everyone watching the scene, including the reporter and the General is surprised on how easily this new guy defeated the Alien Walker. Seeing what this new guy is capable of, General Wellis shouted to his troops. "Move back! Prepare an appropriate assistance to the…. new comer!"

The entire military army that is currently on the scene immediately obeyed their commander. While Snapper Carr continues his report even after a near death experience.

"As I thought that it will be all over from all of us here, a new Hero appeared on the battle scene and easily defeated one of the Alien Walkers. With Superman nowhere to be seen, this new Hero gives a new hope on this losing battle against the Invaders…."

Naruto hears that the general named him as a new comer, while the reporter calls him a new Hero. Well, he is not doing this for fame or anything, so he didn't bother to introduce himself. Using a regular Jounin speed, he quickly dashes towards another Alien Walker while his hands are equipped with several explosive tags (the same way how Yugi handles his cards in Yugioh) while being pulled away as he is running in Shinobi style.

With his natural Shinobi instincts, the blonde knucklehead gracefully but expertly evades the laser beams from the Alien Walker that he currently wants to take down. He dodges, twists, sidesteps and leap from the attacks until he arrives on one of three foots of the Alien Walker, then quickly sticks the chakra-enhanced exploding tags on that specific foot. He quickly leaps away, then uses the same hand sign from earlier.

"BAKU!" The exploding tags exploded at the same time with a ground shaking explosion. After the rubbles of explosion has been cleared, the targeted foot of the explosive tags is destroyed, making the Alien Walker loose balance and fall to the ground. Naruto leaps towards the head of the Alien Walker, then sticks another set of chakra-enhanced explosive tags, leaps away again, then detonates the tags. Another violent explosion echoed in the scene, and there they saw the shattered head of the Alien Walker within the large crater created by the explosion.

'The second weakness: a special kind of energy that the Aliens Walkers don't have resistance with. Their spy might have known and informed the Alien Army about the military projectiles here on Earth along with Superman's capability of dealing brute damage and created the Alien Walkers to be durable enough against them, but they don't know anything about chakra.' Naruto thought after landing on the ground.

General Wellis is now even more surprised on how this new guy easily takes down another Alien Walker. Even Superman has trouble beating one of them down, even with assistance of the Batman. But this guy strategically takes down two Alien Walkers in less than a minute without even breaking a sweat!

-Scene Change-

"Amazing… so this is how Naruto battles…" Keiichi muttered after seeing how Naruto takes down the Alien Walkers. He is watching along with the Goddess trio through a magical sphere.

"He is not even wasting any movements. What a guy…" Urd said in surprise.

"Even our Valkyries cannot fight like that." Belldandy also said with amazed tone. "And I can see that he is not even fighting with his full strength."

Skuld, on the other hand, is speechless. She thought all that a Ninja can do is assassinations and ambushes. She knows that Naruto is not like any ordinary Ninja, but this way of fighting is very unorthodox and unpredictable, but very strategical and effective.

'Gambatte, Naruto.' Skuld said with two of her hands clasped in front of her chest.

-Scene Change-

** "You said you will fight as a Jounin right? But all you have done is to use Explosive Tags here and there like a lowly Chuunin!"** Kurama shouted from Naruto's mindscape.

"Well, like I said, I don't want unnecessary attention. At least, using Chuunin to Jounin level movement and fighting style is capable enough to bring down these Alien bastards. I am just doing what you have trained me: Maximize the use of my tools and weapons to finish the fight quickly." Naruto replied to the Ten Tailed Fox within him.

**"But do you think what you have done is not enough to call unnecessary attention? You have just taken down 2 of those creatures that even their Superman cannot beat!"**

"I just happen to know these Aliens' weaknesses, that's all." Naruto replied. However, the argument between the Bijuu and the Jinchuuriki is halted by another laser beam from another Alien Walker that is directed towards Naruto.

"Better finish this one too –dattebayo!" Naruto shouted as he prepares to attack the third Alien Walker. However, the meteor that produces the Alien Walkers starts to shake and releases some kind of smoke within its cracks. The meteor starts to crack, then it displays large black tentacles soaring up towards the sky, making the civilians near the scene shout in fear.

"Oh my Lord…" is all that General Wellis can say on this another event that is currently happening.

The tentacles intertwine with each other and form a weird shaped building. It starts to create some pump and starts to drill towards the ground of the streets of Metropolis. As the drill continues, the 'building' starts to release a thick dark smoke that rises towards the atmosphere. It quickly covers the entire Metropolis and even extends further and further by the second.

"What the hell is that thing doing?" Naruto said as he takes down the third Alien Walker. "Whatever it is, I need to stop it until Superman returns!" Naruto quickly dashes to the crash site. But halfway, he is greeted by more Alien Walkers and now with around thousands of White Martians equipped with laser guns as if attempting to stop him.

**"What now? Still want to fight as a Chuunin level?"** Kurama remarked sarcastically.

"Of course yeah!" Naruto grinned with excitement. "The White Zetsus are far stronger than this White Martians! And those Alien Walkers are pretty slow on their own."

**"I see. You really have matured as a true Shinobi kid."** Kurama smirked towards Naruto. **"Do you remember how Madara fights against the Fifth Division by just pure Taijutsu and Bukijutsu during the 4****th**** Shinobi World War? If you want to take these number of Aliens down without getting too much attention like what you always say, then that is the appropriate battle style that you need to do for now."**

"Yes. That is also what I am thinking." Naruto nods. He then draws out chakra blades that resemble that of Asuma Sarutobi-sensei. With Naruto's recent Bukijutsu expertise due to his training with Kurama in the dimension rift, these chakra blades became one of his favorite weapons since he can wield it and still perform hand seals since his fingers are not bound in the weapon's handle just like in a kunai. However, Naruto's chakra blades do not automatically absorb the wielder's chakra, but can easily be channeled if the user wants to.

Naruto summons another set of explosive tags from his Shinobi vault with his chakra blades still equipped in both hands, and then charges directly to the looming set of Alien Walkers and army of White Martians in front of him.

(From here on, imagine how Uchiha Madara one-sidedly annihilates 3rd Tsuchikage, Naruto's Kage Bunshin, and Gaara's Division in the Fourth Shinobi World War.)

The entire military, including General Wellis, the reporter Snapper Carr, and other civilians watching the scene is now watching in awe as Naruto charges without hesitation towards the seemingly suicidal attempt to fight against this many Invaders all at once. But most of them are surprised about the next scene that happened in the battlefield.

Naruto expertly dodges the laser guns being fired towards him with his natural Shinobi instincts as he charges in blinding speed towards the White Martian Army. The moment that Naruto reaches the Alien Army, several White Martians were sent flying or incapacitated as Naruto starts to attack using the chakra blades while combining his Shinobi instincts, training and battle experiences, and battle precognition skills as the most powerful sensor-type Shinobi to battle multiple White Martians, incapacitating or sending each of the flying on every single movements and attacks.

By combining the standard Shinobi Taijutsu skills, Bukijutsu skills, faster than eye base Shinobi speed, above human physical strength, reflexes, agility, dexterity and such, Naruto fights as a Chuunin to Jounin level and slices through the White Martian Army while also taking down Alien Walkers at the same time. As much as he like to go all out, he refrains to do so, since he don't want anyone else to be caught on his TRUE powers and capabilities aside from getting unnecessary attention. So as much as he wants to use his true physical capabilities, speed and strength, Namikaze Taijutsu and Hiraishin Kenjutsu, Uzumaki Ninpou Taijutsu and Fuinjutsu, and other powers including his Senjutsu and Jinchuuriki powers, he cannot afford to do so. But thankfully, with his training in the dimension rift with Kurama, he can maximize his basic tools and moves to take out even large number of fodder opponents like a simple child's play.

Due to his Shogi training with Kurama, Naruto has unconsciously learn on creating and analyzing 7-8 moves and attacks in advance with 3-4 back-up plans and techniques in case those anticipated moves has been interrupted or halted. And by combining this precognition skills with his Sensor Shinobi Skills, Senjutsu sensing and Empathic Tracking even in base form, Naruto is quite impossible to be hit even by the most agile version of his Kage Bunshin while training with Kurama on his mindscape. That's why Alien Walkers cannot hit him at all as he continues to decimate their army as if it is the most natural thing in the world to do.

After slicing one White Martian with his chakra blades, the blonde Hokage docks and stick an exploding tag to one of the incoming White Martians, then leaps away to detonate the explosive tag to decimate that White Martian and the other White Martians surrounding him within 10-15 meter radius. While in mid air, he will throw a set of Shurikens with his right hand towards the White Martins that are firing the laser guns towards him while he blocks the lasers if it is unavoidable with the chakra blade of his left hand. He will also casually throw chakra enhanced exploding tags attached in a kunai to an Alien Walker who will aim at him with its laser beam, destroying the Walker in the process. After landing in Shinobi Style, he will charge once again to attack in random, unorthodox but expertly and masterly created pattern to annihilate another set of White Martian Army.

Everyone watching the one sided battle have their mouths hanging literally as a single person single-handedly wipes the floor against the enemies. Never before that have they seen anyone, even as a superhero, a meta-human or other super-powered creatures in existence, capable of doing such level of battle against hundreds of hundreds of opponents and taking them out casually. This guy is indeed the true definition of a one-man army.

-Scene Change-

"This… is… insane!" Urd said, cannot help but feel surprise after seeing how their adapted family member battles the Invading Army on his own. "Just what kind of training does he need to go through to become this powerful?"

"I never thought that Naruto is capable of doing this level of battle." Belldandy said with her face painted in surprise. "I can't imagine what kind of life he has been through from his own world; much more on what kind of war does he has been involved before he came to us. I can't help but feel sad for him." She said in a very sad tone.

"Yeah. I always thought that when Naruto said that he is a Shinobi, he is good at fighting in stealth, assassinations and ambushes. But there he is now fighting against an army of Aliens head-on… for him to be this kind of master in fighting… just who he really is in his world?" Keiichi muttered.

"He needs to become strong since he wishes to be acknowledged by everyone from where he came from." Skuld said with her eyes still glued towards the magical ball, watching Naruto. "He strives his best, became this powerful, so he will not be treated as an outcast but as one of the strongest Shinobis of his village. But seeing his strength right now, I can't help but feel so sorry for him. He over exerts himself and has reached this level, all just to be accepted and be acknowledged…" Skuld continues as she didn't notice the tears that are now flowing out of her eyes. "I wish that I can at least do something for him, during those times… that he is alone… from his world…"

Urd, Belldandy, and Keiichi heard those musings from Skuld, and cannot help but feel a pang on their hearts. They don't have much information regarding Naruto's personal background, but it seems like Skuld already has a deeper connection to the blonde Shinobi for him to be able to open a part of his past towards the youngest Norse Goddess. While being sad, they felt the now naturally growing strong connection between Naruto and Skuld that made them somewhat happy since Skuld has a person that she can relate to right now.

-Scene Change-

"…with the Martians gone, the invaders have nothing left to feed upon. So they turn their sights to Earth." J'onn Jonzz, the Martian Manhunter, continues his explanation about the invading Alien army. "I narrowly escaped, and came here to warn everyone about the incoming danger, but they were able to capture me. While I was being held by them against my will, the Invaders sent advance agents to disable Earth's defenses."

"So that's why they sabotage the deep space monitoring network, so we couldn't detect their activities." The Batman said with his usual monotone voice.

"We got to stop them before it's too late!" The Green Lantern said with matching gesture.

"It may already be too late." The Martian replied while turning around and look towards Metropolis. The Heroes saw the thick dark smoke that is now starting to envelope Metropolis' atmosphere.

"What was that!?" Diana of Themyscira exclaimed in surprise.

"It has begun." The Martian said with a serious face.

"What are they doing?" Hawkgirl inquired in wary.

"The Invaders are nocturnal. They want to block out the sun so they can live in perpetual darkness." The Martian replied.

"Friends of yours?" The Flash asked Batman.

"It's no joke." Batman replied seriously, The Flash then jog towards the Martian.

"What's the big problem? Can't we just whip up another batch of that nerve gas that you use to disable the Invaders for thousands of years?"

"Unfortunately no. The gas is created from a rare Martian plant. I brought a sample here with me but it was destroyed when I was captured." Martian retorted.

"Ahh… What's Plan B?" The Flash said with a scowl.

"We'll have to take out those factories!" Wonder Woman replied with determined expression.

"Lady, this is no job for amateurs!" Green Lantern replied to the Themyscira Princess with an annoyed expression.

"We Amazons are warriors since birth. Want to test me?" Diana replied with a challenging tone. She and GL then go into a glaring contest.

"Let's not fight among ourselves." Superman finally enters to halt the growing tension between the two. "John, we will need all the help that we could get."

"Fine." John Stewart replied, still in an arrogant tone. "Sorry, your Highness!" Then walks away to prevent another verbal argument and starts explaining the situation. "Tactically, we have multiple objectives. We will need to split into teams!"

The Flash, quick on the uptake, uses his super speed towards the Amazon princess. "Dibs on the Amazon." He smiled cockily while the Diana is just surprised, not knowing what to say. Her mother, Hipolita, is right. Men are very difficult to comprehend.

However, their strategy meeting was interrupted by a sound from the Bat Plane. The Batman recognizes it, and quickly responds to the sound. It is a special call coming from Alfred Pennyworth, his faithful butler. After pressing a button, Alfred appeared on the screen of the Bat Plane's monitor.

"Master Bruce. I apologize for interrupting you in this very critical situation." Alfred bowed politely. The rest of the heroes followed the Dark Knight with curiosity on what the butler is about to say. "I believe this is a very important matter."

"Go ahead." Batman replied.

"After you and Superman have left Metropolis, another hero appeared to fight against the Alien Invaders to protect the city from total destruction. It appears that he is a new hero, but he was able to fend off the Aliens properly, even take down several Alien Walkers and battle an entire Alien Army on his own." This surprised the Martian and few other heroes, including Superman. Alfred then send footages of the battle in Metropolis and the group of heroes watch how the new Hero fights.

And what they saw makes them glued to the screen. Some in surprise, some in wonder, some in wary. They just saw a blonde kid wearing a red trench coat with flaming black hemline singlehandedly battling an entire Alien Army while taking down Alien Walkers using very unique fighting styles, random weapons (for them), and some kind of paper tag with mysterious insignia imprinted on it.

"A kid!" Wonder Woman said in shock.

"What is that kid doing there!? It's a warzone!" Green Lantern nearly shouted in an outburst.

Batman studied the 'kids' movement with his analyzing eyes. He really looks like a kid, a teenager around Barbara's age, but his fighting capability is not that of a kids. "He maybe is a kid, but he was able to do something that even me and Superman struggles to do successfully." The Batman said, pertaining on taking down multiple Alien Walkers.

"Who is he?" Martian inquired. "Why do I didn't sense and summon him with us here?"

"I don't know." Superman replied. "But whoever he is, I am thankful that he has protected Metropolis while I am gone."

"But that kid sure is skilled!" The Flash replied. "Taking on an entire army of Aliens on your own like that with pure guts, that kid is something!"

"The way he moves, it seems like he has already experienced something like this before." Hawkgirl said. With her experiences in her home world Thanagar, she have learned how to analyze a warriors experience based on its movements and even she, herself , is surprised on the level of fighting that the kid on the screen is currently doing.

"I think we better went back to Metropolis first and also ask for his assistance regarding this matter." Superman suggested. "If he were able to take down those Alien Walkers with his skills, maybe we can learn a thing or two from him on how to stop them on our own."

The heroes agreed as most of them starts to fly towards Metropolis, with Flash running on the ground and Batman on his Bat Plane. But Batman assigned his Bat Plane in auto pilot mode, as he continues to observe the 'kid' while fighting against the Alien Walkers.

'Some degree of super speed and super strength, high level of agility, dexterity, combined with natural quickness and nimbleness, also has weapon mastery on a very high degree, unorthodox martial art pattern that even I have never seen before, and those paper tags with explosive insignia. To top it all, he is fighting like an assassin, or more appropriately, as a Ninja. Just who is this kid?' The Batman continues to ponder.

-Scene Change-

Naruto continues to fend off the White Martians and the Alien Walkers without any sign of fatigue, but he still cannot get through them with the Jounin-level of skill and power that he is currently using. He wants to use some jutsus from his wide array of arsenals, but he holds himself back. But there is no way that he can destroy that Alien building that is emitting that thick smoke with him not using any of his destructive jutsus. After seeing the way how the Aliens fiercely protect the Factory, proves enough that the Alien building is a very important part of their invasion.

After taking down another set of White Martians and Alien Walkers, Naruto prepares another set of exploding tags on his left hand, shurikens on his right hand, with his chakra blade still attached to his fingers in reverse grip. As he prepares to dash towards the battlefield once again, he sensed a group of individuals coming towards his direction through his passive Senjutsu sensing capability (Naruto can use the Senjutsu sensing even without entering Sage Mode after his training with the dimension rift).

"Finally, it's them…" Naruto said. In a matter of seconds, five flying superheroes, namely Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl descends to the ground beside him while the Flash hits the breaks of his movements beside the other five. The Bat Plane can also be seen landing a few meters of distance behind them.

"So the reason why you leave Metropolis is to gather a group of heroes to battle these Alien freaks…" Naruto said towards Superman, still not removing his gaze on the Alien Walkers.

"Yes, more or less…" Superman replied, quite surprised on how this Ninja kid casually talks to him. "…thank you for protecting Metropolis while I am gone… but who are you?" Superman uses his X-Ray Vision to view Naruto's full facial features under his half-mask but much to his surprise, his X-Ray Vision cannot get through his mask and even through his entire body.

"Just a random Shinobi…" Naruto replied as he dashes towards the army of White Martians, leaving the group of superheroes in surprise. He then attacks again with random but expertly crafted combination of his Taijutsu, Bukijutsu and exploding tag attacks ala Uchiha Madara during the 4th Shinobi World War.

"Shinobi?" Wonder Woman asked for the meaning of the foreign term, as she also prepares to join the fray so as the other heroes.

"Shinobi, or better known as Ninjas." Batman spoke from behind. "Ninjas are known for stealth and assassinations, most are technically hired killers. And I can say that kid is very well trained in that regard." He said as he observes how the Naruto battles the White Martians and taking down another Alien Walker.

"Hey guys, I think we better join the kid or he will outdo us." The Flash commented as he dashes towards the Alien Army. He is reluctantly followed by Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and Hawkgirl.

"Bruce," Superman said in wary. "My X-Ray Vision cannot get through him." The Dark Knight narrows his eyes while looking towards Naruto. Only lead and Magic can prevent Superman on using his X-Ray Vision.

"I believe that is because of some special kind of energy that envelopes his body." J'onn Jonz replied.

"Special kind of energy? Do you mean something like Magic?" Superman said as he inquired directly to the Martian.

"No, it is not Magic. I can sense that it is something much thicker, denser, and possibly even more powerful." The Martian said emotionlessly.

"We can ask for him about it later. Let's join the fray for now." Batman draws his Batarangs while Superman and J'onn nod to each other as they also join the battle.

After finishing another set of the invading army, the battling superheroes saw another set of White Martian Army approaching them.

"This will go on forever! I think we should retreat for now and prepare for a better plan on fighting them!" Hawkgirl shouted towards her fellow heroes.

"Agreed! We're just running on circles here!" The Green Lantern said after blasting a White Martian with his Ring.

"Let's go to on top of the Daily Planet!" Superman pointed out.

"Alright! I'll hold them back!" Naruto withdraws his chakra blades, and then draws two Shurikens, one on each hand. He then sharply throws the Shurikens to the Invaders, and then creates a single hand sign. "NINPOU: SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NI JUTSU!"

In that instance, the two Shuriken became hundreds, then thousands and thousands more as each Shuriken pierces the White Martians and the Alien Walkers, greatly shocking the other heroes. The Shurikens emits a light blue aura that makes them look like small shinning meteors that are wreaking havoc towards the Alien Invaders.

After the Shuriken clones pierced the ground, Naruto then created another handseal. "NINPOU: BUNSHIN BAKUFUDA!" Each of the Shuriken clones explodes violently at the same time to annihilate the remaining White Martians and Alien Walkers, creating a seemingly sea of flames for a few seconds. Satisfied after seeing the effects of his combination jutsu, Naruto applies chakra on his feet to run towards the walls of the buildings and upon reaching the rooftop, leaps on top of each building in blinding speed until he reach Daily Planet's rooftop that once again surprises the heroes.

"Yo, everyone!" Naruto greets the 7 heroes ala Kakashi eye-smile.

In that instance, Green Lantern approaches Naruto, grabs his scarf and lifts the blonde Shinobi. "Do you have any idea what you are doing? Amateurs don't have anything to do with this!" He said, still bitter about his encounter with Wonder Woman earlier.

"Hold it." This time, Batman grabs Green Lanterns arms to let go of Naruto's scarf. "He may look like a kid, but he manages to hold back those Invaders while we are out of the city." The Dark Knight then shifts his gaze towards Naruto. "Even 'professionals' can't do what this 'amateur' can do."

Naruto responds with a grin under his Kakashi-mask while Green Lantern walks away annoyingly. The Batman has a point, as always.

"Who are you?" Superman asks in wary. He is somewhat insecure about this kid since he was able to neutralize his X-Ray Vision like it was nothing.

"Just like what I said, just a random Shinobi." Naruto replied.

"A random Shinobi don't have such level of skills and power that you have." Batman replied, not trusting the mysteriousness of the Shinobi.

"I guess this deserves a little explanation." Naruto looks at the heroes seriously. "Believe it or not, I didn't came this world. I came from another dimension that allows us Shinobis to use these abilities. A certain war from my home world sends me to this world and with no means to return back, I decided to live here in this world peacefully. Until these Aliens came and start doing everything that they like. And the rest is history –dattebayo." Naruto finishes his statement with a grin.

Batman narrows his eyes. After the kid's explanation, he becomes a lot more mysterious than he currently is. But based on the kid's body language, he cannot see any signs that he is lying about his statement. Batman can also see in this kid's cerulean eyes that he has already been through a lot. These are the eyes of a hardened warrior, enough to consider that this young man has already been through a major war like what he have mentioned earlier.

Superman is also listening to the conversation. Eventhough the X-Ray Vision is not working towards the blonde, he still has super-hearing that he can still take advantage of to find out if this kid is lying or something through his heartbeat. And sure though, there is also no sign that this kid is lying about his heritage. And that also makes him relate to the kid's current situation.

Batman switches his gaze towards the Martian, and J'onn understood what does that gaze meant. "I can sense that he is a human like you Batman, but he has special kind of energy that ordinary humans from this world don't have."

"If he really came from another world, then that must be the signature ability of the people from that world." Batman concludes.

"So you also came from a war-torn world?" Hawkgirl spoke, as if relating herself to the blonde Shinobi. Naruto just answers with a grin.

"For someone who came from a war-torn world, you do really like to smile too much." Wonder Woman spoke quite amused about the Shinobi's behavior.

"I am just used to it." Naruto replied. "Smile is the most difficult emotion to read after all."

The Flash super speeds beside Naruto. "Hey. You have some pretty awesome moves kid. Your fighting techniques are cool and badass. Can you somehow teach me?"

"I am sorry. Shinobis keeps information and secrets to their graves. And besides, my fighting style is something that my father and my mother's clan can only use." Naruto scratches the back of his head. The Flash sighs in disappointment. But hangs an arm around Naruto's neck.

"I understand buddy." He said as he flashes away beside Green Lantern.

"Hey guys, I know you want to interrogate me, but what should we do about those Alien bastards?" Naruto pointed out casually.

"We'll take care of them. But I do have one question for you." Superman looks towards him with a serious expression. "Why did you step out and protect Metropolis while I am gone? Are you doing this for fame? Money? Fortune?"

"Well…" Naruto stares towards Superman. "…When you and Batman leave the battlefield, I believe that you two got an information about a possible way of defeating these Invaders since you guys will not abandon your people in a crisis except if there is a more important reason. But the city cannot hold back this Alien Army on their own so I decided to step out and fight until you guys return."

Superman and Naruto stares into each other's eyes. After seeing the seriousness on the Shinobi's eyes, Superman smiles after realizing how much faith this kid has on him and Batman. This kid is even willing to risk his life in this battle for this belief to protect ordinary citizens. Batman didn't smile after hearing those words, but he acknowledges the fact within the Shinobi's statement.

"Then one more question." Batman joins the conversation. "Are you willing to fight alongside with us? If so, why?"

"Well, do I really need to have a reason to protect everyone if I have the capability to do so?" Naruto replied in a resolute tone.

The Flash gives a grin after hearing those words. He now believes that he can get along well with this kid well. Hawkgirl gives a small smile along with Wonder Woman while the Martian nod, indicating that they accept the blonde Shinobi's reasoning. The Green Lantern didn't react, but somehow acknowledges the Shinobi's words. All that matters right now is that they are fighting for the very same reason.

"I believe I need to explain what is happening then…" J'onn approaches Naruto.

"Don't need that." Naruto grins, much to the Martians surprise. "All that we need to do is to kick their butts right?"

"That's the word buddy!" The Flash once again dashes towards Naruto and the two gives a high five towards each other.

"Well then, we are wasting valuable time." Batman looks towards the other heroes. "We have already concluded to split into teams to destroy those factories. Who's coming with who?"

"I'll be fighting with the Shinobi." Wonder Woman approaches Naruto's side, making everyone look at her in question. "Both of us can fight bare-handedly so I believe our skills can compliment with each other." And besides, Wonder Woman concludes that Naruto is the only man surrounding her that doesn't have an ego, in her own opinion.

"Me and Hawkgirl can continue what the Shinobi has already started here in Metropolis." Superman answered as he went towards Hawkgirl's side.

"I'll be working with the Shinobi and Diana, and I'll include J'onn on my team." Batman said, not as a suggestion, but as a decision.

"Wait a sec… How come your team has the largest number?" Green Lantern inquired.

"First, I need J'onn for further information regarding these Alien Invaders. Then I need Diana as our route for attack, while the Shinobi has enough arsenals to watch our backs." Batman replied. "And besides, despite the fact that I am not the same as all of you (implying that he has no superpowers) and the three of them are new to this field unlike the rest of you, I need to know what they really are capable of so we can fight properly against these Invaders."

All of Green Lantern's arguments quickly died and gives an exaggerated sigh.

"Alright then. Let's move out." Superman said as the heroes starts to go with their respective teammates to destroy the Alien Factories around the world.

-Scene Change-

En route to Asia…

Green Lantern is flying through the power of his Lantern Ring while the Flash is running above the ocean using his super speed. They are currently heading towards the Alien Factory that they assigned to take down. For Green Lantern, this is a very important battle since the Earth and humankind's future is at stake. While on the other hand, the Flash is quite bitter since he was not on the same team with Wonder Woman or Hawkgirl on this mission.

"You are no fun!" The Flash said while continuously running alongside the Green Lantern

"This isn't supposed to be fun!" John Stewart replied. "We got a job to do and we better do it without distraction, understood?"

"Yeah… Yeah, I hear you!" The Flash replied in an annoyed tone as they continue their trek towards their destination.

The duo arrived on their target's location. Green Lantern is about to explain a plan for the two of them but the Flash ignores him and starts dashing by himself towards the Alien Walkers who are currently patrolling the place. Though the Flash is too fast for the Alien Walkers, he got stock with a booby trap created by the White Martians, forcing Green Lantern to rescue the hot-headed speedster before he got shot by the Alien Walkers.

"I'm sort of stuck here." The Flash jokingly said even after what happened.

"I hope the others are having a better luck than we are…" Green Lantern said annoyingly as he removes the slimy liquid from the Flash created by the booby trap.

-Scene Change-

On Metropolis…

Hawkgirl, using her Nth Mace, were able to successfully take down one Alien Walkers while Superman covers her from the attacks of the White Martian Army, taking advantage of his invulnerability while attacking with Heat Vision and Arctic Breath. After successfully defeating the Alien Army, Superman cuts one of the Alien Walkers' foot, then uses it to pierce the wall of the Factory.

"Hawkgirl, follow me!" Superman shouted towards the winged heroine. Hawkgirl follows and they enter the Alien factory through the hole Superman has created. "Keep a sharp eye on." Superman said to Hawkgirl.

"I always do." Hawkgirl replied. Well, she is called Hawkgirl for a reason, right?

The two heroes encounter another set of White Martian Army inside the factory. Superman instructs Hawkgirl to stand back but the masked girl ignores him and dives through the Alien Army and battles with her Nth Mace, tearing the Aliens literally much to Superman's surprise.

"What? There are times for words and times for action." Hawkgirl said fiercely towards Superman as she walks pass through him, leaving the Big Blue Boy Scout an impression to don't get into Hawkgirl's bad side.

-Scene Change-

En route to Egypt…

Wonder Woman and the Martian are flying towards their destination while being followed by the Bat Plane with Batman as the pilot and Naruto on the back seat. Though they could enter into battle anytime, the Dark Knight saw this one opportunity to get more information regarding this Shinobi kid behind him.

"You are quite young for a kid to experience a war… With your skills, I can't imagine what kind of war you have been through." Batman spoke in his usual monotone voice.

"Yeah. It's hell." Naruto replied. With his Shogi exercises with Kurama, the blonde knucklehead's reasoning has quite improved specially in battle and reading opponent's intentions. And with this current situation, he can clearly realize that Batman is trying to juice out some information regarding him. That's why he needs to be very careful on this conversation. "Just imagining how your friends and comrades fall right in front of you… due to pointless battles created by evil ambitions and hatred. I really hate that war."

"I see." Batman replied. He knows that this kid knew about him trying to get further information but he continues his information digging. "But you are quite young to join a war. Does your parent know that you join such war?"

Naruto knows that if he answers this question truthfully, like his father is an Edo Tensei while his mother assist him in his fight with the Kyuubi while both of them are already dead, it will definitely give way to another set of questions. But he cannot lie in this situation or he will lose the Dark Knight's trust.

"I believe, they somehow knew what happened. And I know that they are very proud of me." Naruto replied.

"Somehow?" Batman raises one of his eyebrows, though it is hidden within the mask so it is pointless.

"Well, Mom and Dad died a few minutes right after my birth." Naruto's statement surprises the Batman. "They protected me from one of the person that initiates the war where I have recently fought."

"Sorry to hear about that." The Dark Knight said in a quiet voice. Batman rarely apologizes, but he knew that he hit wrong spot. Like for Tim, he always has a soft spot towards orphaned kids. He can always relate to them since he is also an orphan. But on the lighter side, he has at least spent some time with his parents during his childhood days while this Shinobi kid was not even able to meet his parents at all. Just what kind of world does this kid came from? What kind of life that he has been through?

"Don't be." Naruto grins. "My Mom and Dad are both Shinobis. They have passed down their feelings, their dreams, and their will to me even in the very short time that the two of them were able to hug me. And I know that they are watching me… as I continue to live my life now… so I have no regrets… Even if we were not able to spend time as a family, I love them –dattebayo!"

Batman gives a rare small smile not for Naruto, but for himself. Naruto can't see his face after all since he is on the back seat. He knows that this kid has experienced many difficult times growing up, but retains his own self and continue to look forward even after fighting a war. The kid retains his humanity after everything that he has been through. And he knows that there aren't any lies from those words. Those words cannot be stated by someone just to lie especially on someone like him, the Batman, the Earth's best detective.

"Very optimistic." Batman replied without sign of emotion. "You have said that you have already fought in a war. What does it feel to have your hands being forcefully stained by blood?" He asked straight-forwardly. Batman has a very firm policy for himself and the Bat Family –killing a person is forbidden, no matter what-. But since this kid has been through a war, he believes that this kid has already crossed the line that he knew that he will never do. But he cannot do anything about it. It is a war, and fighting in a war forces you to kill someone as much as you don't like to for the sake of your responsibilities.

"That's a good question." Naruto scratches the back of his head while grinning under his Kakashi-style half-mask. He quickly recalls all his battles. From Zabuza and Haku, the Chuunin Exams and Suna Invasion, during his fight with Sasuke, against Akatsuki and the 4th Shinobi World War. And much to his surprise, he realizes that he hasn't actually killed an actual living person yet. He has almost killed someone like Kakuzu through Rasenshuriken, but Kakashi is the one who finishes the task. He has defeated the Six Paths of Pain, but all those 6 bodies are already dead to begin with and just being controlled by Nagato so it also doesn't count. And sure though he incapacitated many White Zetsus and Edo Tenseis during the Shinobi World War, but they are technically not humans to begin with. Obito is killed by Madara, while Madara killed himself. So he hasn't killed anyone… yet.

"Actually, believe me or not, I haven't killed anyone yet even after fighting in that war."

Batman is once again surprised. "Really? How come?"

"Well, the war is between Shinobis and an evil organization that creates thousands of thousands of immortal androids created from a DNA of one of the most powerful Shinobi from my world and while being assisted by an army of resurrected Shinobi zombies. I am not considering those freaky androids and Shinobi zombies as an actual human being so I guess defeating them doesn't count."

'Androids? Zombies? What kind of war is that actually?' The Batman thought, still not sensing any lies between Naruto's words. "But what about during the early years of your career before fighting in that war?"

"I may be a Shinobi, but I hate killing." Naruto respond. "My Godfather said to me, that there will come a time that each Shinobis will understand each other and he is looking for a way so we can understand each other. Once that happens, pointless battles and wars will not happen anymore. As I am also his chosen apprentice, I have inherited that dream as well after he is… killed. That's why I believe that everyone from my world can understand each other's feelings, and I hope that after that war, my world can get rid of that hatred that plagues our Shinobi System. That's why I hate killing. Killing just brings hatred that will result in further battles and wars. I hope that makes sense –dattebayo…" Naruto once again scratches the back of his head.

The Batman nods to himself after hearing Naruto's words. He thought that he could never hear those words from someone who is this young, especially if that person has already fought in the most bizarre war that he could imagine. He has heard enough for now. Even if he were not able to get a clue about this boy's identity, he has learned something more important for now. This kid, the Shinobi, can be trusted.

"That's good to know." Batman simply commented. "We have finally reached our destination." The Bat Plane lands in a distance and Batman uses special camouflage to hide it. The Dark Knight and the Shinobi is joined by Wonder Woman and the Martian, and they hide in one of the desert ruins while waiting for the right moment to strike down their target Alien Factory.

After a few minutes…

"Hiding like cowards is not the Amazon way!" Wonder Woman said in a bored tone, putting both her hands on the side of her hips.

"They must have a weakness." The Batman said while looking around the factory, searching for that weakness. "When we find it, we'll strike!"

"An ambush huh?" Naruto commented as he is sitting in a meditating position. "You know, I really do believe that you are also trained as a Shinobi."

"Be my guest." Batman commented with his monotone voice.

The Martian then appeared in front of them from the ground on his intangible form that surprises the Shinobi.

'Whoa! His power reminds me of Obito!' Naruto mused on his head.

"I have scouted the outer walls. There no openings..." The Martian reported to the other heroes.

"Then we'll make our own!" Wonder Woman flew before anyone J'onn was able to stop her. Batman on the other hand stops the Martian from following the Princess.

"Wait!" Batman said while looking towards Wonder Woman with interest. "Let's see what she can do."

Batman, Jo'nn and Naruto watches on how Diana takes down one of the Alien Walkers that monitors the Alien Factory. Thru sheer brute strength and her magical lasso, Wonder Woman slams the Alien Walkers head to the side of the factory violently, creating a large hole on its wake.

"There's your opening!" Wonder Woman stood with pride on top of the fallen Alien Walker. She then flew directly inside the factory.

"Not bad." Batman said, quite impressed with the feat. The Martian flew to quickly follow the Princess while the Dark Knight draws one of his grappling hook and fires it to the hole to follow the two. Naruto on the other hand just leaps directly to the hole.

The group is welcomed by several White Martians firing their laser guns towards Wonder Woman. The Princess on the other hand simply blocks their attacks with her bracelet almost effortlessly. After seeing the Batman, the Martian and the Shinobi landing behind her, the White Martians starts to run away as if already knowing that they can't stand a chance in battling this four head-on.

"They ran like cowards! What are you waiting for?" Wonder Woman said in a serious tone. She ran to follow the fleeing White Martians with the J'onn Jonzz on her tail.

On the other hand, Batman saw how the White Martians desperately evades the ray of sunlight even while fleeing. He remembers what J'onn told them earlier that these creatures are nocturnal. Batman ponders for a second, then look towards the Shinobi who is also looking towards the sun's rays.

"What do you think?" The Batman asked.

"I am not much of a thinker like you, but that one is pretty much obvious." Naruto gives an eye-smile towards the Dark Knight indicating that both of them arrived on a same conclusion. After a nod, the two follows the Martian and Wonder Woman in battling the White Martians of the Factory.

-Scene Change-

Green Lantern is currently spouting how much of a fool is Flash due to the speedsters behavior earlier.

"….. Haven't you ever heard of teamwork?" The Green Lantern finished his lecture while removing the sticky substance created by the booby trap with his Ring. Then, an Alien Walker fires towards their direction. Barely missing the attack, the two heroes realizes that it isn't time for doing this.

"Maybe we better save the motivational speech later…" The Flash quickly removes the remaining sticky substance on his own to dodge another incoming attack while the Green Lantern decides to create a shield to protect the two of them from the barrage of lasers attacks. But the Alien Walkers seems to know what the Green Lantern is thinking so it fired a smoke bomb that pierces the Green Lantern's shield, making him cough heavily. The shield dispels with Green Lantern covered with smoke. The Flash on the other hand blows the smoke away with his super speed, only to see Green Lantern lying on the ground unconsciously due to suffocation.

Seeing another set of Alien Walkers approaching their current location…

"Oh no… Gotta run!" The Flash picks the unconscious hero and uses his super speed to dash out of harm's way.

-Scene Change-

Superman and Hawkgirl were able to take down more White Martians while infiltrating their target Alien Factory in Metropolis. After getting deeper in the Factory…

"They are close by… I can almost smell them…" Hawkgirl said in a stance that is ready to fight anytime.

"Why are you always so eager to fight?" Superman inquired with curiosity.

Hawkgirl is now quite annoyed with the questions that Superman has been asking him the entire time since they were able to get inside the Factory. "My home Thanagar is a war-like world, just like the home world of that Shinobi kid back there. There, one must strike first, or die."

"Like that Shinobi kid, huh?" Superman ponders after remembering Naruto.

"Yes. I can see it in his eyes. That kid has already been through many tough battles. That's why I can somehow relate to him."

Before Superman could ask another question, several laser guns were fired towards them by the White Martians. The two heroes take a defensive stance, but much to their surprise, the Aliens starts to run away from them. They try to follow them, but they were led into a trap. The wall releases a very thick smoke that makes the winged girl cough heavily after inhaling it. Superman on the other hand is shot by a powerful voltage on his attempt to destroy the wall to save Hawkgirl from the smoke. After a few seconds, the two heroes pass out; with Hawkgirl due to suffocation and Superman due to severe pain from the powerful voltage.

-Scene Change-

Batman throws two explosive Batarangs towards the Aliens while Wonder Woman protects him from an attack by deflecting the lasers with her bracelet. The Martian Manhunter then takes advantage of his intangibility power to make the White Martians shoot each other. Naruto on the other hand is fighting the Aliens head-on with his chakra blades both being held in reverse grip.

**"Damn it kid!"** Kurama snorted from his mind. **"I know you are holding back, but this is a little too much! At least use something that you have learned from our training in the dimension rift or take down this Alien Factory with a single attack!"**

"I can't do that Kurama!" Naruto replied to his tenant while sticking two explosive tags on the wall. "I just gained their trust! They are already a bit wary of me due to jutsus that I have used back there in Metropolis! I don't want them to see me as a walking nuke after all of this!"

**"Fine! Then use your basic Shinobi jutsus like your beloved Kage Bunshins or at least the Rasengan! I am starting to get bored!"**

"In proper time! And besides, you taught me how to maximize my Bukijutsu right? I am just doing what you taught me. It is actually fun!" Naruto grinned towards his tenant after slashing several White Martians.

**"Do what you want! I am going to sleep."** The fox said, annoyed. The Juubi Kitsune then shuts his eyes to take a nap.

The Batman gives a straight punch to one of the White Martians while J'onn covers his back. Wonder Woman on the other hand uses her Magical Lasso to tie one of the White Martians and uses it like a wrecking ball to take down another set of Aliens. Naruto saw that his teammates are doing fine on their own until he saw three White Martians aiming at Wonder Woman's blind spot with their laser gun.

"Watch out! Diana-hime!" Naruto uses Shunshin directly towards Wonder Woman, tackling her away from the range of the laser guns. Then he throws a kunai with exploding tag towards those three White Martians and detonates it to blow them away.

"Thanks." Wonder Woman gives a smile of gratitude towards Naruto.

"That's nothing. We are comrades after all." Naruto grins under his mask. Then, he sticks another set of exploding tags directly on the wall beside them.

Batman saw another set of White Martians that are currently approaching them. "We better move out of here before we get surrounded!". The other three nods as they ran towards another hallway.

After reaching the end of the hallway, they were ambushed by another set of White Martians who are rapidly firing their laser guns towards them. Wonder Woman once again uses her bracelet to protect the others while Batman throws another explosive Batarangs along Naruto who throws his kunai with explosive tag on the White Martians. Both projectiles explode at the same time, making the White Martians flee from the group.

"They blocked us off again!" Wonder Woman commented regarding their situation.

"It's almost as if they know what were thinking!" Batman replied.

"That's obvious." Naruto uses his index and middle finger to touch the ground. Using his Shinobi sensing abilities, he tries to grasp the construction of the Alien Factory. He sensed several lines and chords with weird energy flowing within them that act as the sensing device of the Factory. "They have their own surveillance tools within this factory so they can easily track us."

Batman is about to ask how Naruto were able to determine that just by touching the ground lightly, but decides that it is not the proper time for question and answer. "Any ideas J'onn?" he turns towards their Martian comrade.

The Martian didn't respond, but the three of them saw how the Martian's eyes glow, as if trying to sense something.

"J'onn!" The Dark Knight called the 2nd time.

"Superman and Hawkgirl are down!" J'onn replied seriously. "They have failed."

"What? Are you sure?" Wonder Woman asked in surprise and worry.

"I can sense it." The Martian replied monotonously.

Naruto stops moving for a split second and uses his passive Senjutsu sensing without entering Sage Mode. The range of his Senjutsu sensing capabilities right now has increased exponentially after his training with Kurama in the dimension rift.

"That's true. But they are still alive." Naruto told the group, surprising J'onn, Batman and Wonder Woman. How can this kid, verified as an ordinary human by the Martian itself, were able to know sense like that even in this distance?

Naruto realizes his mistake after seeing the heroes looking at him in a 'how-did-you-know-that?' look on their faces. He has just used another of his abilities subconsciously.

"Well… why does the White Martians didn't kill them?" Naruto inquired, trying to remove the attention from him.

"Those two will be treated like us Martians during the Invader's reign on Mars." The Martian replied filled with hatred. "They will feed upon their abilities and knowledge, so they will not kill them."

Diana clenches her fist after hearing those words. Same goes for Batman. This is not good.

"We need to save them!" Diana said in a determined tone. The Martian nods towards her in agreement.

"This way, hurry!" The Martian pointed out the direction that they need to take. He leads the chase and quickly followed by Wonder Woman, Batman and Naruto, but not before sticking two other explosive tags on the wall.

'Well, it is a good thing that they didn't do a thing against Superman and Hawkgirl. However, this guy sure is amazing…' Naruto thought while looking towards the Martian. 'He can sense something that far even without using Senjutsu!'

The group of four continues to run while evading a direct encounter against the Aliens. Time is not on their side if they need to save Superman and Hawkgirl. So they need to reach the destination where J'onn is pointing them so they can decide the appropriate course of action.

Naruto on the other hand continues to stick explosive tags on random walls and parts of the Factory. The Batman saw this, and realizes what the Shinobi is after. 'This kid really is not wasting any movement. But I can tell that he is hiding many other abilities aside from what we have already seen.'

After a long chase…

"We lost them!" Wonder Woman said after entering a blind curve.

"For the moment…" Batman said while drawing a knuckle and equips it on his right hand. The moment that he grips it, the knuckle emits a high voltage of electricity.

'Wow, just like my chakra blades eh? That Batman really has a lot of gadgets in that belt of his.' Naruto said while looking at his own hands, still equipped with his chakra blades. He isn't actually channeling any chakra on his chakra blades yet ever since he starts fighting these Alien Invaders back in Metropolis. He is still somewhat satisfied on how he can fight without using much chakra except for a few jutsus. After all, this is the first time that he was able to fight in a real world after his grueling training within the dimension rift. And even with his new home world's current predicament, he somewhat enjoys the fruits of learning that he acquire during that training by maximizing the capabilities of his chakra blades combined with standard Shinobi Taijutsu.

"Look!" J'onn pointed out that caught the Naruto and the other heroes' attention. They saw a large space with many White Martians, each working on their specific tasks. "This is the Central Core."

"How can we shut it down?" the Batman inquired.

"The Ion Matrix Crystal." The Martian answered while pointing to a floating red rock. "If we can remove that, we'll shut down the whole plant." He then looks towards the other three. "I'll need a diversion."

"You got it." The Batman quickly draws a Batarang and sharply threw it towards one of the chords. Wonder Woman on the other hand grabs another chord and uses her super strength to cut its connection. These produce a thick smoke that clouds the Central Core. The Martian takes advantage of it by using his intangibility and flew directly to the location of the ion matrix crystal.

Several laser guns were fired by the White Martians against the three remaining heroes. Naruto quickly draws his Shurikens and throws them sharply towards the White Martians, quickly incapacitating them. The Batman on the other hand uses his electric knuckles and martial art expertise to knock down several White Martians along with Wonder Woman.

Seeing another set of White Martians coming their way, Naruto withdraws his chakra blades and creates a two set handsign. "NINPOU: KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" A thick puff of smoke surrounds Naruto that caught Wonder Woman and Batman's attention. The smoke disappears and much to their surprise, Naruto is now holding a large shuriken on his left hand, about 1.5 meter in length. On his right hand, he is handling a retractable shuriken, or better known as Fuuma Shuriken (The very same foldable Shurken that Naruto and Sasuke used against their first encounter with Zabuza.)

Naruto leaps and throws the large Shuriken from his left hand towards the direction of the incoming White Martians, incapacitating them easily due to the sharp blades of the large Shuriken. He then uses the momentum of his leap to throw his Fuuma Shuriken towards the other direction to attack another set of White Martians, slicing the Aliens just like the first thrown large Shuriken.

However, the first large Shuriken thrown makes its way back Naruto's left hand. The Shinobi grabs it and throws the large Shuriken once again to attack another set of White Martians while destroying some lines and circuits of the Central Core. Batman and Wonder Woman are surprised on how Naruto can be able to throw such large star-shaped blade and manipulate it like a boomerang.

But the most surprising is the Fuuma Shuriken. After cleaving on several White Martians, Naruto moves his right hand, as if manipulating the Fuuma Shuriken on his own whim. But after taking a closer look, Naruto has attached a Shinobi Wire String on the handle of the Fuuma Shuriken and uses it to manipulate the spinning blade like a Yoyo, redirecting it to the specific location that he wants to attack.

The blonde Shinobi uses the large Shuriken as a boomerang while manipulates the Fuuma Shuriken like a Yoyo simultaneously, taking down numerous White Martians and also destroying parts of the system of the Central Core while at it. Using his powerful sensing capabilities and weapon expertise due to his training from the dimension rift, Naruto is now capable of doing such feat that even a Kage level Shinobi cannot possibly be able to do so.

Wonder Woman cannot help but leave her mouth hanging after seeing this beautiful display of fighting prowess with weapons. She already knew that Naruto is an expert in hand to hand combats, but to see him doing something like this is already far above her expectations of what a regular human can do. Batman on the other hand cannot help but wonder what kind of training does this kid has been through to become a master in using weapons in such a degree. He thought that he already has an overview and grasp of the skills that the Shinobi kid can do, but this is far beyond his calculations.

Batman already knew that a meta-human has certain extents on their capabilities. After seeing a meta-human fight will be enough for him to determine the strengths, weakness and limitations of his abilities. And as he thought, this Shinobi kid can be branded as the same meta-human on his terms since he has abilities that far surpass regular human capabilities even if J'onn Jonz already told him that this kid is a regular human just like him. Well, a regular human don't have the same prowess in super strength and super speed like what this Shinobi kid can do.

Most meta-humans are somewhat contented acquiring their own powers and taking advantage of this power for whatever they believe is right. But this Shinobi kid only uses his super strength and super speed as a surface to create more devastating attacks. He combines his already impressive super strength with other expertise like unorthodox but effective hand to hand combat moves, impressive ranged attacks and even maximizing the full potentials of every weapon that he wields. And such, Batman can see that this Shinobi kid is not a pushover. With this kid maximizing each of his capabilities at his full potential, Batman believes that he will definitely have a trouble finding out this kids weakness, just in case that this Shinobi kid goes rogue.

The Martian simply defeats the guardian of the Ion Matrix Crystal and he was able to easily remove the red rock out of its chamber. As he prepares to leave, he saw how Naruto defeats an army of White Martians in a very skillful but deadly fashion. But as he is observing a little too intently, he was shot from behind by one of the White Martians, making him fall to the ground and letting go of the Ion Matrix Crystal.

"J'onn!" Wonder Woman said in worry for the now near unconscious Martian as she flew directly to him while beating down multiple White Martians blocking her way.

"Get him out! Now!" The Batman shouted towards Wonder Woman while battling a horde White Martians surrounding him.

"I'll clear the way!" Naruto quickly leaps towards Wonder Woman and beats down several Aliens who are starting to surround them. The group starts to head towards the exit, but not before the Batman gets a hold of the Ion Matrix Crystal.

However, one of the White Martians gets a hold of the system control, and starts sealing all the possible exits to the Factory. But before their current location got successfully sealed, Naruto, Wonder Woman and J'onn Jonz were able to get through out of the Central Core. On the other hand, Batman didn't make it in time as he sealed within the Central Core.

Batman is using his electrifying knuckles to destroy the wall that seals him with the Ion Matrix Crystal still on his possession. But after being surrounded by a horde of White Martians pointing the laser guns towards him, he realizes that there is no other way out of this… He let go of the crystal, as if preparing to accept his fate….

"Batman!" Wonder Woman shouted as she prepares to barge through the wall to save Batman. But the Martian stops her.

"Wait! There's nothing more we can do for him!" He said while stopping the Princess. Naruto narrows his eyes after hearing this statement and now glared towards J'onn. Naruto then uses Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu to return his large weapons on his Shinobi Vault.

"You don't mean he is…" Wonder Woman said in anticipation of the worst possible scenario.

"Gone…" The Martian replied.

"Hera… Help us…" Wonder Woman just muttered subconsciously.

Naruto glares towards the Martian, enough for the Martian to notice this. "We better get moving." The Martian said to dismiss possible questions from the blonde Shinobi. The group starts to make a way out of the factory.

_'I am sorry, I lied to you.'_ The Martian spoke through Naruto's mind.

Naruto can actually dismiss or accept this telepathic conversation. Well, he is already used to it during the 4th Shinobi World War. However, he decides to accept this telepathic conversation since he needs information from this Martian.

_'I can sense that Batman is very well alive, kicking those Alien bastards ass even right now!'_ Naruto replied with high tone, well, on their telepathic conversation. _'Why don't we help him out?'_

_'Batman is the one who initiates this plan. I need to fake his death, and shield him mentally so the Invaders will have trouble detecting him.'_ The Martian replied. _'He said that he needs to learn the weaknesses of the Invaders on his own using the Alien's very own technology.'_

_'But why should he decide to do this on his own?'_

_'He said that the three of us are needed to save Superman and Hawkgirl since he doesn't know how long it will take to find out the weakness of the Invaders. Determining the weakness is needed so we can come out victorious in this war.'_

Naruto ponders for a moment as the three continues to make way out of the Alien Factory. This is their team's strategy, but cannot help but feel something is not right. The Batman is shouldering everything like this on his own. But he can't leave his comrade within the enemy base alone, regardless of the plan. This is who he is. That's why he believes that needs to assist the Batman no matter what.

The three reached the same hole that they used to enter the Factory. The Martian flew while wonder Woman offers a hand to Naruto so she can carry him back to Metropolis. Naruto don't know if he should accept the hand, but…

"Wait!" The Martian warned after seeing several Alien Spaceships heading towards their way from the sky. "We are being ambushed!" It is the same spaceships that they have fought earlier while they gather as superheroes, except Naruto who is not present during that time.

Before the Martian and Wonder Woman could respond on how to deal with these several spaceships, they felt a sudden gush of wind passing through them. It is a Hiraishin kunai that is sharply thrown by Naruto above one of the spaceships. J'onn and Diana look towards the Shinobi, wondering what a simple knife can do in their current predicament but… Naruto simply disappears into thin air, right in front of their eyes.

"What the…?" The Martian is surprised about the disappearing act.

"Shinobi?" Wonder Woman also caught off guard by the sudden disappearance.

Suddenly, a large explosion echoed in the atmosphere. It is one of the Alien Spaceships being blown into smithereens thru unknown reasons. The two starts to wonder what happened, until they saw Naruto stepping on one of the falling debris of that spaceship. He is standing without any trouble balancing himself in that falling debris while looking emotionlessly towards another Spaceship.

They then saw that the Shinobi is holding the same 'simple knife' that he has thrown earlier on his left hand and also with a glowing bluish orb on his right hand. All of a sudden Naruto threw the 'short knife' once again towards another approaching spaceship and once again disappears on the current debris where he is currently standing, and is followed by another large explosion from the Spaceship where the Shinobi threw his kunai.

The Princess and the Martian are now once again surprised after seeing 2 Spaceships being destroyed within a matter of seconds by the mysterious Shinobi. Naruto then uses one of the falling debris once again as his stepping stone to lead out of the dust of the falling destroyed Spaceship, and shouted towards the two heroes.

"You guys go ahead! I'll hold back these flying Invaders!" Naruto yelled towards the two.

"But… we can't leave you alone here!" Wonder Woman replied. "We'll fight together!" She then flew towards Naruto.

"I can handle them alone!" Naruto fiercely replied in mid air, still with the Hiraishin kunai on his left hand and Rasengan on his right hand. "And besides, you can't fight and be exhausted here before you can even save Superman and Hawkgirl! So you guys go ahead and leave these bastards to me!"

Wonder Woman is about to retort, but the Martian once again stops her and gives her a small nod. This is the most appropriate plan for now.

"Let's go. We need to save Superman and Hawkgirl." The Martian said. "We can't save them properly if we exhaust ourselves here. And after we rescued them, we can go back here and fight with the Shinobi."

"I just can't afford to lose another comrade…" Wonder Woman replied sadly, still remembering what happened to Batman.

"I will not lose! I promise –dattebayo!" Naruto grins towards Wonder woman as he throws his Hiraishin kunai once again towards the firing Alien Spaceship and flashes to that kunai with a mighty yell. "RASENGAN!" As he slams the bluish white sphere to the Alien Spaceship, immediately destroying the outsides while the sphere expands to grind the insides of the ship.

"So that's how he does it." The Martian muttered in amazement.

'That kid really has a lot of ace up on his sleeve. He is a very fearsome opponent.' Wonder Woman said.

The two starts to fly towards Metropolis at full speed while Naruto destroys another spaceship who attempts to follow them.

**"Finally using Hiraishin and Rasengan eh?"** Kurama smirked from Naruto's mindscape.

"Yeah! I still can't believe that Rasengan has already grown this powerful." Naruto muttered.

**"Due to your Chakra Control, Chakra Honor and Chakra Immersion training, your jutsus becomes several folds much more powerful and destructive than ever. And it requires only 1/20****th**** chakra consumption from the regular chakra requirement from that jutsu so you can easily blow them away no matter how many are they."**

"So there are 15 more Alien Spaceships… Now that there no cameras and no one is watching my moves, let's have a little fun with this flying Alien Spaceships shall we?" Naruto grins as he starts to use another signature jutsu of his… "NINPOU: KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" In that instance, 14 Naruto clones appear and each of them has Rasengan on right hand and Hiraishin kunai on the left hand… Naruto and his 14 Kage Bunshins throws their respective Hiraishin kunais towards their targets…

The Alien Spaceships will now be annihilated in a single second…

-Scene Change-

Wonder Woman and J'onn Jonz meet with Green Lantern and the Flash in Metropolis, a few kilometers from the Alien Factory that holds Superman and Hawkgirl.

"What did you call us back for?" The Flash inquired to the Martian.

"Superman has been captured. He is trapped somewhere inside that Factory with Hawkgirl." Wonder Woman pointed out.

"What about the Batman?" Green Lantern asks.

"He acted heroicly, till the very end." The Martian respond impassively.

"The Bat's gone?" The Flash slumps his shoulders in surprise and sadness. He has so much respect on the Batman after all.

"He was a true warrior…" Diana said while looking towards the Alien Factory.

"What about the Shinobi kid?" Green Lantern said while contemplating on his own about Batman.

"We are ambushed on our way back here by the Invader's Spaceships. So he decided to be left behind and ward them off so I and Wonder Woman will not exhaust ourselves in battle and save Superman and Hawkgirl with our full strength." The Martian explained.

"What? How can he fight with such flying UFO's if he cannot even fly?" The Flash once again asks.

"Just believe on him." Wonder Woman answered. She have seen how Naruto takes down three Alien Spaceships almost effortlessly, but cannot explain how does the Shinobi were able to do so she answered vaguely. "So we need to save Superman and Hawkgirl, then offer assistance to the Shinobi right after it."

"This is not good. Definitely not good…" Green Lantern concluded.

-Scene Change-

The Alien Spaceships were taken down almost simultaneously by Naruto and his 14 Kage Bunshins with Hiraishin and Rasengan combo. They entered the Alien Factory where the Batman is left behind, then Naruto instructs his Kage Bunshins…

"Hey guys, I'll go back to the Central Core to help Batman. While all of you will continue to stick explosive tags on this factory, each has 5 meters in distance from each other." Naruto said to the Kage Bunshins. "Defeat the white Martians that you may encounter along the way, and don't let Batman see any of you. I don't want him to know that I can create a copy of myself for now. After you finished your tasks, dispel yourselves immediately. Is everything clear –dattebayo?"

The Shadow Clones nodded. "Ossu Boss!" Some are grinning, some are scratching the back of their heads, and some does a salute.

"Great! Now move out!" And in that command, the Kage Bunshins disappears thru Shunshin. On the other hand, Naruto uses his base movement speed and ran towards the Central Core of the Alien Factory.

-Scene Change-

The Batman is now panting. He was able to fend off the Aliens by himself after he has instructed the Martian to return to Metropolis along with Wonder Woman and the Shinobi. But there were still a few of them remaining and fatigue is now starting to crawl into his system. But the good thing here is that the White Martians can only attack him if they actually saw him, but cannot attack him if he is out of their senses. This must be the effect of the mental shield created by J'onn Jonz for him.

His musings were interrupted after seeing a White Martian aiming his laser gun towards him. The Batman narrowly dodges it and throws an explosive Batarang towards the creature, immediately incapacitating it after an explosion. He then punches the white Martian nearest him with his electrifying knuckles. But he is grabbed by two White Martians from behind, immobilizing him. Then, another White Martian appeared a few meters in front of him, pointing a laser gun towards him. He struggles to remove the ones grabbing him from behind, but with his fatigue, he can no longer be able to shake them off. The White Martian fires his laser gun, and the Batman grits his teeth. This cannot be the end of him!

Then, the familiar red coat appeared right in front of him to block the incoming attack with his Hiraishin kunai. Then he throws a Shuriken towards the Alien and incapacitates it. And with swift movement, knocks down the two White Martians grabbing the Batman from behind.

"What are you doing here?! You should be in Metropolis to rescue Superman and Hawkgirl!" The Batman growled towards the Shinobi.

"You're welcome!" Naruto grinned. The Batman winced at the Shinobi's response, but he just shrugs it off. The kid just saved him after all. Naruto then gives offers him a soldier pill which the Batman reluctantly accepts.

"What is this?"

"That's a soldier pill. It revitalizes your strength and stamina, but it doesn't taste that good. Don't worry. I use natural herbs on it so it will not have any negative effects on the body, unless you overdose yourself." Naruto explained.

Batman nods. There is no way that this kid will poison him right after saving him. He eats the soldier pill and it feels like it really revitalizes his lost strength and stamina. But the taste is awful. "You should add flavor on that pill." He said monotonously. They saw another set of White Martians approaching them.

"Leave these guys to me. Do what you need to do Batman!" Naruto said as he draws two Hiraishin kunais, each on both hands, then dashes towards the Aliens. While the Batman grabs the Ion Matrix Crystal and uses his grappling hook towards the Central Core Control.

With his genius level intellect, Batman analyzes and quickly learns on how to use the Alien technology. On his calculations, it is a hundred year more advanced than that of Earth's technology, but has the same interface. That's the reason why he was also able to quickly learn the ins and outs of the system, and also the composition of the Ion Matrix Crystal.

After a few minutes, Naruto was able to take down all the White Martians within the Central Core. He taps the ground with his index and middle finger once again, and sensed that the other White Martians were being annihilated by his Kage Bunshins even before they reach the Central Core.

The Shinobi leaps towards the System Controls where Batman is currently studying the Ion Matrix Crystal.

"How is it going?" Naruto asked.

"This crystal is created for producing a very think smoke to block the Ultra-Violet Rays from the sun. It seems like the Aliens don't have resistance to our sun's rays so they created a system to cover Earth's atmosphere with these thick smoke." Batman replied without turning back and continuing his calculations.

"So all that we need is to create a formula that will reverse the effect of that crystal and remove the smoke on our planet's atmosphere?"

"Yes. That's what I am currently working on right now."

"Wow! You really are a genius!" Naruto grinned under his Kakashi-mask. "I guess I need to get some updates about how the others are currently doing." He then sits on a meditating position and extends his sensing capabilities to Metropolis.

The Dark Knight takes a side glance towards Naruto and saw him in meditating position. He already knew that this kid has sensing capabilities based from what happened earlier so he is no longer surprised about what the kid says. But this makes him wonder how many more hidden abilities this Shinobi kid has above from what he has already seen as the kid keeps on showing new skills, abilities and powers each and every time.

-Scene Change-

After the Flash successfully creating a diversion, he along with Green Lantern, Wonder Woman and the Martian were able to successfully infiltrate the Alien Factory where Superman and Hawkgirl have been captured. The heroes battle their way, searching for the location where the two captured heroes were held. With the Martian's sensing capabilities, the heroes were able to locate the room where Superman and Hawkgirl is held lying upside down, seemingly unconscious.

However, before they knew it, they are sealed within the very same room. The wall of the room emits a tranquilizing gas that suffocates the heroes. Each of them falls one by one. The seemingly unconscious bodies of Superman and Hawkgirl transforms into White Martians, concluding that these White Martians can also shapeshift and used this ability to lure the 4 heroes. They walk right into the Alien's traps. Each of them loses their consciousness due to suffocation.

-Scene Change-

"This is bad." Naruto opens his eyes and look towards Batman. "All of them are now captured! They fell right into their trap!"

"I see." Batman answered monotonously, as if already knowing that this might happen. "That's the very reason why I want you to join them. Even with J'onn's sensing capability, they can be easily defeated by those Aliens since these Invaders know how J'onn thinks. And with that group relying just on J'onn's instructions and sensing powers, they will definitely fall right into the Invader's traps."

"So you think that with my sensing capability, we can avoid being trapped?"

"Somehow, that's my hypothesis. And besides, you have your own way of fighting, not relying just on your powers, but on your instincts and experience in battlefield."

"Thank you for the compliment. But I think we should hurry."

"I know. Take a look at this…" Batman pointed out on the screen of the Alien Factory.

The Shinobi and the Dark Knight saw a descending spaceship, roughly 5 times the size of an Alien Factory, from outerspace. The entire Alien Factory where they currently are starts to emit some emergency signals, indicating that something important is about to arrive.

"What is that thing?" Naruto said with narrowed eyes.

"Possibly the ship of the leader of these Alien Invaders." The Batman grabs a hold of a special gadget created from the Ion Matrix Crystal.

Naruto on the other hand sensed some additional memories included within his head. It seems like his Kage Bunshins are done with their tasks and dispels themselves.

"If that so, then we better get moving." The Shinobi said towards the Batman after seeing the device on the Dark Knight's hand that will be the key to end this war. The Batman responds with a nod as the two of them starts to make their way out of the Alien Factory.

Since Naruto has already been through the Factory for two times along with the memories he acquired from his Kage Bunshins, they were easily locate the best route of exit out of the Alien Factory. The two ride on the Bat Plane Batman pilots it away from the Factory. After reaching a kilometer away from it…

"Do it now." The Batman said monotonously.

"So you have also seen it huh?" Naruto grins. He creates a single hand sign. Then, a series a violent explosion echoes throughout Egypt, literally shaking the country. Naruto detonates all the explosive tags that he and his Kage Bunshins implanted within the Alien Factory at the same time, creating a huge mushroom cloud that can be mistaken as an atomic bomb explosion. Even the Batman has trouble controlling the Bat Plane after the wave of explosion reaches them.

"That's a little too overboard." The Batman said while not looking back towards him.

"Sorry about that." Naruto grins while scratching the back of his head.

"Now let me ask. Why did you return to the Factory and let Wonder Woman and the Martian return to Metropolis on their own?" The Batman asked the critical question.

"Well, I do believe in them." Naruto replied.

"Did you know that you have just disrupted the plan? You are needed in Metropolis, not here! If you are with them, they will have higher chance of success in rescuing Superman and Hawkgirl!"

"Actually, I don't know why you can call that as a plan." Naruto replied seriously. "Taking a gamble and risking your life just to create a counter strategy against those Aliens? What if I didn't return to that Factory? What will happen to your plan –dattebayo!"

"It is a strategical gamble." Batman retorted back. "You have been able to assist me back there, but now the others are being held captured!"

"The green alien guy said that the White Martians will not kill their captives since they will use them for their own nourishment right? So they are alive right now and we can still save them! You, on the other hand, might have died on that strategical gamble of yours! We can defeat all those blasted Aliens and kick them out of this planet without anyone of us dying! I will not let any of my comrades die!" Naruto replied to the Batman.

"For someone who has already been in a war, you spoke like you can save everyone." The Dark Knight remarked.

"I know I cannot save everyone." Naruto replied. "But I just cannot let my comrades alone if I can't help it! My Sensei once told me… that those who break the rules and codes of the Shinobi are scums. But those who don't look after their comrades are LOWER than scums! I don't want to become an ultimate scumbag! That's why I cannot just let you struggle on your own while looking for a way to save the world!"

Bruce Wayne is somewhat taken aback after hearing the blonde Shinobi's words. He just realized that this kid is not just trained physically, but trained by very good teachers; from his Godfather's and sensei's philosophy, with the blood from his mother and father to whom he now believes as very respectable Shinobis on their own right. The words that the Shinobi have just mentioned earlier continue to echo within his brain.

"Nice advice." The Batman replied and shakes the thought out of his mind. They are on their way to Metropolis right now to save their comrades and also the planet. He knows that this will be the deciding point for all mankind. And with the Shinobi behind him, he believes that they will be able to do this. For this one event, he will treat this kid on how he treats Batgirl and Robin; an appropriate teammate who can watch his back…

Author's Note: And there you have it... I hope you enjoy this one as well. Please review. Thank you guys!


	6. Chapter 6 - Foreshadow

Author's Note: Hi Guys. Thank you for the reviews. For everyone who appreciates this, thank you so much. You guys are one of the reasons why I have motivation to continue writing this. And for the negative comments, thank you for taking your time to write the reviews. I'll do my best to improve based on your comments, but please don't expect to much.

Welcome to Chapter 6!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 6 – Foreshadow**

"Hey guys, take a look at this…" Keiichi called the Goddess trio after seeing the incoming international report regarding the latest development with Earth's war against the Invaders. The Goddess trio shifts their attention towards the TV screen…

-TV-

"Government sources have confirmed the approach of another object from space. They have estimated that it has five times the size of the first ones that landed on the planet. Senator J. Allen Carters has this to say…"

'In the face of this new development, we are calling public to remain calm…'

-TV-

"What is that Kei?" Belldandy asks in worry.

"I don't know. I have just a feeling that things might get even worse than it currently is…" Keiichi said in worry due to the incoming object large spaceship from space.

"It can't be… based from what Naruto have just sensed earlier, the other superheroes have already been captured by those Alien freaks!" Urd said while once again turning her attention to the magical ball that monitors Naruto who is currently on the backseat of the Bat Plane with the Batman.

"Naruto…" Skuld closes her eyes and clasps her hand. She is now very worried about her blonde partner. She has already seen what the Hokage can do, but with this looming threat, she cannot help but pray for his safety in this inevitable incoming battle…

-Scene Change-

Within the Central Core of the Alien Factory of Metropolis, the captured heroes are being held in an isolated place with their arms and legs restrained by substances that are created to be immune against brute strength. Superman and Wonder Woman who have just wake up after being knocked out by the tranquilizer gas tried to use all their strength to break the substance that restrains them but to no avail. The Flash cannot do a thing since he is still out cold along with the Martian. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern also cannot use their Nth mace and Lantern ring respectively since their weapons are also sealed within the substance that restrains them.

Superman realizes that the Martian's ability to become intangible may be able to help them in their current predicament. That's why he decided to wake up the unconscious Martian.

"J'onn! J'onn, wake up!" Superman called the Martian.

"Ugghhh" The Martian groggily wakes up. "Super…man…"

"You shouldn't risk your life to save us…" The Man of Steel told the Martian.

"Would you have done less for me?" The Martian replied.

The Flash also wakes up while shaking his head. "Ohhh…. My aching head…"

Before Superman could speak with the Martian once again, they are greeted by now familiar voice for him.

"Earth's mightiest heroes!" One of the White Martian spoke as if he is from a more supreme race. The White Martian shapeshift and became the same appearance as that of Senator J. Allan Carter. "Welcome…"

"Senator Carter?!" Superman replied in surprise after seeing the White Martians appearance.

"Unfortunately, the real Carter never returned from Mars." The White Martian in the form of Senator Carter responds.

"And you use me to weaken Earth's defenses!" Superman glared towards the White Martian after realizing that he is once again manipulated just like what happened against Darkseid.

"You are so eager to cooperate! Thanks to you the humans were totally helpless against us!"

"It's not over yet!" Superman replied as he struggles with all his strength to get out of the substance that restrains his arms and legs, but to no avail.

"Wrong again Superman!" The White Martian replied arrogantly as the ceiling of the Alien Factory opens. There they saw a massively-sized Alien Spaceship descending from the sky. Then, it launches a smaller spaceship from its port and the small ship descends towards the Alien Factory's open ceiling. Thousands and thousands of White Martians stop on what they are currently doing and gather around the location where the small spaceship will land.

"All Hail! The Imperium!" The White Martian disguised as the Senator proclaimed while the other White Martians kneels on the now descended spaceship. From there, a large Alien creature descends. It has slimy complexion, multiple large tentacles that make it look like a giant octopus, and emits malicious intent towards the confined heroes.

The heroes watch in wary while Superman looks towards J'onn in concern. This very creature in front of them is the one who wiped out the Martian race after all. He can't imagine what the Martian has been feeling right now.

The Imperium approaches the Martian. "J'onn Jonz! It's been a long time!" The creature said sarcastically as its tentacles stretches while approaches the Martian. The substance that restrains J'onn stretches towards the Imperium. The other White Martians electrocuted him, making J'onn revert back to his original Martian form.

"Much better." The Imperium praised his underlings. "You have defied us for centuries."

"And I will not bow to you or any of your kind!" J'onn Jonz fiercely replied.

"Then we will personally see something that should have been accomplished long ago…." The Imperium further stretches its tentacles towards the Martian, then dugs its way to Martian's flesh. "…the elimination of the last Martian…"

"GGGAAAHHHH!" J'onn Jonz growled in pain as the tentacles digs into his flash deeper in every passing second. After weakening the Martian, the Imperium literally swallows J'onn and starts to torture him within its body, much to the surprise and anger of the other heroes. The pained voice of the last surviving Martian echoed throughout the entire Alien Factory.

"Let go of him you filthy…!" Superman shouted in anger as he tries to once again struggle from the substance that restrains their arms and legs.

"Yield to us, J'onn Jonz!" The Imperium said to the Martian, ignoring Superman while continuously torturing the last Martian.

"NEVER!" J'onn said while struggling to with all his strength.

"Why do you resist? After all this years, you have finally lost." The Imperium said calmly, as if taking joy of punishing the Martian.

"Have I…?!"

"You're hiding something." The Imperium felt while its tentacles dig deeper on the Martian's mind. "A secret hidden deep within your mind. Is this another of your Martian tricks? Do I sense fear?"

The Martian grits his teeth and concentrates with all his might so that the Imperium cannot access this hidden secret. This secret is their final hope after all.

"What are you hiding?!" The Imperium's voice is now painted with anger after several failed attempts to read the Martian's mind.

With all his remaining strength, J'onn Jonz shouted towards someone.

"NOW!"

Suddenly, an explosion can be heard can be heard throughout the Central Core of the Alien Factory. It came from the very place where the Ion Matrix Crystal of that Factory is located. There stood a figure that surprises everyone in the vicinity, including the restrained heroes.

"Batman?!" The Flash muttered in surprise.

"It can't be!" Wonder Woman also said with wide eyes.

"I have mentally shielded him so he couldn't be detected!" The Martian explained while still being held by the Imperium's tentacles within its body.

Without saying any other word, the Dark Knight implanted the device that he has created from Egypt on the Ion Matrix Crystal of this Factory. In that instance, the red substance that is being produced by the Ion Matrix crystal change its hue from red to blue, and this quickly spreads throughout the circuits of the Factory.

"What have you done?" The disguised Senator said is surprise.

"Reverse the Ion Charge." The Batman said calmly.

The Imperium immediately realized what those words meant. So he commanded his forces in wary, "The Crystal… destroy it!"

The Aliens starts to fire the laser guns towards the now 'polluted' Ion Matrix Crystal and the Batman. However, the Batman seemed to be unfazed about the incoming danger. Then another violent explosion echoed from the ceiling of the Factory.

The now familiar teenage kid with red coat black flaming design on the hemline emerges from the explosion and landed right in front of the Crystal and the Batman while holding a special talisman that simply looks like a regular exploding tag. He quickly slams the tag on the chamber of the crystal and a special insignia enveloped the chamber. The using his chakra-blades equipped on both hands in reverse grip, he effortlessly blocks the incoming laser gun attacks against him and Batman.

"The Shinobi kid!" Hawkgirl exclaimed.

While Naruto blocks the laser guns, the other White Martians fires their laser guns towards the chamber of the crystal. However, it seems like the chamber has been hardened enough to withstand those attacks. This is due to the unknown insignia that envelopes the chamber after Naruto sticks his special tags on the chamber.

"What is that?!" The Imperium asked in anger.

"A special Fuinjutsu tag. It hardens something inorganic several folds for a short duration of time. But that short time will be more than enough to kick your asses!" Naruto points his right index finger towards the Imperium.

"You mean it is shielded?" The disguised Senator said in surprise.

Naruto took a side glance towards the Dark Knight and the two nods to each other. Batman uses his grappling hook to get away from the Ion Matrix Crystal while Naruto on the other hand leap towards the thousands and thousands of White Martians surrounding the Imperium. He is now wielding his reverse-gripped chakra blades. And since the chakra blades doesn't require the user to bind his finger on the weapon's handle, he is also wielding some explosive tags on his left hand with his right hand equipped with two Shurikens.

Naruto fiercely threw the Shurikens towards the White Martian Army. Then creates a single hand seal…"NINPOU: SHURIKEN KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" The now familiar rain of Shurikens violently bombards the White Martians. The Imperium, after seeing this unexpected development, starts to move out of the range of attack.

Naruto landed in front of the White Martians and dashes towards the Imperium's current location. He slices the set White Martians who is blocking his path with his chakra blades or while sending the other Aliens flying with a powerful kick while dodging their laser guns and blunt weapon attacks easily. He also occasionally sticks some explosive tags to random White Martians and detonates it, destroying several other White Martians within the explosions radius. Naruto also throws Shurikens on the White Martians who is firing their laser gun to immediately incapacitate them and also throw kunais with attached explosive tags on the factories ceiling in random intervals, detonating it and creating large holes that seems to make the White Martians wary about. He continues to do this routine in random patterns and intervals.

On the other hand, the reversed Ion Charge makes the Alien Factory emit a blue light. The light removes the thick smoke that envelopes the Metropolis atmosphere, displaying a very beautiful blue sky that is always been one of the Earth's special properties. And since the atmosphere is now cleared, the majestic rays of the sun start to shine throughout the city, including on the Alien Factory.

The White Martians saw the rays of the sun and starts to run away from it. But due to Naruto's presence, many of them cannot escape. Many White Martians got hit by the sun's rays that quickly weaken and melt them down. So now it is either being incapacitated by the blonde Shinobi or being melt by the Earth's sun. And the worse is that due to the holes on the ceiling created by Naruto with his exploding tag-equipped kunai's, the White Martians has almost got nowhere to run for.

The sun's rays hit the Imperium, weakening the creature. J'onn Jonzz takes advantage of this as he were able to get out of the Imperium's body, grabs it tentacles and forcefully drags the Imperium further towards the sun's radiation.

"No!" The Imperium is the one who is struggling to get out of the Martians grip.

"You live underground and shun the light! Why?! Does it burn your pale putrid skin?!" The Martian said with all his anger.

"GYAAAHH!" The Imperium growl in pain as his body is being burned by the sun's radiation.

The Batman landed in front of the restrained heroes and draws a device that could weaken the substance that restrains his fellow heroes.

"Whoa! That's one nasty sunburn." The Flash said while watching how the Martian battles the Imperium. The other heroes look towards the Batman, inquiring what the hell is happening.

"Ultra-violet rays. Since they come from the depths of space, the Invaders have no resistance to our sun's radiation." The Batman explained as precise as always.

However, before Batman can remove the substance that restrains the other heroes, he takes a quick glance on how the Shinobi is performing against the White Martian Army. The heroes on the other hand are also watching on the now familiar scene in front of them. They have already seen this a few hours ago when they first met the Shinobi kid, but they are still in awe while watching the Shinobi's battle prowess.

"What an awesome butt-kickin' style!" The Flash commented. "I know I am faster than him, but I cannot take down that many opponents as fast as he can!"

"I can't believe that I am saying this, but without that kid, we will have a hard time trying to get out of this thing." Green Lantern said while watching the Batman using his device to weaken the substance grip on Wonder Woman. He knows that if the Shinobi is not battling against that White Martian Army, the Batman will going to have a hard time weakening the substance that binds them and on the other hand, since they are immobilized, they will be an easy target for those White Martians.

"The kid sure knows how to fight. He is no pushover. He can even give us enough room so Batman can set us free from this!" Hawkgirl said while studying how the Shinobi moves and attacks.

"But one thing is for sure. He is used on fighting in a team from where he came from. He always adjusts his way of fighting on the most appropriate and effective way against his opponents or protecting his allies. He is a trained as a true warrior." Wonder Woman muttered after the Batman successfully removes the bind from his right arm.

Superman uses his super-hearing to listen to the blonde's heartbeat and much to his surprise, his heartbeat is as normal as possible. It seems like fighting on this level is only as simple as breathing for the blonde Shinobi. And he can also see how the eyes of the Shinobi switches its glances from multiple directions even while fighting as if studying every opponents location and attacks regarding this with the most effective move possible. If the Shinobi kid can fight as precise like this, he cannot imagine what kind of world where the Shinobi came from.

"Just what kind of battles he has already been through for him to become this strong?" Superman commented. He then saw two Aliens that are sent flying by Naruto after kicking them away. The Aliens landed on the place with sun rays that immediately disintegrates the creatures.

'Why didn't I think about this earlier?' The Man of Steel uses his Heat Vision to weaken the substance that is binding him. He also uses that ability to assist the Batman on setting the other heroes' limbs free.

The Flash quickly makes his way towards Naruto while Hawkgril flew gracefully while dodging the laser guns' attacks in mid-air. The Flash uses his super speed to blitz the White Martians while Hawkgirl pummels them with her Nth Mace. The Green Lantern uses his Lantern Ring to blast the other Aliens away.

Superman and Wonder Woman flew straight to the ceiling to create more holes where the sun's rays can pass through with their own super strength. In every passing moment, the White Martian Army continues to be annihilated by the attacks of the Earth's heroes.

"Now this is what it feels like to fight as a team!" Naruto grins under his mask. He then saw that the Imperium electrocutes the Martian with his tentacles, taking advantage of its weakened state after being tortured earlier.

"SHUNSHIN!" Naruto literally disappears on his current location and reappeared on top of the Imperium. He slashes the tentacles of the Imperium that binds the Martian, making the Martian fall on the ground with almost unconscious state.

The Imperium regenerates its severed limbs quickly and now moves within the shadows of the Factory. Naruto look towards J'onn and gives him a soldier pill and slowly walk towards the Imperium with a very cold glare. Thousands of White Martians that is not involved in battling the superheroes attempts to attack him and protect the Imperium. However, for the very first time in the outside world, Naruto uses one of the special abilities that Kurama have taught him in the dimension rift…

Naruto releases a very fierce killing intent thru his cold glare. The killing intent itself is so intense that it could be felt within the entire Alien Factory, even by the battling heroes. Even the White Martians slimy appearance starts to deteriorate in fear and despair after sensing the very cold atmosphere created just by a sheer killing intent. Some of the heroes on the other hand start to sweat heavily. They look towards Naruto and they felt a very heavy drop in the atmosphere within the Factory. The Flash stops running, Hawkgirl and Green Lantern lose focus and lands to the ground, the Batman kneels with one of his knee with his other hand touching the ground, while Superman and Wonder Woman forms beads of sweat from their foreheads with a gulp from their throats.

And in that instance, they felt a suffocating presence that enveloped the place's atmosphere. Then they saw it… a silhouette of a very large creature, several times larger than the Alien Factory itself. It has an enormous sized fox with very sinister slitted eyes, thick dark red fur coating its body, and massive Ten Tails swaying behind it. The very presence of just that silhouette is enough to send the White Martians shiver in fear with their slimy liquid form collapsing in despair. While the heroes have their mouth hanging, their throats dried, and eyes widened in anticipation and fear.

"What… are you!?" The Imperium said while looking towards Naruto while the Shinobi continues to look towards him with immense killing intent that even forms Kurama's silhouette behind him. This is the very same technique proclaimed by Kurama as far more powerful than Mangekyou Sharingan's Tsukuyomi… The Intimidation… (It is the same as of when Kenpachi Zaraki from Bleach releases his killer intent with suffocating effects on the surroundings. While I based Kurama's silhouette just like on how the Bishokuyas projects their Gourmet Cells Intimidation monster from Toriko.)

"I will not allow you to hurt my comrades any longer!" Naruto said coldly.

**"Finally using Intimidation eh? But to think that this level of Intimidation could actually makes that Imperium wet his pants, what more if you release your TRUE killing intent that is on a much higher degree than this?"** Kurama spoke thru the Shinobi's mindscape.

"I can't, as much as I would like to. The other heroes are also being affected by it. So I am trying to release the most minimum killing intent possible for Intimidation."

**"Still looking out for the welfare of your comrades? Well, it is you. Keh. I am wondering what those heroes will think about you right now, Nidaime Rikudo Sennin-sama…"** The Juubi Fox remarked sarcastically.

The Batman, who is trying to catch his breath, is surprised on the level of killing intent that Naruto emits. That is far too much, that even Superman has trouble maintaining his composure after sensing the heavy atmosphere created by sheer killing intent. The other super heroes also thought the same. That is no ordinary power. This kid has a power that none of them have ever faced before.

"Lowly human! Know your place!" The Imperium shouted in fear as he extends its tentacles towards the immobilized White Martians and starts to absorb them and feed on their energies and life force. The Imperium glows as it acquires more power from his underlings. Naruto stops using Intimidation after sensing that the other heroes are also being affected by it. The heroes regain their breathing and before they could contemplate on what happened, they saw how the Imperium brutally absorbs his underlings to increase his own power.

"Even… using its own kind to feed upon…" The Martian said as he struggles to get up after the Imperium's attack on him earlier. The heroes watch on how the White Martians run away in fear for their lives as the tentacles grabs each of them and feed on their energy.

Naruto grips his own hands while glaring towards the Imperium. This thing is not different from Uchiha Madara who will use even his comrades just for his own evil ambitions. That's why… he will take this thing down in hell!

"GWAHAHA!" The Imperium laughed like a maniac. "What do you think now, Earth's mightiest heroes? My power has now increased several folds. Do you think a mere sunshine can beat me now?"

Superman grits his teeth and prepares to attack the new Imperium. But one of its tentacles fires a powerful laser that is more powerful than the ones being used by the Alien Walkers, sending Superman pinned to the wall. The Man of Steel groans in pain. Hawkgirl and Green Lantern prepares to attack but the other White Martians who are not absorbed by the Imperium fires their laser gun at them, holding the two's advance. The Imperium once again fires a beam towards Batman but Wonder Woman blocks it and lifts the Dark Knight out of harm's way. But they are also intercepted by another set of White Martian Army. While the Flash, on the other hand, is carrying the weakened J'onn Jonz away from the Imperium.

"Now it's just the two of us." The Imperium said arrogantly towards Naruto. The Imperium launches multiple tentacles towards Naruto in an attempt to pierce the Shinobi. But much to his surprise, the tentacles pierces the blonde Shinobi's body. The other heroes got surprised after seeing the Shinobi kid's predicament.

"Shinobi!" Wonder Woman yelled towards him as she prepares to attack the Imperium with all her might. However…

Naruto's body puffs and much to the Imperium and the heroes' surprise, the body became a tree log coated with multiple exploding tags.

"Gotcha!" The original Naruto grinned under his Kakashi-mask while standing on the ceiling upside down. He creates a single hand seal, then the exploding tags in the log detonates at the same time, creating a massive explosion that shakes the entire Factory. The explosion sends the Imperium rolling on the floor then pinned against the wall with several of his limbs disintegrated.

"How is that possible? Since when did he switch himself as a tree log? And more importantly, where does the tree log came from?" Green Lantern asks multiple questions while blasting off a set of White Martians.

"Oh man! That kid has a lot of tricks!" The Flash said excitedly as he blitzes another set of White Martians.

Naruto then dashes from the ceiling directly towards the regenerating Imperium. The Imperium uses his other tentacles to attack the blonde in mid-air, but Naruto easily maneuvers himself to easily dodge the incoming attacks. The Imperium fires a laser beam towards the Shinobi, but the Shinobi just withdraws his chakra blades, then draws out his Hiraishin kunai. He uses the special kunai to slice the laser beam attack, literally cutting it in half and sending the divided beam on the left and right wall of the Alien Factory.

The Imperium uses another one of his tentacles to grab a pillar and pulls himself towards the pillar so he cannot be cornered once Naruto launches his attacks. Naruto grins and after seeing the Imperium moves, he threw the Hiraishin kunai towards the Imperium's location. Then on a split second, he flashes on the kunai and grabs it with his left hand, technically removing the gap between the two before the Imperium could even notice.

Naruto applies a fraction of his true Uzumaki strength on his right fist and punches the Imperium before it could even react, sending the Imperium flying while growling in pain. Naruto then points his left hand's middle and index finger towards the octopus-shaped Alien, then releases his very own version of Uzumaki Chakra Chain and binds the Imperium tightly with it. (Naruto also has the same chakra chain capability as that of his mom Kushina and Karin Uzumaki. But his Chakra Chain Mastery is like that on how Kurapika from Hunter x Hunter uses his Nen chain.)

The sole Uzumaki then pulls the Imperium towards himself once again and gives another powerful punch that send it forwards once again. He then grabs his Uzumaki Chakra Chain with both of his left and right hand, leaps up and uses the Imperium as a wrecking ball against the other White Martians who are fighting against the heroes.

"Hey green guy!" Naruto then swings his Chakra Chain towards J'onn Jonz and throws the battered Imperium towards the last surviving Martian. "Give him your best shot –dattebayo!"

J'onn Jonz, who is now somehow recovered due to Naruto's soldier pill, nods towards the blonde Shinobi. He clasps both his hands together and pulls it on his right side like on how a baseball player will hit the ball, and hits the Imperium with all his strength.

"This is for the entire Martian race!" The Martian roars as he sends the Imperium flying towards Superman and Wonder Woman, both have just defeated another set of Invaders. The Man of Steel and the Princess of the Amazon flew side by side with Superman pulling his left hand and Wonder Woman with her right hand.

"This… is for Earth!" Superman declares before he and Wonder Woman simultaneously hit the Imperium with their own ground shaking punch sending the creature once again towards Naruto's direction. The Imperium growls in pain after receiving the beating that he has never experienced before.

"It… is… not over yet!" The Imperium exclaimed.

"It is all over for you, bastard!" Naruto shouted with his right hand now equipped with his favorite bluish white orb of chakra. He uses 1/20th of the actual chakra requirement for the jutsu thru Chakra Honor while empowers it several folds from its usual power with Chakra Immersion.

The other heroes stop fighting for a moment after seeing the glowing blue orb from the Shinobi's hand. Naruto dashes towards the Imperium. The Imperium wanted to fight back, but he is severely beaten that he cannot even move any of his tentacles.

After reaching his desired range for the jutsu, Naruto shouted before launching the attack. "And this… is for my homework! RASENGAN!" Naruto slams the spiraling chakra sphere towards the Imperium.

"GYYAAAHHHHH!" The Imperium shouted in pain as both his outsides and insides are grinded by the wild vortex of spinning chakra. The creature is enveloped by an 8-meter wide chakra dome and sends the Imperium skidding several meters while piercing several walls of the Alien Factory. The sphere creates a deep curve on the ground of its path. The chakra sphere further enlarges after hitting the final wall that further damages the Imperium.

The heroes saw this and is taken aback of the power and destruction that the blonde Shinobi can produce. The Shinobi is showing new powers and moves and each and every time and they are wondering if there is a limit on what he can actually do. But one thing is for sure… the Shinobi kid is one of the keys on how this battle will turn out.

The spaceship that is used by the Imperium to land in the Factory approaches the Imperium. Then it emits a light that teleports the severely damaged Imperium within it so it could flew away from the Factory. The spaceship ascends towards the massive spaceship that arrives on Earth a few minutes ago. Wonder Woman saw this and uses her signature Magical Lasso to grab the escaping spaceship's tail. She then uses her super strength to pull the ascending spaceship back to the factory.

The Imperium's spaceship desperately struggles out of Wonder Woman's grip. So it fires a laser beam on its tail, aimed towards the Princes. With the risk of being hit, Wonder Woman let go of her lasso and blocks the beam with her bracelet. The spaceship takes advantage of it to ascend further.

Naruto saw this so he sharply threw several kunais with explosive tags towards the Imperium's ship and detonates it quickly after piercing the sides of its tail. The explosion stops the spaceship from ascending to the main Alien Spaceship. Hawkgirl quickly follows the tail of explosion and flew right in front of the Imperium's spaceship. With a mighty yell, she hits the spaceship with her Nth Mace, putting additional damage to it.

Wonder Woman recovers and flew to grab the end of her lasso and starts pulling the Imperium's spaceship back to the Factory while Hawkgirl continues to pummel the spaceship with her mace. And with one last battle cry, she maximizes the power output of her mace and slams it to the ship, making it explode violently and immediately killing the fleeing Imperium.

"GGGYYYAAAAHHHH!" The Imperium's last cry echoed throughout the city.

Due to the ships explosion, Hawkgirl is sent falling down. But she was unable to balance herself in midair through her wings due to the speed of her fall. But the blonde Shinobi comes to her aide by leaping from the Factory and catch her in bridal style, then uses Hiraishin back to the Factory.

"That's reckless, you hot-headed mace girl!" Naruto said towards the masked girl with a joking scolding tone.

"I don't want to hear that coming from you, Ninja boy." Hawkgirl replies with a smile. The girl flew once again while Naruto dashes out of sight.

The debris of the destroyed ship rain down towards the Factory, severely damaging it. The Flash uses his super speed to save Batman from the falling debris while the others use their powers to protect themselves.

"We would hate to lose you again." The Flash said seriously towards the Dark Knight. The Factory starts to explode due to the damage it received. "Maybe we better get out of here!"

"Not without them!" Superman pointed out while looking towards the unconscious civilians within the Factory.

The Man of Steel, Naruto and the Flash gathers the unconscious civilians in one place with J'onn Jonz, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern covering them.

Hawkgirl flew around the vicinity and shout towards her fellow heroes. "The whole place is going to blow!"

The Green Lantern uses his Lantern Ring to envelope and transports all the civilians at once out of the Factory. He is followed by the other heroes. Superman carries the Flash, Wonder Woman with Batman, and followed by the Martian and Hawkgirl. The Shinobi on the other hand just leaps out from the falling debris until making it out of the Factory.

A few seconds later, the Factory explodes violently, shaking the entire Metropolis. The heroes landed on top of the Daily Planet building while surveying the explosion created by the destroyed Factory. Until they saw an ascending shadow from the atmosphere.

"The Main Ship of the Imperium! It's fleeing away!" J'onn Jonz said while pointing to the massively-sized Invader ship that transports the Imperuim to Earth. "If we let that thing go, they will definitely come back against us!"

"But how can we suppose to destroy that ship? It's about half the size of Metropolis!" The Flash inquired in a complaining tone.

"I'll try!" Superman flew towards the spaceship and uses his Heat Vision to damage the ship. It pierces the ship but the damage is so small that it didn't affect the ships ascending speed. The Green Lantern joins Superman and blasts a part of the ascending ship but this time, the Alien Ship creates a barrier that protects itself from the attack.

"What the?!" The Green Lantern grits his teeth.

"Let's try to attack at the same time John!" Superman prompted as he uses Heat Vision once again but along with Green Lantern's Lantern ring blast. But it is also blocked by the barrier even with the combined power output of the two attacks.

"How come? My Heat Vision landed earlier!" Superman said in surprise.

"That's because the first attack is a surprise attack." Batman replied to the descending Superman and Lantern. "Now that they have activated their barrier, they can now block your attacks. So we will need to pierce the shield first then attack it in a single instance with an attack that could destroy it in one hit. And based on the size of the thing, I believe a nuclear attack is the only attack that can destroy it."

"But we cannot use nuclear warheads here!" Hawkgirl replied to the Batman.

"I know." The Dark Knight replied. "And besides, the nuclear weapons have already been disarmed by Superman long before these Aliens arrives."

"So what should we do? Barge in directly in that ship and destroy the controls to take it down?" Wonder Woman inquired.

"That's an option, but with the size of that ship, it will take us a while before we locate its controls and take it down. The possibility that it is already out of Earth's atmosphere before we found the controls is very high, and it will be very dangerous for us." The Dark Knight replied once again.

Naruto listens silently on the heroes' conversation. He also wants to take that ascending ship down. And he knows that among them, he is the only one capable of destroying it with a single attack. But what will happen after these heroes realizes that he is holding back the entire time while fighting with them?

"This is not good! Is there anything else that we can do?!" The Green Lantern blasted the ship once again in frustration with his ring, only to be blocked by the barrier once again. In a tiny split second, Superman also fires his Heat Vision once again on the same location where Lantern's attack landed. But much to their surprise, the Heat Vision pierced through the barrier and damages the Invaders Main spaceship, albeit a little one.

The Green Lantern and Superman look towards each other and nods. This time, Superman fires his Heat Vision first and followed by a Lantern Ring blast in a split second. The barrier blocks the Heat Vision, but the Lantern ring blast pierces through.

"I see." The Batman concluded. "The barrier can block any kind of attack, regardless of how powerful it is. But it has intervals so it cannot block attacks in rapid succession."

"So all we need to do is to take advantage of that interval!" The Flash replied excitedly.

"But still, we need a single powerful attack to take that thing down! An attack that should be capable of at least taking down half of that Ship!" Wonder Woman replied in complaint.

"That's quite impossible. The interval is within a split second only. Even if we have ability to create such attack, it will be impossible to make that attack to be used in a split second." The Martian said.

Naruto look towards the heroes. Then look towards the ascending spaceship that is now high enough in the atmosphere. Clenching his fist hard, he shuts his eyes, as if pondering on what to do. After a few seconds, he opens his eyes and finally joins the conversation with a resolute expression.

"Guys, I have a plan." Naruto said seriously, getting the attention of the heroes.

"State it, fast!" The Batman said.

Naruto nods. "Just do what I have to say. And please believe in me."

After a few seconds, Naruto leaps away from them and stood on top of the highest skyscraper of Metropolis. The heroes on the other hand wonder what the actual plan of the Shinobi is.

"Should we trust him on this?" The Green Lantern looks towards Superman.

"I think we should. I still don't get his plan, but in this rate, that ship can escape if we don't do anything." Superman replied. He looks towards the Batman and the Batman just nod back.

"That kid has many back-up plans. And since he is the only one among us who has been able to devise a strategy to take that thing down, I believe we should trust him with this." The Dark Knight replied.

Superman looks towards the Alien's Ship once again. He then attacks the Ship with his Heat Vision, followed by Green Lantern's ring attack. The Ship once again neutralizes Superman's Heat Vision, but the Green Energy of the Ring pierced through. However, instead of damaging the large spaceship, Green Lantern makes the beam emitted by his Lantern Ring envelope the entire ship. Maximizing the power of his concentration, Green Lantern envelopes the entire massive spaceship, binding it so it can no longer ascend further.

"We have done it! What's next?!" Green Lantern gritted his teeth. Binding such large thing with his Lantern Ring will definitely empty his Lantern Ring battery in less than 10 seconds. He didn't even know why he should listen to the Shinobi's plan. This is all that the Shinobi told them…

'Superman, use your Heat Vision to the Alien Ship while the Lantern Guy will take advantage of the interval to bind the entire Ship. On my signal, Superman will fire once again towards the Ship to activate the barriers interval once again and I will take care of the rest.'

After seeing that the large Ship has been successfully binded by the Green Lantern, all the heroes look towards Naruto. They notice that the Shinobi's right arm is now raised above his head with its palm directed at the sky while fiercely looking towards the Invaders Mothership.

All of a sudden, a violent wind starts to blow the entire atmosphere. Wonder Woman and the Martian flew towards Green Lantern to assist him and not lose the grip on the spaceship due to the sudden release of violent wind, while Superman braces himself while grabbing Batman and the Flash for them to be not blown away by the violent wind. Hawkgirl uses her Nth Mace and slams it to the concrete of the Daily Planet and uses it to support herself from being blown away. All of them look towards the source of the violent wind and much to their surprise it is coming from the palm of the Shinobi's right hand that is still raised in the air.

The now familiar bluish orb starts to form on Naruto's right hand. However, they can feel that the Shinobi continues to increase the power of the bluish orb, creating the violent wind that attempts to blow them away and it keeps getting stronger and stronger in every passing moment. Then, they realized that the bluish orb starts to become even brighter and also starts to be surrounded by a light in a form of four blades similar to a Shuriken.

The seemingly blades of light that now surrounds the bluish orb starts to increase their length. As the blade's length increases, so did the strength of the violent wind that is blowing the atmosphere that is enough to even make Superman skid his feet backwards, struggling to hold his ground. The moment that the blades reaches an estimated length of 1.5 meter each, Naruto pulls his right hand down, stretched on his back while he is now in a forwards stance, his left leg leaning in front and his right leg supporting his weight from the back.

All of this happened, from creating the Rasengan and transforming it to Rasenshuriken, within 3 seconds.

'It is the first time that I will actually perform Rasenshuriken in the outside world after my training within the dimension rift. And only with one hand!' Naruto thought. His Chakra Control training with Kurama in the Dimension rift allows him to learn on how to create Rasengan and Rasenshuriken along with its variants only by using one hand. At first, it took him 15 seconds but now, he can perform it within 3 seconds. However, if he uses his left hand as a shell, he can even create Rasenshuriken in less than a second if he needs to.

And since he is also subconsciously using Chakra Honor, Naruto is only using 1/20th of the chakra requirement for the jutsu. This is because Chakra Honor gives him a proper form in performing his jutsus, increasing his concentration that allows him to use the appropriate amount of chakra on the jutsu and removes unnecessary movement that consumes his chakra. Technically, Naruto cuts down the useless movements and become able to use the most minimum chakra required to create the form and apply appropriate power on his jutsus. And he can also increase the fraction of the chakra requirement of the jutsu, making it 3/20th, 10/20th or 18/20th, depending on his preferences.

And with Chakra Immersion, Naruto can now able to use the true essential power of his jutsus, allowing him to produce attacks with several times more powerful than its original form. This allows Naruto to create a jutsu like Rasenshuriken with only 1/20th of the original amount of chakra required to become more powerful than from the first time he performs the jutsu. Technically, Naruto uses 100% of the required chakra from Rasenshuriken against Kakuzu up until the 4th Shinobi World War. However, with Chakra Immersion, even with only 1/20th of the required chakra amount is used in Rasenshuriken, it became several folds more powerful than the 100% chakra powered Rasenshuriken before his training in the dimension rift.

With his right hand still pulled back, he continues to increase the density of the chakra within the Rasenshuriken. The jutsu continues to emit a very violent wind that blows anything away within its radius. Even if Naruto is on top of the highest skyscraper, the other heroes can see several vehicles and large debris on the street being blown away due to the density of the blowing wind.

"This…feels like we… are near the eye of a very powerful storm!" Wonder Woman exclaimed while protecting Green Lantern.

"That Shinobi?! What kind of power is this?!" Hawkgirl said subconsciously while covering her eyes with her arms.

After being satisfied by the amount of power within his jutsu, Naruto takes a deep breath and shouted towards Superman. "Hey! Use your Heat Vision! Now!"

Even though struggling to balance himself due to the wind pressure, Superman fires his Heat Vision towards the Alien Spaceship in its most powerful output possible, only to be blocked by the ship's barrier. In that instance, Naruto threw his jutsu towards the same direction where the Heat Vision is blocked by the barrier.

"Take this! FUUTON: RASENSHURIKEN!" The Rasenshuriken flew in a blinding speed towards the Alien Spaceship. With his Chakra Control, Naruto can now throw the Rasenshuriken even without entering his other modes. "Lantern Guy! Remove the bind and get out of there!"

The Green Lantern, including the Martian and Wonder Woman, quickly flew out of their current location. However, the Rasenshuriken's wind pressure blows them away. Same goes for Hawkgirl and Superman who is currently holding Batman and the Flash.

The Rasenshuriken pierces the barrier of the spaceship and grinds within its insides with the Wind Chakra that can cut anything, inflicting large amounts of damage. But that damage is nothing compared what is about to happen next.

Right after the Rasenshuriken grinds its way to the middle of the ship, Naruto encloses his right hand to form a fist, making the Rasenshuriken detonate itself. It creates a very large Chakra Dome created from Wind Chakra. The Chakra Dome is enough to disintegrate anything it touches, seemingly rival that of Onoki's Dust Release, due to the billions of billions of Wind Blades equipped within it. The Chakra Dome continues to expand to the size of a detonated Bijuu Dama that can easily cover more than half of Metropolis if it is used on the ground.

The Wind Chakra Dome illuminates the entire city and blows away the thick smoke on the atmosphere created by the Alien Factory several kilometers in radius away from the city. It also continues to emit such power gust of violent wind that shatters some glass panes and windows on Metropolis even if the jutsu is activated several kilometers above the city.

"This feels like combining… a nuclear explosion and… a gust of a storm!" Green Lantern said while protecting the other heroes with his Lantern Ring.

"Now I know what it looks like when a nuke explodes in mid-air." The Flash commented.

"How is this possible? For a human, he has the power that could rival that of the gods!" Diana pondered in awe.

"The scale of that attack is incredible! I am afraid what will happen if he actually uses it on the ground!" Hawkgirl said while covering her eyes with her arms.

"This is the first time… that I saw someone capable of such level of destruction…" The Martian with his usual emotionless face painted in surprise.

"Just… what kind of power is this? How possible that an ordinary person capable of handling such power…" Superman said in wary.

Batman didn't spoke, but his eyes are narrowed towards the Shinobi who is still standing on top of the skyscraper, unfazed by the violent winds that his attack creates. He already know that this Shinobi his hiding a lot of powers… but this a little too much. This kid can create a nuclear level of destruction with just a single attack! He needs to find out more information about this kid… and do whatever it takes to not make his powers fall in the wrong hands…

The chakra dome starts to decrease its size slowly. The size continues to decrease until it disappears in thin air after a few minutes. There are no traces of the once large Spaceship in the atmosphere, not even a single debris are left behind. That attack completely disintegrates any trace from the Imperium's spaceship.

The heroes are once again landed on top of the Daily Planet building. Naruto leaps away from the skyscraper and hops on the buildings until he reaches the group. The moment he landed in front of them, he gives a large grin while posing with victory sign on his right hand.

"See? We did it!" Naruto said with all smile.

The Flash and Hawkgirl gives an awkward smile. Wonder Woman didn't respond, since she doesn't know what she should feel after witnessing such display of power. J'onn just gives a nod, while Green Lantern is looking at him with a frown.

"Why didn't you tell us that you have such kind of power?" Superman quickly voiced out the questions from the other heroes.

"Maa… I actually don't intend to use that jutsu here." Naruto replied while sweating due to the stares of the heroes on him. "But we need to take that thing down so I got no choice."

"There will always be a choice!" The Batman growled towards Naruto. "Why are you holding back the entire time while fighting with us?"

Naruto look towards the heroes seriously. That question is inevitable. "Because I don't want you guys to look at me like that. I am not a tool for battles and war. I am just another person like everyone of you." He answered with a sad, apologetic smile.

The heroes immediately realize what the Shinobi meant with those words. It is true, they are looking towards him with wary, surprise, and somewhat fear right now due the feat that he has just done. The way that Naruto battles alongside them is enough proof for them that he is a very experienced warrior who have fought major battles and wars that could surpass their wildest imagination. And for him to posses such skills and powers in battle, one must disregard their humanity and fight as a tool during a war. A cold-blooded tool that will do anything that he need to protect what is important for him. And with this power, he doesn't want to be treated as a tool again, that's why he decided to live a normal life in this world away from their judging eyes…

"That's the power that I gained to protect those who are important for me." Naruto replied while looking at the clear sky. "And I don't want anyone to look at me like the way you guys are looking at me right now once again here in this new world."

The heroes somewhat feel something within themselves, and decides to look away from the Shinobi.

"I just want to help you guys protect this world that's why I step out and fight with all of you. I just want to fight to protect the peaceful life that I have with my new friends who accepted me whole-heartedly here in this world." Naruto said with his back facing them as he starts to walk away.

"Regardless of what you say, you still possess a very dangerous power that will endanger not only your new friends, but even other people who are not involved with you." The Batman said. "You should have realized that the moment you stepped into the limelight and use those powers of yours, everything around you will change drastically." The Dark Knight said while approaching the retreating blonde Shinobi carefully.

"Nothing will change. It is a person's choice if they want change after certain inevitable events that happen in their life." Naruto replied in a firm voice. He recalls how he is being treated by the villagers during his childhood days. Instead of turning his back to the village, he continues to move forward until they accept him as a respectable Shinobi of Konoha. He chooses to try his best and be acknowledged, and throws his dark emotions for the village out of the window. "And even after this, I believe that I can still continue the way of life that I wish to take in this world."

"What makes you think that nothing will change after all of this? Do you know what kind of people will come after you after seeing the power that you have?" The Dark Knight replied. "Those people will not stop until they acquire your power or at least manipulate you to do their bidding, and they will even use those who are important for you just to get a hold of your power!"

Naruto just gives an exaggerated sigh. He hates to admit it, but he is being underestimated once again. "I know that very well. I guess all worlds have those kinds of people. I guess I should believe you, Batman. There will be people who will be in my tail just to get a hold of my power in this world as well."

"..as well?" Wonder Woman reacted after hearing those words that caught the attention of the other heroes. "You mean… you are also being targeted in your own world?"

'I guess it will not hurt to tell them about that.' Naruto thought. "Well, kinda… this power within me makes me become one of the targets of an organization. That is the very organization that initiates the war that I have recently fought with. But I am still alive and kicking since I have been able to defeat each of them that attempts to capture me!"

"Looks like you really have a difficult life for someone of your age." Hawkgirl stated.

Naruto just grins, trying to avoid the topic. "Now that I will become a target by those people that Batman mentioned, then my life will not be that much different from the Shinobi World… But that's a choice! If those bastards want my power like the Batman said, they need to get a hold of me first. And for them to do that, they will need to determine who am I first. And I will make that part as the most difficult part for them."

"Shinobis are used to live within the shadows. And no matter what happens, those bastards will never know my true identity no matter what." Naruto said seriously. "They will need to step into my grave first before they could find out my true identity." He said with a cold glare. "I will protect my precious friends in this world, no matter what, even with my life…" He continues as he starts to create hand signs while his back still facing the heroes.

"You don't have any idea what the evil people in this world can do." The Batman said to him.

"And you guys also don't have any idea what kind of battles I have been through and what other things that I could actually do." Naruto retorted. Then a sudden mild wind starts to blow on top of the Daily Planet. The wind carries several leaves and starts to mildly blow the Shinobi's hair and coat, which is somewhat out of place since it is quite impossible for the leaves to reach the top of the Daily Planet building.

Before Naruto can finish his hand seals, he spoke without turning his head towards the heroes. "Superman… What does it feels like… to be fighting with your fellow heroes?"

Superman is quite surprised about the sudden change of topic. He then looks towards the other heroes, and then replied. "It is quite a change. I always used on fighting on my own… but it feels something else if you have a team that can watch your back."

"That's good to hear." Naruto takes a side glance. "You don't need to shoulder everything on your own. No matter how powerful you are, you will still need someone who could understand and assist you. Believe in your fellow heroes and on the people that you wish to protect. Everyone knows that you are doing everything that you can to make the entire world trust you again. But you shouldn't carry that burden on your own."

"I know. And I have just realized it right now." Superman replied while looking towards his fellow heroes. "There are some things that you cannot do alone. There will always come a time that you will need a helping hand… even in saving the world. I am glad that everyone of you came and fight with me to protect the planet."

Naruto nods and finishes his final hand seal. "You have great friends around you right now. Just remember that being a hero doesn't mean that the world acknowledges you. The world acknowledges you that is why you become a hero." He finishes the statement with a grin.

The heroes smile after hearing those words, except the Batman of course. This kid really has done a lot for them in this battle. And even with the terrifying power that they have just witnessed, they cannot help but accepts him as one of them. One thing is for sure. If the Shinobi does need their assistance, they will definitely come into his aide.

"Well then, my job is done here! See ya!" The mild wind blows once again and in that instance, Naruto suddenly disappears out of their sight… leaving only traces of leaves that is immediately burned into ashes after a few seconds.

"Did he just…. disappear… right in front of us?" The Green Lantern said while using his Lantern Ring to detect the Shinobi's foot prints but to no avail.

"I can no longer sense him around us as well." The Martian said in surprise.

"Wow! I think he is better in disappearing act than you Bats!" The Flash jokingly said towards the Dark Knight.

"And he also doesn't leave any marks or even strand of hair the entire time that he is with me. As of now… there is no way to find out his true identity." The Batman said.

"I believe we should better to leave it like that for now." Superman said towards the Batman. The Batman raises his eyebrows hidden within his mask.

"How come that you are not alarmed after seeing that kid's power?" The Dark Knight inquired.

"I am alarmed as well… And I believe that everyone of us feels the same." Superman replied. "But he fought along with us to save the planet. And I know that he is not lying and is very sincere to his beliefs while listening during your conversation."

"Then let me ask you. What will you do if you his powers fall into wrong hands?"

"I don't know about that. But one thing is for sure, he helps us protect Earth and I believe that he is one of us. And in case that he needs our help, I'll help him with everything that I can." Superman replied in a resolute tone.

"And besides, we cannot restrain him just after knowing that he is wielding that kind of power. In fact, that power helps us defeating the Invaders." Wonder Woman joins in.

"I guess before worrying about the kind of power he is wielding, we would need to determine who he is under the mask first. And if he doesn't leave any evidences or clues about his identity even for you Batman, then he is doing a very good job on hiding his true identity." Hawkgirl said.

"Say what you want. I just want to say that we always need to be cautious about the power that he has." The Batman said with his Bat Plane appearing to pick him up. "But let me clarify one thing. I am wary about his power, but not against the Shinobi himself. Like Superman said, he is already one of us." He quickly hops towards the Bat Plane and the Plane flew away before the other heroes could react.

"Same as always…" Superman said while watching the retreating plane of the Dark Knight. He then looks towards the other heroes. "There are other remaining White Martians and Alien Walkers around the world. I'll need your help once again to take each of them down. Will you be coming with me?"

The heroes nod to Superman. They will be the ones who will finish the task to eliminate the Invaders after being saved by the Shinobi and the Batman in the last minute. The world needs their heroes now….

-Scene Change-

Somewhere within the United States, one private group has been monitoring the events of the Invasion despite the Earth's current predicament. They are a group of powerful people with powers provided by the Government to keep an eye on the meta-human's activities, regardless if they are heroes or villains…

"Looks like they barely it to defeat the Aliens." A fat, short-haired woman with dark complexion spoke.

"Yes. But as you can see, Superman and the other heroes are quite helpless if there is an appropriate plan on restraining and defeating them. And the Aliens have been able to execute their plans against them properly." An old man wearing glasses in scientist outfit spoke. "In the end, without the help of Batman, we will not know what will happen to those heroes after being defeated by the Invaders."

"You are right." A person wearing a military outfit, seemingly a general said. "Entrusting the safety of the planet against those super-powered individuals is very risky. And besides, we have already known that anyone of them can be brainwashed and manipulated, just like Superman. And that itself is a risk for the planet."

"That's right." Another scientist replied. "That's why we will need to prepare to keep those freaks in check. However, there is one among them that we should mostly keep an eye on." They adjust the monitor and zoom it to a certain person among the group of heroes. The monitor and show the Shinobi using Rasenshuriken against the Mothership. "This kid is very powerful… And this is the first time that we have seen him fight. He has high destructive power capable of rivaling nuclear warheads."

"But it seems like he is not one of those costumed heroes." The fat woman replied once again, analyzing the body language of the heroes while having a conversation with Naruto. "It seems that kid just helps with this Invasion, but don't seem to like being acquainted with the heroes."

"You are right." A violet haired person spoke. She is wearing clothing comparable to that of spellcasters. "That kid has a special power… quite similar to Magic, but feels very different at the same time. But after seeing its power, I can conclude that kid's power is more powerful than that of Magic. So we don't have a formula against that kind of power unless we can draw it out of that kid ourselves."

"So the kid is the only lose cause among those heroes." The general concludes. "If that kid is that powerful, and we don't have any countermeasures against that kind of power, we better locate him and find his true identity. That kid and his power can be very vital for us… And we can even use that kid if the time comes."

"That's right. That kid is the only one that concerns me among those heroes since even the Batman himself didn't get a clue about who that kid is." The fat woman spoke once again. "That will be one of our main objectives right now: Locate the kid and find out his true identity, then discover the nature of his power. Use all the possible resources that the Government can provide for us to make him work for our cause or at least let us know and use his powers as our own."

All the person sitting around the table nods at the same time. The heroes are already within their grasp, but they are wary about this new hero, the Shinobi. If the heroes can be manipulated, they believe that so does this kid as well. And they will do everything in their power to get a hold of him and his powers as well.

-Scene Change-

Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and Skuld watches on how Naruto disintegrates the Alien Mothership with a powerful attack through their magical ball. Each of them has disbelief painted on their face. Until a sudden bright flash shone within the same room that they were currently in.

"HIRAISHIN!" is what they heard within the flash of light. The light died down and they saw Naruto kneeling with his left knee on the ground still on his Shinobi outfit. He quickly looks around and saw the familiar faces of his new family with surprise still painted on their face. Naruto slowly stand up, performs a single hand seal, creating a sudden puff of smoke. The smoke disappears, and he is now wearing his usual casual outfit (black shirt with Konoha symbol on the middle, blue jeans, and orange jacket that has hemline reaching the back of his toe). He then scratches the back of his head with his usual foxy grin.

"Maa… It took long enough –dattebayo." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Naruto…" Skuld muttered.

He is greeted by warm smiles from Belldandy, Urd and Keiichi.

"I am sorry… for hiding such kind of power from you guys…" Naruto said while looking down, thinking that they might become wary of him due to the power of his Rasenshuriken.

"Don't be." Urd approaches him and pets his head. "If not because of that power of yours, those Aliens might have escaped and possibly invade another planet on their own whim. You did great.. Hokage-kun." Urd said with a grin. "By the way, you're in the USA a few seconds a go. How were you able to return back here in Japan that fast?"

"Well, remember the Hiraishin kunai that I gave to Skuld before you guys transport me to Metropolis?" Naruto pointed out. Everyone nods in response. "That kunai has a special jutsu that I have inherited from my Father. It allows me to 'flash' directly on the location where that specific jutsu is imprinted. And since that jutsu is attached on that kunai that I have given to Skuld, all that I need to do is to sense the location of that kunai and apply the appropriate chakra to 'flash' myself on that kunai. It is called 'Hiraishin no Jutsu' or Flying Thunder God Technique."

"You're so awesome Naruto!" Keiichi said with excitement. "I feel like watching a fantasy anime while watching you fight!" He said and gives a high five towards Naruto. "Thank you for protecting Earth…and for protecting us."

Naruto nods and then smile. "I'll do what I need to do to protect our home and to protect you guys..."

"I am glad that you are with us." Belldandy smiled gracefully. "Please accept my sincere gratitude for what you have done… I know the Heavens is watching over you and I believe that they will bless you for what you have done… Are you hungry? Do you have any food that you want me to prepare for you?"

"Thank you… Bell-neechan." Naruto grinned while looking down, embarrassed. "I'll eat anything that you prepare! You're the best cook for me after all!"

Skuld approaches Naruto slowly until they were few inches away from each other. Naruto gulps down, thinking that he has done something wrong again. However, Skuld gives the best smile that she could muster, full of respect, appreciation and affection…

"Okaerinasai (Welcome back)… Naruto…" She said with a little blush on her face.

Naruto felt something warm within him after hearing Skuld's words. Something that he has never felt before… Something that he always dreamt and wished for… He then slowly looks around to see the accepting smiles of Keiichi, Belldandy, Urd and then look towards Skuld once again. Each of them gives him a very warm smile, full of acceptance that he has never felt before, even from Konoha…

He has never experienced to be welcomed like this in his entire life… He grows up alone after all… Each time he went back to his home apartment, the only things that will welcome him are his bed and couch. He will sleep alone and wake up alone… That was his normal routine in his own world that he got used to… Until he starts living along with the Goddess trio and Keiichi in this new world…

Because somewhere deep within himself… he always wanted to be greeted by his family during the end of each day…. Something trivial, but something that he has never experienced before…. He always dreamt of this warmth, this feeling of acceptance that is now being provided by this new family of his in this new world…

Naruto closes his eyes, then gives a warm smile, a smile that he seldom use… a smile of appreciation and gratitude…

"Tadaima (I'm home)… Skuld… Everyone…" Naruto replied with his warmest smile, different from his usual grin.

Belldandy responds with a warm smile, Keiichi gives a nod, Urd pets Naruto's head once again, while Skuld smiles gracefully. Naruto just realized now more than ever… how important this four is for him… That's why… He will treasure and protect them with everything that he can, no matter what. That is a promise of a lifetime…

-Scene Change-

From a certain world…

"Phew! I thought that the Human World will need our assistance once again after 50 years…" A person from another world spoke. He has shiny black short hair wearing a white gi like the Karate Uniform that perfectly matches his lean body that is comparable to that of a teenage person.

"I thought so, Yusuke." A person with white long lair and sleeveless clothing spoke. But the most special thing to be mentioned in his appearance is the fox-like ears above his head and a tail behind him that is also comparable to a fox. "Good thing that those costumed heroes have been able to successfully halt the Invasion of those Aliens."

"Hnn… Why are you two still too attached to the Human World, Youko Kurama, Yurameshi?" Another one spoke with pointed black hair and a touch of white strands spoke. He has smaller physique than the first two, with a special third eye on his forehead. "The three of us are the new Three Kings here in the Makai World. We should not bother what will happen to the Human World anymore."

"Shut up Hiei (from Yu-Yu Hakusho)!" Yusuke Yurameshi (from Yu-Yu Hakusho) replied in an annoyed tone. "You're just saying that because you don't have any attachment to the Human World! I lived a wonderful life with Keiko in that world and I doubt that if not because of the Mazoku blood from Raizen old man, I already have aged and died in that world!"

"Calm down Yusuke." Youko Kurama (from Yu-Yu Hakusho) smiled. "Don't get all worked up against Hiei. Why are you still not used to his character?"

"Because he is an idiot." Hiei replied with a smug smile. Yusuke and Hiei enter a staring contest until Yusuke realizes something.

"Guys… what do you think about this kid?" Yusuke pointed out to Naruto who uses Rasenshuriken against the Alien Spaceship from the screen that they use to monitor the Human World. "I thought Koenma has already sealed the Spiritual Awareness of the entire mankind even for the next generations… But how come that Ninja boy can wield the same powers as that of us?"

Youko Kurama is also deep in thought. "That's right. I have been watching him fight the entire time... and I also conclude that he also posses the same Reiki as that of us, albeit quite different. I want to monitor him further but he just disappears right after the battle against those Aliens. If Koenma really says that he have sealed the entire mankind's Spiritual Awareness, then we can only conclude that the Shinobi kid came from another world where he have unlocked that power before arriving in Human World."

"So there is another dimension aside from the Human World, Spirit World and the Makai World huh?" Hiei asks in curiosity.

"I believe so." Youko Kurama nods. "And based from that kid's power, he can easily be categorized as an S-Class like us."

"That's great! I want to fight him!" Yusuke grins. "I can also sense that he is hiding a lot more power! I think I can test my full powers against him!"

"You are always like that Yusuke. But remember that you are already one of the Three Kings of Makai. Your power can already rival that of your former king Raizen. Even if that kid is an S-Class level, you should restrain challenging a human in a brawl." Kurama replied with a smile.

"But it's been a while since I felt my blood boiling for battle!" Yusuke replied. "And besides, our powers as Three Kings rival each other so you should feel this same excitement that I am currently feeling for that kid!" Yusuke said, but… "However, Kurama, you should restrain yourself calling my powers rival that of Raizen old man. I mean, he is on an entirely different level than anyone of us."

"That's true, Kurama." Hiei said, trying to make himself look not so interested in the topic. "It is true that Yusuke's power rivals that of Raizen's right now… during his weakened state. Yusuke's ancestor is one hell of a monster that even Mokuro and Yomi will not dare to fight. Raizen's prime is several times stronger than Mokuro and Yomi's power combined."

"I know that." Youko Kurama replied. "I just want to say to Yusuke that the Shinobi kid is a human while we are powerful demons of our own kind. And besides, except with Koenma's approval, we cannot meet with that kid from Human World or here in Makai World."

"But I'll find a way to meet him!" Yusuke said with enthusiasm.

_'I do feel the same brat.'_ A voice in Yusuke's mind said.

'Raizen old man.' Yusuke replied to the voice. 'I always wonder how come you have already died for almost a hundred years now but still able to speak through my mind.'

_'Consider it as perks for having my cells, blood, and power within your body as my descendant.' _Raizen said in amusement. _'That kid from the Human World is quite someone. I can feel that the power that he has used against the Aliens is merely a fraction of what he can actually wield. I want to find out how powerful that kid really is.'_

'You really are my ancestor.' Yusuke replied. 'But what's the point of determining the true power of that kid for you?'

_'I have my own reasons. I'll tell you on proper time.'_ Raizen's presence then disappears from Yusuke's mind.

"Having a chit-chat with Raizen again?" Kurama inquired.

"Yeah." Yusuke replied. "I guess the Human world is safe for now as long as that kid is on that world." He said in a carefree voice.

"How come? The Human World always has its protector in the presence of Superman along with his fellow heroes." Kurama inquired with curiosity.

"Well, I really don't like those costumed heroes." Yusuke replied. "They only take advantage of their given powers in an excuse to protect the world for the sake of peace and justice and blah blah blaha and refuses to kill those villains. In the end, those villains will end up doing more bad things, leaving more victims in their wake."

"But I believe that the Ninja boy is quite different. I believe that he only steps out and fight to protect the world for those who are important for him, just like us. He is not boasting any power and such and simply protects those who are important for him in the shadows unlike those heroes who prefers to show themselves in the limelight. That's the other reason why I don't like those heroes and also the reason why I like to meet the Ninja boy."

"I have the same opinion." Hiei, on a rare occasion, agrees with Yusuke. "And besides, if he has the same powers as that of us, it means he trained hard for it until he reaches this level of power. That's quite a respect that I would like to give on him even as a human."

"I see." Kurama shuts his eyes. "We'll see about that. I am also interested on what other things that the kid can do if he really is hiding much more power than he currently let on. But since we don't have a clue for who that kid is and we can barely do anything on the Human World here in Makai, let's just wait for the next development in the Human World for now…"

The Three Kings of Makai finished their discussion and return to their respective territories. They will need to discuss this to their respective advisors. But one thing is for sure... they are interested to know the full extent of power of the Shinobi kid…. Uzumaki Naruto…

-Scene Change-

From the 7th Universe… A certain deity has been suddenly awakened after a long slumber…

"It's been a while… Bills-sama (Hakaishin Bills from Dragonball Z Battle of the Gods)" A white haired person greeted the newly awaken God of Destruction of the 7th Universe. "You have awoken 10 years earlier than expected. How come you are awakened earlier than the scheduled time?"

"Hmm… There's something that concerns me, Whis. (Whis from Dragon Ball Z Battle of the Gods)" The Hakaishin said while yawning.

"What is it, Bills-sama?" Whis tilted his head in interest.

"A dream… I have a dream about a certain kid… and if I am not mistaken, a vision from the 9th Universe…"

"The 9th Universe? That very complex Universe that doesn't have their own Hakaishin… since it is run by a different system than from other Universes… and is being protected by the Gods of the Heavens themselves…" Whis gives a contemplating pose. "Let's discuss about this on the dining hall, Bills-sama. I have prepared a lot of good stuff for you."

"Always prepared eh, Whis?" The Hakaishin of the 7th Universe smirked.

After a few hours, the table of the dining hall is filled with insurmountable amounts of food prepared by Whis. Bills starts to eat the served food in tremendous speed in the most ridiculous fashion possible. After another few hours, the God of Destruction pats his filled stomach.

"Looks like your appetite is still the largest in this universe, Bills-sama." Whis commented with his usual smile.

"It has been 80 years since the last time I woke up and eat… after my battle with Goku and Vegeta…" Bills muttered. "By the way, what happened to those Saiyans while I am asleep?"

"Hnn… The Kai's have appointed Son Goku and Vegeta along with their sons, namely Son Gohan, Son Goten and Trunks (I guess you already know them too well J), as Guardians of the 7th Universe. Since their time in our Earth here in the 7th Universe is long over, the Kai's have restored their souls and is now living in them in the Planet of the Kai's." Whis reported while showing an overview of the events happened while Bills is asleep.

"Hou… Guardians of the Universe… Well that's fine. Those Saiyans has a lot of potential. How's their progress? Did they grow a lot stronger than before?"

"I believe so… Bills-sama. Son Goku, Vegeta and Son Gohan was now able to enter a new stage of transformation called Super Saiyan 4 with Son Goku and Vegeta can use Fusion Dance to create a person named Gogeta. This Gogeta can enter Super Saiyan 4 as well, and I believe that its power rivals that of the Super Saiyan God Goku during the last time you battled them."

Bills smiled after hearing the information. It seems like the Saiyans are not slacking around. "That's good to know. It seems I can have a good fight after several years of rest." He said while drinking a wine.

"By the way, Bills-sama… what did you dream about the 9th Universe?" Whis inquired.

"Oh, that's right…" Bills snaps and then lays down the glass of wine. "I dreamt of a kid from the Earth of the 9th Universe; a kid with the very same potential as that of the Super Saiyans…"

"The same potential as that of the Super Saiyans?" Whis pondered.

"Indeed. But he is just an ordinary human. That is the very reason why it greatly concerns me… since a human should not posses that level of potential and power that is enough to concern me…"

"You mean like that of the Super Saiyan God from 80 years ago?"

"Not really… The Super Saiyan God's power has met my expectations… But this kid in my dream… has surpassed any expectations as that of a regular human being."

"I see… If that kid really has that potential as a human that concerns you, what do you intend to do then, Bills-sama?"

"It simply means that this human kid… did not came from any of our 12 Universes… He came from a completely separate dimension from us that gives him the current power that he wields along with the potential that he possesses. And more possibly that he came outside of our12 Universes' dimension rift. And this… will definitely cause an imbalance not only on the 9th Universe, but to our 12 Universe as well…"

"You are thinking too much, Bills-sama." Whis replied. "It is true that that power from the kid may cause imbalance… but that is only a possibility. And there is also another possibility… that we should take a look at."

"And what is it?" Bills inquired in interest.

Whis expression became serious. "Something big is about to happen, and the kid from the other dimension outside of our 12 Universe will be the key to start this… or end this…"

Bills pondered, and then nods. "You are right. Now Whis, since you're my mentor, what is the appropriate step that we need to do about this premonition?"

"I believe that we should consult our Kai's here in the 7th Universe first… They have proper wisdom in dealing with the balance of our Universe and the other Universes." Whis answered.

"Alright." Bills stood up. "And I guess it is also appropriate time as well to greet the Saiyans and have a good sparring match since they are with them as well. If they were still not able to fight properly against me, I'll just destroy the Planet Kai out of boredom…" He said while looking towards Whis with a grin.

"As always. It will be your judgment, Bills-sama." Whis muttered as the two starts to move and walk away. Something big is about to happen… something that will change the balance of everything…

-Scene Change-

Naruto is now within his mindscape after a long day, training with his partner Kurama within his mindscape.

"I can't believe that the Rasenshuriken has grown that powerful, Kurama." Naruto said while playing Shogi with Ten-Tailed Fox while thousands of Kage Bunshins were training with his skills and jutsus. "I believe that if I actually use the 100% chakra requirement of Rasenshuriken, it will become much more powerful than the Senpou: Fuuton: Kyodaina Rasenshuriken that I have used against Madara during the Shinobi World War. (Well, that only happens on the Chapter 1 of this fic.).

**"Yes... it will be…" **Kurama replied. **"I actually thought that you will not use the Rasenshuriken on that battle."**

"I actually intend not to, but it leaves me no other choice." Naruto replied. "But after that, I have realized that I am not fit to become a hero like Superman. As much as possible, I will not show myself to the limelight once again unless it is really necessary. Batman said that there will be a lot of people who will come after me after seeing the scale of destruction that my power can do."

**"Then don't just leave any evidence. You have done it appropriately this time right?"**

"Right. I have made sure that I will not leave any evidence about my identity and the nature of my power while working with those heroes, especially while I am with Batman. Still, there is no knowing what the Batman and the other people will do to find out my true identity. But I cannot let anyone find out my true identity no matter what."

**"For the Goddesses eh?"** Kurama said while moving the Knight on the Shogi board. **"But it is too late. The denizens of this world might not be able to find out your true identity as for now however, I can feel that your power has already taken the attention of other entities on this reality… And I will not be surprised if someone will appear right in front of you in no time who knows who you really are or interested in your power… So you will need to be prepared for that no matter what."**

Naruto think about what Kurama has just mentioned. "I know. And I have a gut feeling that sooner or later, I will need to unleash my full power in this world to protect my precious people here in this world."

**"That's why you need to keep getting stronger and stronger kid… That's all I have to say…"**

"Yeah… That's already a given… Kurama. When that time comes… Please lend me your power…"

**"No need to say that. I am a part of your power… And I will provide you the appropriate assistance that you need… Since things are about to change before we even knew it… Naruto…"**

Naruto nods as he and Kurama continues to train within his mindscape while his physical body is asleep in the real world. This is the only thing that he can do for his new family who accepts him… to become much stronger and stronger for him to be able to protect them on the possible incoming danger and preserve the peaceful life that he currently has…

"Oh crap!" Naruto shouted suddenly.

**"What is it this time?"** Kurama inquired in an annoyed tone.

"I forgot to do my self-study homework!" Naruto scratches his head using both his hands comically. "Nikaido-sensei will definitely kill me!"

**"What an idiot… as always"** The fox gives an exaggerated long sigh.

Author's Note: What do you think guys? I am also open for suggestions to add more flavors to this story. Thank you everyone!


	7. Chapter 7 - Interlude

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **

**Thank you for the reviews guys. I really do appreciate it. I am sorry it took a while before I update. I got lost in the way of life****J****. I mean I have some things that I need to do that affects the time I spent writing this fic.**

**Sorry for the late notice but I will admit that English is not my first language. So there will be some errors and such. I want to contact a beta, but I don't know how to do so and besides, I also am busy doing other stuff and writing this story is one of the outlets of my stress.**

I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLOT DEVICES AND EVERYTHING THAT WILL BE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY. THEY BELONG TO THEIR OWN RESPECTIVE AUTHORS. PLEASE SUPPORT THE OFFICIAL RELEASES.

**Here goes the Chapter 7. Enjoy.**

**Naruto Chronicles Chapter 7 - Interlude**

Several days has passed after the surprise invasion by the White Martians. Most of the remaining Invaders all over the world were now defeated by Superman along with his other superhero comrades. The major cities around the world that were attacked by the Invaders are now undergoing major rehabilitation and reconstruction. And with the help of these heroes, these cities will soon be up and running once again in no time.

Since only the major cities were attacked during the Invasion, smaller towns and rural communities resumed their daily lives as it always been as they were not much affected by the attack. However, most school classes are still suspended for few more days.

Naruto resumes his usual life along with the Goddesses. As much as he would like to help the major cities of Japan that are affected by the attack for reconstruction and rehabilitation, he refrains himself to do so. After his last conversation with the Batman during the Invasion, evil people will be on his tail just to get a hold of his powers if he acts carelessly. Of course there is no way that these evil people can get a hold of him, but how about his precious friends here, specially the Goddesses?

And besides, he already dismisses the idea of being a superhero right after the Invasion. All that he ever wishes for is a normal, peaceful life that he hasn't been able to experience from the Shinobi World. It is not that he will no longer use his powers anymore. In fact, he is still training rigorously in his mindscape every night. It is just that this power is for protecting his new family in this new world, and he will only once again step out in the limelight only if it is really needed.

Speaking of training, Naruto continue to grow stronger and stronger under the Juubi Fox, Kurama's tutelage. This is because of the statement that Kurama has mentioned to him after the Invasion that other powerful entities on this reality might have taken an interest on his power and fighting prowess. If those entities target him, the Goddesses might also get involved. So he needs to grow stronger as much as he could and make these important people for him not to be involved.

Maximizing the power of his Uzumaki heritagethat can provide unlimited growth on his physical stats, Naruto's physical strength has grown too much that his base strength alone is now far stronger than Byakugo-powered Sakura during the 4th Shinobi World War (ideally Toriko-level, but could be at Zebura/Starjun level if utilized at 100%). His base speed is now several times faster than that of the Raikage's without even using Shunshin or Hiraishin. His Uzumaki genes also now allow him to heal his wounds almost instantaneously due to his clan's powerful life force. Technically, with Naruto maximizing his Uzumaki powers already makes him a very formidable, higher than Kage-level Shinobi.

His Bijuu Cells that are equipped within his Uzumaki Cells have also evolved so much due to Kurama's training. The Bijuu Cells protects Naruto's original cells since it gives him a base invulnerability on the same as that of the Bijuus. Naruto equips chakra, either his own or Senjutsu chakra, passively to his Bijuu Cells for nourishment for them to evolve and increase the level of his invulnerability which far surpasses the 3rd Raikage's invulnerability. At the same time, this chakra within the Bijuu Cells gives Naruto several layers of protection, as it equips Naruto's body a very thin but very durable, invisible chakra to protect Naruto from bodily harm, much like the Armor of Sand of Gaara.

And since Bijuu Cells can be considered as a better 'chakra conductor' than ordinary cells, Naruto can also equip the Bijuu Cells with much stronger, higher amount of chakra that he can use to further increase his strength for a chakra infused physical Taijutsu attacks or increase his defenses for higher level of invulnerability. And due to the Bijuu Cells power and ability to adapt as it continues to 'eat' Naruto's chakra for nourishment, the cells get stronger and stronger than it could ever be.

And due to the unique combination of Uzumaki and Bijuu Cells, Naruto surpasses the limitations of Hachimon (Eight Gates) and Shisho Tenketsu. So Naruto can tap up to the Eight Gates, the Gate of Death itself without the risk on the user's life. According to Kurama, a regular Jounin-level Shinobi who can unlock the Eight Gates' Gate of Death acquires power enough to rival the full power of Shinju Jinchuuriki Madara (Based on Chapter 669 of Naruto Manga). It is just that the Eight Gates, including the First Gate, can only be used by geniuses of hard work and cannot be used by any regular Shinobis on a whim, also including the toll that it could give to the user. This makes Naruto further respects Rock Lee and Might Guy.

However, with this information on hand, if a regular Jounin-level Shinobi can access a power that rivals Shinju Jinchuuriki Madara (who is several thousand times stronger than a regular Jounin-level Shinobi) once the full Eight Gates is activated, then what if a Shinobi who is now several times stronger than that Madara activates the Eight Gates? And what if the user can use it without the risk on the user's life due to the unique properties of his cells? What kind of power does that Shinobi can actually produce? And since Naruto fits all of the description, just imagine what kind of power Naruto can produce if he uses the Eight Gates.

And also, due to his cells unique properties, Naruto continues to maximize his 361 Tenketsu points to further increase his current base chakra level to immeasurable amounts thru the Shisho Tenketsu. Since Naruto can double his current total amount of chakra just by releasing 36 Tenketsu points, and he can open up to 360 Tenketsu points, Naruto can now harness an immeasurable amounts of chakra thru this Support Jutsu, but also ignoring the painful cost of the jutsu, (removing the user's ability to use chakra) due to the unique power of his cells.

As for his current chakra level, his current chakra level without using any power-ups is more than 10 times as that of Shinju Jinchuuriki Madara due to the Unlock Jutsu that Kurama performs to Naruto every once in a while. Kurama believes that if the two of them will fight on the outside world, Naruto can now easily beat him even on his current Ten-Tailed state even if he is already several times more powerful than the original Juubi due to the events on the war(on this fic) just by using his very own base chakra.

But what's the use of Kurama within Naruto if Naruto is now much stronger than him? Actually, a Bijuu, including the Juubi, has special property if they are sealed within Shinobis. Being forces of nature themselves, if the Shinobi taps into the Bijuus' power within them, it will not just a simple addition between the Shinobi and the Bijuu sealed within him. It is an exponential chakra increase. Just like what mentioned on the 2nd chapter of this fic, the chakra ratio on how much of Juubi's chakra that the Shinobi can use is 1:5,000. So technically, if the Shinobi has a chakra unit of 10, he can increase his chakra levels for up to 50,000 units by tapping into the Juubi's chakra.

So technically, Kurama's power is an exponential multiplier regardless of how powerful the Shinobi currently is. So even if Naruto has much more chakra than the Juubi Fox right now, if he taps into the Fox's power, the same 1:5000 conversion is applied even in the initial Jinchuuriki transformation and with higher ratio proportions for each higher Jinchuuriki form.

Aside from raw power, Naruto's skills have also been on a higher degree right now. Aside from his mastery on using and maximizing each Shinobi weapons capability, his base Kenjutsu skill's speed consists of lightning speed attacks capable of taking down multiple opponents in a single instance (similar fashion to Kenshin Himura) and his base Kenjutsu's power can even project powerful pressurized winds capable of cutting any physical matter on its way (similar to Dangai Ichigo/Dracule Mihawk). He has also fully mastered the Hiraishin Kenjutsu (amalgam techniques from Hitten Mitsurugi and Santoryu), making him very lethal in any types of sword battles.

His Taijutsu is also on an entirely different level. He have mastered Namikaze Taijutsu which is an amalgam of Konoha's best Taijutsu attacks which is revised by his father, Minato Namikaze for his personal use. He has also mastered the Uzumaki Ninpou Taijutsu, a powerful set of attacks created by combining Ninjutsu and Taijutsu without performing handseals derived from the Uzumaki clan's fighting prowess.

Naruto's Ninjutsu is now on an entirely different league. With his unbelievable amount of chakra, Naruto can spam enormous amounts of destructive jutsus as much as he could, coupled with passive use of Chakra Honor and Chakra Immersion which is sub-products of his Chakra Control Mastery. And also, Naruto has also mastered using Hiraishin and also completed other uncompleted jutsus created by his father.

The blonde Hokage has also mastered his natural Fuuton(Wind Release) elemental affinity. Eventhough this is the only elemental affinity that he can use aside from Onmyoton, the power of his Wind Release jutsus are on an entirely different dimension, as the power and density of his wind attacks bypasses its natural elemental weakness, namely Fire and Water elements. Even the basic Wind Release jutsu's destructive power is now easily much more devastating that Tsuchikage Onoki's Jinton. (His level of Wind Element mastery simply compares to the Logia users.)

Though genetically born as a Fuinjutsu expert due to his clan's genes, Naruto didn't much focus on Fuinjutsu. But he can create special sealing formulas if he needs to. The only main Fuinjutsu that he focuses on is his Byakugo where he stores his stored Senjutsu chakra.

Since we came to Senjutsu, his Mastery over passive Sage Mode is as simple as breathing. Naruto can also enter active Sage Mode and combines its power with passive Sage Mode to create more powerful attacks. And he can further increase his Senjutsu powers by entering Transcended Sage Mode. And by combining his Senjutsu chakra from his Byakugo, Naruto can enter God Sage Mode as well to give an exponential boost in power aside from an additional boost as well from Byakugo itself.

And as for his Jinchuuriki transformations, his power can be augmented immeasurably thru Initial Jinchuuriki Form, Version 1 (Cloak Form), Version 2 (Chakra Shroud Form), Version 3 (Kurama Chakra Mode), Version 4 (Bijuu Mode), Version 5 (Full Bijuu Mode/V2) and also enters Rikudo Sennin Mode (Madara's Jinchuuriki Form from Chapter 663 in the Manga). All of these power-ups can be used with all of his additional power-ups, making Naruto a god-like entity on his own right.

As for Kurama, he still has the Shinju's power sealed within himself after extracting it from Madara during the war. Technically, the Ten-Tailed Fox is the Shinju Jinchuuriki himself even if he is also sealed within Naruto. So he can also tap into the Shinju's power within him anytime to further increase Naruto's chakra in case that it will be needed.

However, despite all of these powers, Naruto continues to train on his mindscape every night to continue getting stronger. He will not let his guard down despite obtaining god-like powers and skills. Because he believes that this world is more than what it appears… And he needs to be prepared no matter what…

(I am sorry it took a while for summarizing Naruto's current power… well, he is godlike in this fic. I need to summarize his current powers and abilities for the upcoming events.)

-Scene Change-

Naruto is currently on the backyard of the temple, applying chakra to his now unclothed Nunoboku Sword. Naruto uses chakra for cleaning and maintenance of the sword. This very powerful sword created by the gods that existed long before the Shinobi world came to be, known as Eight Kings, has chosen him as its proper wielder. That's why he is taking care of it with the best that he could.

The 1.5 meter sword itself emits a powerful oppressive aura that can be felt by anyone who will look into it. It's entirely dark red in color indicates its supremacy over any other blades. The sword doesn't have a handguard, and its handle is only covered by a special cloth created from chakra. It also doesn't have its own sheath and Naruto uses the same chakra cloth to cover its blades. (Technically similar appearance to Tensa Zangetsu albeit dark red and not black in color. But the handle and hilt is the same as that of Zangetsu in Shikai Form.)

Skuld, who is currently fixing Banpei and Sigel (both are mecha created by Skuld, please Google it if you don't know their appearance), felt the oppressive aura that the sword emits. Even she could feel that the sword itself is a divine construct. After seeing the shining dark red blade…

"That's one pretty awesome sword, Naruto." Skuld said. "I can feel its power radiating even in a distance."

"Well, yeah. This is a pretty powerful sword Skuld-chan." Naruto grinned to the youngest Goddess. "By the way, where is Bell-neechan?"

"Onee-sama went to the Shopping District for some shopping." Skuld replied. "How did you get that sword Naruto?"

"My best buddy gives it to me during training." Naruto said while looking at the sword. Kurama just smirks within his mindscape. "He said that this sword is created by eight powerful creatures long before humans exist on the Shinobi World."

"That's so cool! I can feel enormous power within that sword. During with your fight with those Aliens, I notice that you didn't use this sword but it is always on your waist. Why did you not use this sword during that time?"

"Uhm…I can't use Nunoboku casually Skuld." Naruto replied as he continues to apply chakra on the sword which is currently on his lap. "This sword is too powerful that even a single casual slash from this sword even in its current sealed form can drastically shape the entire landscape of the battlefield. After all, this sword is the one that reshapes my world during its ancient times."

Skuld became dumbstruck after hearing those words. This sword is actually a divine weapon from Naruto's world! And Naruto is the one chosen by the sword to wield its power! It seems her blonde partner really is a special person chosen by the gods even from his own world.

"That's amazing… But you just mentioned that the sword is currently in its sealed form right? And even in its sealed form, it has enough power to reshape the battlefield in an instant." Skuld inquired. Naruto replied with a nod. "Then how powerful is that sword if it is actually unsealed?"

"Hn," Naruto contemplated. "There are three stages of unlocking the true power of this sword. The Shikai Form, the Bankai Form, and another unnamed form yet, which is the peak of its power. It is hard to describe the power level of this sword once you have unlocked its powers. All that I can say is that this sword has the powers and abilities of the eight powerful creatures that have created this sword."

Kurama is satisfied by his host's explanation of the sword's power. Even himself, as the Juubi Kitsune who is several times stronger than the original Juubi with the Shinju's power sealed within himself as well, he knew very well how powerful those Eight Kings can be from the ancient times based on the stories from the Rikudo Sennin. Since the Eight Kings themselves created the Nunoboku from their combined powers, and only the excess powers of that sword is used to 'accidentally' create the Shinju where the Juubi came from, it can be technically assumed that these Eight Kings are on an entirely different league than that of the original Juubi. And even if Kurama is already several times powerful than that Juubi along with the Shinju's full chakra within him, he doubts that he can actually win against the might of even a single one of the Eight Kings if they will happen to battle. If the powers of each of the Eight Kings are sealed within the sword, just what kind of power that this sword actually has in its Full Released form?

"I believe that Nunoboku has chosen me because we have the same ideals as that of the Eight Kings." Naruto smiles towards Skuld. "That's why I am willing to take care of this sword, and will not use it unless the situation really needs to." The Shinobi then wraps the Nunoboku with a chakra cloth and places it on his left waist. Then it became invisible to the naked eye.

"What happened? Where did that sword go?" Skuld inquired.

"Nunoboku is part of my Shinobi outfit. It is with me all the time. Once I use my Shinobi clothes, it will be visible in my waist." Naruto grins.

"I see." Skuld replied. She then looks directly towards Naruto's eyes and she recalls everything that she knows about Naruto so far. He is an orphan who became a Jinchuuriki, treated as a monster his entire childhood life. But he keeps moving forwards and tried his best so the village can acknowledge him. He continues to become stronger and stronger just to protect everyone so they could accept him.

Then, right after his people acknowledges him, his world is plunged into a terrible war. In the end, he sacrificed himself just to protect those who are important for him to end that war, but not before becoming a Hokage of their village. And now he also revealed that he is also chosen by a powerful sword created by godlike creatures from his own world as the wielder of its unfathomable power. There is too much responsibility resting beneath those cerulean eyes… responsibility that a human of his age shouldn't be burdened with. But even with all these, Skuld cannot sense any regret within the Shinobi's eyes. This is enough for her to realize that Naruto is willing to carry these burdens as long as he can protect what he believed in.

"Skuld-chan? You're about to cry? Is there something wrong?" Naruto asked innocently, worry painted all over his face.

"Is it really alright? Are you really alright, with everything that you have been through?" The youngest Goddess said with tears about to fall from her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Since childhood, you are carrying a heavy burden on your own. As you grow up, I believe you have faced heavier burdens; each is more difficult than the last. You haven't even been able to actually enjoy the gift of life that a normal person should treasure. How come you can easily accept all of these without even a single hint of regret?" Skuld said while looking directly into his eyes.

"I guess those are fair questions." Naruto smiles sadly. "It is true, I have experienced a lot, possibly more than you could ever imagined. But life is not about hardships. It is about how you handle those hardships to become a person that you want to be. In the end, I became who I am today because of those hardships and experiences…."

In that instance, Skuld saw what kind of person Naruto actually is. This is the very reason why the Heavens acknowledged him. It is now that she have realized how lucky of a Goddess she is after the Heavens has chosen Naruto as the person that she will grant his wish for. This person who has experience a lot his entire life needs someone that could make him happy. And she is the Goddess chosen to provide happiness for this great young man.

"…And it is because of those events that I were able to came here in this world and be able to meet Bell-neechan, Urd-neechan, Keiichi and my other new friends. Especially you… Skuld. So there's no reason to regret at all." Naruto finishes his statement with warm smile.

'Especially me?' Skuld blushes immediately. In that instance, Noble Scarlet (Skuld's Angel) appeared behind her with a beautiful smile that could rival her master. "Naruto…" Skuld said, returning the warm smile.

"Scarlet-chan!" Naruto lively greeted Skuld's angel, surprising Skuld who instantly looks behind her. Noble Scarlet waves her hand cutely to the blonde Shinobi.

'Mou! Noble Scarlet?' Skuld pouts at her angel. This angel of hers somewhat inherited her mischievous attitude. However, before she could even react, Noble Scarlet playfully pushes Skuld towards Naruto, making the Goddess of the Future lose her balance and fall towards Naruto. The Shinobi instinctively catches the off balanced Goddess. However, Noble Scarlet induces additional Magic to her push, making Naruto lose balance as well.

The two youngsters fall on the ground with Skuld on top, her head leaning on Naruto's chest. Seeing that her little plan is successful, Noble Scarlet quickly returns within her master.

"Are you alright, Skuld-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Wah… Naruto! Get away from me! You pervert!" Skuld look towards him and punches him several times comically, prompting the Shinobi to move away.

"How can I get away from you if you're on top of me!? And why are you hitting me!?" Naruto complained with comedic anger.

"It's because you are too close to me! Get awa…KYAAAHH!" Skuld's arm slips, making her fall towards Naruto once more but this time, their face is a lot closer than before. Skuld immediately stops her punches, and her face is now adorned with bright red blush.

Naruto, on the other hand, is also blushing madly due to the beautiful Goddess's face staring a few centimeters away right in front of him. He gives an exaggerated gulp. This is the very first time in his life that he experienced such awkward position with a very beautiful 17-year-old girl. And since this is the first time that he is on this kind of situation, Naruto don't have any idea what kind of situation he is currently going into.

Skuld is also experiencing the same feeling. This is the closest contact that Skuld has ever experienced aside from her sisters. And this is with a very handsome, one-of-a-kind young man that she has just acknowledged a few moments ago. She wanted to get away, but a part of her insists for her to stay on this position. But why? Is this the same feeling that Onee-sama always has while she is with Keiichi?

"Skuld-chan…"

"Naruto…"

The Shinobi and the Goddess can now feel the breath from each other's lips. Why does it smell so intoxicating? Skuld closes her eyes, then reopens it. But this time, her eyelids cover half of her eyes. The she gives a beautiful, simple smile towards Naruto.

"I guess it is okay, ne, Naruto?"

"Skuld-chan…" Naruto felt intoxicated by the smile from the beautiful Norse Goddess. Then he notices that Skuld's face starts inching closer and closer to his face, closing the few centimeter gap in a slow steady phase. As if by instinct, the two slowly closes their eyes and Skuld tilted her head to the right. Their lips are now a single centimeter away from each other….

KACHAK!

The couple heard a weird metallic noise. Naruto and Skuld open their eyes and quickly look towards the other side at the same time, and saw Sigel clutching her wrist.

"What are you doing to my Skuld-sama, perverted Shinobi?" The female designed robot by Skuld, Sigel, said while pointing her arms towards Naruto's head.

"Sigel-chan?" Naruto starts to sweat heavily while Skuld quickly stood-up in an attempt to stop Sigel.

"Wait a moment Sigel! It's an accident! Don't… don't…!" Skuld comically waves her hands.

"ROCKET PUNCH!" Sigel launches her only detachable right arm to attack Naruto while Skuld quickly leaps away for to not get involved with the comedic attack. After that, several loud explosions can be heard in the temple grounds.

Keiichi and Urd who is on the other side of the temple heard the explosions.

"What is that?" Urd said in an annoyed tone.

"The Storm of Youth." Keiichi said with uninterested, squinted eyes…

-Scene Change-

A few minutes later... Urd and Keiichi joined the Shinobi and the youngest Goddess, wondering what happened.

"Phew. Good thing Sigel-chan ran out of power –dattebayo!" Naruto sat on the floor with an exaggerated sigh. Skuld reenters the room after recharging Sigel from her room.

"It is because of your carelessness that Sigel attacks you Naruto." Skuld said with a pout, not looking towards the Shinobi as she still has a blush on her face.

"My carelessness? You are the reason why Sigel-chan attacked me!" Naruto pointed his index finger to Skuld comically. That made Skuld remember what happened earlier in full detail, making her blush so hard that would even make a tomato jealous.

"If I may ask, what did actually happen that made Sigel go mad like that?" Keiichi inquired. Naruto blushes immediately while Skuld, who can no longer hide her red face, draws her debugging mallet and starts attacking Keiichi, making the two run in circles on the same room.

"Hou.,.. Looks like something interesting happened while I am not keeping an eye on you two…" Urd said with mischievous eyes. The Urd's tone itself made Skuld stop chasing Keiichi. Both her and Naruto got shivers running down their spine. If Urd notices this, one thing is for sure. This will be trouble.

"Shu-Shut up Urd!" Skuld yelled at her eldest sister while blushing. "Nothing interesting happened! Naruto is just being an idiot! Sigel saw him and decided to give him a lesson!"

"R~e~a~l~l~y~?" Urd inches her face closer to her youngest sister with an all-knowing face. Skuld shivers once again. If she tells this elder sister of hers what actually happened, she will be so embarrassed she will bury herself to the ground.

Naruto watches the interaction between the two and he is also sweating quite heavily now. He knows that if his Urd-neechan got interested into something, she will not stop until she got what she wanted. He also cannot understand what actually happened between him and Skuld earlier but this is not the right time to think about it. At the very least, he needs to help Skuld get out of this situation before it even escalates further.

"Urd-neechan…. Skuld-chan is telling the truth. Nothing really happened..." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head with his face still blushing. This makes Urd became much more curious while Keiichi is giving a sly face. However, eventhough Skuld understood that Naruto is just trying to help her get out of Urd's teasing, she felt quite sad and hurt that Naruto is also making an excuse that 'nothing has happened'.

Naruto gulps exaggeratedly. "…you know, something just happened and then this happened… and that happened… I mean… everything is just an accident… Ahahahaha!" Naruto gives a very stupid explanation while laughing awkwardly and scratching the back of his head.

Urd and Keiichi look towards the corner of their eyes. 'These two are very suspicious!' They thought in unison. However, their thoughts were halted by a crashing sound.

"….an accident… you say…. Naruto!" Skuld said, her figure wrapped with pure feminine fury. Her hands equipped with debugging mallet, pinned on the floor with few centimeters where Naruto is currently sitting.

"Skuld-chan?!" Naruto once again sweat heavily. 'Why did she try to hit me again!? Can't she see that I am helping her?!'

Little does Naruto know, Skuld snaps out after hearing Naruto said that everything is just an accident. She is already quite hurt after she heard him say that nothing happened, but now Naruto is denying everything? She knows that Naruto said it for a reason, but she felt so infuriated that she can't help but hit Naruto so that the blonde Shinobi could at least understand her feelings.

"Don't… Don't say my feelings are just an accident! You Ramen Maniac!" Skuld starts swinging her debugging mallet wildly while Naruto dodges her clumsy attacks while the two, Urd and Keiichi, watches them with suspicious looking faces.

"Stop it you Ice Cream freak!" Naruto yelled with stupid face while pointing his index finger towards Skuld, only to be halted by the debugging mallet attack that sends Naruto stumbling a few meters away. "Hey Urd-neechan! Keiichi! You guys gotta help me!"

*Kring*Kring*

Suddenly, the familiar sound (for them) echoed in the temples entrance. The group of four quickly looks towards the source of the sound. It is Belldandy with her bicycle. She has just arrived after her trip in the Shopping district.

"Bell-neechan!" Naruto yelled in relief.

"Onee-sama?" Skuld stops attacking and tilted her head.

The Shinobi and the Goddess of the Future quickly ran towards the arriving Belldandy, much to the beautiful Goddess' surprise.

'Thank you for saving me'. Both of them thought while smiling awkwardly towards Belldandy.

"Hey wait you two! We are not finished with you yet!" Urd also came running from behind with veins popping on her head, following the two youngsters.

"Ara, Ara, this morning is quite lively, isn't it?" Belldandy smiles towards the group. "It seems everyone is getting along really well!"

Naruto gives a wry smile. "You think so? Skuld-chan is killing me?!" the Hokage replied.

"I believe that is simply the way how Skuld shows that she cares for you." Belldandy replied with her usual graceful smile.

"Onee-sama! Don't say such things!" Skuld yelled while blushing.

Belldandy got off the bicycle and starts unloading the groceries. Naruto and Keiichi move towards the grocery basket of the bicycle to carry the groceries to the kitchen. However, it is then that the Shinobi got curious with the bicycle itself.

"Bell-neechan. What is this vehicle?" Naruto inquired in pure curiosity.

"This child is called as bicycle." Belldandy replied with a smile (Belldandy tends to call machines and equipments as a 'child' in the manga.)

"Bicycle?" Naruto and Skuld replied. Naruto have already seen Belldandy and other people from this world using this 'vehicle'. However, he didn't pay much attention to it until now since he knows that he can use hi-speed movements. Skuld is the same. She have already seen her sister riding this simple contraption the entire time that she is here on Earth, but didn't actually paid attention to it due to its simplicity.

Skuld starts looking around the bicycle, observing its construction. She also got curious about this contraption since each time she see Belldandy using it, her sister seems to be very happy.

"I wonder… riding a bicycle… is it really that much fun?" Skuld said, seemed unimpressed with the bicycle's feature. She continues to browse around the bicycle. "Hmm, extreme simplicity, yet strangely logical." As a natural mechanical genius, Skulds starts poking around the parts of the two-wheeled vehicle. "Now, this joint could use some improvement. I wonder why the frame isn't more perfectly triangular. Strange…"

Naruto and Keiichi sweatdropped while watching Skuld navigating the structure of the bicycle. Keiichi knew very well how Skuld can be easily carried away by creating complex machines.

"Oh no. we can't leave her like this." Keiichi said towards Naruto.

"Why? Skuld-chan can improve that bicycle with her machine expertise, right?" Naruto inquired.

"I am not sure about that." Keiichi gives a difficult face, remembering everything that Skuld has done, from fixing his motorcycle, creating Banpei and Sigel along with other random machines that actually cannot be used by a normal person in normal occasions. "Skuld is known for her superbly skillful execution but with amateurish ending for creating machines. When she does something on that bike, I doubt we can even call it as a bike anymore right after she fixes it."

"…no shock absorbers, but in their place, air-bladder tires and a spring suspension for the seat." Skuld continues to analyze the bicycle features. "The chain transmits the leverage to the sprocket and the axle at the rear of the bike. And when you rotate these pedals, and squeeze the brake lever, causes these rubber pads to make contact with the wheels, converting angular momentum to heat."

"You want to take a ride?" Belldandy asked kindly to her 17-year old sister. Skuld stops her musings about the bicycle in surprise.

"A…ride?! No way! I absolutely don't want to ride on it!" Skuld retorted with her hands waving violently. "I.. I was merely analyzing its technological features!"

"Oh common my dear sister." Urd joins the group, using her usual teasing tones against Skuld. "It isn't actually that 'you don't want to ride on it.'. You just don't know how to ride on it… Isn't it?"

Skuld felt like she has been struck by a truck running at full speeds. This damn elder sister of hers can always read what's in her mind. And the worst thing here is that this is the very few times that she cannot retort back properly since it is true that she actually don't know how to ride a bike.

"So… So what!?" Skuld yelled towards her eldest sister. "How about you? I also haven't seen you riding a bike eversince! I bet you also don't know how to use it!"

Urd hums teasingly while making her way towards the bicycle. She then rides into it and starts pedaling while circling all over the temple's compound, whistling in the air. This further annoys her bratty little sister greatly.

"You know my dear little sister, there is nothing that I cannot do." Urd stops her bike right in front of infuriated Skuld. "And also maybe this is the only thing that you cannot actually do."

Skuld and Urd starts yelling at each other while Naruto asks Keiichi.

"Can you teach me on how to ride on that thing?" Naruto pointed out.

"Of course! But why did you suddenly got interested in learning how to bike?" Keiichi inquired.

"Well, we don't have bicycles from Konoha. And besides, I think it is kinda cool after seeing Bell-neechan riding one earlier." Naruto grinned. "Hey Skuld-chan! Why don't we try learning how to use a bike? Both of us!"

"That's right Skuld!" Belldandy spoke. "I'd love to be able to go on rides together with you my dear sister. I'd be glad to help you learn to ride it too!"

"Really! Then it's a done deal!" Skuld replied happily. "Hey Naruto! Let's see who can learn faster! Me with Onee-sama as my teacher, or you with Keiichi as your teacher!"

"That's great! I'll never back down on a challenge!" Naruto grinned. "Let's do this, Keiichi-sensei!"

"-sensei?" Keiichi deadpanned.

"It seems both of them are quite passionate." Belldandy smiled at Keiichi.

"Whatever. I'll just watch TV instead of watching you two learn something very basic." Urd said while entering the temple.

-Scene Change-

It has been 2 hours since the two starts trying to learn how to ride a bike with Skuld using Belldandy's bike and Naruto using an old model bike from Keiichi. And all that happens is crash here and there even with guidance from Keiichi and Belldandy. Both youngsters are now covered with dirt and bruises due to countless crash that they have been through. This will go on for another hour until changes in attitude starts to surface from the two.

While Naruto continues to struggle learning on his own, Skuld gets a new gadget from who knows where and starts installing it on her bike.

"What are you doing now Skuld?" Keiichi said while looking at the bicycle.

"I am installing an auto-balancer system. This way, I won't need to worry about crashing!" Skuld replied while not looking back. "Maybe I could also add a motor so I will also not bother pedaling this bike."

"If you do that, then that will no longer be called as a bicycle." Keiichi sighs.

"Keiichi is right Skuld." Belldandy said kindly to her youngest sister. Naruto, who is currently standing up after another crash, heard what Belldandy says and also starts to listen. "On a bicycle, you converse with the wind. It sometimes swirls around you, sometimes slipping mildly beside you. As you pass from the warmth of the sun to the cool shades of the trees, you can feel the beautiful feelings of change in the wind. The flow of green leaves, the sky and the clouds, you can feel each of them enveloping around you… And that's why I adore riding in a bicycle."

"Oooohhhh…." Is all that Skuld, Naruto and Keiichi could muster after a beautiful, heart-warming speech from Belldandy.

"Yosha! I'm all revved up! Ikke –dattebayo!" Naruto starts pedaling once again after hearing Belldandy, only to crash due to his over-enthusiasm.

"Onee-sama! I'll do anything to feel that way as well!" Skuld also said.

"Good. Then let's give it another try!" Belldandy just smile.

However, even after a lovely speech from Belldandy, things still are not going well for the two as they continue to crash each and every time. But this time, Skuld notices that Belldandy is actually not using her Magic to catch her when she is about to crash. At first, she thought that she is just imagining things, that Belldandy wasn't fast enough to catch her with a spell before she falls. However, as she crashes more and more that it is very much annoying her, it became evident that Belldandy don't have any intention to use Magic for her at all.

'This can't be… Onee-sama… isn't helping me…' Skuld thought while looking towards Belldandy.

"You've almost got it Skuld! You're really doing fine… Better in your every try!" Belldandy said some words of encouragement to Skuld.

'Onee-sama, doesn't understand.' Skuld said within her mind. 'It's easy for her to ride. She really doesn't understand! It hurts so much when I fall, but she… she…'

"I quit." Skuld said, looking away from Belldandy.

"Eh?!" Keiichi and Belldandy said at the same time.

"I said I quit!" Skuld yelled. "Goddesses don't need to ride bicycles anyway!" Skuld runs away, back to the temple towards her own room while crying. 'Nobody ever helps me! Nobody will understand me!'

Naruto saw this so he looks towards Keiichi and Belldandy. "What happened? Skuld-chan seems to be pretty upset."

"I guess she is just tired, Naruto." Keiichi smiled. "How about you? Aren't you tired or something?"

"Not really. I am just having hard time thinking on how to pedal while balancing myself while looking in front of me. It feels like I am learning Rasenshuriken once again, needing to look left and right at the same time." Naruto replied while looking at the bicycle. "But it is fun! I have been through a lot of hard training so this one is a piece of cake. I know I can learn this in no time!"

Keiichi and Belldandy smile towards Naruto. He is overly passionate, but a kind of person who will not give up from trivial matters. Naruto starts to pedal away from the two, only to crash in a nearby tree.

"Now I understand why Naruto became this strong. No matter what the obstacle is, no matter how hard it is, he will continue to move forward once he has set a goal into something." Belldandy said to Keiichi. "And I hope that Skuld can see this as well…"

"Actually, maybe we became a little too hard on her Belldandy." Keiichi said.

"Not really, my dear Keiichi." Belldandy replied. "Skuld always depends on somebody or someone else. This time, she needs to learn on her own… that you can only find the true path once you were able to overcome the pain and suffering thru your own experience... by yourself…"

-Scene Change-

The next day, Naruto continues to try learning how to ride on a bike but this time, he is doing it on his own without Keiichi and Belldandy's guidance so the two can also do other things that they need to do. And of course, Naruto still continues to crash each and every time. However, he is doing much better this time. Naruto already knew that he is a kind of person who learns from body experience, so he is taking advantage on each of his crash as a learning experience, making him better on each try.

Little does Naruto know that Skuld is watching him thru her room's window. She is wondering why Naruto is still not giving up on learning how to bike despite of numerous crashes that he has experienced. Naruto is a Shinobi after all, so she knew that there is no point for him learning how to use a bike if he can get to the location where he needs to with a blink of an eye. So why don't he give up learning such trivial thing?

Skuld sighs. She really can't understand how Naruto thinks. She then remembers the incident the yesterday… Both of them almost kissed each other... She then blushes since she remembers even the tiniest details of the incident. She didn't expect that it could actually happen. But what made her wonder is that why does she felt like her body moves on her own? She actually even wonders why did she not stop herself?

Could it be that she is already in love with him?

The Goddess of the Future violently shakes her head. No way! Naruto is very goofy, stupid and insensitive! However, after knowing some parts of his past, his experiences, his pain, but still didn't stop himself from achieving his dreams despite the burdens that he has on his shoulders. He is a young man with high sense of responsibility and mature point of view in life. And he also is a good-looking guy to top that. Maybe… she really is in love with him…

Skuld once again shakes her head. She then looks at her window once again, only to see Naruto walking towards the entrance of the temple with his bicycle on tow. He then look towards Skuld's room and shouts to the youngest Goddess.

"Skuld-chan! I'm going out for a bit and try learning to ride this bike somewhere else! I will look for a place where I can see other people riding their bikes so I can get some tips from them. If Nee-chan or Keiichi look for me, just tell them that okay?"

"Hey Naruto!" Skuld fully opens her tatami. "Why… Why are you still trying to learn riding on that silly bike! You're a Shinobi right? You don't actually need to learn to ride on that thing! Why don't you just give up?"

Naruto tilts his head. Good questions. "I just want to learn how to ride on this thing! It seems fun!" Naruto then look up towards the sky. "And besides, I am not good at giving up. I said that I want to learn riding on this so I will never give up trying no matter what! I will never back down on my own words. Because that's my Shinobi way! Ja ne… Skuld-chan!" He then disappears on the temple's gate.

'Mou… he really wants to learn to ride on that thing. What's the point? I really can't understand him.' Skuld sulks. Wait a sec. 'How come he bid farewell to me? Did he know that I am watching him the entire time?' Skuld blushes hard and hugs her pillow, trying to hide from herself due to embarrassment.

With nothing else to do, Skuld just lie on her bed, thinking about how hard Naruto is trying just to learn on riding a bicycle. Then, his words echoes within her mind.

'I am not good at giving up… I will never back down on my own words… Because that's my Shinobi way!'

'Giving up… me… while Naruto… continues to move forward… without giving up…' Skuld muttered within her head with her eyes closed. 'Maybe I should try… learning not to give up… by learning how to ride a bike….' Skuld opens her eyes with a resolute expression. "I'll try it once again. But this time… I'll never give up!" She said as she storms off out of her room.

-Scene Change-

Naruto arrives at the riverbank (the same riverbank from any other anime, complete with a passing train a few hundred meters from the location). He saw a lot of kids playing and also some of them are riding on their own bikes. Naruto grins and went to a spot with fewer people and starts his bicycle training regime. Of course he crashes with some people laughing at him, much to his annoyance. But some of them also give him some useful tips that provide additional learning for him.

Afternoon came. The crowded riverbank is now an empty space, which is perfect for his bicycle learning according to Naruto. He continues to try, crash, try again and crash again. It is then that a certain member from their school's track team passes by.

"Hnn? A guy learning how to ride a bike… on his age?" Ayumi Takahara stops from running. "Wait a sec… he is the guy that I bump into a few days ago! That whiskered guy!" Ayumi remembers their awkward first meeting. "It looks like he didn't notice me. Well, I better keep on practicing before the school-year resumes. I bet he will soon give up trying and will no longer to be found in that place after my first lap."

Ayumi resumes her jogging and increases her speed. She is the Mai-High Missile after all.

After a few minutes, it is then that another person acquainted to Naruto passes through the riverbank and saw him trying to learn how to ride a bicycle on his own.

"Isn't that… Naruto-kun?" The girl with large ribbons on her hair, Tenri Ayukawa spoke. It has been a while after the two of them met, but she can still remember the words that Naruto told her and Diana when they first met…._'…if I can do something, even if you don't trust me that much, then you can always to talk to me or ask for my assistance.'_

"Diana, can I talk to him this time?" Tenri spoke to the Goddess within her.

_"I guess I can allow it, just you. I don't want to talk to him for now. I don't want him to be involved with me, just like on how I got you involved in this.'_ The Goddess replied. Tenri smiles happily for herself.

Naruto crashes once again but this time, he was able to make it for up to 5 meters.

"Wow! That's the farthest distance that I have reached! I am amazing –dattabayo!" Naruto grins to himself in satisfaction.

"Na… Naruto-kun. Ohayo…" Tenri greets Naruto shyly, getting Naruto's attention.

"Tenri!" Naruto grins wildly towards the shy girl. "Did you see that? That's the longest run that I ever had while learning to ride the bike! I'm awesome aren't I?" He said while pointing his thumb to his chest.

"You're funny, Naruto-kun." Tenri giggles. She then sat on the grass beside the riverbank. "Is this your first time trying to ride on a bike?"

"Well, yeah. We don't have bicycles from the place where I came from." Naruto replied. "Well, time to rest for a while…" Naruto also walk towards the grass and lays his back to the ground while looking towards the sky, his hands stationed on the back of his head.

"Hey, Tenri? What are you doing here?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, I am just walking around… and I saw you practicing on how to ride a bike alone." Tenri replied. "So I thought I could keep you a company… if it is okay for you…"

"Of course!" Naruto replied with a smile. "Thanks for that. By the way, what are you doing during the Alien Invaders attack? I hope you and your family is doing fine after that."

"Don't worry. We are fine. Our town is not affected by those attacks." Tenri answered with a smile.

"That's good to know." Naruto then returns his gaze towards the floating clouds. And then smiles. "It's a good thing that the world isn't that much affected by those attacks from the Aliens. I mean… I really like how the things were right now. It is so peaceful."

"I thought so." Tenri said as she also looks towards the sky. "It always feels great that we can watch the clouds passing by above us peacefully."

"Now that you have said it, I guess you're right." Naruto replied while focusing on the drifting clouds. "I actually never thought about watching clouds. After all, the place where I came from is always filled with conflict that watching clouds is just a leisure that not anyone could do."

"Really?" Tenri replied. She then remembered that Naruto also has a special power that made the villagers where he came from despise him based on his story from their first meeting. "I guess we really do have the same experience."

Naruto also remembered that Tenri also came from another town since she is also troubled from where she came from due to the Goddess within her. "But I don't see it as a bad thing. After all, you got Goddess Diana with you right? You're not alone… since she is always with you."

"I guess you're right." Tenri smiles.

"By the way, does Diana already tell you anything about her?" Naruto inquired. "I mean it is actually weird to have a Goddess sealed within an ordinary person."

"Well… all that I know is that her name is Diana, and she is a Goddess from the Heavens." Tenri said. "And she also said that she will not tell me anything else since she doesn't want me to be involved with her affairs. Same goes for you, that's why she don't want to talk with you right now."

"I see. But no matter what, since she is sealed within you, you are already involved with her circumstances." Naruto replied.

"I understand that." Tenri replied. "However, I believe that Diana has a reason for not telling me. She is my best friend. And I believe in her."

'Best friend eh?' Naruto thought, making him remember Sasuke. The Shinobi then grins. "I believe that Diana's circumstances are a very serious one. But if she doesn't want to talk about it, then I will also respect that. But sooner or later, she will need to tell us everything. When that time comes, if there is something I can do for the both of you, then I will help you with anyway that I can. After all, I consider both of you as my friends and I am willing to do anything for my friends."

Tenri blushes slightly after hearing those words. "Thank you… for considering us as your friend. I am glad that I can talk with things like this to someone like you, Naruto-kun. It feels great that someone else knew about Diana." She smiles affectionately. She didn't know why, but something within her feels different after sharing her most kept secret into someone. After all, she just realized that she is always looking for someone for whom she can share these secrets with… someone that she can rely on since she knows that she cannot keep this within herself for long. And now she has met that person that even considers her as a friend despite this. That's why she is very happy after hearing that Naruto treats her as a friend. And she feels that during the time that she needs help, she believes that Naruto will stand beside her and protect her.

"No problem!" Naruto gives a Nice Guy Pose. "Well then, I'll continue learning how to bike! Just lay back there and watch my awesomeness Tenri!"

Tenri nods with a smile. Naruto picks up his bike and starts trying to learn how to bike once again. While Tenri, eventhough not speaking a word, is smiling towards him, silently cheering for her friend on the sidelines.

"Diana, I believe Naruto-kun is a very kind person. I really do believe that he can help us with your circumstances. So please. You don't need to hold everything on your own. I will always be with you, and I believe Naruto-kun will do the same for you." Tenri said to the Goddess within her.

_"I don't know."_ Diana replied. _"I have already understood that both of you are very nice people. That is the reason itself why I don't want you to get involved."_

"But Diana…"

_"But let me tell you one thing…"_ Diana said. _"The reason why I am sealed within you is because I have used all my powers as a sacrifice to a certain ritual. So I am currently a powerless Goddess that is sealed within you. However, Goddesses' powers increases through the power of love. And right now… I can feel a bit of my power is being restored while you are talking with that Naruto."_

"Goddesses' power is being restored thru love? Please tell me what you actually meant by that Diana."

_"I mean… I am now allowing you to speak with Naruto anytime you want to."_

"That still didn't tell me anything!"

_"Oh Tenri. All I want to say is that talking with this Naruto guy gradually restores my powers. The reason why this is happening is because you are happy talking with him, and I can feel that you are starting to like him, Tenri."_

Tenri blushes scarlet after hearing Diana's statement. "I… like… Naruto-kun? That's impossible… This is just the 2nd time we have met. And… he is just a nice person that we can… talk about your circumstances…"

"Tenri…" someone called from the outside.

_"I know that very well. And that is the very reason why you are starting to like him since you can open our deepest secret to him. And secrets between two people can be considered as a mutual, strong bond that can further develop as love."_ Diana said mischievously.

"Tenri…" Another call from the outside.

"I… I… see…" Tenri further blushes while hiding her face with her bangs. 'I can't believe that Goddesses can be this mischievous as well.'

"Tenri! What's the matter? You're face is red?!" Naruto is now peeking, dangerously so close on her face.

"Na… Na… Naruto-kun!?" Tenri blushes in deeper red after seeing how close Naruto's face into her.

"I have been calling you plenty of times already but you seem to be out of it." Naruto explained. "So I came closer to check back at you, only to see your face being so red. Do you have a cold or something?" Naruto moves his right hand to touch Tenri's forehead.

However, Tenri quickly stand up, bows her head, and starts storming off away still with bright blush adorning her face. Naruto wonders what's wrong. He wants to follow her, but realizes that Tenri didn't tell him anything and realizes that 'it might be a girl thing'. On the other hand, Diana continues to tease Tenri while the girl is running away from the blonde.

With Naruto having no idea what happened, he just shrug it off and continue his bicycle practice.

-Scene Change-

Haqua Du Lot Herminium is currently flying around the town in search for another Weiss to capture. After all, she wasn't able to capture a Weiss along with the other members of the Runaway Spirit Squad since the Alien Invasion several days ago. Making herself invisible with her Celestial Robe, she carefully browses every street in search for Weiss that are hiding in a human body. Even if the situation here in Human World is not quite that stable yet, as a District Chief, she cannot afford to slack around. She needs to prove to everyone else that she is a superior Weiss Hunter.

The girl then remembers the last capture that she had the day before the Aliens attack the Earth. She has captured a Capture Level 3 Weiss successfully, albeit with some level of difficulty. In fact, she believes that she would have been in deep trouble if it is not because of one certain troublesome whiskered bastard who assisted her in capturing that Weiss.

As a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad, they are trained to capture any Weiss regardless of their abilities. Devils graduated as a regular member of the Runaway Spirit Squad are trained to capture Weiss with Capture Level 1 to 3. However, Haqua is quite different. As a District Chief, she has powers and capabilities beyond regular Weiss Hunters. She is trained and has skills to capture up to Capture Level 10 Weiss by herself. Of course, there are also other few Weiss Hunters with higher capabilities as she is. However, that is what she is aiming for so that Human World will be free from Demons who pollutes human's mind, making people think that every Hellians are evil beings.

(To categorize, Hellians are denizens from Hell. Devils are good 'Hellians' while Demons are bad 'Hellians')

However, with that encounter with a Level 3 Weiss several days ago surpasses her expectations on how to deal with a Weiss with low Capture Level. The Weiss were able to anticipate her every move and almost defeat her if this 'someone' didn't interfere. Eventhough it will hurt her pride as a District Chief, she gladly accepts the assistance that the whiskered guy named Naruto provided to her. But this further bothers her as well.

Since she is trained as a high class Weiss Hunter, a Valedictorian to top that, how come that her expertise to hunt down up to Capture Level 10 Weiss is able to be anticipated by a low level Weiss? Does that mean that the trainings and lessons being taught as a member of the Runaway Spirit Squad isn't enough? And what if she actually encounters a level 10 Weiss itself? Can she possibly handle it on her own?

Another thing that makes her wonder is that Naruto person that helped her defeat the Weiss. She admits that the human guy is quite handsome for her taste. However, he wields a mysterious power that is capable of seeing her even if she is invisible through her Celestial Robe. And also, that power is capable of touching, inflicting damage, and defeating Weiss as well. She don't have any information how possible for a human to have that kind of power, or what kind of power that Naruto has to be able to do his feats. But she is quite sure that even if that guy is an ordinary person on the outside, he is hiding a mysterious, one of a kind power that might be helpful with the Runaway Spirit Squad's crusade.

"Haqua! Haqua!" The skull accessory on her head receives a message from one of her peers. And it seems the tone of her peers indicates that they are in a troublesome situation.

"Elsie! (Elsie from TWGOK, she is only a side character in this fic). What's happening there?!" Haqua responded immediately.

"My sensor has detected a Weiss within a person in my district! I haven't used a spell to force the Weiss out of the human person yet, but I am currently tailing it right now!"

"Then why don't you force that Weiss out and capture it?!"

"It's impossible… for me!" The Devil girl named Elsie replied.

"Why?!"

"Be... Because… based on my sensor… this Weiss… is at least at Capture Level 10!" Elsie said with somewhat crying voice. Haqua gulps exaggeratedly.

'Oh no! I am just thinking earlier if I could really stand a chance against a capture Level 10 Weiss… But now, here comes a Weiss that is possibly more powerful than Capture Level 10!' Haqua narrows her eyes. For the first time after graduating in the Hell Academy, she doubts her capability to capture a high level Weiss. But she cannot leave her comrade alone in facing such danger.

"Listen Elsie! Don't engage that Weiss and just follow the human container for now! I'll be on my way to help you… And I'll also contact other Runaway Spirit Squad members near your district to assist us fighting and capturing that Weiss! Send me your coordinates every once in a while and report any unusual behavior from the Weiss if it displays one. Got it?"

"Hai! Arigato, Haqua! Please hurry!" Elsie said in a pleading tone before cutting the communication.

"This will going to be a long night for us… I hope everything goes well…" Haqua mutters to herself as she starts flying in hi-speed towards Elsie's district which is several kilometers away from her district while contacting other Weiss Hunters. The sun is now setting towards the horizon however, she cannot appreciate the beauty of the setting sun due to the worries that are currently clouding her reasoning.

-Scene Change-

Another crash. Naruto still cannot get the proper technique to ride into a bike successfully. Sure though he has improved quite a lot, but there are still something that is needed to be learnt on how to perfectly ride on the bike. Naruto has a scowl on his face while sitting on the grass beside the riverbanks. He is still trying to figure out what else is missing on the pattern so he can learn riding the bicycle.

On the other hand, the track team's star, Ayumi Takahara has finished 19 laps of practice running and is currently on her last lap before he takes the road to her home. And sure though, she is quite surprised after seeing the same whiskered guy still not giving up and still trying to learn how to ride a bike. He is covered with dirt all over his body, but he still continues to try learning even after several hours of trying. The first time she saw him, she actually didn't care about his antics. However, this time, she just smiles on the determination that this blonde guy has that she can no longer leave him alone. This made up her mind and decides to approach the whiskered blonde guy.

Naruto felt someone approaching him bashfully so he quickly turns his head, only to see the girl who is introduced by Skuld as Ayumi Takahara, the star of their school's track team. How can he possibly forget her? She is the one who bumps into him into oblivion several days ago.

"Hi cat-face!" Ayumi greeted cheerfully. "I've been watching you for quite some time… It seems you are having trouble learning on how to ride a bicycle."

"Yeah." Naruto replied with a scowl. "Why does a female missile bother with it?"

Ayumi felt a vein on her forehead throb after hearing those remarks from the blonde guy. So she quickly pull her leg and kicks Naruto out of her sight… sending him rolling a couple of meters comically.

Naruto quickly gets up. "What was that for!?" He yelled while pointing his index finger towards the girl in a comedic fashion.

"Don't call me a missile, you cat-face!" Ayumi replied in the same fashion. "I am Ayumi Takahara. You should properly introduce yourself to me as well!"

"I am Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Naruto replied while approaching his bike while shaking his head. "Why did you come here? Don't tell me you just want to kick me and that's it?"

"Uh… Well… Like I said, I have been watching you for quite some time. And I can see you are having trouble learning how to ride a bike. But after seeing you try so hard after a few hours… I just can't leave you alone so I decided to at least give you some tips." Ayumi grins towards Naruto.

"Really?" Naruto is taken quite aback after hearing Ayumi's proposal. This makes him scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. "Ahaha… Geez… Thank you! I am actually having trouble right now."

"I can see that… Uzumaki-kun." Ayumi then takes a good look towards Naruto. He is covered with dirt all over his body. But she cannot see a single scratch or bruise. This makes her wonder how it is possible. But she shrugs it off. The dirt itself is enough proof that this guy is trying his best to learn how to ride a bike. That makes her wonder about something…

"By the way, Uzumaki-kun… I will not just help you without a reason you know." Ayumi Takahara said that caught Naruto's attention.

"What reason do you want?" Naruto inquired.

"Well… I don't know if this is a proper question to ask since this is actually the first time that we will talk casually but… you see… you have been trying so hard learning how to ride a bike for several hours… and it makes me wonder why are you still not giving up even if you can't figure out how to do it?"

"Hmm… it is just that I want to learn riding on this. Because riding on a bike seems fun!" Naruto grins.

"Don't give me some mundane answers, or I'll not help you!" Ayumi pouted.

"Really! That's just the reason!" Naruto waves his hands in dismissal. "I am like this since I was born. When I set my goal into something, I'll do my best to reach it no matter what obstacles are on my way. And this is the way my Godfather brought me up to be. There is no limit on what you can do as long as you believe in yourself and you have the determination to do so."

Ayumi smiles after hearing Naruto's reason. "That's acceptable. Well then, follow me and I'll show you the place where I learn how to ride a bike."

"That's great Ayumi! What are we waiting for!?" Naruto grabs the bike with his right hand and Ayumi's wrist with his left hand and starts dragging her. The gesture surprises Ayumi however, she made herself lead the way so the two can reach the appropriate location.

The two walks side by side in silence. Naruto wants to initiate a conversation. However, he saw that Ayumi seems to be thinking deeply about something so he decides to keep his mouth shut for now. But somehow, he can actually feel some uneasiness and loneliness within Ayumi while watching her deep in thought. Ayumi is going out of her way to help him how to learn riding a bike, so he believes that he needs to do something for her.

"Ayumi, is something troubling you?" Naruto spoke. Ayumi realizes that she became too quiet for quite a while so she quickly gives a smile towards Naruto.

"Nothing, really… I am just thinking about the words that you have just said earlier…"

"What about it?"

"Well, you see, I am also asking the same question to myself for quite a while now." Ayumi spoke with a sad smile. "You know that I am a member of the track team right? And we have upcoming tournaments so I always need to stay in shape and be on my best condition. That's why I am practicing so hard every day, even on weekends and vacation. With that, I can say that we are the same, with you doing your best trying to learn how to bike and me trying my best for our track team…"

Naruto nods while Ayumi smiles at him. "…Actually, I just joined the track team because I love running. I love to feel the mild wind blowing on me while watching the changing views in scenery using my own strength thru running. Then after being selected as one of the main runners of the track team, everything changes. I am now running not because I love it. But I am running because I need to win. I am tiring myself out every practice to meet my best condition before a tournament. And before I knew it, somewhere within me, I no longer enjoy running that much anymore."

"That's the reason why I asked the question to you earlier. You are having trouble learning on how to ride a bicycle. But you're still not giving up trying even how many times you have failed. The reason is because you want to learn how to ride a bike because it if seems fun. The reason why I want to run is also because it is fun and I always enjoy running. So we technically are the same on that regard. But there are times that I want to give up running since I no longer enjoy the fun of doing so. That's why I want to hear your opinion why did you not give up on riding a bicycle since it may also give me a reason to continue enjoying running. So what do you think?"

Naruto understood what Ayumi wants to say. So he gives a goofy smile while scratching the back of his head.

"It seems you are too pressured on the expectations being forced to you in the track team, am I right?" Naruto inquired.

"Well…. Yes, that's the point… I am glad you caught up with me. I am bad with explanations. Tee~hee." Ayumi also scratches the back of her head.

"Well, that's the difference between the two of us. I am trying to learn how to ride a bike just because I like it. While you, on the other hand, enjoys running but is now pressured by high expectations so you came to the point that you no longer enjoy running."

"Thank you for understanding, Uzumaki-kun." Ayumi nods with a smile.

"Actually, I don't understand." Naruto replied, making Ayumi tilt her head. "Why don't you just continue running like you have used to? Why don't you just run the way you like it, regardless of the expectations that people has forced into you? It's more awesome that way."

Ayumi stops walking after hearing Naruto's questions. She is thinking so much about the hardships of being a member of the track team, but it seems she left out the most important part. Naruto then look towards her, then just gives him a warm smile.

"You know, it would be fine as long as you enjoy running and you did your best while at it! Just run as fast as you can! And no matter what happens, I'll cheer for you regardless of the result of the tournament! I'll always be proud that the Mai-High Missile is my friend –dattebayo!"

Ayumi slightly blushes after those words. She then gives a big smile towards Naruto.

"Thank you for actually listening to me. It feels like a big burden is being lifted off on me." Ayumi said while leaning forward towards Naruto.

"Don't worry. We are friends after all!"

"In that case, you have to promise me that you will be watching me on the upcoming tournament. Ne?"

"Well, of course! That's a promise, as long as you will teach me how to ride a bike!"

"That's great! Thank you, Uzumaki-kun!" Ayumi replied cheerfully. "We are here… on this place, you can successfully learn how to ride a bike!"

The two arrived on a road with a steep slope. "All that you need to do is to ride on your bike and let the bike roll down the slope without pedaling so all you need to think about is to balance yourself in the bike."

"I see. This is awesome!" Naruto quickly ride into his bike, and then uses the centrifugal force of the gravity to pull his bike down the slope. Using his Shinobi instincts, Naruto balances himself to maintain the increasing speed of the bike and after a few seconds, he reaches the lowest part of the slope without crashing.

"I did it! I didn't crash!" Naruto yelled towards Ayumi happily. He then carry the bike to the top of the slope, then repeats what he has done earlier. He does this for another 6-7 times.

"Now then, try pedaling on the road this time while using what you have learned from balancing in the slope." Ayumi instructed. Naruto did so, and since Naruto is a kind of person who learns from his body, he is able to balance himself this time while pedaling but this time, without crashing.

"I did it! I did it! I have finally learned how to ride a bike! Thank you so much Ayumi!" Naruto is now going in circles on the road while Ayumi is giving him a 'victory sign' on his right hand.

"Desho? I am a good teacher, am I?" Ayumi smiles with her hands on her waist. "Well then, it is getting dark. I need to go to back home."

"Hn? Alright, I'll walk you home then." Naruto grinned. Ayumi frantically waves her hands in dismissal.

"You don't have to! I can go home on my own… and besides, I haven't experienced walking home… together with a guy before…"

"Like you have said, it is getting dark already. And you are going home this late because of me. So at least I need to walk you home, as a thank you for teaching me how to ride a bike."

"Well… Alright. Have it your way…" Ayumi said while blushing.

It's a good thing that Naruto has already created a Kage Bunshin to take his place on Uemoto's Ramen Shop. He even instructed the clone to order a takeout Ramen for himself. Naruto is now pedaling on his bike while Ayumi is sitting on the rear, pointing the direction towards her house. The Shinobi drops Ayumi on the intersection nearest to the girl's house.

"It is just for a short time, but I have fun talking with you, Uzumaki-kun." Ayumi smiled cheerfully.

"Same here! Thank you for teaching me on how to ride a bike." Naruto grinned. "I'll be going now. See ya in campus!" Naruto turns around and starts pedaling away while Ayumi watches the retreating back of the blonde.

'Thank you, Uzumaki-kun. It is the first time that someone else asks me if there is something troubling me, aside from my mom and dad. That meant a lot.' Ayumi thought as she starts walking home while remembering her encounter with Naruto. She felt very comfortable with him as her company. He listens to her feelings openly and gives friendly opinions on her circumstances. And she has never felt this before even while talking with her closest friends since most of them are from track team as well.

Now that she realizes it, this is the first time that she has spent such long time talking with a guy. As a track team superstar, she has many admirers, some of them even confess to her. But she always has this uneasy feeling when talking to any guy, that's why she humbly turned them down. But why is that when she saw Naruto trying his best in the riverbanks earlier, she didn't hesitate to talk to him? Maybe because she saw the determination on his eyes to not give up trying so she can't leave him alone. But why did she even share her feelings as a member of a track team to him? Maybe because he asks her if something is wrong. But why did she felt comfortable around him even if this is the first time that they actually spend time with each other? Maybe because he is willing to listen to her and even willing to cheer for her on the upcoming meet.

That is enough for Ayumi to realize that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is not like any other guy that she has already met. He is a very interesting guy, and she feels like she wants to talk to him again. She wants him to be her close friend. Because she likes that kind of guy. Ayumi giggles on this realization as she cheerfully hops her way to her home.

Little does Ayumi knew, with this newfound affection for that certain blonde Shinobi, a divine entity within her that Naruto felt during the first time that they have met starts to regain some of her powers… Something similar to that of Tenri's…

-Scene Change-

On the Wayne Manor from Gotham City…

Within the underground cave of the Manor where the base of operations of the Dark Knight of Gotham is executed, the Batman himself is watching live news telecast with Superman beside him. But they are not alone, as Superman is accompanied by his cousin known as Supergirl or known as Kara Zor-El who tags along with the Big Blue Boy Scout of Metropolis just to have a girl talk with one of Batman's partner in crime fighting, Batgirl who is known as Barbara Gordon in real life.

The four of them is now watching the large monitor of the Bat Cave regarding the certain events after the White Martian's Invasion.

-TV-

"This is Snapper Carr. In the aftermath of the Metropolis meltdown, most of the Invaders have retreated from Earth. Superman, and the team of other heroes have driven out the remaining pockets of resistance; helping to restore order around the world."

"Despite the stunning victory, some are warning that we must remain vigilant…."

The General spoke in the press conference.

"We got lucky this time. But what will we do if another species of Aliens attempts to invade the planet…"

-TV-

The Batman turn off the button of the Bat Cave's monitor, then shifts his attention towards Superman, Supergirl and Batgirl.

"That's what I need to discuss with you Clark. What do you think?" The Batman said with his usual monotone voice.

"Well, the General is right. We must always be prepared just in case a new species of Aliens attempts to attack our planet. And I believe that with you and everyone who helped us defeating those Invaders fought together once again, I believe that we can protect Earth properly just like this time." Superman replied.

"That's right. However, we need an appropriate system that will detect other threats of Alien Invasion. And also, a place where other heroes can gather as a team for protecting Earth." The Batman replied.

"Looks like you already have an idea on what we need to do Bruce." Superman smiled. "By the way, have you already determined the true identities of the other heroes?"

"We have J'onn Jonz, then Diana of Themyscira." The billionaire starts providing the pictures of their fellow heroes, complete with their profile and powers, on his Bat Cave monitor. "The Green Lantern's true identity is John Stewart, Hawkgirl is Shayera Hol, and the Flash is Wally West."

Superman nods. "What about the Shinobi kid?"

"I can't figure out his true identity, even until now." The Dark Knight replied, annoyed for not being able to determine the identity of the Shinobi.

"Really? Even with your database, you still cannot figure out the Shinobi's true identity?" Superman said in disbelief. Clark Kent knew that the Batman can hack into Government database so he can easily determine the true identity of any hero or villain that he may encounter and apply the appropriate action for each of them depending on the identity of the person involved. But to see Batman himself cannot determine the true identity of the Shinobi is actually a shocker for Superman.

"All that we have for him are images from the fight." The Batman zoom the monitor and displays the Shinobi while fighting with them against the Imperium and the Invaders.

"So this is the Shinobi huh?" Kara spoke in interest. "Just on that fight, you can see how strong he really is… and I bet he is also a cutie."

"And the best part of it is that he seems to be the same age as of us Kara." Barbara grins towards Supergirl.

"Yes. That's what I can verify for now. The Shinobi kid is of the same age as that of you two. But with the short time I spend with him during the Invasion, he has already experienced quite a lot from his own world, that's why he has a strong sense of responsibility that cannot be found on someone of his age." The Batman explained, much to the two girl's annoyance.

"So you happen to dig out some information from him, but still not enough to get his real identity?" Superman replied.

"Yes. But that information is from his own world and not from this world. However, the information that I have acquired from him is enough for me to somehow trust him during the Invasion."

"For you to trust someone that easily, that kid maybe really is someone." Superman smiled.

"Listen to this." The Batman plays an audio of all his conversation with the Shinobi during the Invasion, from the plane while going to Egypt and their argument while going towards Metropolis.

-Audio-

_"I maybe am a Shinobi, but I hate killing… I believe that everyone can understand each other's feelings. And I hope after that war, my world can get rid of that hatred that plagues our Shinobi System. That's why I hate killing. Killing just brings hatred that will result in further battles and wars."_

_"…but I just cannot let my comrades alone if I can't help it! My Sensei once told me… that those who break the rules and codes of the Shinobi are scums. But those who don't look after their comrades are LOWER than scums! I don't want to become an ultimate scumbag! That's why I cannot just let you struggle on your own while looking for a way to save the world!"_

-Audio-

Superman smiles while nodding after listening to the audio. His hunch is right. The Shinobi kid is someone with his own ideals, but can easily be parallel to his own ideals as Superman. Kal-El further realizes that he can definitely get along with the Shinobi kid. Batgirl and Supergirl also has that same feeling, with a little hint of admiration from their face after hearing the Shinobi's words. One thing is for sure, they want to meet him in person.

"By the way, Bruce. Even if you were not able to determine his true identity, I believe you somehow have a list of abilities that the Shinobi kid used while fighting against those Invaders. Can I get some information regarding it?" Superman said in interest.

"I knew you would say that. But unfortunately, the kid has vast array of arsenals. And I couldn't even call them as abilities." The Batman replied. Then he shows a clip where Naruto is using his Rasengan against the Imperium. "This is just a hypothesis however, eversince J'onn mentioned to us that the Shinobi is using a strange kind of energy, I think that this energy is the source of his powers that gives him the ability to do unpredictable attacks and techniques. And this orb is the actual manifestation of that energy."

"I see. Is it some kind of Magic?" Superman said in wary. It is very well known that Magic is one of Superman's weaknesses. If he got hit by a magic based attack, he will be affected like that of a regular human being, regardless of his Kryptonian physiology.

"J'onn said that it is somehow similar to Magic, but feels different at the same time." The Batman replied. "However, the Martian also said that it is something much thicker and much more powerful than Magic. So there is a high possibility that his attacks could hurt you Clark." Kara and Kal-El somehow froze after hearing the revelation.

"But I guess you guys shouldn't worry about it that much." Batgirl said. "If the Shinobi really is a good natured person, I doubt he will use his powers against us, right?"

"I think so." Supergirl said in a thinking pose. "But what if someone else gets a hold of his powers?"

"That's why we need to determine his true identity or at least meet him once again so we can determine if he can really be trusted, and also to determine the nature of his powers." Superman said to the two girls.

"But according to his character, we will have a very hard time doing so…" The Batman once again watches the clip of the Shinobi's attacks and skills during their battle against the Invaders along with the three other heroes. Most of them are still in awe while watching the skills and powers showcased by the Shinobi during that battle…

-Scene Change-

Skuld continues to practice learning how to ride a bike on her own as well. Even if the sky is already dark, with the help from Banpei and Sigel, Skuld was able to practice on the temple grounds continuously on her own. There are several times that she wants to give up, but after remembering Naruto's words, she will throw her doubts out of the window and will still continue to try on her own.

Belldandy, Keiichi, and Urd are also watching secretly on how Skuld tried her hardest to learn how to ride a bike. And they are glad that Skuld is trying to learn on her own without relying that much on her gadgets. They have also heard what Naruto have said to her before the Shinobi leaves the temple earlier, and they can't believe that those words will have a big impact on Skuld's point of view. That's why the three is glad on how Naruto have affected Skuld that much eversince he came here to this Earth. The Shinobi's influence drives Skuld to believe in herself further, changing her character for the better.

Skuld is now panting hard. It is almost night time, but Naruto isn't coming home yet. It means her partner is still trying his best to learn how to ride a bike. Both of them are technically practicing on the same amount of time. And she can feel herself getting more tired in each passing second. But since Naruto isn't coming home yet, it simply indicates that he still hasn't given up learning. Though she said to herself that she will try learning not to give up like Naruto, she is now once again doubting herself if she can keep up with the blonde Shinobi's determination.

"I'm so tired… I am sorry Naruto…" Skuld said while panting, holding the bike on her sides. "I want to give up… I tried my hardest but still… I can't do a thing on my own… I thought I could change after seeing your determination… but it looks like I'll be the same old Skuld after all…"

However… Skuld hears a screeching tire coming from the temple's gates. She quickly looks towards the source of the sound, and there she saw Naruto in mid-air who is currently riding on a bike while grinning towards her. It seems the Shinobi ramps his bike in mid-air right after entering the temple's gate.

"Hey Skuld-chan! I made it!" Naruto said as his bike lands on the ground, then starts circling hyper-actively all over the temple. "I have learned how to ride a bike –dattebayo!"

"Wow! You're amazing Naruto!" Skuld said with a smile while clasping both of her hands.

"Of course I am!" Naruto replied with a grin. "How about you?" He said while hitting the brakes and stop right in front of Skuld.

"Well… I made a little progress… but I still can't do it." Skuld said in dejected tone.

"Hmm…" Naruto think about the last piece of learning he got from Ayumi earlier. "Hey, why don't you ride your bike while I'll be standing on your rear wheel? Just pedal the bike yourself and I'll take care of the balance."

Skuld hesitantly follow Naruto's instruction. Skuld is now pedaling the bike with Naruto standing on the joint of the rear wheel with his hands on the bike's handle, intertwining with Skuld's hands. This makes the youngest Goddess blush, but also makes her annoyed since Naruto didn't notice how 'intimate' their current position is. However, as dumb as he is, Naruto just focus on balancing the bike on his current position so the two of them won't crash while Skuld pedals by herself.

But before Skuld knew it, her attention quickly shifts to the building speed while pedaling on her own. 'It's amazing… So much speed just from my own legs… The scenery rushing in a blur… but the wind feels so soft and gentle… Now I understand why Onee-sama loves to ride a bike and why Naruto wants to learn it…"

In that instance, Naruto leaps away from the bike, leaving Skuld pedaling on her own. Skuld starts to worry, but before she knew it, she is driving on her own while balancing herself subconsciously. She quickly looks towards Naruto, while the Shinobi on the other hand is giving him a Nice Guy Pose.

"See! You can also do it if you try!" Naruto grins towards Skuld. He actually uses the same principle during his training with Ayumi in the slope, albeit improvised based on the situation. And since Naruto knew that Skuld is a genius on her own right, he knew that Skuld can easily get the technique and learn the principles of riding the bike on her own.

"I did it! I did it!" Skuld happily circles around the temple with her newly found skill.

"I am glad for you, Skuld-sama." Sigel greeted her creator along with Banpei beside her.

The three who are watching secretly knew that they also need to congratulate the two for their efforts.

"What's the ruckus all about?" Urd walk towards Naruto and Skuld, looking disinterested as much as possible.

"Onee-sama! I did it! I have already learned how to ride a bike!" Skuld smiles widely towards Belldandy.

"That's great Skuld! Congratulations!" Belldandy greeted her youngest sister with her usual cheerful smile.

"I knew you have it in you!" Keiichi grins.

"Hey? What about me?" Naruto pouted. Keiichi and Urd laugh while Belldandy and Skuld giggled.

"Good work, you two. This is worth a celebration! I will cook a feast tonight for everyone of us!" Belldandy said as she storms off to the kitchen.

Keiichi look towards Naruto who is covered with dirt all over his body. "You really are a hard worker, aren't you?"

"Of course I am! Hard work always beats talent if talent refuses to work hard!" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Nicely said Naruto. Well, we better get back inside. I'll hate to miss the TV series that I need to watch." Urd prompted the group as she and Keiichi starts walking towards the temple.

Naruto and Skuld park their bicycle on the shed beside Keiichi's motorbike and also head towards the temple.

"Thank you, Naruto." Skuld said with a smile. "If not because of you, I think I still haven't been able to learn how fun it is to ride in a bike."

"No problem Skuld-chan." Naruto grins with both of his hands on the back of his head.

'Maybe this is a perfect opportunity to talk to him about what happened yesterday.' Skuld said as she blushes, remembering that the two of them almost kissed each other. "Uhm, Naruto… about yesterday…"

"…yesterday?" Naruto tilted his head, then remembers what happened, making him blush as well. "Well… I am sorry about that. Urd-neechan almost got us back there."

"Well, it is not about it. You see… I am sorry that I yelled at you that time." Skuld blushes deeper. "But you see, I just got… upset when you mentioned that… everything is just an accident…"

"Huh? Isn't it really just an accident?" Naruto inquired innocently.

Skuld felt a vein from her forehead pops. Is this guy really as dumb as he is? But she tried her best to keep her cool this time.

"Well…. It may be an accident… But… back there… we almost…kis…"

"Now I understand it!" Naruto yelled towards Skuld comically, making the Goddess blush deeper. "It wasn't really an accident! You set that situation up so Sigel-chan will attack me!"

Now that does it! Skuld roared within herself. "Are you really a stupid idiot Naruto!? Why would I do that in the first place!?"

"Because you are one violent bratty girl who always wants to hit me for whatever reason!" Naruto yelled back.

"What did you say?!" Skuld yelled back as she draws her debugging mallet and starts attempting to hit Naruto again while the Shinobi dodges the Goddess' clumsy attacks.

"And why are you hitting me once again! What have I done this time?!" Naruto said while dodging. "You're attacking me again without any reason whatsoever!" Naruto leaps away for a couple of meters.

"I… I don't care about it anymore! Neo-Skuld Bomb Away!" Skuld draws out her infamous bomb and threw it towards Naruto.

"If that's how you want to play the game!" Naruto draws a kunai with attached explosive tag and also threw it towards Skuld's bomb. The two explosives collide and explode in a comedic fashion, shaking even the temples foundation. It is felt by the other three who are currently inside the temple.

""What is it this time?" Urd muttered uninterestedly.

"The Storm of Youth… again." Keiichi said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Ara, ara… Naruto and Skuld are really getting along with each other." Belldandy said while setting up their dinner in front of the TV.

-Scene Change-

"Elsie!" Haqua shouted towards her best friend as she along with 8 other Weiss Hunters arrive on Elsie's district.

"Haqua!" Elsie flew desperately towards the newly arrived Devil while the 8 other Weiss Hunters follows the target human host who is said to bear a Capture Level 10 Weiss. As the group starts to prepare to capture the seemingly powerful Weiss, the skull accessory in their heads receives a voice message.

"Attention, all Runaway Sprit Squad members near the vicinity. This is an emergency. You are now in front of a potential Capture Level 10 Weiss. All of you must work together and seal the threat before it wrecks havoc to the human world once it materializes. Use any possible means to capture it. Proceed with utmost caution."

"A message from the Chief…" Haqua muttered while the other Weiss Hunters nods. "This is the first time that I have received such message."

"This seems to be very serious, Haqua." Nora Florian Leoria, another District Chief from another town mentioned. And based on the current condition of the human, it will only be a matter of minutes before the Weiss consumes its container and become a full grown Demon from Old Hell."

"Why does this have to happen…? On this crowded small town…" Sharia Frey Amon, who is another District Chief, muttered in worry.

"We will need to do something before the Weiss itself kills its container and wrecks havoc in this town!" Haqua shouted towards her comrades. "Prepare to cast the spell to expel the Weiss out of the human host! Once the Weiss has been released, prepare to confine and seal it immediately!"

The entire group nods as they flew directly towards the Weiss-contaminated human. The 10 Weiss Hunters positions themselves midair, then casts a spell to forcefully expel the Weiss out of the infected human. The human shouts in pain due to the effect of the spell.

The ground starts to shake. Then, several large, thick black fogs start to come out of the victim's body and its mass continues to increase further and further. The fogs came together in mid-air and start to mold a physical form. The normal citizens from the town saw this and most of them start to yell in fear and starts running away. The fog further materializes, getting bigger and bigger in each passing second that also makes the Weiss Hunters shiver in fear. After all, this seems to be the largest Weiss that they may encounter yet. Until the fog stabilizes and creates a large, demonic figure, towering at 50 feet in height.

The Weiss gives a mighty roar, sending the members of the Runaway Spirit Squad flinging in the air. The roar also destroys multiple properties within its path from the town. Haqua and the other members protect the civilians from the violent Weiss, including the unconscious host of the Demon. However, deep within her, Haqua is also terrified from the power unleashed by the best from just one mighty yell.

Nora uses her Celestial Robe to measure the Capture Level of the Weiss in front of her. And the result greatly terrifies her…

"Haqua!" Nora shouted. "This Weiss! I don't think we can handle it on our own!"

"What do you mean?" Haqua replied, hoping that she won't hear what she doesn't want to hear.

"This Weiss… It has Capture Level of 22! And the Weiss… is the legendary monster Lullaby! (Lullaby from Fairy Tail, though it has its name and appearance, since it is a Weiss on this Fic, it is just a mindless Demon)" Nora shouted. "This is above anything that we have known or encountered!"

"Capture… Level… 22? Lullaby… an ancient powerful Demon?" Haqua repeated what she has heard. For the first time in her life, she felt fear that she have never experienced before. But she cannot let herself falter. If this Weiss really is that powerful, then that's the further reason why they need to capture it. Since humans don't have anything to fight against it regardless of how powerful their weapon is. Weiss are demonic entities after all, and they cannot be defeated unless they are sealed properly.

"Everyone, use your Celestial Robe to pull it out of the city!" Haqua commanded every Weiss Hunters. All of them acknowledged it, and uses their Celestial Robe to wrap a certain part of the Demon known as Lullaby and pulls it away from the town with all their might. But the Lullaby isn't budging at all!

Lullaby gave another powerful roar, sending the Weiss Hunters flying once again, thus cutting the Celestial Robe. Now, the Weiss is running amock and in several seconds, it has already destroyed half of the town.

"Everyone, brace yourselves! Since we cannot drive it out of the town, we will be sealing it directly right now!" Haqua yelled.

"But how can we seal it if is moving in random directions?" Sharia replied.

"We'll need to immobilize it with the First Restraining Magic Battle Formation!" Haqua yelled to the Hunters. "Everyone! Please prepare to use one of our most powerful Magic! Let's show these Demon the pride of New Hell!"

The group obeys immediately and starts flying to their designated locations and starts casting the spell. They cannot allow this to drag any longer…

"Everyone! Let's go!" Haqua shouted in a mighty yell as they release their true powers…

-Scene Change-

The Bat Cave's monitor starts to emit an emergency alert.

"What's happening?" Superman looks towards the monitor seriously. Batman navigates his super computer to detect the anomaly.

"It seems there are some very serious events occurring somewhere around the world." The Dark Knight replied. "The last time that this alarm is activated is when Darkseid attacks our planet."

The super computer zooms into Japan, then into a certain region, then into a certain small town… And what the heroes saw greatly surprises them.

"It's a monster! It's destroying the town!" Supergirl said in surprise.

"It looks more like a demon with an estimated height of 50 feet." Batman analyzes the monsters appearance. "And for what it seems, it is a powerful demon on its own right with very high Magical Affinity."

"Where could it possibly came from?" Batgirl said in worry.

"Kara, we better get moving." Superman said without thinking twice. Supergirl nods immediately as the two head towards the exit.

"I'll be going with you." Batman said as he ran towards his Bat Plane.

"I'll be coming as well!" Batgirl followed the Batman as the two quickly ride on the Bat Plane. In a matter of seconds, the Bat Plane launches itself in full speed with Superman and Supergirl flying on each side of its wings. All of them knew that they are in for a major battle.

-Scene Change-

_"What is this feeling?"_ Diana muttered within Tenri's mind, the girl currently eating her dinner with her family.

"What's wrong, Diana?" Tenri asked the Goddess within her.

_"I don't know… It feels like… a Weiss has been revived somewhere…"_ Diana said subconsciously while thinking.

"Weiss? Revived? What is that all about?"

_"The Weiss are powerful Demons that we have fought and sealed with several hundred years ago… They shouldn't be existing here in this world!"_ Diana replied in worry. _"If a Weiss has been in this world, then that is enough to explain why I am within you right now… The seal from New Hell… Must be broken…"_

"You're not making any sense Diana." Tenri replied, still confused.

_"All that I want to say is that if the seal is really broken… then the Human World is in danger!"_ Diana explained vaguely. _"Tenri, let's go out and see what's happening. We need to get information… And with the power that I have gained from your talk with Naruto earlier, I believe I can access a tiny fraction of my power as a Goddess that will help us in this situation…"_

-Scene Change-

The Goddess trio, Naruto and Keiichi are now happily eating on a buffet prepared by Belldandy while watching TV. This is their way of celebration after Naruto and Skuld learnt how to ride on a bike on the same day.

"This is so delicious! You really are the best cook around Bell!" Keiichi said towards Belldandy.

"Thank you Keiichi… I made it especially for everyone. I am glad that you like it." Belldandy replied.

"The two of you are always doing some lovey-dovey talk. Why don't you also teach these two about it as well?" Urd said with a mischievous smirk towards Naruto and Skuld. The two are actually eating with a scowl on their face after their 'small' fight earlier.

"Tell that to Skuld, Urd-neechan." Naruto said while eating.

"You're the one to talk, you dumb Shinobi!" Skuld retorted without looking towards Naruto.

"I maybe am dumb, but I became like that because you're a violent girl!" Naruto replied, also not looking towards Skuld. "Each time you hit me, you're killing several thousands of my brain cells!"

"The reason why I am hitting you is you are a dumb idiot!" Skuld takes her attention away from the food this time and comically glares towards Naruto.

"And I became dumb because you're hitting me!" Naruto does the same.

"Here they go again…" Keiichi said with a wry smirk while Belldandy just smiles due to the antics of the two. However…

Naruto and the Goddess trio sensed something out of place that froze themselves in place, making Keiichi wonder about it.

"Do you guys also sensed it?" Naruto said while looking outside.

"Yes… a very powerful demonic energy... similar to Demons from Nifheim…" Belldandy look towards Naruto with a rare serious expression.

"The Weiss…" Urd said.

'Weiss? So Urd-neechan, possibly Skuld-chan and Bell-neechan also knew about them as well…' Naruto thought as he remembers fighting against it along with a Devil named Haqua several days ago.

"What's happening? Why do we sense something like this in this world? I thought the Weiss has already been sealed by the Devils itself?" Skuld inquired in worry.

"I don't know. The Daimakaicho didn't mention anything to me regarding this ever since…" Urd said with a bitter tone.

"Daimakaicho?" Naruto muttered in curiosity.

"Hey guys! I don't know what you are talking about but take a look at this!" Keiichi caught everyone's attention after pointing the latest news from TV.

-TV-

"This is a Flash Report. A gigantic creature appeared out of nowhere in the town of Izumizaka, destroying anything in its path. The damage has already leveled the entire town and the coastline beside it, with unknown number of casualties as of the moment. The Government of Japan has now dispatched several jet fighters to take down the powerful creature but it seems like it is immune to any physical attacks…."

-TV-

"That must be the disturbance that all of you have felt earlier…" Keiichi said seriously.

The TV displays the damage that the demon creates on its wake. Naruto grits his teeth and stands up. It is not that he wants to act as a superhero, but he wants to do something against the rampaging demon. The Skuld look towards him in worry, as if she already knew that Naruto is the kind of person who will not let something like this happen with him not doing anything.

"Wait, Naruto." Urd said towards the Shinobi. "Take a look at the TV closely." Naruto complied and focuses his attention on the TV. Then they saw something out of place. They saw several person, all of them are females, flying around the creature and creating something like a spell insignia around the demon.

"Who are they?" Skuld inquired.

"It must be a group of Devils from Nifheim sent by the Daimakaicho to stop the Demon." Belldandy said who is also watching intently.

'It's Haqua!' Naruto thought after seeing a familiar Devil who is one of the females who are currently fighting the Demon as he intently watch the TV. 'So Haqua also has comrades who assists her in hunting those Weiss… And also, it seems like the Goddesses don't know much about them or anything related to these Weiss on this world, including the group from New Hell that hunt down those Weiss…'

"Wait a second, guys…" Keiichi raises his hand. "What group are you talking about? All that I can see are the Giant Demon and the destruction that it has produced as of yet…"

Belldandy approaches Keiichi and held his hand. Then, Keiichi also saw the flying figures that are fighting the demon. "Whoa, there is an invisible team fighting the demon that cannot be seen by naked eyes and only you guys with special powers can see them?"

"Yes, Kei." Belldandy replied. "Goddess and Devils are entities that cannot be seen by regular human eyes, including that team of Devils. However, that Demon on screen is using its malicious power to materialize to exert fear to everyone who is looking at him."

The Devils who are fighting the giant Demon seems to finally finish the spell that they are preparing and starts casting it to defeat the demon.

"It's the First Restraining Magic Battle Formation! What are those girls thinking!?" Urd yelled towards the TV.

"First Restraining Magic Battle Formation?" Naruto and Keiichi said while looking towards Urd.

"It's a special spell created for battling against those powerful creatures." Skuld explained. "However… in this situation…"

The creature is suddenly surrounded by a barrier that seemingly created from thick crystals, immobilizing the Demon. The Runaway Spirit Squad has successfully immobilized the creature so Haqua draws her confinement bottle in an attempt to seal the Weiss.

"…it is not applicable…" Skuld continues her statement. In that instance, Haqua's confinement bottle shatters and the Restraining Magic Battle Formation spell is destroyed by the powerful Weiss, shocking all the Weiss Hunters around it in the process…

"…the Restraining Magic Battle Formation is not something you use to just immobilize and seal the opponent, but to finish it off with one powerful spell. That's why it is not applicable against any Weiss…" Skuld finishes her explanation.

'This is not good.' Naruto said as he glares on the TV screen. 'Even Haqua and her team mates were not able to defeat that thing.' Naruto thought as he uses a few hand seals. And in a puff of smoke, he is now wearing his Shinobi outfit. As he prepares to leave the temple, his saw something on TV that caught his attention once again…

-Scene Change-

Haqua felt more terror than anything before… The only strategy that she has been able to come out with to defeat Lullaby is easily defeated by the Demon.

"So this is the power of an above Capture Level 10 Weiss…" …is all that Haqua can say while her comrades are also trembling in fear.

The Demon roars once again and starts releasing demonic beams from its mouth, further destroying the already ruined town. The demonic auras that are being released by Lullaby are enough to send the entire Runaway Spirit Squad flying down towards the destroyed town. It seems all hope is gone… as Haqua and the other members are now only a few meters from being stomped to death by the legendary Demon…

Until a powerful impact sends the demon skidding backwards towards the coastline. It is then followed by another powerful blow that literally shakes the ruined town. The demon falls to the ocean due to the two consecutive powerful strikes. The members of the Runaway Spirit Squad saw the two flying caped heroes side by side with each other. It is no other than Superman and Supergirl. The heroes nods to each other as they once again attack the demon with their brute strength.

A few meters away from them, the Bat Plane drops Batgirl to the ground. The Bat Plane releases a missile to attack demon as well, hitting the demon in its gut. Batgirl, on the other hand, uses her gadgets and equipments to save other citizens who are injured and trapped within the debris of destruction. It is now a battle against Earth's superheroes and the powerful Weiss named Lullaby.

-Scene Change-

"It's them." Naruto said seriously.

"It looks like Superman and the other heroes who arrived also didn't notice the Devil group who are restraining the giant demon." Keiichi said. "Their invisibility is a real deal."

"I think it is for the better." Naruto replied under his Kakashi-mask. Naruto continues to watch the TV as Superman, Supergirl and Batman on his Bat Plane battles the gigantic demon. However, Naruto remembers something that makes him realize that these heroes are not enough to defeat the Demon.

"Urd-neechan, can those demons be defeated by any other methods aside from sealing them?" Naruto inquired.

"You can only defeat a Weiss by sealing it. No matter what kind of damage it receives, it will just regenerate continuously. Technically, they are immortals with unlimited amount of power." Urd replied seriously.

"Just like Edo Tenseis" Naruto muttered.

"So those heroes will not be enough to defeat that Demon." Keiichi concluded. "But what if the Devil squad joins hands with those heroes? I am sure with the fighting prowess of the superheroes and the sealing capability of those Devils, it will be enough to defeat that Demon!"

"That is not possible Keiichi." Belldandy said to Keiichi. "This reality and denizens from other realities shouldn't meld with each other no matter what except for special occasions. This is to preserve the balance of all the realms, dimensions and space. Just imagine what will happen if this world discover something that has always been existed right under their feet…"

"I understand. So what now?" Keiichi said in worry while looking towards the TV.

"I'm heading out." Naruto said in a serious tone.

"Wait, Naruto… I thought you don't want to act to become a superhero!" Skuld said in worry.

"That's true. I don't want to become one. But… this is also a special occasion." Naruto explains. "I am an Uzumaki… my clan excels in creating Fuinjutsus or what you guys so called Sealing techniques. Our clan's proficiency in Fuinjutsus are so advanced that we can create complex seals out of nowhere for any possible situation. And I believe that my Fuinjutsu is the only thing that can stop that creature."

"Really?" Skuld said in a worried tone.

"Sorry Skuld-chan, but I need to do this." Naruto replied with a kind smile.

" I see…" Urd said. "Then I am also going with you. I'll make myself invisible just like other Devils so I can also get some information regarding Nifheim from that group of Devils as well."

"What makes you interested in that Urd-neechan?" Naruto inquired.

"Well, Naruto, actually Urd is the daughter of the Daimakaicho… So she has the right to know about what is happening in Hell." Belldandy said.

"Daimakaicho? I have actually heard that earlier… who is that?"

"Daimakaicho… is the Supreme Ruler of Hell… Hild…" Belldandy said while looking towards Urd who is seems to be uninterested in the revelation.

"EEHHH!?" Naruto's intelligent response echoed in the temple.

"I guess we better get moving, Shinobi kid…" Urd hangs an arm around Naruto's neck. "No eye contacts and we should pretend that we don't know each other once we arrived on that town. Understood?" Naruto gives a nod in acknowledgement since that is about that is also the condition that he will ask to Urd as well.

"Naruto…" Skuld said while looking towards her partners retreating back. "Please take care…"

"Wakatta-ttebayo!" Naruto grins towards the youngest Goddess.

Urd flew high in the sky with her Magic while Naruto uses Kage-level Shunshin towards the direction of the battlefield.

"My dear little sister…" Belldandy called Skuld's attention. "We better contact the Heavens regarding this development on the Human World as well. I believe that we can also do something if the Heavens permit us."

Skuld nods frantically. "You're right, Onee-sama! This case involves Hell, and if Hell cannot handle it on their own, I believe that us from Heavens should do something for it." The two Goddesses nod towards each other as they head towards the telephone to contact the Daitenkaicho, the Supreme Ruler of Heavens, the Almighty…

"Alright, you two go ahead and do the things that you need to do… while I will update you guys regarding the recent developments here on TV regarding the battle." Keiichi said to the two Goddesses.

-Scene Change-

Supergirl gives a powerful uppercut to Lullaby's chin but this time, the Demon braces itself and quickly swipes its arm towards Supergirl. The attack hits Kara and is send flying towards the nearest mountain. Superman on the other hand uses his Heat Vision to attack the Demon. The attack gives a large gaping hole on the demon's chest however, it simply recovers in a matter of seconds as of nothing has happened. Batman then fires another missile from the Bat Plane to attack the creature, but after the explosion, it remains unscathed.

The demon charges a demonic beam and fires to towards the Bat Plane. The speed of the demonic beam is so great that even Batman knew that he and his Plane will going to be hit by the attack no matter what evasive maneuver that he does. However, Superman uses his own body to block the demonic beam so it won't hit the Batman directly.

But since the demonic beam is created from Magic, the attack greatly hurt Superman. The last son of Krypton is sent flying in pain and his unmoving body hit the wings of the Bat Plane, making the two of them fall to the ground. However, Supergirl arrives in the last second to catch Superman and the falling Bat Plane. She landed to the ground, to be joined with Batgirl who is finishes evacuating the citizens of the town.

"Uugghh…" Superman struggles to get up. His body is filled with enormous amount of pain due to the powerful demonic blast that hits him.

"This demon is a magical entity. His attacks are magic based, with high amounts of physical strength, durability from physical attacks, and even have high level of regeneration so it can quickly recover from attacks that can damage him." The Batman spoke in calculating tone. But he himself doesn't have any idea how they could actually defeat this demon since this creature is technically an anti-thesis to Superman and Supergirl's powers and physiology.

"What should we do to defeat this thing then Batman?" Kal-El asked while glaring towards the demon that is approaching them.

"Let's just hit him with everything that we got while dodging his magic infused attacks!" Supergirl suggested.

"But physical attacks and damage regenerates only for a few seconds. No matter how many attacks you guys did, it will be pointless." Batgirl retorted in worry. Supergirl grits her teeth in response. They are drawing a blank line in this battle.

On the other side, the still invisible group of Weiss Hunters is still recuperating from the damages that they have received.

"It is already given that these heroes cannot defeat any Weiss… that's why we cannot depend on them on this situation." Nora said with an annoyed tone.

"Don't talk like that. At least, they saved us even if they don't know that we are actually here." Haqua replied.

"But what should we do Haqua?" Elsie said with teary eyes. "If we cannot stop that Weiss… who else?"

"I… I don't… know anymore…" Haqua said in defeated tone. 'If only that whiskered-guy is here, I believe we may be able to do something against this Lullaby.'

The Lullaby stops walking, and now charges his demonic beam on his mouth once again. However, the magnitude and power that it is using in this attack is on an entirely different level than before. Lullaby is now charging a city leveling attack that based on its point of view, enough to defeat the heroes and the Runaway Spirit Squad in a single attack.

The ground once again starts to shake due to the level of power that Lullaby is charging on its mouth. The sea behind it starts to create powerful waves that are now hitting the seashore violently. The Runaway Spirit Squad hugs each other, trembling on the amount of power that the Demon is charging, while Superman and the other heroes grit their teeth. There is no way that this will be the end for them.

The demon then aimed to fire the concentrated demonic Magic from his mouth. The wind went violent as soon as the demon prepares to fire the attack. And then...

"NAMIKAZE SENPU! (Naruto's variant of Konoha Senpu)"

Everyone heard a mighty yell out of nowhere. Suddenly, someone hits the demon's gut, sending its head tilting upwards. This makes the demonic blast from its mouth to be fired towards the sky. The demon then falls to the seashore on its back due to the power of the attack that hit him.

The Runaway Spirit Squad is surprised by the sudden development. While the heroes follow the trail of the attacker that just send the Demon falling to the shore. Then, all that they saw is a person wearing a red coat with black flaming design on its hemline, with long orange scarf on its neck, while his back facing them.

"This presence… could it be… Naruto?!" Haqua muttered in surprise, much to her team mates wonder.

"It couldn't be…" Superman said in surprise.

"… The Shinobi…" The Batman narrows his eyes towards the newly arrived hero.

**Author's Note: Finally done. Thank you for reading guys. Let me just write down a few notes regarding this chapter.**

**1. ****I have summarized Naruto's current skills and powers on the first part of this chapter for the next incoming situation and battles of this story. Basically, I just summarized all the power that Naruto have gained from Chapter 1 and 2 of this fic. And once again, Naruto's base power and chakra alone is several times stronger than that off Rikudo Madara due to trainings and power-ups on this fic.**

**2. ****I want Naruto to at least experience a regular life outside of battles so more than half of this chapter is about character interaction. I also take advantage of it so the main supporting characters can also have additional screen time and also to show what kind of relationship and interaction that they have with Naruto.**

**3. ****Skuld is already a teenager. She is a 17 year-old Goddess. On this fic, Goddesses do age and I based this on Ah My Goddess OVA Episode 5 on the event that Belldandy and Keiichi met during their childhood days, then meeting again several years later.**

**4. ****Since everyone of you already knew that Skuld is the main heroine for this fic, so I need to somehow stabilize their relationship on this chapter for further events. And for them to have such connection, I use the Chapter 73 of the Ah My Goddess! Manga as reference since this is the chapter where Skuld's character development can relate with Naruto's never-give-up-attitude.**

**5. ****Tenri/Diana is also another vital character in this fic, since she has very much has the same role from TWGOK. In this chapter, Naruto's interaction with Tenri shifts her character to become the same as that from TWGOK: a shy girl who is having trouble approaching the main character (Keima from TWGOK, but in this fic, it is Naruto) due to her growing feelings for him, while her Goddess Diana continues to tease and prompt her to further develop her relationship with Naruto so she can regain her lost Goddess powers.**

**6. ****Since Ayumi Takahara don't have proper interaction with Naruto on their first meeting, I gave her a much longer panel time in this chapter so she can caught up with the other girl's 'love points'.**

**7. ****As for the Weiss, I have combined the concept from Weiss of TWGOK, 'Ka' from the Yugioh's Dawn of the Duel Arc, and their Capture Level from Toriko. In this fic, the Weiss don't only reside on female hosts, but also into males. Weiss consumes negative emotions and energy from their hosts to become stronger. And their powers can be determined by their Capture Levels. And all Weiss are magical entities with the same properties of Majin Boo's, body; hi-speed regeneration, but nothing else.**

**8. ****I based the giant Weiss that appeared on this fic on Hinoki Kasuga's Arc of TWGOK, basically the Weiss appearance is the same event as that from Chapter 100-101 of TWGOK manga. Though instead of using a Demon with random appearance, I use Lullaby from Fairy Tail since it is also technically a Demon and also, easier to imagine during the scenario. But this Lullaby doesn't have the same powers of the true Lullaby from Fairy Tail. It is relatively weak by the way so this doesn't much of concern.**

**9. ****I'll reminds as well that Superman, Batman and the other superheroes in this fic will be based on the DCAU animated series, who are technically much weaker than comic book counterparts. So I am not downplaying their powers. Superman is weak in Magic so I am just taking advantage of it. After all, what do you expect in a battle that involves gods and demons without using Magics?**

**That's all. Thank you again for reading and I'll update as soon as possible. Please review and also I am open for suggestions… If you have any questions, you can include it in your reviews and I'll answer them once I post a new chapter. Thank you and take care!**


End file.
